Kuroko no Love
by KittyCiel656
Summary: Un amor no correspondido y un mal día pueden llevar a Kuroko a creer que su único amor son sus malteadas y el baloncesto. Pero poco sabe Kuroko que Oha-Asa nunca se equivoca, y que su vida amorosa acaba de empezar. kagamixKurokoxKiseki
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic, disculpen los errores de ortografía y én es probable que los personajes me hayan quedado un poco o mucho OC...pero bueno XD hice lo que pude.  
**

**¡Espero les guste!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke no me pertence.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oh no, no otra vez…" Pensó Kuroko.

Acababan de terminar la práctica de baloncesto y todos estaban en los casilleros listos para tomar una ducha. Kuroko se preparaba para quitarse la ropa cuando se dio cuenta que había estado mirando detenidamente a Kagami. Esto generalmente no sería un problema, además debido a su débil presencia nadie notaba lo que estaba haciendo. El problema era que últimamente observaba al pelirrojo y no se daba cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba, era como si lo viera en camera lenta, como una escena erótica de alguna película. Además, la parte inferior de su cuerpo parecía reaccionar también.

De manera que decidió esperar a que todos salieran de las duchas para entrar. Definitivamente no era buena idea entrar ahí con una erección. Estaba bien que era el chico invisible, pero probablemente se haría notar como una persona normal si se le ocurría ingresar a las duchas en tal estado.

"Esto no está bien." Se dijo internamente el peli azul. "No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo…" Cerró los ojos, suspiró fuerte y tragó saliva. Trató de recordar rápidamente todo lo que había sufrido los años anteriores, definitivamente no quería repetirlo.

Enamorarse de un hombre, de uno de sus mejores amigos, y para ser más específico, de su luz. Creía que ya había aprendido la lección, lo doloroso que había sido, y que jamás se volvería a repetir. Sin embargo aquí estaba, totalmente embelesado con Kagami Taiga justo un año después de haber jurado nunca más volvería a hacer.

Kuroko agradecía infinitamente tener la habilidad para no mostrar sus emociones. Hasta había aprendido a valorar su "don" de poder desaparecer cuando se le diera la gana. Así el chico permanecía siendo un misterio y casi nadie podría descifrar que pasaba por su mente.

-Oi Kuroko, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí eh?- Preguntó Kagami a su sombra.

-eh?- Musitó el chico con sorpresa. Esta era una de las pocas veces que el pelirrojo lograba sorprenderlo, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando fue que Kagami había regresado y estaba sentado al lado de él, viéndolo extrañado.

-¿Te quedaste dormido o qué demonios Kuroko? Anda ve a ducharte para poder irnos.- Ordenó Kagami. –Tengo hambre, vamos a Maji saliendo de aquí.-

Kuroko solo asintió, agradeció internamente que su pequeño problema ya había desaparecido, así que ahora podría ducharse sin miedo. Pero cuando volteó hacia Kagami, se quedó nuevamente, todo lelo observándolo. Kagami estaba tan cerca, semidesnudo con solo una toalla en su cintura. Había gotas de agua en su piel y cabellos, acentuando aún más su sensualidad. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Kuroko no sabía si lo envidiaba o lo admiraba, fuera como fuera, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Para Kagami. Kuroko solo lo estaba observando fijamente. "Ahora que le pasa a este… de seguro se agotó en el entrenamiento y se está quedando dormido con los ojos abiertos." Pensó el chico alto con molestia.

-¡Oi! ¡Que te duches te digo!- Gritó el pelirrojo dándole un golpe al chico de baja estatura en la espalda.

-Au…- Kuroko al fin salió de su trance, sobando el lugar donde había recibido el golpe. Agradeció que Kagami lo hubiera hecho, de lo contrario se hubiera vuelto a emocionar y hubiera tenido que aplicar misdirection para desaparecer. –Eso no era necesario Kagami-kun…- Dijo tratando de sonar resentido.

-¿Haa? Pero si llevas media hora en bobolandia – Respondió el alto.

Kuroko aprovechó para darle un golpe en la costilla. Instantáneamente Kagami se retorció del dolor.

-M-maldito K-kuroko me las vas a pagar…- Dijo el pelirrojo. Odiaba cuando Kuroko aplicaba ese golpe tan doloroso. Y a pesar de que lo conocía perfectamente, no podía hacer nada para detenerlo pues el chico siempre usaba el factor sorpresa.

Cuando Kagami quiso agarrarlo el ojiazul ya no estaba en la habitación. -¡Ah Kuroko!, vas a ver cuando te agarre!- gritó el chico aunque ya nadie estuviera ahí. A pesar de que lo dijo con molestia, en su cara había una sonrisa y comenzó a reír suavemente. Definitivamente con Kuroko nunca tenía un día aburrido, aunque debido a su timidez y a que siempre le gustaba hacerse el duro, nunca lo admitiría abiertamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kuroko entró rápidamente a las duchas y comenzó a bañarse. Todos los demás del equipo que aún continuaban ahí no notaron su presencia, claro, hasta que alguien notaba que algo faltaba y hacía la típica pregunta -¿Oigan, Y Kuroko?-

-Hmm, creo que Kagami-kun fue por él.- respondió Kiyoshi.

-Ano, aquí estoy.- Dijo el chico con su voz habitual.

-¡W-WAAH!- Gritaron los demás sempais, algunos saltando en el proceso.

-¡KUROKO! ¡Tienes que dejar de hacer eso fuera de la cancha sabes! Un día de estos nos vas a matar de un susto!- grito Hyuuga.

-Pero, yo ya estaba aquí.- Dijo el chico con su respuesta típica.

-¡Aun así! ¡De vez en cuando hazte notar!- Respondió su sempai.

-Oi Oi Hyuuga, no te enojes con el chico. Él no tiene la culpa de ser así.- Respondió tranquilamente Kiyoshi.

-¡Agh tu cállate Kiyoshi!- Respondió aún más enojado el capitán del equipo.

-Are? ¿Ahora estás enojado conmigo?- Preguntó inocentemente el alto.

-Contigo SIEMPRE estoy enojado.- Le dijo Hyuuga con despreció.

-Eso duele Hyuuga, yo no te he hecho nada.- respondió el otro, fingiendo que le dolían las palabras de su capitán.

A pesar de que la pelea continuó, Kuroko había terminado de ducharse. Él sabía que sus sempais se llevaban muy bien y se tenían bastante cariño, aunque a Hyuuga-sempai le gustara demostrar lo contrario. "Hmm… a veces me recuerda un poco a Midorima-kun." Pensó Kuroko con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Regresó al cuarto de los casilleros esperando encontrarse con Kagami, el cual no estaba en el lugar. "Quizás me está esperando afuera." Pensó.

Se apresuró a secarse y cambiarse. Una vez que ya tenía todo listo para irse salió del cuarto. Al parecer Kagami no estaba en el pasillo ni en la cancha. Kuroko salió del gimnasio, estaba seguro que Kagami no se iría sin él. Aunque sabía perfectamente que el pelirrojo no sentía para nada la misma atracción que él había comenzado a desarrollar, estaba seguro de la amistad y apreció que le brindaba. El peliazul se detuvo en seco cuando vio a su amigo, en el patio de la escuela bajo un árbol, hablando con una chica.

Kuroko sintió como si le oprimieran el pecho. No tenía que ser un Sherlock Holmes para darse cuenta de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse cuando una sensación lo invadió por completo, celos. Estaba seguro que no podía hacer nada al respecto, ni tenía porque enojarse, era natural que tarde que temprano las chicas comenzaran a fijarse en Kagami.

El As del equipo Seirin, ahora campeones nacionales. Quizás el pelirrojo no era tan guapo como Kise, pero no se quedaba nada atrás. Eso más su cuerpo de atleta, su altura y el hecho de que venía de América lo hacía irresistible para las chicas. Kuroko sintió otra cosa, curiosidad. Quería acercarse y escuchar su conversación. No era lo correcto, lo sabía perfectamente pero sus pies comenzaron a moverse en esa dirección. Con sus poderes de invisibilidad, no fue nada difícil acercarse lo suficiente para oír y esconderse en un arbusto cercano.

-Ah-ah..p-pues… emm… gracias pero yo, no sé qué decir, este…- Decía nerviosamente el pelirrojo rascándose la cabeza.

-N-no tienes qué corresponder a mis sentimientos Kagami-kun… pero si te pido que los consideres y, q-q salgas conmigo…para que me conozcas. S-si a ti te parece claro.- Respondió la chica que se veía todavía más nerviosa que Kagami. Kuroko frunció el ceño al escuchar sus palabras.

Desde su escondite podía verla. Era más o menos de su estatura, quizás un poco más alta. Cabello negro y largo hasta media espalda. Esbelta, y al parecer tenía una cara simétrica, lo cual significaba que era bonita. Kuroko no se explicaba porque estaba una chica a esas horas de la tarde en la escuela, los del equipo de baloncesto eran los últimos en irse, casi siempre los estaban corriendo porque ya era hora de cerrar. ¿Acaso la chica había esperado todo ese tiempo para hablar con Kagami-kun? Pensó Kuroko molesto.

-Emm… pues..s-si…- Tartamudeó el alto. El ojiazul sentía como si le atravesaran el corazón.

-Di-digo n-no- Volvió a tartamudear el chico. Kuroko sintió una pequeña alegría, quizás Kagami-kun solo tenía baloncesto en la cabeza y no querría salir con esa chica.

-N-no no sé…- Dijo finalmente, dejando a Kuroko mortificado, un no sé era como un tal vez… o sea que no estaba descartando la posibilidad.

-A-am, si te parece, ya que terminaste tu práctica ¿p-podríamos caminar hasta la estación o-o, podríamos ir a comer una hamburguesa?- Preguntó la chica abriendo sus ojos con esperanza.

Kagami no sabía que responder, ni cómo actuar. A pesar de venir de América era la primera vez que una chica se le declaraba, estaba tan nervioso que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Se había olvidado completamente de que le había dicho a Kuroko unos minutos atrás que fueran a Maji.

La chica dio una gran sonrisa -¡Genial! Muchas gracias Kagami-kun- y de la emoción abrazó al chico. El pelirrojo se quedó petrificado y rojo como jitomate. Cuando la muchacha cayó en lo que estaba haciendo, soltó inmediatamente a Kagami y comenzó a decir un montón de disculpas sin sentido. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela, nerviosos, pero para alguien como Kuroko que sabía observar muy bien a las personas, podía ver que ambos estaban muy felices.

Kuroko salió de su escondite, con la cabeza gacha. No iba a llorar, no sentía ganas… al menos no tantas. Levantó el rostro y vio la luna. "Hmm… ya se hizo tan tarde." Pensó. A pesar de tener la misma expresión de siempre, podía notarse que sus ojos brillaban más que de costumbre. El chico soltó un suspiro. "Ahí va mi enamoramiento por Kagami-kun" Quizás era la vida dándole a entender que tenía que dejar de enamorarse de sus mejores amigos. Ya le había pasado antes, y había sido mucho peor. Afortunadamente esta vez fue rápido, no había alcanzado a enamorarse ni a ilusionarse tanto. Esta vez sería menos doloroso superarlo.

Kuroko comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, los sempais también ya se estaban retirando. Una vez más agradeció que no lo vieran, no tenía ganas de platicar con nadie. Lo más que quería era estar a solas. Decidió irse en la dirección contraria a la que se fue Kagami-kun y la chica, conociéndolo probablemente irían a comer a Maji, el lugar en el que se supone que iba a comer Kuroko con él. "Basta, tienes que dejar de pensar así Kuroko." Se dijo internamente. No iba a monopolizar a su amigo, en primer lugar Kagami-kun no era algo suyo y jamás le dio esperanzas, así que no podía reprocharle nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sin darse cuenta el ojiazul había caminado bastante lejos, cerca del centro de la ciudad. Se detuvo enfrente de una tienda, una que solía frecuentar cuando estaba en Teikou. Recordó que las malteadas de vainilla en ese lugar eran deliciosas, así que decidió entrar a comprarse una, probablemente eso lo animaría un poco. Debido a que aún se encontraba deprimido no pudo evitar distraerse e inmediatamente al entrar a la tienda chocó con alguien. Kuroko cayó al suelo de sentón y la otra persona permaneció parada ahí como si nada.

-Vaya, Oha-Asa me advirtió de esto.- Dijo una voz gruesa.

-Ah, disculpe. No estaba viendo por donde iba.- Dijo Kuroko, su voz tan impasiva como siempre. El chico sabía perfectamente que había chocado nada más y nada menos que con Midorima. Nadie más mencionaría a Oha-Asa tan casualmente.

-Es raro de ti ir distraído.- Comentó el peliverde con molestia.

-A todos nos pasa de vez en cuando.- Dijo el menor de estatura levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose.

-Si siguieras tu horóscopo te ahorrarías los percances.- Contestó Midorima seriamente.

-Midorima-kun siempre sigue su horóscopo y todas las recomendaciones, y no siempre le va bien.- respondió el ojiazul con algo de malicia, internamente le gustaba molestar a Midorima-kun.

-Pero la mayor parte del tiempo no me puedo quejar, Kuroko.- Si Kuroko quería hacer enojar al ojiverde lo había logrado.

-Ahh Shin-chan! Ahí estás, creí que me esperarías afuera.- Dijo cierto pelinegro que iba acercándose con una bolsa de plástico y varias bebidas energéticas en ella.

–Ah, are? Pero si es Kuroko-kun?! Qué casualidad- Dijo el pelinegro con sincera sorpresa y alegría. Quizás Seirin sería uno de sus eternos rivales en lo que les quedaba de prepa, pero no podía evitar más que sentir compañerismo hacia el chico invisible. Habían sido testigos de lo mucho que les había costado llegar a donde estaban y no podían más que respetarlos.

-Hisashiburi desu Takao san.- Dijo –kuroko volteando hacia el pelinegro.

-Jaaa, tu siempre tan formal Kuroko-kun- Dijo Takao con una sonrisa, dando una pequeña palmeada en la espalda de Kuroko.

-Takao si ya terminaste de comprar vámonos ya.- Ordenó Midorima.

-Ay Shin-chan eres todo un tsundere!- Respondió el pelinegro en un tono juguetón.

-¡Ya te dije que dejes de llamarme así!- Dijo el peliverde todavía más molesto, con una visible vena saltándole en la frente.

-¡Pero si eso eres! Eres todo un caso.- Siguió jugueteando el chico poseedor del ojo de águila.

-¡T-tú!- Midorima tenía unas ganas enormes de partirle la cara a Takao, pero una persona tan educada como él jamás se pelearía en un lugar público.

-¿Ah? Y Kuroko-kun?- Preguntó el pelinegro cambiando radicalmente de tema, temiendo la furia de "Shin-can".

-…- Midorima solo se ajustó los lentes. Si Kuroko estaba en esa tienda era porque iba a comprar una malteada de vainilla, el ojiverde recordó que solían ir a esa tienda seguido en sus días en Teikou. –Mira, allá está en la caja.- Contestó.

-Ohh cierto, oye Shin-chan…- Contestó Takao con sorpresa, volteando hacia donde se encontraba el chico invisible.

–Por mucho que digas que te cae mal, ¿en realidad te agrada bastante verdad?- Preguntó Takao arqueando una ceja hacia el ojiverde. Era muy bueno observando y ya tenía un tiempo conociendo a su compañero de equipo.

-¿Q-qué dices?- Respondió Midorima semi enojado, esa pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido.

-Bueno ya compré mi malteada.- Dijo tranquilamente el ojiazul, acaba de pagar su malteada y se había acercado hacia los dos chicos que se sorprendieron un poco.

-Me dio gusto verlos. Me retiro Midorima-kun, Takao-san.- Dijo a ambos, haciéndose camino hacia la salida.

-O-oi Kuroko. –Dijo Takao impidiendo que el ojiazul se fuera. -¿estás bien?- Preguntó. Quizás se equivocaba pero por un momento notó algo extraño en el chico.

-.. Tan bien como siempre.- respondió el peliazul. La pregunta de Takao lo tomó por sorpresa, al parecer el ojo de águila también era bueno para detectar las emociones. Kuroko pensó que tendría que mejorar aún más la manera en la que las ocultaba.

Cualquier persona que no conociera bien a Kuroko diría que no hay nada malo con él. Pero para Midorima, gracias a la pregunta de Takao, pudo notar que efectivamente algo no andaba bien. Fue muy leve, casi imperceptible, pero Kuroko había dudado al responder, y ahora que lo pensaba, sus ojos brillaban diferente… definitivamente no era un brillo de felicidad.

-Kuroko.- Dijo Midorima. –Oha-Asa predijo que hoy tu signo sería el de menor suerte.-

-Midorima-kun, no creo en ese tipo de cosas… pero quizás solo por hoy…. Oha-Asa tuvo razón.- El ojiazul desvió un poco la mirada. –Bueno, ahora si me retiro.-

-Kuroko, toma.- Dijo el peliverde dando al chico un pequeño llavero que llevaba en su bolsillo, irónicamente tenía la forma de un tigre, el cual tenía un increíble parecido a Kagami.

-Oha-Asa dijo que el objeto de suerte para los acuarios sería un llavero de tigre.- Dijo el más alto de los tres ajustándose los lentes.

"¿Y qué carajos haces tú con el objeto de la suerte de un acuario?" Pensó Takao, Midorima sí que era extraño.

-Oh… gracias Midorima-kun…-Contestó el chico extrañado mientras aceptaba el objeto. No entendía porque Midorima había hecho eso, pero reconocía su gesto de amistad.

"Hmm… que curioso que tenga las mismas cejas que Kagami-kun" Pensó con una amarga sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para Takao.

-Kuroko, no subestimes el poder de llevar el objeto de la suerte de tu signo.- Esta vez fue Takao el que habló, dejando sorprendidos tanto a Midorima como a Kuroko, pero sobre todo al peliverde. Creía que su compañero siempre lo veía como a un loco excéntrico, como casi todas las demás personas que lo conocían.

-He visto a este tipo cuando tiene días de mala suerte, y si vieras como le va después de que consigue el dichoso objeto.- Contó el chico sonriendo. –¡Enserio! A veces esa Oha-Asa me da miedo! Como puede atinarle tanto…-

Kuroko y Midorima se voltearon a ver, era la primera vez que alguien, además de Kise, reconocía el poder de los horóscopos que el peliverde seguía tan obsesionadamente.

-Bueno si es así, entonces te lo agradezco mucho Midorima-kun.- Agradeció el menor en estatura dando una pequeña reverencia hacia el más alto. Haberse topado con ellos había sido algo bueno, se sentía un poco más animado al ver que ambos chicos se preocupaban por él. –Nos vemos.- Dijo finalmente con una sincera y sutil sonrisa.

Al salir Kuroko de la tienda, Takao volteó a ver a Midorima listo para bombardearlo con preguntas como ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Acaso esperabas toparte con él para poder darle su objeto? ¿Y por qué rayos tenías tú su objeto de la suerte?

Antes de lograrlo, Midorima se le adelantó.

-Cállate Takao.- Ordenó el alto. A pesar de que su voz sonó de lo más imperativa, Takao pudo ver a través de sus lentes que el peli-verde estaba muy, pero muy ruborizado. Solo soltó una gran carcajada molestando aún más al otro chico. Quizás después lo molestaría, pero por hoy lo dejaría pasar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Definitivamente había sido una decisión acertada ir en busca de su malteada, podía vivir solo tomando de ella aunque no lo alimentaran. Kuroko sabía que era imposible pero igual le animaba pensar así, que lo único que necesitaba en este mundo eran sus malteadas de vainilla, su baloncesto y nada más, nada de enamoramientos tontos y sufrimiento sin sentido.

"Si, quien necesita el amor cuando te tengo a ti malteada de vainilla, tu eres mi único verdadero amor." Pensaba el chico entre bromeando y tratando de creerse sus palabras.

Poco sabía Kuroko que su malteada favorita estaría lejos de ser su único amor, y que quizás debido a la suerte del llavero de Midorima, su vida amorosa comenzaría mucho más pronto de lo que él creía.

Estaba cruzando la calle cuando notó que su llavero había caído al suelo, se apresuró a recogerlo aunque sabía que aún tenía el tiempo suficiente. Lástima que su falta de presencia lo hacía invisible para los conductores también. En especial uno que esperaba cruzarse el alto ya que no había nadie pasando, según él.

Kuroko se dio cuenta a tiempo, e inmediatamente se hizo a un lado quedando entre los carros.

"Eso estuvo cerca…" Pensó, su llavero quedó atorado cerca de una coladera. Al parecer el carro lo había empujado hasta ahí. Esperó un momento y por fin pudo cruzar. "Ves lo que me haces hacer… llavero de Kagami-kun." Se acercó a la coladera pero el llavero se había atorado, y como si eso no fuera poco comenzó a llover.

El oji-azul tenía la pequeña esperanza de que el objeto de la suerte de Midorima lo ayudara un poco en su día, que al parecer iba de mal en peor.

"Hmm, hasta Oha-Asa se equivoca." Se dijo el chico asimismo, por fin logrando sacar el llaverito.

Cuando una limosina se estacionó justo al lado de él. Kuroko levantó la mirada, ¿acaso ese carro tampoco lo había visto? Ahora que seguía, ¿Qué lo embarraran de lodo?

-Tetsuya… ¿Qué haces ahí?- Preguntó una voz que el chico conocía bastante bien. Su ex-capitán de equipo, Akashi Seijuuro.

-… ¿Akashi-kun?- Dijo Kuroko, su cara mostraba ligera sorpresa, aunque por dentro estaba muy sorprendido.

Poco sabía Kuroko que Oha-Asa nunca se equivoca.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola! :D Muchas gracias por leer este fic, me han hecho muy muy feliz sus reviews: Kote-chan54, Ariasu-sama, EmiWasHereEV, AmandaGrayson, .353, night(no sé porque no se pueda hacer… no tengo psp u.u, espero igual lo puedas seguir leyendo aunque no sea por ahí), y mapaz. **

**También gracias a todos los que le dieron follow y fav ^^ no me lo esperaba ~~.**

**Este capítulo se centra un poco más en Akashi, pero no desesperen :B pronto irán apareciendo todos y cada uno de los queridos kiseki no sedai :D. **

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke no me pertenece.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Así que, ¿podrías explicarme que estabas haciendo bajo la lluvia, recogiendo sabe Dios qué de la alcantarilla?- Preguntó Akashi al oji-azul que estaba sentado frente a él en la limosina.

Kuroko mostró a su ex capitán el objeto. El pelirrojo arqueó su ceja, continuó observando al chico fijamente, como exigiéndole que continuara con su explicación.

-Midorima-kun me lo obsequió, dijo que era mi objeto de la suerte para el día de hoy.- Kuroko contestó tan tranquilo como siempre.

-Creí que tú no creías en esas cosas, Tetsuya.- Dijo el pelirrojo, un poco intrigado por las acciones del chico. Sinceramente no esperaba toparse con nadie de su ex equipo, y menos encontrarse a Tetsuya en semejante situación. Cuando lo vio inmediatamente ordenó a su chofer que se detuviera, no pensaba dejar a su querido ex compañero mojándose en la calle.

-No realmente, pero viendo que es un obsequio de Midorima-kun, no tenía más remedio que cuidarlo.- Contestó el peli-azul observando el objeto. -Además, conociendo a Midorima-kun, quizás nunca vuelva a regalarme algo, por lo que tengo que valorar este llavero.-

-Hmm, ya veo…- El pelirrojo tenía una pequeña sonrisa, le agradaba ver que sus compañeros se llevaban bien, o quizás mejor que sus días en Teikou. Todo esto era gracias al oji-azul y él lo sabía, por lo cual estaba infinitamente agradecido.

-Toma Tetsuya, sécate con esto.- Akashi le pasó a Kuroko una chaqueta. –Disculpa, pero por el momento no cuento con ninguna toalla.-

-Gracias Akashi-kun.- Kuroko la tomó y estaba dispuesto a secarse, cuando vio la etiqueta de tal prenda. –Umm… Akashi-kun…- No pensaba secarse con una chaqueta tan costosa. Kuroko no sabía mucho de moda, pero gracias a las interminables pláticas de Momoi, pudo identificar la marca, una que Kuroko sabía era más cara que el salario de sus padres juntos en medio año.

-No importa Tetsuya, solo es una chaqueta, se puede secar.- Contestó el pelirrojo como leyendo su mente. –Además, prefiero mil veces que esa prenda se moje o inclusive se arruine, a que tú te enfermes.-

-…Gracias.- Sin más que decir Kuroko se secó. No estaba tan empapado, pero si lo suficiente como para enfermarse si lo dejaba pasar.

-Umm, Akashi-kun… ¿Qué estás haciendo en Tokio?- Preguntó el oji-azul. Ni a él ni a Akashi les molestaban los silencios, de hecho se sentían bastante cómodos él uno con el otro. Pero Kuroko tenía curiosidad, sabía que el pelirrojo no regresaba muy seguido a la capital a menos que tuviera algo importante.

-Es el cumpleaños de mi madre.- Respondió tranquilamente. Kuroko era una de las pocas personas a las que Akashi diría tal información. -Vine a visitar su tumba y a cenar con mis abuelos.-

El ojiazul no preguntó más. Sabía que era un tema sensible para su ex capitán y no quería inmiscuirse en lo que no le importaba. Por lo cual le tomó por sorpresa que el pelirrojo siguiera hablando.

-Han pasado 10 años… Y es la primera vez que pude llorar frente a su tumba.- Relató mientras veía por la ventana de la limosina, la lluvia había aumentado de intensidad.

-…- Kuroko no supo que decir más que quedarse observando. Era la primera vez que el pelirrojo le revelaba algo tan íntimo.

Kuroko siempre lo considero su amigo, aún y cuando Akashi cambió y todos cambiaron, aun cuando lo hicieron a un lado e inclusive cuando se burlaron de su amigo Ogiwara en la final del tercer año de secundaria. Kuroko todavía lo consideró su amigo hasta cuando Akashi lo llamó un prototipo viejo e inservible. Él sabía muy bien que la vida de Akashi era la más difícil que la de cualquier muchacho de su edad, por lo cual decidió nunca juzgarlo ni guardarle rencor. Lo único que podía hacer por él fue ayudarlo con su baloncesto, y afortunadamente y con el esfuerzo de todos en Seirin, lo logró. Le regaló a Akashi la sensación de la derrota.

-… Creo que esto es gracias a ti, Tetsuya.- Agregó el pelirrojo, aumentando aún más la sorpresa de Kuroko.

-… Gracias… ¿a mí?...- Repitió el oji azul, como para cerciorarse de lo que había dicho el otro chico.

-Si.- Rectificó Akashi, volteando su mirada hacia el peli-azul que tenía enfrente. Lo observaba fijamente con sus ojos monocromáticos. Cualquiera se sentiría intimidado, pero Kuroko sabía que la mirada que le estaba dando el pelirrojo era más bien cálida.

-Gracias a que decidiste derrotarnos para demostrar que nuestra manera de jugar era errónea.- Continuó. –Sé que no lo hiciste solo por nosotros, pero de verdad te lo agradezco Tetsuya.-

-…No tienes nada que agradecerme Akashi-kun, nunca lo hubiera logrado solo.- Contestó felizmente el oji-azul, recordando a sus compañeros de Seirin. –Además, debo decir que disfrute mucho jugar contra ustedes… y ganarles.- Concluyó con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona, apenas perceptible para Akashi.

-Je, por supuesto, si no fuera divertido ganar no tendría ningún sentido hacerlo.- Dijo el pelirrojo, también mostrando una leve pero sincera sonrisa.

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos, los dos viendo hacia la ventana de la limosina. La lluvia endurecía cada vez más, Kuroko agradeció infinitamente que Akashi-kun ofreciera llevarlo hasta su casa, de lo contrario hubiera terminado empapado y con un seguro resfriado. El oji-azul fue el primero en romper el silencio, pues aún tenía algo que quería preguntar.

-Aun así, no entiendo a qué te refieres Akashi-kun.- Al ver que Akashi no le daba respuesta, Kuroko especificó.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el hecho de que les ganara… con lo que dijiste hace un momento?-

-Tiene todo que ver.- Akashi tomó un gran suspiro, cerró los ojos y después de unos segundos los volvió a abrir, para posar nuevamente su mirada sobre Kuroko. Pareciera que estaba pensando lo que iba a decir, lo cual era muy extraño pues Akashi siempre sabía que decir.

-Me recordaste que soy humano.- Finalmente dijo, sus ojos aún fijos en el peli-azul.

Kuroko se quedó callado, devolviendo la mirada a su ex capitán. Entendía lo que le estaba diciendo, pero estaba atónito. Jamás creyó que Akashi le diría eso, y mucho menos que esas palabras fueran por su causa.

-Al derrotarme en la final, me hiciste experimentar algo que yo jamás había sentido.- Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. -Me di cuenta que yo también puedo fallar, cometer errores y que no soy absoluto.-

-No soy un Dios ni una especie de robot que mi padre me había hecho creer.- El pelirrojo sonrió amargamente al mencionar a su padre.

-Solo soy un muchacho de preparatoria…Tetsuya.- Concluyó, posando sus ojos nuevamente sobre el oji-azul.

Ahora si Kuroko estaba más que sorprendido. Akashi-kun se había abierto con él, ni en un millón de años creyó que eso pasaría. Así que solo dijo lo único que su mente pudo procesar.

-Wow.- Con su cara igual de inexpresiva aunque estuviera más sorprendido que nunca.

Akashi volvió a sorprender a Kuroko por enésima vez en la noche cuando comenzó a reír tras su respuesta. Primero fue leve, después comenzó a carcajearse. Kuroko jamás lo había escuchado reírse, al menos no así, tan natural y lleno de vida. Su risa era cautivante y melodiosa.

-Vaya, Akashi-kun debería reír más seguido así.- Comentó el oji-azul.

Akashi paró de reír paulatinamente, secándose unas lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos, las miró extrañado.

"Quizás nunca había llorado de risa." Pensó Kuroko, aunque él tampoco fuera muy expresivo si había experimentado esa sensación, tanto con sus compañeros de la generación de los milagros, como con sus compañeros en Seirin.

-Hm, no creo que pueda mostrar tal faceta a todos.- El pelirrojo había recuperado la compostura. –Solo a ti Tetsuya.- Agregó, mirando profundamente lo ojos azul cielo que tenía enfrente.

-¿Entonces Akashi-kun no es un robot diseñado solo para ganar?- Preguntó el oji-azul bromeando.

-Jaja, para nada. – Contestó riendo.

-Vaya, ahora ya no podré verte como antes Akashi-kun. Ahora que sé que no eres inmortal.-

-Jaja, Tetsuya, no conocía este lado tan bromista de ti.- Akashi sonreía, sonreía como nunca.

Kuroko pensó que era deslumbrante. "Quizás si no tuviera esa aura de asesino serial tendría más fans que Kise."

-Akashi-sama, hemos llegado a la dirección que me indicó.- Una tercera voz proveniente de una pequeña bocina en un costado de la puerta los interrumpió. Efectivamente, estaban frente la casa de Kuroko, y ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que el tiempo había pasado o de que estaban a punto de llegar.

-Bien, espera aquí un momento.- Ordenó el pelirrojo.

-Muchas gracias Akashi-kun, tanto por traerme a mi casa como por confiar en mi.- Agradeció el chico invisible, que aunque él no tuviera ni idea, nunca había sido invisible para Akashi Seijuuro.

-No hay nada que agradecer Tetsuya, soy yo el que estará por siempre en deuda contigo.- Akashi tomó una sombrilla, abrió la puerta y salió de la limosina. Con elegancia abrió el paraguas con una mano, mientras ofrecía la otra a Kuroko para que la tomara. Como si se tratase de una dama a la que hay que ayudar a bajar del vehículo.

-Akashi-kun no es gracioso, no soy una mujer.- El oji-azul no veía nada divertido en que lo trataran como chica, suficiente tenía con Kise…

-Toma mi mano Tetsuya.- Fue una orden. No se lo estaba pidiendo de favor, obedecía u obedecía.

Kuroko suspiró derrotado, al parecer aunque Akashi se hubiera abierto con él y su nivel de confianza hubiera subido como veinte niveles más, el pelirrojo seguiría siendo su eterno ex capitán, al que todos temían y obedecían, sin excepciones. De lo contrario, un aura maligna y un temor de ser asesinado por unas tijeras se apoderaba de ti. "Hmm, creo que siempre será un tirano." Pensó.

El chico de ojos color azul celeste tomó la mano, la cual lo ayudó a salir del carro. Kuroko intentó liberarse sutilmente, pero después de ver el fuerte agarre que este tenía sobre él, desistió. Ambos caminaron así hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Ah, Akashi-kun tu chaqueta.- Kuroko que la traía puesta sobre sus hombros se la quitó para entregársela. –Casi la olvido.-

El pelirrojo lo veía detenidamente, como si tratará de hipnotizarlo con sus ojos bicolores.

Akashi negó con la cabeza. –No, dámela después. Así tendré un pretexto para venir a verte.-

-¿qu-… - El oji-azul no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir.

Akashi había soltado su mano, para tomarlo por la cintura y acercarlo hacia él, su cara se acercaba, cada vez más, sus ojos rojo y dorado concentrados en sus labios…

Bzzz bzzzz, una vibración en el pantalón de Kuroko lo sacó de su trance y pequeño momento. Inmediatamente el peli-azul metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó su celular.

-Ah, un mensaje de Kagami-kun.- Dijo el oji-azul despistadamente.

Akashi frunció el ceño, estaba furioso. Justo en ese preciso momento tenía que intervenir el niño tigre ese.

Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención que lo puso aún más furioso. La cara de Kuroko, parecía feliz… feliz y hasta… no, definitivamente no. No aceptaría que a Kuroko le gustara otro, había esperado todo este tiempo a que se le pasara el enamoramiento por Aomine, ¿para que ahora le gustara su clon malclonado, Kagami Taiga?

-Ah disculpa Aka-…- Nuevamente Akashi no lo dejó terminar. Le quitó el celular de las manos, lo acercó hacia él y… [un trueno cayó al parecer muy cerca de la casa de Kuroko] dejando un estruendo horrible, aunque no lo pareciera a Kuroko le daban miedo los relámpagos. El chico saltó inmediatamente a los brazo de Akashi, abrazándolo por completo y con un agarre extremo sobre el pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo se sintió feliz, aunque también el estruendoso ruido lo había dejado un poco impactado, Tetsuya lo estaba abrazando como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Tranquilo Tetsuya, ya pasó.-Dijo Akashi susurrando en oído. Acariciaba la espalda del oji-azul para tranquilizarlo.

-S-si, disculpa Akashi-kun.- Kuroko se separó un poco, tratando de recuperar su habitual poker face que por unos segundos había desaparecido.

-A-Akashi-sama, creo que es momento de irnos. De lo contrario puede que pierda su tren.- Dijo el chofer con un poco miedo de importunar a Akashi, además estaba un poco extrañado de ver en qué situación se encontraba el joven amo, pero prefería hacerse de la vista gorda y no comentar nada al respecto.

-Enseguida voy.- Dijo tranquilamente.

-Bien Tetsuya es momento de irme. Creo que tú también ya debes entrar a tu casa.- Dijo Akashi aun abrazando a Kuroko, el pelirrojo acercó su rostro nuevamente, pero esta vez para depositar un cálido beso en la mejilla del pálido muchacho.

"Parece que por el momento es lo único que puedo hacer… " Pensó el chico poseedor del ojo del emperador.

Al retirar Akashi sus labios y observar a Kuroko, una sonrisa de satisfacción se posó sobre su rostro. Kuroko estaba muy, muy sonrojado. Esta vez no fue capaz de ocultar sus emociones y Akashi era responsable de ello.

-Aquí tienes tu celular Tetsuya.- El pelirrojo entregó el dispositivo al oji-azul. –La próxima vez que estés conmigo, lo apagas.- Ordenó.

-…- Kuroko no sabía qué decir… ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando…? ¿Akashi-kun acababa de besarlo…?

-Anda, entra a tu casa. No voy a irme hasta que vea que entres.- Ordenó nuevamente el joven millonario.

Kuroko, aún sonrojado, asintió con la cabeza. Nerviosamente sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Entró a su casa, pero antes de cerrar la puerta dijo.

-M-muchas gracias Akashi-kun…umm… nos vemos luego.-

-Nos vemos pronto, Tetsuya.-

Y cerró la puerta. La sonrisa de Akashi no desapareció en toda la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kuroko tenía su espalda contra la puerta, lentamente se fue resbalando hasta el piso. Sus mejillas aún rojas. ¿No acababa de alucinar lo que había pasado hace un momento? ¿Cierto…?

Akashi-kun lo había besado, en la mejilla, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un beso. Quizás no sería ningún problema si vivieran en algún lugar de Europa, donde Kuroko había oído que los hombres se saludaban de beso y era lo más normal del mundo. Pero estaban en Japón, ambos eran japoneses, lo cual lo hacía todavía más extraño. Acaso Akashi-kun… no, no era posible… ¿o si…?

Kuroko no era nada tonto, y entendía lo que ese beso podía significar; 1) o se trataba del "famoso beso de la muerte", o 2) Akashi-kun tenía algún tipo de interés romántico en él.

Obviamente la primer opción era la más disparatada, pero el oji-azul no descartaba la posibilidad de que su ex capitán quisiera matarlo por ganarle la corona de un campeonato nacional. Internamente sabía que esto era imposible, pero la segunda opción le parecía aún más loca. ¿Akashi-kun interesado en él? Ja, si como no…

-Tetsuya, ¿ya llegaste?- La voz de su madre lo sacó de su trance.

-Si mamá.- Respondió el chico.

-¿No te mojaste?- Respondió la mujer asomando su cabeza por una puerta. Kuroko tenía un increíble parecido con su ella, su cabello, sus ojos y su invisibilidad.

-No mucho.- Contestó poniéndose de pie.

-Bueno, báñate no te vayas a enfermar. Ya casi está lista la cena.-

-Sí.- Sin más el chico subió a hacer lo que le indicó su madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El oji-azul estaba en su cama, listo para dormir. Agarró su celular para ver la hora y poner una alarma, cuando el objeto comenzó a vibrar.

"Otro mensaje de Kagami-kun" Pensó con una sonrisa.

"_Oi Kuroko! Ya que te dije que perdón ¬¬… ¿por qué no me contestaste el otro mensaje eh? Ya te dije que es enserio lo de las malteadas. Nos vemos mañana, y no me vayas a intentar espantar como venganza! "_

"Jeje es cierto, olvidé contestarle el mensaje anterior." Pensó el chico, no era como si lo hubiera olvidado así como así. El incidente con Akashi hizo imposible que el oji-azul contestara. Antes de sumergirse en pensamientos de lo que había ocurrido con su ex capitán, Kuroko entró a su bandeja de entrada y abrió el mensaje anterior de Kagami-kun.

"_Kuroko perdón por haberme ido así! Surgió algo raro que te cuento mañana y no te pude esperar… de verdad lo siento. Si quieres mañana como disculpa, te compro todas las malteadas de vainilla que tú quieras, ¿qué dices?" _

El oji-azul volvió a sonreír, quizás Kagami-kun había salido con esa chica. Pero no se había olvidado de él, hasta planeaba disculparse comprándole malteadas, Kuroko se sentía muy feliz, al parecer seguía siendo muy importante para Kagami-kun.

"_Quiero una semana entera de malteadas de vainilla."_ Respondió el chico y lo envió a Kagami. La respuesta llegó 10 segundos después.

"_Una semana?! Qué te pasa?! tampoco es para tanto ¬¬…"_ Fue la respuesta del pelirrojo.

"_No seas codo Kagami-kun, si vas a estar así no te voy a perdonar y te voy a espantar :|"_ Contestó el oji-azul.

"… _Bieeen ¬¬ tendrás tu semana de malteadas gratis ¬¬_"

"_Gracias :)"_

"…_¬¬ "_

Y así terminó su pequeña conversación nocturna. Dejando a un Kuroko extremadamente feliz.

"Vaya, no volveré a burlarme de las manías de Midorima-kun." Pensó, para luego girar su cabeza hacia su buró de noche, donde tenía una lámpara, unos cuantos libros y el llavero que le había regalado el peli-verde.

"Sí que cambiaste mi día, llavero de Kagami-kun. Gracias." El oji-azul bostezó, ya no faltaba mucho para que se quedara dormido. Un impulso de agradecimiento hizo que decidiera escribirle un mensaje a Midorima.

"_Midorima-kun, gracias nuevamente por tu llavero. Si sirvió."_ Lo envió sin esperar respuesta, si es que el tirador estrella de la generación de los milagros seguía despierto, lo más seguro es que ignoraría su mensaje. Así que Kuroko se sorprendió cuando la respuesta fue casi inmediata.

"_Por supuesto que sirve. Ya te lo dije, Oha-Asa nunca se equivoca."_ El oji-azul leyó el mensaje y soltó una pequeña sonrisa. Aunque ya no dudara de los poderes esotéricos en los que creía el peli-verde, seguía causándole gracia la obsesión que este tenía hacia Oha-Asa.

"_Por cierto, Akashi me mandó un mensaje similar al tuyo… agradeciéndome por habértelo dado… ¿qué pasó?"_ Este segundo mensaje llegó casi después del anterior, sorprendiendo a Kuroko. Midorima no es de los que gustan de "chismear" y preguntar qué pasó, por lo cual el oji-azul se quedó bastante extrañado. Igual pensaba contestarle, cuando se disponía a hacerlo otro mensaje llegó, nuevamente de Midorima.

"_No, no es de mi incumbencia, así que mejor no me digas. Buenas noches." _Y fue el fin de esa conversación. El oji-azul ya no se sorprendió por el último mensaje, esa respuesta era típica del tsundere de Midorima-kun.

Kuroko puso la alarma de su celular y colocó este en su buró, se preparaba para dormir cuando el celular sonó nuevamente.

"… será Kagami-kun otra vez? O Midorima-kun?" Pensó con sueño, acercando su brazo hacia el celular y tomándolo. Su corazón se aceleró al ver de quien era, esta vez el mensaje era de Akashi.

"_Tetsuya, me dio mucho gusto verte hoy y poder platicar contigo. Ya tenía tiempo que quería hacerlo. Iré a Tokio nuevamente la próxima semana, te aviso qué día. Así que no hagas ningún plan. Descansa y que pases buena noche. _

_P.D. Si sigue habiendo relámpagos y te asustas, imagina que te estoy abrazando, como hace rato."_

Kuroko lo leyó una, dos, tres veces. ¿Acaso Akashi-kun lo estaba invitando a salir? No, más bien se lo estaba ordenando. ¿Y que rayos con eso de al final? ¿Qué imaginara que Akashi-kun lo abrazaba…?

El color rojo volvió a sus mejillas, algo muy raro estaba pasando. No pudo evitar pensar que todo esto era a causa del poder esotérico del llavero de tigre. Volteó hacia donde se encontraba y lo vio con detenimiento, como si se tratara de un detective que va a hacerle una serie de preguntas a un criminal.

Bzzzz, bzzzzz… Su celular volvió a vibrar. Kuroko suspiró fuerte.

"¿Ahora quién podrá ser?" Pensó el chico. "¿Takao-san…?"

Le extraño que el moreno le mandara un mensaje a esas horas de la noche, de hecho este nunca le había mandado un mensaje antes. Igual lo leyó.

"_Hola Kuroko-kun! Espero no haberte despertado ^^' es que no podía quedarme con las ganas de no contarte, investigué en internet sobre tu horóscopo y el objeto de tu suerte. Se lo iba a preguntar al tsundere de Shin-can pero iba todo trompudo y getón en el camino u.u y pues ya no pude hacerlo, een fin, qué crees?! Si obtenías tu objeto de la suerte específicamente en este día no solo cosas buenas te iban a pasar, sino que tendrías la mejor suerte en el amor!, no solo hoy! Sino a partir de ahora hasta que encuentres a tu verdadero amor~~ qué romántico no? … lo cual me hace preguntarme, porque Shin-can lo traía?.. jojo :B, bueno Kuroko-kun, qué descanses! Nos vemos pronto! ;) " _

Kuroko se quedó atónito, al parecer todo lo que estaba pasando si era culpa del dichoso llavero…

Decidió mejor dejarlo por hoy, ya era noche y tenía sueño y su cabeza solo pensaría incoherencias. Mañana sería un nuevo día para pensar, lamentablemente para Kuroko su celular sonó nuevamente. Con fastidió vio de quien se trataba.

"Kise-kun…" El oji-azul pensó que sea lo que sea que el extrovertido rubio le dijera podría esperar hasta mañana. Así que apagó su celular sin leer el mensaje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**T.T pobre Kise… XD**

**Gracias por leer! :D**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola! Una disculpa u.u les había dicho que iba a actualizar en la tarde, pero me fue imposible. Mi gatito se enfermó y tuve que llevarlo a la veterinaria, pero afortunadamente ya está bien! ^^, y luego mi madre me obligó a ir a una comida familiar y hasta ahorita me pude zafar… gomen u.u**

**Como disculpa les traigo un capítulo más largo, solo espero que no esté muy incoherente XD Espero les guste y gracias por leer!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Yyyy… eso fue lo que pasó.- Relató el pelirrojo de uno noventa. Tomando un suspiro, como si hubiera contado la historia de su vida, cuando en realidad solo había tardado tres minutos.

-Te pasas Kagami-kun.- Respondió con molestia el oji-azul, a pesar de que su rostro y sus ojos no mostraban expresión alguna.

-O-oye ¿que querías que hiciera? Estaba muy nervioso.- Se defendió Kagami.

Ambos iban camino a Maji, después de terminar su práctica de baloncesto. Kagami tuvo que cumplir su promesa de comprarle a Kuroko todas las malteadas que quisiera durante una semana.

Kuroko lo miró detenidamente, como tratando de descifrar las emociones de su cara, hasta que por fin se atrevió a preguntar la tan temida, odiada y a la vez forzada pregunta. Simplemente tenía que saber, por mucho que la respuesta pudiera dolerle.

-… ¿Te gusta?- Dijo al fin, su corazón latía rápidamente ante la expectativa.

-Pues… no realmente, pero tampoco me desagrada.- Respondió el alto, sus ojos mirando hacia arriba como pensando en su respuesta. –Además, no es nada fea.- Agregó con una sonrisa tímida.

-No creí que solo te importaran las apariencias Kagami-kun.- Respondió Kuroko, definitivamente podía sentir como si una mano le estrujara el corazón, pero al menos no sintió ganas de llorar o de que moriría de desamor como le llegó a pasar. Probablemente los acontecimientos del día anterior mantenían su mente ocupada y preocupada a la vez, dejando el enamoramiento hacia Kagami, que Kuroko se forzaba a creer pasajero, en segundo plano.

-¡O-oye yo no dije eso!- Refutó el más alto avergonzado. Sinceramente no quería que Kuroko lo viera así, solo quiso dar su opinión. A cualquiera le agradaría que una persona linda lo invitara a salir.

"Persona?" Se preguntó internamente Kagami, ¿Por qué había pensado en persona linda en lugar de chica linda? Antes de seguir divagando en sus pensamientos lanzó un comentario hacia al peli-azul.

-Pues no sé en qué te fijaras tú, mira que tener a esa Momoi a tus pies y no pelarla.- Sonrió burlonamente. Lo cual era normal entre Kuroko y él, así se llevaban. Se molestaban mutuamente haciendo comentarios para irritar al otro. Los sempais del equipo decían que así se demostraban su cariño, algo así como Kiyoshi y Hyuuga.

Kuroko estaba a punto de responder cuando el pelirrojo lo interrumpió. –La gente va a empezar a pensar mal eh- Su burlesca sonrisa aún presente.

-… Momoi-san es solo mi amiga.- Respondió el oji-azul desviando la mirada. Se puso nervioso por ese último comentario. ¿Acaso empezaba a sospechar algo sobre sus gustos? "No, no es posible" Pensó. Kagami solo estaba siendo Bakagami, nada más.

-¿Enserio no te gusta? ¿Ni un poquito?- Preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad. Ya tenía tiempo que quería preguntarle eso a Kuroko, siempre se había preguntado por qué el oji-azul no salía con ella si la mujer estaba que se caía de buena.

-… No, no así…- Respondió el oji-azul con la mirada gacha, como si sintiera algo de culpa. Si hubiera sido hétero por supuesto que hubiera pelado a Momoi. Quizás no inmediatamente, por miedo a que la chica estuviera jugando con él o a que solo lo quisiera para un rato. Hasta él sabía reconocer que la peli rosa era hermosa, y él no se sentía para nada a su nivel. Con el tiempo Kuroko se fue dando cuenta de que los sentimientos de la peli rosa eran sinceros, pero lamentablemente para él y para ella, a Kuroko no le gustaban las mujeres.

Kagami sacó sus adelantadas conclusiones al ver al oji-azul así.

-¡No me digas que...!- Se quedó a medias, para acentuar su sorpresa.

-¿Qué cosa?- El oji-azul levantó la mirada.

-¡¿Que nunca le has hecho caso porque le gusta a ese Ahomine?!- Gritó el pelirrojo, sin importarle que la gente volteara a verlos por su escandalosa conversación. Kagami aún no se acostumbraba al estilo de vida en Japón, donde la gente es muy seria y callada. El chico era todo un escandaloso adolescente americano.

-No Kuroko no seas wey, manda a la ch&ng$d$ a Aomine y quédate con la chica.- Continuó Bakagami.

-¿eh?- Musitó el menor en estatura. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-Vaya, quien lo diría… bueno, de hecho creo que era muy obvio ¿verdad?- Siguió el pelirrojo, rascándose la barbilla como si hubiera resuelto un gran caso de misterios sin resolver.

-Mmm, antes que nada Kagami-kun, baja la voz.- Dijo el oji-azul. –Siempre haces mucho escándalo de la nada.-

-Tsk, ya pareces mi mamá.-

Kuroko ignoró ese comentario para continuar. -Y no. Aomine-kun no está interesado en Momoi-san, hasta donde yo sé, solo se ven como amigos, no, como hermanos.- Dijo seriamente. Estaba cien por ciento seguro de esto.

-¿Y cómo estas tan seguro eh?- Arqueó una ceja el pelirrojo.

-Pues porque ambos son mis amigos y los conozco bien. Además, creo que ya hubiera pasado algo si ambos se sintieran atraídos.- El peli-azul tomó su barbilla con su mano, como analizando lo que había dicho.

Efectivamente, si hubo un tiempo en la secundaria en el que creyó que Aomine y Momoi se gustaban, pero después de convivir con ellos por buen tiempo, todos los días, pudo darse cuenta que no era el caso.

"Afortunadamente…" Pensó el peli-azul con alivio. De lo contrario hubiera sufrido aún más…

-Por eso Kuroko.- Dijo Kagami dándole un pequeño zape en la cabeza, sacándolo de sus recuerdos. –Ambos. Y yo te estoy diciendo que el que quiere con Momoi es Ahomine, no al revés.-

-Conozco a Aomine-kun, y no, no le gusta Momoi-san.- Repitió el chico, fastidiado de darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

-Ay como si conocieras tan bien al Ahomine ese.- Dijo Kagami con desprecio. Ambos habían dejado de caminar. Afortunadamente estaban enfrente de un parque, que por la hora estaba prácticamente solo.

-Te recuerdo que él fue mi mejor amigo en la secundaria, así que si, si lo conozco bien.- Contestó Kuroko molesto, Kagami estaba siendo más grosero de lo normal.

-Si claro, eran tan amigos que te hizo lo que te hizo ¿verdad? Olvidarse de su mejor amigo fue muy fácil para él. Se ve qué le importabas.- El pelirrojo escupió sus palabras con odio. –Acéptalo, te mando a la mierda sin ningún arrepentimiento.-

- …- Kuroko no pudo responder. Una parte de él sintió que era cierto. Aunque ya se hubiera reconciliado con Aomine, las palabras de Kagami dolían. Instintivamente volteó a ver a Kagami los ojos, como para responderle, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

Al parecer el pelirrojo entendió que la había regado, y muy feo, al ver la reacción de su peli-azul amigo, podía ver el dolor en esos grandes pozos azules, y lo peor de todo es que él lo había causado.

-…Ah …Kuroko perdón… yo… yo no quise decir eso…- Dijo escondiendo la mirada, se sentía culpable.

-Pero lo hiciste…- respondió Kuroko ofendido, siguió caminando.

-O-oye a dónde vas?!- Dijo Kagami al ver que Kuroko seguía su camino como si nada.

El oji-azul se detuvo, pero no volteó a ver al alto. -A Maji, ahora me debes un mes de malteadas gratis.- Y siguió caminando.

-O-oi!- Gritó el pelirrojo, tratando de alcanzarlo. Sabía que había lastimado a su amigo y no le quedaba otra más que comprarle todo lo que este quisiera, con la esperanza de que de verdad lo perdonara.

"mier$%... yo y mi bocota" Pensó Kagami con gran arrepentimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaban sentados, uno enfrente del otro. Kagami con su montaña de hamburguesas y Kuroko con diez malteadas de vainilla.

"Creo que si me va a hacer pagar, voy a tener que ahorrar si Kuroko me va a hacer comprarle diez malteadas diario." Pensó el pelirrojo, preocupado por su billetera, pero más preocupado porque Kuroko lo perdonara.

-Oi Kuroko… Si te voy a comprar todas las malteadas que quieras, ¿pero no crees que es demasiado?- Kuroko no dio respuesta, ni siquiera volteó, así que el pelirrojo prosiguió.

-Lo digo por tu salud, no se me hace sano que te tomes diez malteadas diario.- Dijo, realmente preocupado. –Te puede dar chorro-

Kuroko lanzó una mirada rápida y mortal hacia Kagami, si intentaba hacerlo reír no lo estaba consiguiendo. –Mira quién habla, tú te comes más de veinte hamburguesas diario y no te estriñes ¿o sí?-

"Oh… está enojado." Pensó Kagami con cautela, definitivamente tenía que dejar el tema de las enfermedades gastrointestinales.

Kagami no era un mal chico, solo a veces un poco lento y generalmente se pasaba de bruto, tanto con sus acciones como con sus palabras. Kuroko lo sabía, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo que le acaba de decir le doliera. No es como si aún le gustara Aomine, para nada. Pero que la persona que te gusta en este momento, te diga que a uno de tus mejores amigos le vales madre, a cualquiera le dolería. El pelirrojo garraspeó con su garganta, trayendo al chico de vuelta al mundo real.

-Kuroko…- Dijo el alto en tono serio, intentando llamar su atención.

El oji-azul volteó, pero su mirada estaba vacía. A Kagami realmente le dolía que Kuroko lo viera así. No quería ni imaginarse cómo sería si el chico decidía empezar a ignorarlo y ser indiferente con él. Le dolería más que cuando Himuro le dijo que dejarían de ser hermanos, ese pensamiento hizo que el pelirrojo empezara a hablar directamente desde su corazón.

-Mira, perdón por lo que dije hace rato. No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, sé que es un tema muy sensible para ti…- Suspiró fuerte y cerró los ojos para luego proseguir. –Tú sabes que Aomine no me cae nada bien. Una, porque es un creidote de primera y se la pasaba menospreciándonos, y otra fue desde que me enteré como te trató cuando "afloró" su talento.-

Ahora Kuroko lo observaba detenidamente. Al darse cuenta de que tenía toda su atención, Kagami siguió.

-Y me caga más ver cómo tú todavía lo querías, a pesar de cómo fue él contigo. Sé que ahora ya están bien, pero siempre me hierve la sangre cuando los veo juntos, y oírte hablar de él como si aún fueran las mejores comadres me…- Kagami estaba molesto, trató de dejar de lado su coraje por la ex luz de su ahora mejor amigo.

-Me dan celos Kuroko.- Kuroko abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, su corazón se aceleró.

–Ya no lo defiendas tanto, menos enfrente de mí. Sé que le tienes aprecio, por los viejos tiempos y eso. Pero recuerda que él ya no es tu luz, tu luz ahora soy yo. No solo tu luz, tú mejor amigo ahora y siempre seré yo. Grábatelo bien en esa cabeza azulezca que tienes.- Concluyó el pelirrojo.

Kuroko se quedó sin palabras. ¿Por qué Bakagami tenía que ser tan adorable? Ahora el oji-azul recordaba muy bien cómo fue que se empezó a fijar en su amigo tigre, por duro o bruto que fuera o pareciera ser, el chico tenía un gran corazón.

El ojiazul sonrió de una manera que Kagami nunca había visto, casi angelical. Kagami se sonrojó.

"Wow… jamás pensé que Kuroko pudiera hacer una sonrisa así… tan linda…." El pelirrojo se quedó sin aliento, quería grabar esa imagen en su mente para siempre.

Repentinamente, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, la sonrisa del oji-azul desapareció, pero no completamente, fue intercambiada por una más leve, una más típica en la inexpresiva cara habitual que casi siempre llevaba.

-No te preocupes Kagami-kun.- Dijo el chico con un tono semi serio y semi juguetón. –Tú siempre serás mi mejor comadre.-

-O-oi no me refería a eso.- Contestó el pelirrojo avergonzado, para luego soltar una carcajada.

-Jajajaja, ¡te pasas!-

-No soy yo el que lo dijo.- Respondió Kuroko, riendo también.

-¿Eso significa que me perdonas?- Preguntó Kagami con esperanza, tratando de ignorar el recuerdo de todo lo que había dicho. Kuroko tenía razón, a veces hablaba sin pensar. Aunque quizás esta vez, había sido lo correcto, viendo lo feliz que ahora se encontraba el oji-azul.

-Cl-argh!- El peli-azul estaba a punto de contestar, cuando fue casi asfixiado por una sombra amarilla.

-¡Kurokooooocchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- Gritó un joven rubio.

-Nee,nee~~ ¿por qué no contestaste mi mensaje anoche ehh? Estaba muy preocupado creí que algo te había pasado o que habías perdido tu cargador, o tu celular, o que habías sido secuestrado… No pude dormir de la preocupación…sniff- Dijo Kise Ryota, fingiendo unas lágrimas de cocodrilo.

El joven modelo vestía también su uniforme de preparatoria, al parecer acababa de salir de su práctica de baloncesto.

Kagami lo veía con fastidio. "¿De dónde rayos salió este?" Pensó el pelirrojo.

–Pero ahora que te tengo en mis brazos puedo estar tranquilo.- Olía el cabello del peli azul como si no hubiera un mañana. Su agarre se había vuelto todavía más fuerte.

-K-kise-kun…- Dijo el peli azul, apenas audible. Kise esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Kagami juraría que podía ver las orejas y cola imaginarias, kise parecía todo un Golden Retriever, saludando a su amo y meneando la cola con suma excitación.

-Si mi kurokocchii~~- Dijo amorosamente el rubio.

-N-no puedo respirar…- Definitivamente al oji-azul se le acaba el aire.

-Oh! Perdóname Kurokocchi!- Inmediatamente cambió la fuerza de su agarre sobre el peli azul, pero no lo soltó.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Cof cof… un poco.- Respondió Kuroko recuperando el aire.

-Ooi, ¿tú qué haces aquí?- El pelirrojo estaba molesto, aunque ni él sabía por qué. No era como si Kise le cayera mal, bueno, más o menos. El rubio podía ser exasperante, pero nada más. Sabía que de toda la generación de los milagros, el copy cat era el que más contacto había intentado tener con Kuroko después del incidente con Ogiwara, en otras palabras, al parecer había sido el único al que no le había valido madres la desaparición de Kuroko, así que no podía guardarle rencor como a Aomine.

-Ay que malo eres Kagamicchi, ni siquiera un "hola ¿cómo estás?" – Dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero.

-No.- Fue la respuesta cortante de Kagami. –Y deja de decirme Kagamicchi!-

-Hmm~~, pues yo iba pasando por aquí cuando vi la hermosa cabellera de mi Kurokocchi.- Dijo acariciando el cabello del oji azul e ignorando completamente la demanda de Kagami.

La cara de Kuroko había vuelto a su estado habitual, pero Kagami sabía que al chico invisible no le gustaba que lo tratasen con tanto mimo, como si fuera una princesa. Cosa que Kise hacía cada vez que lo veía.

-Si claro.- Respondió Kagami desviando la mirada.

-Oh~~, pero veo que se están atascando de comida! ¿quieren que me les una?- El rubio tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una gran sonrisa, Kagami no sintió culpa alguna al responderle.

-NO.-

-Hmm que malo.- El rubio soltó otro puchero.

-¿Acaso interrumpo algo?- Agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa y los ojos entrecerrados, Kagami conocía muy bien esa cara. Kise aparentaba ser un rubio tonto, que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero no engañaba al pelirrojo, él sabía muy bien que así le gustaba actuar, su verdadera personalidad era mucho más inteligente y a veces oscura.

-No Kise-kun.- Esta vez fue Kuroko el que hablo. –Solo le decía a Kagami-kun que él siempre será mi mejor comadre.-

-O-oi Kuroko! No le cuentes eso!- gritó Kagami enojado. Al parecer el oji azul aún no lo perdonaba del todo y por eso había hecho ese comentario, dejando a Kagami avergonzado y sonrojado.

-¿queeeeé? ¿Y yo que Kurokocchi?- Dijo emocionadamente el modelo, al fin soltando a Kuroko para apuntarse a sí mismo con ambas manos, esperando que Kuroko también lo bautizara con alguna especie de título de la amistad.

-Tú siempre serás Kise-kun.- Respondió acariciando su cabeza, como si se tratara de un perro fiel.

A pesar de que el rubio le acepto el gesto de acariciarlo, se plantó otro puchero en su rostro.

-No seas tan malo conmigo… sniff-

-¿Siempre es tan dramático?- Preguntó con molestia el pelirrojo.

-Siempre.- Contestó el oji-azul.

-¡Oigan sigo aquí!- refunfuñó Kise. –No hablen como si no estuviera…-

-Créeme, ignorar que estas aquí es más difícil de lo que piensas.- Kagami no veía la hora en la que Kise decidiera largarse.

El rubio modelo decidió ignorar eso y solo le sacó la lengua al chico tigre, logrando aumentar su molestia aún más. Otra sonrisa de satisfacción se posó en su rostro. Antes de que Kuroko pudiera ver esa cara, Kise había vuelto a poner su tonta sonrisa. El modelo volteó a ver su amigo invisible, poniendo nuevamente su brazo sobre sus hombros y preguntar.

-Nee… Kurokocchi ¿p-por qué no respondiste mi mensaje ayer? ¿Ya estabas d-dormido?- Era raro oír tartamudear al modelo. Kise aún sonreía, pero su pregunta era seria.

-Oh, lo siento Kise-kun, si vi que me llegó en la noche, pero la verdad ya estaba muy cansado y apagué el celular. Pensaba leerlo hoy en la mañana, pero lo olvidé completamente.- Respondió con su cara y tono habitual, sin expresiones.

-¡Hidoiii!- Esta vez las lágrimas de cocodrilo de Kise que se asomaban por sus ojos eran honestas.

-Lo siento. Lo leeré ahora mismo.- Dijo el oji azul tomando su celular.

-Ah…ah sabes qué Kurokocchi, mejor lo checas luego ¿sí?- Dijo nerviosamente el rubio, tomando las manos de Kuroko, impidiendo que viera su celular.

Kagami no estaba seguro, pero pareciera que Kise no quería que el oji azul leyera su mensaje enfrente de él. Antes de que Kuroko pudiera preguntar el por qué no podía ver el mensaje en ese momento, su celular comenzó a vibrar.

-Ahh… una llamada.- Dijo como si estuviera sorprendido.

Kise retiro sus manos para que Kuroko pudiera contestar, no sin antes ver quién era el que marcaba a su querido amigo peli celeste.

-¿Akashicchi…?- Preguntó el rubio con sorpresa.

Cuando el oji-azul escuchó el nombre inmediatamente se tensó, y sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el modelo.

-Ah… discúlpenme, tengo que contestar.- El oji azul se puso de pie inmediatamente y se retiró del lugar. Kagami y Kise vieron como salió del local y se fue a la banqueta de enfrente, dándoles la espalda.

-¿Qué rayos querrá ese loco con Kuroko?- Preguntó Kagami con molestia. Aomine no era el único de la generación de los milagros al que odiaba, Akashi también tenía ese gran honor.

-…- Kise no respondió, su mirada aún centrada en Kuroko. El pelirrojo vio que el modelo lo veía con recelo, aunque sabía que esa mirada no era en sí para Kuroko.

-Oi… no te preocupes, tu princesa no se va a tardar.- Dijo el chico alto, tratando de molestar un poco al rubio al nombrar a Kuroko así. A Kagami se le hacía demasiado la atención que este le brindaba al oji azul.

Kise volteó a verlo. No había rastro de su personalidad tonta y juguetona en ese momento. Era como si estuviera a punto de jugar en un juego de baloncesto, al menos esa era la única vez que Kagami lo había visto así de serio.

-Dime Kagamicchi… ¿Qué significa Kurokocchi para ti?- Preguntó seriamente el modelo.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?- Contestó el pelirrojo sacado de onda.

-¿Kuroko es algo más que tú amigo? Y no me refiero a que si son como hermanos de sangre y esas cosas.- Prosiguió el rubio.

-… Pues es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo.- Respondió después de haber pensado unos segundos. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Kise?

-Entonces… ¿no interferirías si intento conquistarlo?- Después de esa pregunta vino un silencio sepulcral.

Kagami quería creer que el rubio estaba jugando, que era otra de sus bromas tontas. Pero la mirada de Kise le hacía imposible creer que ese fuera el caso.

-Te… ¿te gusta Kuroko?- Preguntó incrédulo. Entendía que el copy cat tuviera una especie de obsesión hacia su amigo, quien sabe por qué. Pero jamás pensó que tal obsesión fuera de este tipo.

Kise suspiró, cerró los ojos un momento. Los abrió para volver a mirar en la dirección en la que se encontraba el peli celeste, su mirada cambió completamente a una de añoramiento, al posar sus ojos sobre el chico.

-Decir que me gusta sería poco.- Contestó, suspirando de nuevo.

Kagami no sabía que decir, su mente estaba en shock. "¿Kise es gay?!" Pensaba. No es que el pelirrojo fuera homofóbico, para nada. Viniendo de América era obvio que estaba más acostumbrado que cualquiera a ver ese tipo de situaciones.

Aun así, no dejaba de sorprenderse. Pensaba que el modelo era todo un Don Juan con las chicas, jamás creyó que su tipo fuera Kuroko, no que Kuroko fuera feo, de hecho Kagami creía que el oji azul era bastante lindo. "¿Qué?!" Pensó nuevamente. Algo le estaba pasando, no era normal en él pensar que un chico es lindo. Creyó que quizás se le estaba pegando algo por estar con Kise.

-… Amm ¿eres gay?- Preguntó Kagami para cortar el silencio. Arqueando la ceja no por desprecio, sino por incredulidad.

-Hmm, supongo que podría decirse que sí. Pero Kurokocchi es el único hombre que me ha gustado. Así que no sé.- Contestó el modelo, antes de volver a mirar al pelirrojo con ojos serios.

-Entonces, ¿no interferirías?- Volvió a preguntar.

-… No sé.- Respondió. Simplemente no lo pensó, solo sintió que esa era la respuesta indicada.

-¿Debo tomar esto como que a ti también te gusta Kuroko?- Preguntó el rubio, listo para tomar enserio la probable insinuación de Kagami.

-¡P-por supuesto que no!- Dijo el pelirrojo sonrojado.

–S-solo lo digo porque, no sé…. Digo, si Kuroko está de acuerdo pues… supongo.- Sus hombros se fueron hacia adelante y hacia atrás, como indicando que si ese fuera el caso él lo aceptaría.

–Pero si él no lo acepta y lo empiezas a fastidiar, obviamente te voy a partir la cara.- Su nerviosismo fue reemplazado por una mirada de tigre asesino. No iba a dejar que nadie molestara ni obligara a su mejor amigo a ser gay. A menos que lo fuera…

-Haaa?... vaya Kagamicchi, hasta que sacas las garras.- El rubio no se quedaba atrás, también veía a Kagami con la misma intensidad. No le daba miedo su amenaza.

–Solo te digo que, si de repente decides unirte al club, tendrás que hacer fila.- Concluyó.

El pelirrojo no entendió a qué se refería, pero igual no le importaba. Ambos se quedaron así, con una guerra de miradas mortales, hasta que Kuroko regresó a la mesa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

/Unos minutos atrás, con Kuroko afuera.

-¿H-hola?- Contestó nerviosamente el peli celeste.

_-Hola Tetsuya ¿Cómo estás?-_ La voz de Akashi, firme y melodiosa.

-B-bien, ¿y tú Akashi-kun?- Preguntó el chico, aún nervioso.

_-También muy bien. ¿Hace frío allá?- _

-Ah, no.- Respondió simplemente el oji azul, un poco sorprendido porque su ex capitán preguntara inmediatamente por el clima.

_-Hmm-_ Kuroko sabía que Akashi acaba de sonreír. Después dejó escuchar su hermosa risa.

_-¿Entonces por qué tartamudeas? ¿Estas nervioso?- _El pelirrojo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-… N-no…- Aunque lo negara, acababa de delatarse.

_-Je, y eso que no estamos cara a cara Tetsuya. ¿Te llegó mi mensaje anoche?-_ Dijo el ex capitán de Teiko, feliz de causar tal nerviosismo en el peli azul.

-Ah, sí… emm, ¿Ya sabes qué día vas a venir?- Preguntó Kuroko, tratando de cambiar el tema para recuperar su tono inexpresivo y habitual.

_-Sí, por eso te llamo. Bueno, también porque quería escuchar tu voz.-_ Si el peli celeste quería calmarse, Akashi no se lo estaba dejando nada fácil.

-Oh… gracias.- Dijo avergonzado.

_-Voy a ir hasta el sábado. Quisiera poder ir antes, pero creo que ese día está bien. Así puedo pasar todo el día contigo.-_ Akashi sonreía de tan solo de imaginarse esto, pasar todo un día con el peli azul.

-Ah… si, si está bien.- Respondió Kuroko.

_-Bueno, pasó por ti a las 11 de la mañana. Dile a tus padres que estarás todo el día fuera. No pienso regresarte hasta después de la media noche.-_ Ordenó el pelirrojo.

Sin embargo, Kuroko sabía que eso era pasarse un poquito los límites. Aunque ya iba a cumplir 17 años, sus padres lo cuidaban mucho, y solo lo dejaban llegar a esas horas cuando sabían que estaba con todos sus compañeros del equipo de baloncesto, o al menos con Kagami.

-Umm… Akashi-kun no creo que a mis padres les parezca que este más de doce horas fuera de la casa.- Dijo el oji azul, sabía que hasta Akashi Seijuuro tenía que acatarse a las reglas de los mayores.

_-No te preocupes Tetsuya, de eso me encargo yo.-_ Respondió el poseedor del ojo del emperador con tranquilidad.

-O-ok…- Contestó Kuroko no muy convencido. ¿Acaso Akashi también podía manipular a gente mayor que él? Un pequeño golpe por la línea lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_-... Tengo que irme, llaman a la puerta.-_ El pelirrojo no parecía muy feliz de ello.

-Está bien Akashi-kun. Nos vemos.- Dijo tranquilamente, su corazón y voz volvían a su estado habitual.

_-Cuídate mi Tetsuya, buenas noches.-_

Kuroko ya no pudo contestar pues Akashi ya había colgado, y ni aunque quisiera hubiera podido. Akashi acaba de llamarlo _"mi Tetsuya" _dejándolo extremadamente sonrojado.

Decidió esperar hasta calmarse para volver con Kagami y Kise. No quería que lo vieran así, seguramente le preguntarían que qué le había dicho el tirano de su ex capitán y la verdad prefería reservarse tal información.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De nuevo adentro, Kuroko no entendía que estaba pasando. El pelirrojo y el rubio estaban en una entretenida guerra de miradas, que terminó cuando el oji azul pasó su mano por en medio de ellos, de lo contrario tardarían en notar su presencia. Solo pararse al lado de la gente no servía para que lo notaran.

-Ah! Kurokocchi me asustaste!- Gritó Kise, Kagami estaba igual de sorprendido.

-Aún no logro acostumbrarme…- Dijo el pelirrojo. Uno creería que después de casi un año juntos ya estaría más que acostumbrado a su débil presencia, pero no, el peli azul aún lo sorprendía como el primer día.

Los tres chicos siguieron platicando como si nada hubiera pasado. Kagami y Kise preguntaron a Kuroko qué le había dicho Akashi, el peli azul solo dijo que algo de una nueva jugada. Ninguno de los dos le creyó, pero igual no preguntaron más. Ocasionalmente Kise robaba una que otra hamburguesa a Kagami, y uno que otro sorbo a Kuroko. Una de las ventajas de ser atleta, podía comer casi todo lo que quisiera sin subir de peso. Cuando terminaron con la comida los tres salieron del lugar. Caminaron juntos hasta que el primero en separarse fue Kise.

-Bien, me tengo que ir por allá.- Dijo señalando la dirección contraria.

-Ya era hora.- Kagami estaba feliz de al fin librarse de la peste amarilla.

El modelo lo ignoró para ver a Kuroko seriamente, tomó su mano y le dijo en voz baja.

-Ano, Kurokocchi… checa por favor lo que te envié…emm… y también… toma esta usb.- El modelo estaba nervioso. El peli celeste casi nunca lo había visto así, quizás solo en los exámenes finales. –E-escucha el audio que viene ahí… un amigo mío tiene un estudio y amm, me hizo paro…-

-e… escúchalo cuando estés solo, por favor… Ma-mañana te busco…- Estaba sonrojado. Solo Kagami tenía idea de por qué, y no le parecía nada que tocara así a su sombra.

El modelo se inclinó hacia Kuroko, este no retrocedió, solo veía con curiosidad lo que el rubio iba a hacer. Cuando Kise se encontraba cerca de su rostro, otro brazo lo apartó bruscamente.

-Cuidado con lo que haces niño bonito.- El pelirrojo estaba colérico. – No querrás arruinar tú cara de modelo ¿verdad?-

-¿Kagami-kun?- Preguntó Kuroko, ¿Por qué había reaccionado así?

-Descuida Kagamicchi, no iba a hacer nada indebido.- Contestó el rubio con profundo odio en sus ojos. Por un momento había olvidado que el gorilón de Kagami estaba ahí.

Kise tomó nuevamente la mano de Kuroko, esta vez solo para depositar un suave beso en ella. El chico lo miró extrañado.

-Nos vemos.- Dijo finalmente, con una tímida sonrisa y un claro sonrojo en su rostro.

"¿Ahora qué le pasa?" Se preguntó el oji azul, viendo cómo se desvanecía la figura de Kise entre las personas.

Eventualmente, Kuroko y Kagami partieron en sus respectivos caminos. El oji azul estaba feliz, a pesar de que pasaron muchas cosas había podido pasar todo el día con el alto pelirrojo. En cambio Kagami, estaba muy confundido y sorprendido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kuroko estaba en su cama, listo para dormir, cuando un recuerdo de Kise kun hizo que permaneciera despierto.

"Cierto, no puedo olvidarlo de nuevo." Pensó.

Tomó su celular y buscó el mensaje que el rubio le había dejado.

"_Buenas noches Kurokocchi!~~ ¿Cómo estás? ^^ Espero que bieeeen :3 . Yo estoy bien, bueno… masomenos u.u Verás, tengo un problema… y solo tú puedes ayudarme… _

_Me gusta alguien… y mucho… muchísimo, no tienes idea de cuánto… pero al parecer esta persona nunca se da cuenta de mis sentimientos no importa que haga… suspiro… En fin… creo que estoy desesperando, así que… mañana te voy a dar una pista que grabé con un amigo que tiene un estudio… me das tu sincera opinión nee?"_

"¿…?" Kuroko no supo que pensar, pero si sintió una gran curiosidad. "Vaya, ¿quién le gustará a Kise-kun?" Pensó, completamente ignorando que esa persona era la que veía todos los días frente al espejo.

Esa curiosidad hizo que se levantara de la cama y fuera por su laptop y la usb que Kise le había dado hace unas horas. La encendió, se colocó los audífonos, recordando que el rubio le había dicho que no quería que nadie más escuchara. Después de unos minutos abrió la memoria y dio doble click sobre el único archivo que esta contenía.

Instantáneamente escuchó la voz de Kise kun.

"Kurokocchi… no soy un buen cantante pero bueno, para ti… desde mi corazón."

El oji azul pudo notar que la voz de Kise era sincera, y carecía de su típico tono juguetón, en unos segundos comenzó a escuchar una tonada y a Kise-kun cantando. Al principio no tomó mucho en cuenta las palabras del rubio.

(Les recomiendo escuchar la canción, se llama "1/3 no junjou na kanjou" )

Kowareru hodo aishitemo / Aún si mi corazón se quebrara  
Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai / No sería capaz de decirte un tercio de lo que siento  
Junjouna kanjou wa kara mawari / Mis verdaderos sentimientos giran en el aire  
I love you sae ienaideiru / Un "Te amo" no es capaz de decirte…  
My heart / mi corazón

Nagaku nemurenai yoru ga Kimi e no omoi / En largas noches de insomnio pienso en ti  
'Sore wa koi nandesu' to sasayaku yo / diciéndome "Esto debe ser amor"  
Tomedonaru katarikakeru yureru kodou wa / Cuando por fin intenté hablarte  
Binetsu majiri no Tameiki e to kawaru / mi inestable corazón suspiraba en fiebre

Give me smile and shine days / Dame tu sonrisa y días brillantes  
Kimi no smile de / Con tu sonrisa  
Itetsuku yoru no samusa mo Good koraerareru / Podría aguantar las noches más frías de invierno

Kowareru hodo aishitemo / Aún si mi corazón se quebrara  
Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai / No sería capaz de decirte un tercio de lo que siento  
Junjouna kanjou wa kara mawari / Mis verdaderos sentimientos giran en el aire  
I love you sae ienaideiru / Un "Te amo" no es capaz de decirte…  
My heart / Mi corazón

Manatsu no ame no you ni Kawaita suhada / Tu sonrisa es tan bella como la lluvia de verano  
Uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute / Que limpia y humecta mi seca piel

Give me smile and shine days / Dame tu sonrisa y días brillantes

Kyuu ni sumasanaide/ ¡No te rindas tan rápido!  
Donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara / porque sin importar lo difícil que sea esto, juntos lo superaremos todo.

Doredake kimi wo aishitara / Cuantas cosas he hecho para que me quieras  
Kono omoi todoku no darou / Y surjan esos sentimientos en ti  
Mitsumerareru to ienai / Todas las palabras que no puedo decirte  
Kotoba ga chuu ni mau / Giran en el aire  
Hanarereba hanareru hodo / Cuando más lejos estoy de ti  
Itoshii hito da to kizuku / Más cuenta me doy de lo mucho que te quiero  
Motomereba motomeru hodo ni /Cuando más te busco  
Setsunai kyori wo kanjiteru / Más siente la cruel distancia…  
My heart / Mi corazón

Give me smile and shine days / Dame tu sonrisa y días brillantes  
Give me smile and nice days / Dame tu sonrisa y días agradables  
Moshimo kono ude de kimi to dakishimeaeta nara... / Si simplemente pudiera abrazarte…  
Doredake kimi wo aishitara / Cuantas cosas he hecho para que me quieras  
Kono omoi todoku no darou / Y surjan esos sentimientos en ti  
Yume no naka de wa tashika ni / Al menos en mis sueños  
Ieta hazu nanoni / He podido decírtelo

Kowareru hodo aishitemo / Aún si mi corazón se quebrara  
Sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai / No sería capaz de decirte un tercio de lo que siento  
Junjouna kanjou wa kara mawari / Mis verdaderos sentimientos giran en el aire  
I love you sae ienaideiru / Un "Te amo" no es capaz de decirte…  
My heart / Mi corazón

Y la pista se terminó. Dejando a un peli azul muy confundido, sorprendido y sonrojado. Esa canción no era para él… ¿o sí?. El poder del llavero estaba comenzando a asustarlo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**En mi mente Kise es muy muy cursi XD**

**Gracias por leer!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola! Que bueno que sigan leyendo este fic ^^ Me hacen muy feliz, de verdad gracias a todos los que lo leen, dan follow, fav y dejan review. Que bueno que les gustó la canción de Kise, al principio estaba muy insegura respecto a ponerla o no, pero que bueno que si lo hice ^^**

**Agradecimiento especial a ****TsukuyomiUchiha****, ****inochan-uchiha****, ****Ariasu-sama****, ****kote-chan54****, ****Nai-Nyan****, ****Kiryu Zero****, ****AmanthaB****. Y por supuesto también a:**

**Moka shijagami: Que bueno que te gustó ^^ Descuida, habrá suficiente Akakuro para complacer todas nuestras fantasías yaoiescas :9.**

**Guest: Jejeje aún no estoy bien segura de sí será con toda la Kiseki, al menos la parte de Midorima y Murasakibara está más difícil XD pero a ver qué pasa :P**

**Rue-Kirkland: Efectivamente, Bakagami es Bakagami y no lo puede evitar, está en su ser XD Y Kise es un amooorr, lo quiero mucho aunque también me guste hacerle bullying XD Pobre Tetsu, ni se imagina lo que le espera muajajaja.**

**Guest: Sip, Hay más aparte de Akashi y Kise. Ya irán apareciendo ;) **

**rocio e-chan: Jejeje esto del shaoi es una gran adicción XD Creo que Kuroko ya se está traumando jaja :P che llavero está bn requeté embrujao. Y lo más probable es que toda la kiseki esté atrás de Kuroko, pero aún no estoy bien segura XD**

**Nana-Chan: Siii, el llaverito hizo que todo empezara en marcha :) Que bueno que te gustó la canción de Kise ^^ Y pues, todavía falta mucho para ver con quien se quedara Kuroko, pero no te preocupes, habrá tanto Akakuro que no podrán más XD**

**Disculpen si se me pasó alguien en responder, Fanfiction me estuvo mostrando sus reviews con uno o dos días de retraso u.u no sé que le pasa…**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece.  
**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-K-Kise kun…- Sus ojos celestes a medio abrir, su sonrojo cada vez más latente, y sus níveos brazos arañando su espalda.

El rubio besaba su cuello, para luego pasar a mordisquear su lóbulo, susurrando palabras de afecto.

-Ahh…ah!- Sus estocadas cada vez más fuertes y rápidas dejaban sin aliento al oji azul.

Besaba su boca con más fervor, entrecortando los crecientes gemidos. Por mucho que quería oírlos, simplemente no podía dejar de besar ese elixir que era su perdición.

Cuanto había ansiado por estar así con él, tanto tiempo, tantos años, tantas noches… Y al fin, al fin estaba disfrutándolo, gozándolo, sintiéndolo, marcándolo…

Hubo un tiempo en que creyó que esto jamás sería posible, que podría tener a cualquier otro u otra, menos a él…

Pero ese tiempo había quedado atrás, ya no más soledad ni sufrimiento por desamor…

Se encontraban cerca del clímax, la entrada del peli celeste lo ajustaba más y más.

-Ahh! Ryo… Ryota!- Gemía al fin sin tapujos, haciendo feliz a sobremanera al rubio, y más por llamar su nombre así.

Estaban a punto de correrse cuando

-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP- Una floja mano apagó el despertador. La cabeza rubia salió a flote, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Rayos… no otra vez…- Dijo modorro y mal humorado. ¿Cuántas veces había tenido ese sueño? Ya no lo recordaba, y no era que le molestara, al contrario.

Lo malo era despertar a la cruda realidad.

De mala gana quitó su cobija, notando que nuevamente tendría que ducharse y cambiar las sábanas. Era la tercera vez esta semana. Y es que desde que decidió declarársele al oji azul, no precisamente cara a cara, los sueños húmedos se volvían más y más frecuentes.

Fue entonces qué recordó que por fin lo había hecho, por fin había entregado a su eterno crush la canción que había grabado meses atrás, pero nunca se había atrevido a mostrar.

Tomó su decisión después de una extraña conversación por chat con Midorimacchi, un comentario que hizo sobre cierto pelirrojo bastó para que se decidiera. Le tomó unos minutos pero se dio cuenta que si no tomaba acciones ya, alguien más se le iba a adelantar. Y no podía permitir eso.

Un nerviosismo recorrió su cuerpo, solo de pensar que el chico ya había escuchado su intento de declaración lo hacía sentir locas mariposas en el estómago. ¿Qué habrá pensado…? ¿Le habrá gustado? ¿Habría cambiado de parecer respecto a él?

No lo sabía, ni podría saberlo a menos que se lo preguntara.

El rubio sabía que no sería como si el chico se le decidiera aventar a los brazos así por que sí. Perfectamente entendía que no era correspondido, pero esperaba que quizás, solo quizás, si el peli celeste conocía sus sentimientos y veía que iba en serio, podría empezar a tomarlo más en cuenta.

Recordó cómo fue que comenzó a enamorarse de ese chico fantasma.

Si le hubieran dicho años atrás que se enamoraría de alguien como él, se hubiera reído vilmente considerando que era un chiste de pésimo gusto. Nunca le había gustado un hombre, y si le hubiera gustado uno, sería de un tipo completamente diferente.

Siguió sumergido en sus recuerdos de secundaria cuando su alarma volvió a sonar. Si no se apuraba se le iba a hacer tarde, otra vez. Podía recapitular su enamoramiento en otra ocasión, quizás en clases, en lugar de prestar atención como debía.

Con poca energía salió al fin de la cama y se fue directamente a la ducha. Hoy iba a ser un día especial, fuese cual fuese la respuesta que el oji azul iba a darle, tenía que verse mejor que nunca. Suspiró hondo, y rezó a todas las deidades que conocía que por favor, dejaran que ese lindo ángel peli celeste le diera una oportunidad…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oi Kuroko ¿Qué te pasó? Te ves terrible- Dijo Kagami a su pequeño amigo, en uno de los descansos entre clase y clase.

-…- Dicho chico no contestó, estaba dormido con los ojos abiertos.

-Hey- El pelirrojo acercó su mano hacia el hombro del peli azul, sacudiéndolo bruscamente. Siempre le molestaba a sobremanera cuando el oji azul lo ignoraba.

-Ah ¿Qué pasa Kagami-kun?- Contestó el pequeño saliendo de su trance, podían notarse fácilmente sus ojeras. Al parecer no había dormido mucho la noche anterior.

-Llevo un ratote hablándote y no me contestas. Y has estado dormido en las primeras cuatro clases.- Su mirada ahora estaba seria en lugar de molesta. -¿Qué te pasó?-

-… Nada, solo que no pude dormir bien.- El peli azul desvió la mirada, y Kagami sabía perfectamente que cuando el chico hacía eso era porque estaba mintiendo, o porque no quería hablar del tema.

"Debe ser por Kise…" Pensó. Aun así continuó con su interrogatorio.

-¿Y por qué no pudiste dormir bien?- Su ceja arqueada delataba que no creía nada en las excusas del chico fantasma.

El oji azul pensó un momento lo que iba a decir, suspiró y luego continuó.

-… Tenías razón-

-¿Eh?- Kagami no entendía a qué se refería.

-Dijiste que si tomaba tantas malteadas me iba a ir mal… y si, no pude salir del baño en toda la noche- Sus ojos inexpresivos lo veían fijamente, como si dejara la verdad.

El pelirrojo le hubiera creído en cualquier otra ocasión, sino fuera por las palabras que le dijo el modelo. Kuroko se dio cuenta que esta vez no se iba a escapar tan fácil, la mirada penetrante de Kagami le decía que no le estaba creyendo. El alto respiró hondo, para luego decirle seriamente.

-… ¿Qué te dijo Kise en el mensaje ese? Y… ¿qué venía en la usb que te dio?-

-…- No hubo respuesta.

-… Kuroko- Presionó el pelirrojo.

El peli celeste estaba a punto de decir algo cuando su siguiente maestro entró al aula.

-Rayos, me cuentas al rato eh.- Ordenó Kagami. Ahora que sabía de las intenciones de Kise no podía dejar de preguntarse qué había pasado. Sabía que no tenía por qué meterse, pero simplemente le hervía la sangre al pensar que el rubio iba a tratar de conquistar a su mejor amigo. Quizás debería empezar preguntándole al oji azul si en primera le haría caso a un hombre…

Kagami no pudo volver a interrogar a su sombra. Después de esa clase tenían su receso para comer, y cuando se dio vuelta el oji azul ya no estaba ahí. Esto solo confirmó sus sospechas.

"Me está evadiendo…" Se dijo a sí mismo. ¿Acaso ese latoso rubio había hecho algo tan malo que el peli azul no quisiera contarle?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kuroko estaba en la azotea de la escuela, con el dichoso llavero entre las manos. Afortunadamente había logrado esconderse de Kagami kun. Aunque sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo confrontara. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué desde hace dos días lo estaban empezando a acosar?

"Je… me pregunto cómo reaccionaría" Pensó el chico. En sí no tenía que contarle que él era gay, solo que ciertas personas de su mismo sexo habían comenzado a buscarlo. Nada más. Pero aun así se sentía nervioso, que tal si el pelirrojo descubría su orientación sexual ¿Lo trataría igual? Esperaba que sí, de lo contrario no podría soportarlo.

Una parte de él sentía que por eso se había alejado Aomine, porque había descubierto lo qué sentía por él. Y debido al asco, o lo que sea que hubiera sentido, decidió alejarse. Kuroko estaba muy lejos de la realidad…

"No, no fue por eso." Se repetía constantemente. Ya sabía que el jugador estrella de Tou no tenía ni idea de sus sentimientos. Se alejó porque su talento era demasiado grande, no por otra cosa.

-Je, debería estar pensando en Kise kun, no en lo qué pasó hace tanto…- Se dijo, mientras jugaba con el llavero.

Era verdad, después se frustraría con recuerdos de Aomine y preocupaciones por Kagami. Ahora tenía que pensar en el rubio.

Si esa canción y esas palabras no eran para él, y todo había sido un mal entendido, se sentiría completamente aliviado. Pero si no… no sabría qué haría. El solo hecho de pensar que el rubio estuviera enamorado de él hacía que sus mejillas se enrojecieran. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cuándo pasó? Siempre se dio cuenta de que este estaba algo obsesionado con él, pero creía que el rubio lo hacía por jugar.

Como si su mente lo hubiera invocado. Un mensaje del modelo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"_Hola Kurokocchi! ¿Cómo estas? ~~ Espero que muy bien ^^. Amm, ¿Puedo verte esta noche? ¿Qué te parece saliendo de tu práctica? Paso por ti, si? ~~ Nos vemos! _"

Kuroko lo leyó varias veces, sentía su corazón acelerarse. Si Kise resultaba estar realmente enamorado de él… No, no iba a adelantarse. Tenía que ser una broma, un mal entendido, solo eso. Pero por si acaso, decidió hacer un plan para prevenirse.

Primeramente, le contestó a Kise.

"_Está bien Kise-kun. Mejor te veo atrás de la escuela."_ Y envió el mensaje. No quería que se topara con Kagami y que este tuviera más razones para interrogarlo. Inmediatamente llegó su respuesta.

"_Haiisu ;) " _El oji azul no lo sabía, pero el rubio había estado con el Jesús en la boca cuando se enviaron estos mensajes.

En segundo lugar, envió uno a Midorima.

"_Midorima-kun ¿Puedo verte hoy en la tarde? Es urgente_." La respuesta del peli verde tardó unos segundos.

"_¿En la tarde? ¿Qué no tienes práctica?"_ Respondió.

"_Tengo un momento libre. Además tu escuela está en el mismo distrito, no está tan lejos."_

Esta vez el esotérico se tomó unos minutos en responder. Kuroko pensó que no quería verlo, y como les gustaba decir que no se llevaban muy bien, no le extrañaba.

"_Bien. Yo también tengo un momento libre. Nos vemos en el parque cercano a la estación a las 5."_

"¿En el parque?" Pensó el chico. ¿Por qué ahí? Quizás el peli verde no quería que los vieran juntos en su escuela. Pero en realidad era para evitar a cierto moreno chismoso.

El oji azul mandó un mensaje de confirmación a Midorima. No obtuvo más respuestas.

Después el chico se dispuso a ir a la enfermería. Se fue cautelosamente, para no encontrarse con Kagami o con cualquier otro del equipo de baloncesto. A lo lejos pudo ver que el pelirrojo lo buscaba.

"Lo siento Kagami-kun…" Pensó. Se sentía mal por no poder confiarle esto a su luz, pero definitivamente tenía que calar el terreno con él antes de mencionar cualquier cosa. No quería poner en riesgo su amistad.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería la enfermera tardó un poco en notarlo, asustándose en el proceso.

-¡Ah!- Gritó. Después de recuperar el aliento un poco, dijo.-M-muchacho, me asustaste-

-Lo siento.- Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a asustar a la gente así.

-¿S-se te ofrece algo?- La joven enfermera tartamudeó. Ya había escuchado la historia de que asustaban en esa escuela recién fundada. Algo le habían comentado de que el lugar había sido antes un hospital, o cárcel u orfanato. O quizás los tres. Por lo cual estaba dudando si el peli azul era un fantasma.

-Si.- Su mirada fría como siempre.

La mujer se ponía cada vez más nerviosa. Esperaba que en cualquier momento ese chico de poca presencia desapareciera, o peor aún, le encomendara una misión de esas que encargan algunos muertos, según las historias.

-Me duele el estómago.- Se sobó el vientre.- Ayer me tomé diez malteadas de vainilla.- Mintió en la primera parte. Afortunadamente las diez malteadas no le habían caído mal.

-Ah…- La enfermera comenzaba a entrar en razón de que el peli azul no era un fantasma.-¿Tienes diarrea?-

-No. Solo me duele. ¿Puede darme un permiso para faltar a mi práctica de baloncesto? No creo que pueda entrenar muy bien así.-

-Oh, claro que sí.- Inmediatamente comenzó a escribir la orden. Ya estaba más tranquila. -¿Eres Kuroko-kun?-

-Si- El oji azul se sorprendió de que supiera su nombre.

-Ya había oído de ti, el chico fantasma de la selección de baloncesto.- Dijo con una sonrisa. –Debo de admitir que me asustaste un poco.-

-Lo siento. Pasa muy seguido.- No le extrañaba que supieran de él y sus compañeros. Después de todo eran los campeones nacionales. Además, vencer a la generación de los milagros en su segundo año después de su fundación, los había colocado en un nivel de casi leyendas.

-No te preocupes. Aquí tienes la orden.- Pasó el papel hacia el chico. –Y aquí tienes una pastilla para el dolor. Si quieres puedo llamarles a tus padres para que vengan por ti.-

-No gracias, no me duele tanto.- Volvió a mentir.

-Ok Kuroko-kun, no vuelvas a tomar tantas malteadas, definitivamente no es bueno. Y si no se te quita el dolor con la pastilla vienes de nuevo-

-Sí, muchas gracias.- Y salió del lugar.

"Ahora tengo que llevarle esto a la entrenadora." Pero para su desgracia, un brazo grande lo atrapó, abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Así que aquí estabas…- Su voz sonaba molestaba. Había pasado todo el receso buscándole.

-Kagami-kun- Dijo tranquilamente, aunque su corazón estaba a mil por hora. El chico que le gustaba le estaba abrazando posesivamente, por el cuello… pero eso no quitaba que el abrazo fuera posesivo.

-Tú y yo vamos a tener una laaaaarga plática, baaka.- Su agarre en el chico se endureció. Como si quisiera ahorcarlo.

-Pero-

-Nada de peros, ni creas que no me doy cuenta que algo te pasa.-

-¿Kagami-kun?- Una voz femenina sorprendió a los dos. Voltearon al mismo tiempo.

"Oh no… es ella" Pensó el oji azul. No sabía si se sentía aliviado o frustrado de que los interrumpiera.

-Ah… Kana-san- Dijo el pelirrojo, un poco sonrojado.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- Preguntó la chica, notando que Kagami estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a Kuroko.

-No- El peli azul fue el primero en responder.

–Kagami-kun estaba a punto de soltarme y pedirme disculpas por intentar ahorcarme.-

-¿Haa? Yo no te intento ahorcar idiota, te agarré así para que no te me escaparas.-

-Jeje- A la chica le causaba mucha gracia como se llevaban esos dos. Llevaba tiempo observando al pelirrojo desde lejos, con el paso de los meses se dio cuenta de que su fiel acompañante era ese peli azul. Al parecer eran muy buenos amigos.

El alto soltó su agarre casi mortal para tomar a Kuroko de los hombros. Sabía que si lo soltaba completamente se volvería a escabullir.

-Ano, Kagami-kun… ¿Te gustaría comer el almuerzo conmigo?- Preguntó al fin la chica, enrollando su cabello con sus dedos coqueta y a la vez nerviosamente. No pensaba dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Quizás el receso estaba a punto de terminarse, pero al menos podría pasar unos minutos a solas con él.

Kuroko se molestó. Si bien la morena le estaba haciendo un favor al llevarse a Kagami, no dejaba de dolerle que este se fuera para comer con su "novia".

-Amm… verás, estoy un poco ocupado con Kuroko en este momento. Quizás después.- El pelirrojo respondió con una media sonrisa, rascando su cachete. Tal vez un poco apenado de rechazar la invitación.

El peli celeste no lo podía creer. ¿Acababa de preferirlo a él?

-Ah… no, no te preocupes Kagami-kun. Yo entiendo.- La chica sonaba triste y decepcionada. Se dio media vuelta para retirarse no sin antes agregar-Nos vemos luego Kagami-kun! Espero me aceptes esa ida al cine.-

-¿…?- Kuroko volteó a ver a Kagami arqueando levemente la ceja, como para que le contara sobre su futura cita.

El pelirrojo soló sonrió y movió su mano en señal de despedida. Pero no dijo nada. Tomando al peli celeste por los hombros aún, le dio una vuelta, haciendo que quedaran uno frente al otro.

-Bien, ahora si vamos a hablar.- Su voz más seria que nunca.

El oji azul se arrepintió un poco de que Kagami no se fuera a comer con la chica. Ahora no sabía cómo zafarse de esta.

-Creo que sé porque estás así… Y creo que entiendo porque no me quieres contar…- Desvió su mirada, un poco apenado. El tema que iban a tratar era algo delicado y el pelirrojo sabía que no tenía tacto para hablar.

-Sí, cuando uno tiene chorro da bastante pena.- Kagami se enfureció ante la persistencia del oji azul. ¿Acaso creía que se tragaría una mentira tan tonta?

-…! Baka! ¡No te hagas el menso conmigo!- Gritó, dándole un zape en la cabeza.

-Au… no, mira, aquí tengo la prueba.- El pequeño se sobaba la cabeza, y alzó su otro brazo para mostrarle al alto la orden que le había escrito la enfermera.

El pelirrojo ni siquiera la vio y solo se dedicó a gritar.

-¡Ya sé que Kise quiere contigo!- Algunas personas que se encontraban cerca voltearon a verlos.

Los ojos del oji azul se abrieron por la sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía saber Kagami eso?

El alto por primera vez, vio una cara que no conocía de Kuroko. Parecía… un humano normal. Como si fuera una persona que mostraba emociones como cualquier otra.

-… No, no sé de qué hablas.- El oji azul agachó la mirada. Tratando de esconder el mar de emociones que estaba mostrando.

-Él mismo me lo dijo…- Respondió con desprecio, dirigido hacia el rubio.

-¡¿Qué?!- Eso comprobaba las sospechas de Kuroko. ¿Entonces Kise si estaba enamorado de él…?

Definitivamente, tenía que seguir con su plan. De lo contrario no sabría qué otras cosas podrían pasar.

-Mira…yo… no sé, digo… emm… ¿Tú que piensas de eso?- Preguntó el pelirrojo, el enojo hacia el peli azul comenzaba a desaparecer.

-No lo sé…- Su respuesta era sincera.

-Si quieres puedo alejarlo por ti.- Sugirió.

-¿eh?- El peli celeste pensó que no había escuchado bien.

-Digo, si te fastidia y tú… a ti no te agrada que él… sienta eso por ti. Yo le puedo poner una madriza que nunca más se te va a volver a acercar.- Aunque el pelirrojo estaba inseguro de lo que decía, lo de la madriza si era seguro.

-¿Kagami-kun es homofóbico?- Preguntó el oji azul sin pensar. Su corazón latía ante la expectativa de lo que significaría esa respuesta.

-Por supuesto que no.- Le aseguró. El peli azul pudo respirar. -¿Y tú?-

-… No- Contestó simplemente.

-Entonces, ¿vas a.. qué vas a hacer respecto a Kise?-

-Realmente no lo sé. Pero le dije que hablaría con él.-

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- Su pregunta salió como por instinto, tomando por sorpresa a Kuroko. Si no lo conociera, pensaría que estaba siendo algo celoso.

-… Creo que tengo que hablar a solas con él, Kagami-kun- Respondió tranquilamente. Esto era algo que solo él y el rubio debían de tratar.

-Pero que tal si intenta algo- Refutó el alto.

-Kise-kun no es de ese tipo de personas.- Kuroko sabía muy bien que ninguno de sus ex compañeros haría algo ilegal… quizás solo Akashi. Si uno caía de su gracia podía amanecer muerto al día siguiente.

-Pe-pero!- Siguió Kagami, no le parecía nada que su sombra se viera a solas con el modelo, y menos que platicaran de cosas románticas. No pudo acabar su frase pues la campana sonó.

-No te preocupes Kagami-kun. Voy a estar bien. Ya tengo un plan.- aseguró el pequeño, tomando la delantera en el camino hacia su salón.

Regresaron tarde a su salón. El profesor solo regañó a Kagami, como siempre no notó a Kuroko.

Al terminar las clases, el oji azul se paró al lado de su luz.

-Por favor entrégale esto a la entrenadora. Dile que lo siento pero no me sentía bien.- Puso en el escritorio del pelirrojo la orden de la enfermera.

-¿Vas con Kise ahora?- Preguntó molesto. ¿Se saltaba la práctica para irse a hablar con ese?

-No, con Midorima-kun. Creo que él puede ayudarme.-

-¿…?- Kagami solo arqueó su ceja. Ahora en qué podría ayudarlo ese cuatro ojos raro.

-Bien, pero quiero que me llames antes y después de que hables con Kise ¿Entendido?- Ordenó el pelirrojo.

Kuroko pensó que al parecer todos los pelirrojos eran mandones, recordando con un ligero sonrojo a su ex capitán.

-Está bien. Gracias por cubrirme en esta Kagami-kun.- Sonrió al más alto.

-No hay de qué… ya aprende a confiar más en mi menso.-

El peli azul hizo una pequeña reverencia antes del salir del salón. Cuando ya iba fuera de la escuela recibió otro mensaje.

"¿Kagami-kun?" Pensó al ver que era él el que lo enviaba.

"_También quiero que me digas la hora y el lugar en el que te vas a ver con esa cosa amarilla."_

El oji azul sonrió ante los celos del pelirrojo, si tan solo este lo viera cómo algo más que su amigo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Te tardaste.- El peli verde lo veía molesto mientras se ajustaba los lentes con su mano izquierda, con la derecha sostenía un osito koala de felpa.

"Su objeto de la suerte." Pensó el peli celeste.

-No, según mi reloj son las cinco en punto. Mira.- El oji azul alzó su celular para que el otro viera la hora.

-Tsk… como sea.- Contestó el alto semi enojado. Quizás él había llegado unos quince minutos antes…

-Entonces, ¿De qué querías hablar? Kuroko.- Preguntó el peli verde yendo al grano. Había pedido permiso de llegar a su práctica media hora tarde, así que debía aprovechar el tiempo.

El oji azul señaló una banca vacía, también estaba lejos de donde se encontraban las demás personas. Ambos se dirigieron hacia ella.

-Sabes, al principio cuando te conocí, creí que eso de los horóscopos que seguías era una especie de obsesión compulsiva. Y aún lo creo.- Comentó el oji azul. El alto hizo una mueca. ¿Acaso lo había citado para insultarlo?

-Pero después de un tiempo vi que tu suerte si se veía afectada. Los días que llovía sin aviso, tú llevabas sombrilla y botas para lluvia, cuando nevaba llevabas abrigo… y así podría seguir.- Ahora ambos chicos estaban sentados. El peli azul continuó.

-No sé por qué llevabas mi objeto de la suerte ese día.- El peli verde volteó a otro lado, no pensaba responder a eso, no ahora.

-Pero tenías razón. Ese día estaba siendo pésimo, hasta que me topé contigo y me entregaste este llavero.- El peli celeste buscó algo en su bolsillo. Sacó el dichoso llavero de tigre enseñándoselo a Midorima.

-De verdad te agradezco que me lo hayas obsequiado. Nunca creí que tú me darías algo.- Dijo el pequeño en estatura con una tierna sonrisa.

-Lo hice porque te veías tan… m-me diste lástima.- Contestó el chico alto rápidamente y ruborizado.

El oji azul siguió sonriendo. Midorima-kun no iba a cambiar.

-Bueno, y así como te puedo decir que realmente creo que este llavero cambió mi día, también creó que gracias a él, comenzaron a pasar… ciertas cosas.- La sonrisa de Kuroko desapareció, reemplazada por su cara habitual.

-¿Cosas? … ¿Qué cosas?- Preguntó Midorima con curiosidad. Cómo si no supiera a qué se refería.

-Cosas muy complicadas. Realmente no sé cómo lidiar con ellas, así que…- Kuroko tomó la mano del peli verde.

El corazón del chico comenzó a latir apresuradamente. ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer Kuroko? ¿Por qué tomaba su mano?

-Te lo devuelvo. Por favor no lo tomes a mal. Solo lo hago con la esperanza de que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.- Explicó el oji azul, poniendo el llaverito en la mano del peli verde.

-… Je, Kuroko.- Midorima sonreía, tomó el llavero unos momentos para luego decir.

-Es de muy mala educación devolver los obsequios ¿Sabes?-

-Lo sé. Y lo siento mucho. Si alguna vez planeas regalarme otra cosa, por favor que no sea algo con poderes esotéricos.- Respondió tranquilo el oji azul. Creyendo que se estaba librando de un tipo de "maldición".

-No, no entiendes Kuroko.- Dijo el peli verde. –No importa que ahora tengas o ya no tengas este llavero. Su poder funcionó e hizo que todo comenzara a moverse exactamente ese día.-

El peli verde tomó la mano del oji azul para colocar el llavero de nuevo en esta.

-Así que no te preocupes, este llavero ya no tiene poder alguno. Puedes conservarlo.-

El oji azul lo miraba extrañado ¿Qué acababa de decir Midorima? ¿Qué ya no había vuelta atrás…?

-Su poder funcionaba si lo tenías especialmente ese día.- Continuó el peli verde.

-… Entonces… ¿todo va a seguir igual?- Preguntó el oji azul con cierta preocupación.

-No sé exactamente a qué te refieres, pero si Oha-Asa lo dijo, ten por seguro que así será.- El peli verde volvía a ajustarse los lentes.

-… Midorima-kun, ¿Tú sabías lo que podía ocasionar este llavero si me lo dabas, cierto?- Al no recibir respuesta Kuroko continuó. -¿Por qué me lo obsequiaste…?-

El peli verde suspiró y miró hacia otro lado, Kuroko podía ver que sus orejas estaban rojas.

-Hasta un mono podría darse cuenta que te mueres por ese Kagami Taiga…-

Ahora fue Kuroko el que se mantuvo callado. Simplemente no sabía que decir. Pasaron un momento callados, hasta que Midorima recuperó su color y volteó a verlo.

-No te preocupes, no se lo he dicho a nadie.-

-… ¿Soy tan obvio?- Preguntó el menor en estatura sin voltear a verlo.

-No realmente, los horóscopos y el observarte a detalle hicieron que me diera cuenta.- Explicó el alto sin pensar en lo qué dijo.

-¿Observarme a detalle?- Preguntó intrigado el oji azul.

-Ignora eso.- El peli verde volvió a mirar hacia otra dirección. -Te lo di porque ese día, al escuchar a Oha-Asa y enterarme de tu horóscopo. Pensé que lo necesitarías.-

- Viendo que tu relación con Kagami estaba destinada a fracasar, creí que sería lo mejor para ti.-

-…- Kuroko no contestó. Al parecer, hasta Oha-Asa estaba en su contra cuando se trataba de tener una relación con su luz.

-Creí que habías aprendido tu lección con Aomine.- Agregó el peli verde, después de suspirar.

Kuroko volteó a verlo inmediatamente, sorprendido.

-¿T-también, sabías… de eso?- Preguntó incrédulo. Creía que había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para ocultar sus sentimientos.

-Sí, de hecho creo que todos sabíamos.- Respondió tranquilamente.

Por segunda vez en el día Kuroko estaba perdiendo su poker face.

-¿Todos?... ¿Ha-hasta Aomine-kun?- Su cara estaba petrificada… ¿entonces Aomine sabía?

Al notar que si no hacía algo el peli celeste iba a tener un tipo de ataque de ansiedad, Midorima empezó a decir cosas que había jurado nunca repetir.

-Él no, pero no te preocupes.- Su mano libre se posó sobre su hombro.- Ese tonto estaba igual que tú.-

Al principio el oji azul parecía no reaccionar, hasta que esas palabras cayeron en su mente como un balde de agua fría.

-… ¿Igual …que yo?- Repitió el peli celeste, esperando que Midorima lo volviera a confirmar.

Oh no, si Akashi se enteraba que había abierto la boca podía considerarse bien muerto.

-Ya me tengo que ir. Si no me apresuro llegaré más tarde a mi práctica.-El peli verde se puso de pie, con toda la disposición de marcharse. De verdad que le molestaba que el oji azul lo hiciera actuar así.

Él nunca hubiera cometido un error de tal magnitud, pero si no hubiera hecho algo, el chico se hubiera puesto a llorar, y eso sí que no lo podía ver.

-¡Midorima-kun espera!- Gritó el peli azul. El alto se sorprendió de ver que a Kuroko en tal estado, no parecía él mismo… o quizás, este era él mismo, sin esa máscara que utilizaba siempre para ocultar su presencia.

-¡¿Qué dijiste hace un momento?! ¿A qué te referías?!- Exigió el pequeño, tomó el cuello del uniforme del otro en sus manos.

-… Creí que el que te gustaba ahora era Kagami.- Comentó el peli verde con mirada fría.

Tenía razón. ¿Por qué estaba actuando así…? Se suponía que Aomine había dejado de gustarle hacía buen tiempo… Pero al parecer las cosas cambiaban un poco si se enteraba de que quizás había sido correspondido. Si lo que dijo Midorima era verdad, entonces ¿Aomine-kun también había sentido algo por él? ¿eso era posible?

El corazón de Kuroko latía con fuerza.

-Ya pasó Kuroko.- Midorima tomó las manos del pequeño haciendo que este lo soltara. –El verdadero tonto aquí fue él, así que no te ofusques. No había nada que pudieras haber hecho para que las cosas cambiaran.- Concluyó.

-Me retiro.- El peli verde estaba a punto de irse, dejando a un Kuroko en shock.

Estaba caminando lejos del peli celeste, cuando decidió parar y hacer un último comentario.

-Dile a Kise que no se quiera pasar de listo… Akashi no es el único que lo matará si no lo hace.- Y se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El pequeño peli celeste estaba tan confundido. No sabía que pensar, ni que hacer. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Una vibración en su pantalón lo hizo reaccionar.

"…Kise-kun?" todavía no era la hora en la que habían quedado, por lo cual le sorprendió el mensaje.

"_Kurokocchiiiiiii! Perdóname! Perdóname! Perdóname! Perdóname!... (Y así seguía como por otros dos mensajes hasta que por fin llegó a algo diferente)_

_Mi manager me secuestró :( , no me dejó ni ir a mi práctica de baloncesto… Casi me tuvo que arrastrar hasta aquí, dice que es una sesión de fotos mega importante… pero créeme, para mí TÚ lo eres más importante… Perdóname de verdad… Espero que podamos vernos mañana… si? _

_P.D. Créeme Kurokocchi, lloré mucho por no poder verte… :'("_

El peli azul estaba tan confundido en ese momento qué de verdad agradeció que no pudiera ver al rubio esa noche. Eso sólo le causaría más líos. Al menos así podría irse a su casa y descansar, pero sobre todo pensar…

Decidió que era mejor apagar su celular, no quería recibir más mensajes que solo lo confundían. Recordó que se suponía que debía avisarle a Kagami sobre lo de Kise, así que solo le escribió que la reunión se había cancelado. Apagó su celular inmediatamente, sin esperar respuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminó rumbo a su casa, pasando por lugares que solía frecuentar cuando estaba en Teikou, sí que le traían recuerdos.

Escuchó un balón de baloncesto a lo lejos, pudo vislumbrar una de las canchas en las que llegó a jugar con sus ex compañeros cuando todos eran felices y nadie se creía demasiado superior.

A lo lejos, pudo ver una solitaria figura jugando, esa cancha no estaba iluminada, por curiosidad se acercó. Esperaba no asustar a la persona que estaba ahí.

Si, baloncesto era justo lo que necesitaba en este momento. No quería pensar en nada más, el básquet era suficiente para poner su mente en un estado feliz y tranquilo. Le pediría a aquel extraño que si podía jugar un poco con él.

-Ah, sumimasen.- Dijo tratando de llamar su atención.

-¡A-aah!- Al parecer su plan no había funcionado, había terminado asustando al muchacho.

-Discúlpeme.- Dijo inmediatamente.-No quería asustarlo así.- El hecho de que no había luz hacía que el chico fantasma diera más miedo.

-¡Con un carajo! ¿qué rayos te pasa!- Gritó el otro.

Oh no, no era posible… esa profunda voz… Tokio era inmenso… ¿Cuál era la posibilidad de encontrarse precisamente con Él?

-¡Hey contéstame! No puedes ir por ahí espantando a la gente!- El otro muchacho se acercó a la pequeña figura que le había sacado un gran susto.

-Casi me recuerdas a…!- Al parecer al alto también acababa de caerle el veinte.

-¿Tetsu…?- Preguntó incrédulamente.

Kuroko sabía que no podría escapar del poder de Oha-Asa y sus predicciones del amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Soy bien mala con Kise u.u su bullying del día es inevitable XD...**

**Gracias por leer esta cosa tan larga! =)**

**Estaba a punto de hacer que en lugar de Aomine fuera Ogiwara el que apareciera, pero naah, ese chico será para después jeje ^^ Es importante en el plot… creo XD**

**En fin, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado. Así que dejen sus reviews porfis porfis :3 **

**Si dejan un review Midorima repartirá llaveros XDD**

**Bueno, cuídense y hasta la próxima! Trataré de actualizar nuevamente antes de que se me terminen mis vacaciones **

**P.D. 1 .Y no se preocupen! Habrá mucho Akashi en el siguiente episodio! Muajaja! XD **

**P.D.2. Vieron el episodio del sábado? Ahh, amo a Akashi, se ve tan loco D: … y la voz de Levi… pfff, 1000% sexy! **


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hola! Una disculpa u.u quería actualizar desde el domingo pero no logré hacerlo. Regresé a la escuela este lunes y pues simplemente ya no pude T.T mi horario está refeo y me dejaron tareas desde las primeras clases… ¿A quién se le ocurre dejar tarea luego luego? ¬¬!**

**Pero bueno, quería estudiar XD ahora me aguanto. Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer esta historia, me hacen muy muy feliz! :D y me animan a escribir como loca XD Quizás ya no pueda actualizar como cuando empecé el fic, pero al menos un cap por semana yo creo que sí. Así que porfavor, ténganme paciencia ^^. Les aseguro que terminaré la historia, lo que empiezo lo acabo ;)**

**Un agradecimiento especial a LadyDy, ****kuroko22****, inochan-uchiha, ****TsukuyomiUchiha****, ****adicctioncr-lovespn****, ****kote-chan54****, ****jaken'na-kokoro****, ****Fairy-Osphim****, ****Nozomy****, ****Ariasu-sama****, ****Himiko Hayashi****, ****Nai-Nyan****, ****AmanthaB****, ****EmiWasHereEV****, **** .353****, ****Kiryu Zero**** y por supuesto, también a:**

**caty: Siii jeje, a mi también me encanta que todos se enamoren de Tetsu XD Jajaja descuida :B llegará un punto donde habrá reteharto hard yaoi XD Ten paciencia, todavía falta un poco pero si llegará jiji.**

**Nana-chan: Jajaja siii, Midorima tiene que decirnos de donde lo sacó XD jajaja es que es tan inevitable hacerle bullying a Kise, está en su naturaleza ser buleable XD JAJAJAJAJA, me hizo reir muchísimo tu comentario xD y aquí entre nos (Aunque todas lo pueden leer XD) si, si le quiere dar bien duro jajajaja XD. Solo espero que Kagami se de cuenta pronto de por qué se pone celoso, sino se me va a quedar atrás en la competencia XD Espero que te guste este cap en el que hay mucho Aomine y Akashi :) Obligaré al Midorin pa' que les entregue sus llaveros del amor XD**

**Kyaan: OH! Qué bueno que te guste el Aokuro :B Espero que este cap te guste ^^ habrá algo de eso jeje, También hay mucho Akashi aquí XD jajaja pobre Kise… después todos lo van a querer matar XD … Yo me pregunto lo mismo ¿Dónde carajos está mi harem de hombres perfectos? ¿Dondeee? U.U**

**Anomino: Wiii! Al fin alguien del Kikuro team! :D eso me hace muy feliz ^^ Descuida, también habrá muchísimos Kikuro moments ^^ y ps el bullying a Kise es algo como natural del universo XD**

**rocio e-chan: Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado ^^ Jejejejejejeje…. Seeeh, no podrá contenerse por que le tiene hartas ganas al Tetsu! XD Y si se le ocurre hacer algo se va a echar a toda la kiseki encima XD pobre Bakagami, sinceramente no sé hasta cuando se dará cuenta XD. Siii pobe Kurochin, la maldición ha empezado y ya no hay nada que pueda hacer :B muajajaja :B Oh yes, Aomine is back! Y ps a ver que pasa… la verdad escribir tantas parejas es medio difícil pero la neta bien divertido! XD Siiii, Akashi-sama regresa para quedarse en los próximos capítulos jejeje :B el caos apenas comienza. Tomaré muy en cuenta tu sugerencia :) gracias por la idea! ^^**

**Guest: Jejeje sé que me paso con Kise, pero OMG no sé porque no puedo dejar de escribir desgracias para el pobre XD Pero no te preocupes :) Prometo que se le recompensará ;) Jajajajajaja! No querida no eres la única pervertida aquí XD yo no lo había pensado pero Mmm, la idea no me suena nada mal jajaja XD Sip, Akashi regresa y se va a quedar un buen rato, ay es que lo amo con todo y su aire de malévolo… Ya estoy presionando a Midorima para que entregue los llaveros XD denle chance XD. Jajajajaja no manches XD yo no grité pero igual lo hubiera hecho :9 ese hombre es tan sexy! Me cae que quisiera ser Kuroko en mi fic, yo le haría caso luego luego jajaja XD**

**Yukie: Jejeje seeh, revelé muchas cosas en el capítulo anterior :B y no te desmayes! Me tarde un poco con la actualización pero ya está aquí! ^^ Espero te siga gustando.**

**Creo que ya les respondí a todas, de verdad discúlpenme si se me paso alguien. Pero sepan que leo todos y cada uno de sus reviews,, y muchas veces! XD me hacen muy muy felices :D**

**Bueno ya fue mucho choro, nuevamente gracias por continuar aquí :) Que disfruten el cap!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hmm… ¿Por qué no entra la llamada?" Se preguntó a sí mismo el pelirrojo ex capitán de Teikou, estaba empezando a impacientarse.

Era la tercera vez que intentaba llamar al peli azul, pero al parecer su celular estaba apagado. ¿O quizás se lo habían robado…? No, no era muy factible, tomando en cuenta que el peli celeste pasaba desapercibido hasta para los ladrones.

¿Entonces por qué había apagado su celular? No podía encontrar una razón lógica. Al principio creyó que era porque estaba en práctica, pero no, se suponía que su práctica ya había terminado. ¿Entonces por qué…?

Esto de esperar no estaba hecho para alguien como Akashi Seijuuro. Tetsuya le estaba regalando muchas primeras veces, quizás algunas no tan placenteras. Pero igual no se podía quejar, el peli celeste lo hacía sentir humano, lo hacía sentir vivo de una manera única.

Esperó unos minutos y volvió a marcar, su cara se frunció al escuchar nuevamente la voz grabada que le indicaba que el celular estaba apagado.

Le caía como patada en el hígado cuando las cosas no salían como planeaba. Si bien ya había aceptado que podía cometer errores como cualquier humano, precisamente como humano era que le costaba aceptar esa realidad. Aún le era difícil aceptar que no tenía todo bajo control, sobre todo a Tetsuya. Bueno, no era que quisiera tenerlo completamente domado, aunque la idea de un Tetsuya sumiso no sonaba nada mal. El simple pensamiento de que en un futuro el peli celeste se convirtiera en su esposo, esperándolo después de un largo día de trabajo, con una rica cena, un merecido masaje y una noche llena de pasión, lo hacía más feliz que nada.

"Bueno… creo que aún falta algo de tiempo para eso…" Se dijo a sí mismo pensativamente. Si quería lograrlo tendría que hacer muchas, muchas cosas. Primero que nada, deshacerse de la competencia y conquistar al peli azul, y después, enfrentarse a su padre… tan solo de pensar lo que este le diría le producía jaqueca.

Decidió que por el momento no se frustraría con futuros problemas, ya llegaría el momento para realizar todos sus planes.

Suspirando, se acercó hacia la ventana. Podía ver que la luna comenzaba a iluminar la noche. Una ligera sonrisa se posó en sus labios al recordar que siempre había relacionado al peli celeste con dicho astro. Ambos poseían una belleza misteriosa, serena y apacible, además de la capacidad de hacerlo sentir completo.

Volvió a suspirar, este no era el momento para ponerse romántico, al menos no aún. Quería escuchar la voz del peli celeste y nada le impediría que lo hiciera.

Akashi Seijuuro nunca se daba por vencido, pensó que quizás era tiempo de ponerle a Tetsuya vigilancia las veinticuatro horas. Así evitaría este tipo de situaciones y siempre sabría qué, dónde y con quién. Aunque pensándolo bien, sería difícil encontrar a alguien que no lo perdiera de vista.

Antes de sumergirse en planes de acosamiento, otra idea cruzó su mente.

"Quizás se quedó sin batería…" Pensó tomando su barbilla, aunque tampoco era muy probable, Tetsuya jamás había sido descuidado en ese aspecto.

Por el momento decidió que esperaría un poco más. Media hora a lo máximo. Si no encontraba respuesta entonces marcaría a la casa del peli azul.

Tomó un gran suspiro y se dirigió hacia su escritorio, si iba a esperar sería mejor distraerse con algo. Su mirada se detuvo en un libro en particular que tenía sobre la mesa, un libro que le traía muchos recuerdos… Tomó el objeto entre sus manos con una ligera pero grata sonrisa.

-Hmm, y pensar que todo empezó contigo.- Dijo al libro, como si este pudiera entenderle.

Hojeó sus páginas rápidamente, mientras la escena que había repetido un centenar de veces en su cabeza volvía a empezar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Era una calurosa tarde de abril, el ciclo escolar acaba de empezar._

_A pesar de que estaba comenzando la secundaria, no se sentía nada emocionado. La consideraba una aburrida etapa más que tenía que pasar para llegar a la edad adulta. _

_Ni ser el mejor estudiante en el examen de admisión, ni entrar inmediatamente a la primer división del equipo de baloncesto, lo habían hecho sentir emocionado. Ya se lo esperaba, después de todo al ser un Akashi, no podía esperarse menos de él. Tenía que ser excelente en TODO. _

_No siempre se sentía presionado, pero de vez en cuando sentía curiosidad por la vida de los demás chicos de su edad. ¿Qué se sentiría tener una vida normal? ¿Sin presiones ni obligaciones? Probablemente nunca lo sabría, así que trataba de no pensar mucho en ello._

_A veces, para distraerse y separarse de la agobiante realidad que vivía en su casa, se sumergía en la librería de sus abuelos. _

_Aunque no le gustaba aceptarlo, aparte del baloncesto y jugar shougi, leer era su escape. Cuando leía podía ser cualquier persona, en cualquier lugar. Viviendo una vida quizás no normal, ni precisamente feliz. Pero al menos las personas de los libros tarde que temprano encontraban ese algo o alguien que los hacía sentir libres. Sensación que él no conocía._

_Si no fuera porque ya tenía sus manos llenas con todos los deberes, prácticas y clases particulares, hubiera entrado al club de literatura. Sin embargo, el tener poco tiempo libre no impedía que de vez en cuando fuera a la biblioteca de la escuela a leer un poco. _

_Esa tarde, cuando se encontraba leyendo una de sus novelas favoritas. Notó que un chico, con un color inusual de cabello y aproximadamente de su edad, recogía los libros que acababan de caérsele. _

_Al parecer había chocado con alguien y tal persona no fue lo suficientemente educada para ayudarlo a levantarlos. Más chicos pasaron a su alrededor, pero nadie se detuvo a ayudarlo, ni siquiera se dignaron a mirarlo. Esto causó curiosidad al pelirrojo, era como si aquel muchacho fuera invisible para todos. ¿Por qué nadie lo veía?_

"_Hmm… debe ser agradable que nadie pueda verte." Pensó sin darle mucha vuelta al asunto. Creía que sería divertido ser "invisible", así podría zafarse de todo y nadie notaría si hizo o no hizo, o si logró la excelencia en todas las ramas habidas y por haber. _

_Creyó que ese chico debía ser muy feliz, pues su invisibilidad lo hacía poseer un tipo de libertad que él jamás experimentaría. _

_El pelirrojo tenía una presencia muy fuerte, bastaba que entrara a una habitación para que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia él, no le molestaba en lo absoluto. De hecho se sentía poderoso, como si fuera un rey. Pero había momentos en los que deseaba no llamar tanto la atención, tener la atención de todos todo el tiempo podía llegar a ser muy exasperante._

_Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio la expresión del pequeño peli azul. No se veía nada feliz, todo lo contrario, parecía muy triste. _

"… _¿Por qué?" Se preguntó con creciente curiosidad. No era un tipo de tristeza banal la que podía apreciar en su rostro. Parecía una más profunda…_

_El muchacho recogió los libros uno por uno, y fue llevándolos hacia sus respectivos lugares. La mirada del pelirrojo nunca dejó de seguirlo._

_Al llevar el último libro, el peli azul se puso de puntillas para alcanzar un estante. No estaba tan alto, pero el chico era un tanto bajito. Apenas logró colocar el objeto al filo de la orilla. Satisfecho por haberlo logrado, dejó asomar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Segundos después el libro cayó sobre su cabeza, el peli azul pensó que era como si se burlara de él._

_Hizo un pequeño puchero para luego suspirar derrotado. Se encogió de hombros notando que no podía cambiar nada respecto a su altura. Todavía estaba en pleno crecimiento, sus padres y su abuela le decían que no se preocupara tanto, pero aun así él deseaba que el "estirón" llegara pronto. Sobre todo si deseaba ser un buen jugador de baloncesto y encontrarse en un partido con Ogiwara…_

_(Googlen "zerochan 1233553". Esta imagen corresponde a la escena.)_

_-Se te cayó esto- Una firme voz hizo que su mente regresara a la biblioteca._

_-Ah…- Dijo sorprendido el misterioso chico peli azul, reconociendo a la otra persona sin voltear a verla a los ojos. Era extraño que alguien lo notara y mucho más que lo ayudara. -Gracias- Dijo mientras tomaba el libro._

_-¿Te gusta Kizuki Kurihara?- Preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad. No creía encontrar a alguien en la secundaria al que le gustara dicho autor. Escribía de una manera que muchos consideraban demasiado madura o inclusive inapropiada para chicos de su edad. _

_-… Sí.- Respondió simplemente el oji azul. –Aunque prefiero a Naoki Masada.- Agregó al fin mirando al otro a los ojos. _

_Estaba un poco asombrado que alguien con tanta presencia como ese pelirrojo hablara con él. Era como el típico chico perfecto y popular, que generalmente solo ignoraba a los no populares. Aunque realmente, debido a su falta de presencia, populares y no populares lo ignoraban por igual._

_-Hmm… si me permites decirte, creo que las novelas de Masada son un poco, irreales.- El pelirrojo expresó su opinión, sin la intención de sonar grosero o prepotente. Al parecer el oji azul entendió y no se lo tomó a mal, pues una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro._

_-Lo sé, pero sinceramente no he encontrado mejor suspenso y drama combinados. ¿Has leído "El árbol de invierno"?- Preguntó con interés, sus ojos azules se abrieron por la emoción. A pesar de pertenecer al club de literatura, era la primera vez que podía discutir de sus autores favoritos con alguien más que no fuera su abuela. Aparentemente a los chicos del club también les costaba trabajo notarlo._

_-No.-Fue la sencilla respuesta del pelirrojo. Se quedó un poco perplejo al ver que el chico invisible podía hacer caras tan expresivas._

"_Y lindas…" Pensó sin darle mucha importancia. El oji azul poseía un brillo en sus ojos que el pelirrojo nunca antes había visto._

_-Es mi novela favorita, te la recomiendo.- El peli celeste intentó volver a colocar el libro sobre el estante. _

_Antes de que consiguiera otro intento fallido, Akashi tomó el libro de la mano del peli azul, tocando su piel en el proceso. _

_Kuroko volteó a verlo extrañado. Eran casi de la misma estatura, si él no alcanzaba obviamente tampoco el otro. Pero para su desgracia, Akashi alcanzó a colocar el objeto en su lugar, sin ningún problema y sin ningún esfuerzo aparente. ¿Cómo era posible? Si el pelirrojo solo era más alto que él por unos centímetros._

_Akashi estaba a punto de preguntar su nombre, era raro que alguien lograra capturar su atención. Pero cuando se dispuso a hacerlo la campana había sonado y el peli celeste se alejó tan rápido que apenas lo pudo notar. Antes de salir de la biblioteca, el oji azul volteó hacia su dirección e hizo una pequeña reverencia, como agradeciéndole por haberlo ayudado. El pelirrojo solo le sonrió._

"_Hmm… que extraño…" Pensó Akashi, mientras veía con detenimiento el lugar donde sus manos se habían tocado. Por un momento había sentido algo..._

_Los días pasaron y no volvió a toparse con el peli celeste. Leyó la novela que le recomendó, y había quedado perplejo. Quizás no era el mejor libro que había leído en toda su vida, pero había algo en él, algo especial que lo hacía considerarlo mágico. A pesar de su corta edad, conocía demasiado de literatura, y era raro que alguna historia lograra atraparlo y cautivarlo de la manera en que ese libro lo había hecho. _

_Quería encontrar al oji azul y agradecerle por tan excelente recomendación. Pero era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. _

"_Si tan solo supiera su nombre…" Pensaba. Definitivamente así sería mucho más fácil encontrarlo. _

_Con los días, en lugar de olvidarse de aquel muchacho y seguir con su vida como si nada, la idea de encontrarse con dicho chico se convirtió en una obsesión. _

_Antes de su práctica de baloncesto e inclusive después de esta, iba a la biblioteca para ver si lograba verlo. Hasta preguntó al jefe del club de literatura si lo conocía, pero al parecer no tenía ni idea de quien era esa persona. _

_No podía sacarse de la cabeza sus hermosos ojos azul celeste, ni su voz, ni su cabello. Al igual que su inusual rostro. Era como si le hubiera puesto un hechizo para que no pudiera olvidarlo._

_Inclusive Shintarou había comenzado a notar que había algo que ocupaba su mente. Afortunadamente el peli verde creyó que era debido a la estabilidad que el pelirrojo quería lograr en el equipo, lo cual no era del todo mentira. _

_Si tenía pensado buscar a un sexto hombre, que fuera capaz de cambiar el flujo del partido cuando quisieran, pero también, y más importante, quería encontrar al misterioso chico invisible._

_Pasaron los meses y el pelirrojo comenzó a creer que probablemente se había tratado de un fantasma. Akashi parecía el tipo de persona que no creía en supersticiones, pero vivir en una vieja mansión desde que era pequeño lo hacía pensar diferente..._

_Un día, después de terminar la práctica, iba caminando con Shintarou y Atsushi cuando escucharon ruidos provenientes del gimnasio de la tercera división. Los tres recordaron las historias que les habían contado, sobre un fantasma que aparecía en ese lugar todas las noches. El peli verde quería retirarse inmediatamente, el peli lila lo volteó a ver con desinterés, como preguntando si quería entrar a ver. _

_Akashi no hubiera entrado de no ser porque pensó que quizás el chico invisible podía ser ese fantasma del que todos hablaban. Inmediatamente abrió la puerta, pero a primera instancia solo pudo ver a Daiki. _

_Unos segundos después, su vista pudo enfocar al chico que había estado buscando. Su corazón se aceleró de emoción, ¡Al fin lo había encontrado! Y al parecer no se trataba de ningún fantasma, pues Daiki también podía verlo. _

_Pero para su desgracia, aparentemente su chico invisible no lo recordaba…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Akashi salió de su trance cuando su celular sonó. Inmediatamente vio el dispositivo para ver quién era el que llamaba, la desilusión se vio en sus ojos, no era Tetsuya.

-Shintarou- Respondió monótonamente.

_-Akashi-_ Dijo el otro. Decir sus nombres era como una especie de saludo entre ambos.

-¿Qué noticias me tienes?- Preguntó el pelirrojo yendo al grano.

_-… Todo fue como dijiste_.- Midorima trataba de sonar lo más normal que podía. No quería que Akashi se diera cuenta que acababa de verse con Kuroko.

-Hmm, creo que Ryota no piensa nada en sus acciones ¿Verdad?- Su voz sonaba calmada, realmente no consideraba que las acciones del rubio representaran una amenaza.

El pelirrojo sabía perfectamente desde tiempo atrás, que el modelo de la generación de los milagros había comenzado a desarrollar una atracción por su Tetsuya. No le molestaba, pues nunca lo consideró como competencia, conocía bien al peli azul y sabía que el rubio la tenía casi imposible. Si se trataba de rivales fuertes, solo podía pensar en tres personas…

_-Eso nunca ha sido una sorpresa-_ Midorima pensaba igual que Akashi, pero él no podía tomar las cosas tan calmadas como su ex capitán. Algo respecto al modelo le hacía pensar que no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

-¿Y Tetsuya? ¿No sabes cómo reaccionó?- Preguntó el de ojos monocromáticos. Si bien no se sentía preocupado por las acciones de Kise, si tenía curiosidad en la reacción que tuvo el peli celeste. Estaba seguro que el pequeño ni se lo imaginaba.

_-Creo que está confundido…-_ respondió el peli verde dudando un poco.

-¿Crees?- Preguntó el pelirrojo. Le había encargado a Midorima que supervisara al chico fantasma desde el día que se enteró que él le había regalado el mágico llavero. Consideraba al peli verde como uno de sus hombres y amigos más capaces. El chico era muy inteligente, además de que tenía una intuición muy aguda. Así que quien mejor que él para darle noticias de su querido Tetsuya.

_-B-bueno Akashi pues… n-no tengo tanto tiempo libre como para estar atrás de él todos los días.-_ Respondió tartamudeando. _–N-ni que fuera su madre…-_

Oh no, ahora sí, Akashi sabría que algo no iba bien.

-Shintarou, no te pedí que lo acosaras- El pelirrojo estaba tranquilo, quizás aún no notaba la extraña actitud del alto. –Solo que de vez en cuando cheques como está, y me digas si alguien más decide competir contra mi.- La última parte sonó como una amenaza, y el peli verde lo sabía.

_-… O-ok, p-pues eso he hecho…-_ Midorima comenzaba a ponerse más y más nervioso. No podía seguir hablando así, de lo contrario Akashi comenzaría a sospechar, preguntar y luego, a asesinar.

Si hubiera podido evitarlo jamás le hubiera hablado ese día. Pero al terminar su práctica y checar su celular, vio un mensaje de Akashi, pidiéndole que se comunicara con él. Creyó que sería peor si no lo hacía, así que decidió marcar y rezar porque el pelirrojo no averiguara que se había visto con Kuroko y había revelado información confidencial.

_-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?-_ Al fin preguntó el ex capitán de Teikou arqueando la ceja. No le gustaba nada pensar que el alto le estaba ocultando algo.

_-… No sé de qué hablas Akashi…m-me me tengo que ir.-_ Con un esfuerzo sobre humano el peli verde le colgó. Sabía que eso ya era de por si una grave falta, pero prefería cometerla a que el pelirrojo descubriera que casi le contaba a Kuroko el secreto mejor guardado de la generación de los milagros.

-Shintarou… Shintarou…- La molestia de Akashi crecía cada vez más. Primero Tetsuya que no le contestaba el teléfono ¿Y ahora Shintarou que le colgaba? ¿Qué les estaba pasando a sus ex compañeros? Le molestaba pensar que ya no lo respetaran igual, aunque algo dentro de él le decía que ese no era el caso.

Al parecer algo importante había pasado…

Akashi solo esperaba que el sábado llegara pronto, de lo contrario tendría que faltar un día a la escuela.

No iba a dejar que nadie, NADIE, se interpusiera entre Tetsuya y él. No volvería a esperar tres años, estaba vez y para siempre, el que se quedaría con el corazón del lindo peli celeste sería él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos horas atrás, en una cancha de baloncesto:

-Tetsu… ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- El moreno estaba casi igual de sorprendido que el peli azul, justamente el día que más lo recordaba se le tenía que aparecer.

-… Podría preguntarte lo mismo, Aomine-kun…- Respondió el menor. Tratando de no parecer tan sorprendido.

-¡Yo pregunté primero!… ¿Qué no deberías estar en tu práctica?- Preguntó el alto, tratando de que no lo regañara por su constante ausentismo.

- Nuevamente, podría preguntarte lo mismo, Aomine-kun.- Repitió el peli azul, su rostro volvía a ser igual de inexpresivo que siempre. Estaba tratando de dejar de lado todos los pensamientos confusos que había tenido hacía un momento, por ahora, prefería aventarlos a lo más recóndito de su mente.

-Tsk… Tetsu, sabes que me re caga que me contestes así, repitiendo las cosas.- Dijo con supuesta molestia el alto, aunque se viera enojado realmente no lo estaba.

-Pues entonces no sé cómo quieres que te conteste.- El oji azul lo veía con esa mirada tan profunda y a la vez perdida.

Aomine se echó a reír después de observarlo detenidamente unos segundos.

–Jajaja, bueno, en lo que a mi concierne ambos nos saltamos la práctica. Así que no hay nada que me puedas reclamar.- Sus hombros al fin se relajaban.

-Hmm, me parece justo.- Ni Kuroko ni Aomine querían compartir sus razones, así que así estaba bien para ambos.

-Hey, ya que los dos estamos aquí ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un poco? –El moreno levantó el balón con su mano para luego girarlo sobre su dedo, su rostro se veía feliz. –Hace mucho que no recibo tus pases, Tetsu.- Dijo sonriéndole al oji azul, mientras le aventaba el balón.

Ese último comentario hizo muy feliz al peli celeste. Dejó su mochila cerca de una banca y se dispuso a jugar con Aomine.

El baloncesto en esos momentos le caía como una bendición, lo relajaba y lo hacía sentir que todos los demás problemas del mundo podían desaparecer. Ahora solo eran él, la pelota… y Aomine.

Al pensar en el moreno sus movimientos vacilaron un poco.

-Jajaja, no me digas que te estas oxidando- Le gritó el alto. -¿Acaso ser el campeón hizo que flojearas y no entrenes cómo se debe?-

-Je, por supuesto que no, Aomine-kun- Kuroko le mandó un ignite pass kai.

Aomine no lo vio venir, y por estarse burlando, el balón le pegó directamente en la cara.

Solo se escuchó un estruendoso guamazo.

El moreno no se movió, hasta que cayó repentinamente al suelo. El oji azul se espantó, sabía que ese pase era demasiado fuerte y creyó que el moreno lo recibiría sin problema alguno. Nunca fue su intención golpearlo.

-Aomine-kun… ¡Aomine-kun!- Dijo mientras corría hacia él. ¿Estaría consciente? ¿Le habría roto la nariz?

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se arrodilló a su lado, Kuroko pudo ver su rostro. Oh no, al parecer si lo había lastimado, su nariz estaba hinchándose por el golpe.

-¡Aomine-kun!- gritó desesperado, esperando que no le hubiera causado algún tipo de contusión.

Las manos del peli celeste tomaron al moreno por los hombros, sacudiéndolo ligeramente, sin respuesta alguna. El oji azul estaba asustado, pensó que debería llamar a una ambulancia. Estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia su mochila.

No pudo hacerlo pues una fuerte mano lo agarró y lo trajo hacia abajo, para después ser abrazado por dos fuertes y musculosos brazos.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Matas a alguien y luego intentas huir?-

-¡Aomine-kun! ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el oji azul, agradeciendo que el alto pudiera hablar.

-Pues bien bien no…- Respondió el otro, mientras se tocaba con cuidado la zona donde había sido el impacto. La verdad si le estaba doliendo mucho, aunque sabía que se lo tenía bien merecido por distraerse. El oji azul se sintió ligeramente aliviado, al menos no le había causado una contusión al moreno.

–De verdad que no sé de dónde sacas tanta fuerza, Tetsu. Si te ves todo debilucho.- Sus manos habían comenzado a manosear al pequeño, no morbosamente. Si no como para ejemplificar que el oji azul casi no tenía músculos, al menos no como él.

Kuroko le aplicó el mismo golpe que a Kagami, directo a las costillas.

-¡Auch!... ¡Oye!- Gritó Aomine mientras se retorcía de dolor. -¡¿No te bastó con el madrazo que me diste en la cara?!-

-Te lo merecías.- Fue la sencilla respuesta del peli celeste, odiaba que le dijeran débil y que compararan su cuerpo con el de los demás de la generación de los milagros. Por más que intentara no podía ponerse tan mamer como ellos, además de que no estaba creciendo tanto como él esperaba. Al parecer, Akashi, que también era más bajo que ellos, si iba a seguir creciendo. Y él probablemente no crecería ni cinco centímetros más.

Salió de su trance de alturas cuando las manos de Aomine bajaron a su cintura, volteó a verlo extrañado.

-Pues tú también te mereces esto- El rostro del moreno se acercó hacia él. Kuroko se tensó ¿Qué pensaba hacer…? ¿Acaso iba a…?

Su cara estaba tan cerca, y sus ojos lo veían con detenimiento, como si estuviera a punto de entrar en la zona.

Y entonces, le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

-...Ja.. jajajajajajajaja! Ao-Aomine-kun! Basta!- Gritó el pequeño, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

El moreno conocía todos sus puntos débiles y era fácil saber con cuáles se retorcería más. Aomine tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Jajaja, naaah, no quiero.- Y siguió con su ataque de cosquillas. Amaba escuchar la risa de Kuroko, sólo él podía hacerlo reír así. Tan fuerte y tan desinhibido. Sabía que Tetsu solo podía ser él mismo cuando estaba con él.

-Jajajaja! Ya!.. ya! En-enserio..jajaja!- Suplicaba el oji azul. Le estaban comenzando a doler los músculos de tanto reír, sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear.

Pero al parecer Aomine no pensaba parar pronto.

-Ao-Aomine-kun..jaja..por-porfavor!- El pequeño se retorcía en los brazos del moreno, de un momento para otro Kuroko logró zafarse e inmediatamente intentó correr, el moreno se puso de pie sin dificultad y lo siguió.

Empezaron a jugar un pequeño juego de alcánzame si puedes. Aunque claro, Aomine podía alcanzar a Kuroko cuando se le diera la gana. Aun así, se estaba divirtiendo como nunca dándole chance al chico para que corriera.

-Sabes una cosa Tetsu…- Dijo el moreno, jadeando un poco después de correr por la cancha, aun sin atrapar al peli celeste.

-¿Qué?- Respondió el otro jadeando aún más. Su condición había mejorado significativamente, pero todavía no se comparaba con la del As de Tou.

-Te extrañé…- Los ojos de Aomine lo veían cálidamente.

Kuroko se enterneció, sabía que el moreno estaba siendo sincero.

-Yo…- El oji azul no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir. Su cara cambió instantáneamente de un segundo para otro. Pareciera que acaba de ver a un muerto.

-… ¿Tetsu?- Preguntó el moreno extrañado, ¿Por qué el oji azul estaba así?

-Aomine-kun-El peli azul estaba más serio que nunca.- Vamos al hospital…- Agregó preocupado, dirigiéndose hacia su mochila.

-¿Haaa?... Pero si me siento bien.- El moreno no entendía por qué Tetsu se preocupaba tanto. Estaba bien que había sido un golpe muy fuerte, pero podía aguantar cosas peores.

El oji azul se acercó hacia él, buscando su celular en la mochila. Lo encendió e inmediatamente le tomó una foto a la cara del moreno.

-Ja, Tetsu, si querías una foto mía solo tenías que pedirla.- Dijo Aomine arrogantemente.

Kuroko no respondió, solo le mostró la foto que acaba de tomar. El semblante del as de la generación de los milagros se oscureció.

-Si… Vamos al hospital…- Dijo seriamente.

Su nariz se veía atroz. Quizás no fue tan buena idea ponerse a jugar después de recibir un golpe así. Ahora parecía el jorobado de Notre Dame, con la cara toda deforme.

Aomine solo esperaba que no se le fuera a quedar así para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Camino hacia el hospital, pararon en una tienda de conveniencia para comprar hielo, con la esperanza de que la hinchazón bajara un poco. La mayoría de la gente que veía a Aomine se horrorizaba, lo primero que pensaban era que el chico se había peleado.

-Tsk… no entiendo por qué la gente me ve así.- Dijo el moreno con molestia.

-Piensan que tu herida es a causa de una pelea.- Respondió el menor.

-¡Pero fue por una pelota!... ¿Es tan difícil de creer?- El moreno se frustraba más y más.

-Bueno, es que si tienes cara de maleante, Aomine-kun.- Dijo Kuroko tranquilamente, ganándose una mirada de odio del alto.

Antes de que pudiera responder, una tercera persona se unió a la conversación.

-Ahhh~~ Concuerdo con Kurochin, Minechin tiene cara de maleante.- Mencionó la tercera voz, masticando en el proceso. –Da miedo~~-

Kuroko y Aomine se dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo.

-¿Murasakibara-kun?!- Dijeron al unísono, aunque Aomine omitió el kun.

-Ehh~~ ¿por qué se asustan? – Preguntó el peli lila en su desinteresado tono habitual.

-¿Qué haces aquí?!- El moreno sentía que era mucha coincidencia toparse con dos de sus ex compañeros en la misma noche.

-Pues yo vine a comprar unas paletas (munch) Kurochin me había dicho que las de aquí son deliciosas (munch) Y tenía razón (munch)- Respondió el más alto de los tres, mientras no paraba de comer. -¿Y ustedes?... Kurochin te dio una paliza, ¿Verdad Minechin?-

-… ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Aomine, causando que Kuroko arqueara levemente la ceja. Era verdad que él era el causante de la herida de Aomine, pero había sido un accidente.

-Pues (munch) Siempre supe que algún día Kurochin te daría tu merecido.- Respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Haa…? ¿Mi merecido?- Respondió incrédulamente el moreno, que él recordara no había hecho nada malo. Al menos no últimamente.

Kuroko se alejó de ellos para ir a comprar el hielo, volvió unos minutos después. Al parecer los otros dos habían cambiado de tema porque ahora se veían más serios que nunca. Kuroko no le dio mucha importancia.

-Aomine-kun, aquí está el hielo.- Dijo sin tratar de interrumpirlos tan bruscamente, ambos voltearon a verlo.

-Ah… ah sí, ahora si vamos al hospital.- Dijo seriamente el moreno.

-… ¿Interrumpo algo?- Preguntó el oji azul, notando el raro cambio de actitud en su ex luz.

-No~~ Solo le decía a Minechin que Akachin- Murasakibara no pudo terminar lo que decía porque Aomine lo interrumpió.

-¡No!.. no es nada!- Gritó el moreno.

El peli celeste lo miro extrañado, y Murasakibara se volvió a poner serio. Los tres chicos se quedaron callados por unos segundos.

-Nee~~ Kurochin~~- Continuó el peli lila, ganándose una mirada de "Si hablas te mato" por parte de Aomine.

-¿Qué sucede, Murasakibara-kun?- Preguntó el oji azul.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos al Hospital? ~~ Yo también estoy preocupado por Minechin, se ve más feo que de costumbre.- El peli lila no mentía en cuanto a que si estaba algo preocupado, pero esa no era su verdadera razón para querer ir con ellos.

-Ah, por supuesto que si Murasakibara-kun- Respondió el peli celeste.

Aomine solo puso una cara de molestia. El camino al hospital iba a ser laaargo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un rato después, por fin llegaron al hospital.

Aomine estaba más harto que nunca. Murasakibara y Kuroko se le habían pasado todo el camino hablando sobre la colecta que iban a organizar, para poderle arreglar la cara por si se quedaba deforme. La llamarían "colecta nacional para Aomine de escasos recursos", por supuesto que sabían que el moreno no era de escasos recursos, pero ambos concordaron en que el nombre era el mejor para enganchar a la gente.

-Pobre Minechin~~ Bueno, al menos ya estaba acostumbrado a ser feo~~ - Dijo el peli lila pensativamente. Kuroko solo soltó una pequeña risilla.

-¡Oi! ¡¿A quién estás llamando feo?!- Gritó el moreno enojado. Ya no podía aguantar más y tenía unas ganas enormes de golpear a Murasakibara y a Kuroko. Bueno, quizás al peli azul solo le daría otra guerra de cosquillas.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo muchachos?- Preguntó una enfermera, con toda la intención de correrlos si solo venían a echar relajo. Hasta que vio la cara de Aomine.

-¡Ay! Ay mijo! ¿Qué te pasó?!- Preguntó asustada la mujer.

-Pues… un accidente.- El moreno se encogió de hombros.

Inmediatamente lo pasaron a revisión, dejando a Kuroko y a Murasakibara en la sala de espera. Kuroko le dijo al peli lila que tenía que ir al baño, así que le encargó sus cosas por un momento.

Murasakibara se quedó ahí solo, viendo a la gente pasar. Hasta que el celular del peli azul empezó a vibrar. El alto decidió dejarlo pasar, si era una llamada, podía esperar a que llegara el pequeño y hacérselo saber para que este volviera a marcar. Pero la llamada se repitió una, dos, tres veces. El chico se desesperó y decidió contestar. ¿Quién llamaría con tanta insistencia al oji azul?

_-Tetsuya, hasta que por fin me respondes_.- Dijo la otra voz a través de la línea, Murasakibara supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

-Akachin~~.- Respondió tranquilamente.

_-… ¿Atsushi?-_ Preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo. Estaba seguro que acababa de marcar el número de Tetsuya ¿Por qué respondía el peli lila?

-Akachin, Kurochin fue al baño.- La voz del peli lila estaba igual que siempre.

_-… ¿Por qué estas con Tetsuya?-_ Preguntó el ex capitán con curiosidad. De verdad que no se lo explicaba.

-Estamos en el hospital.- Fue la sencilla respuesta del alto, ocasionando que Akashi se exaltara. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo a su Tetsuya? ¿Por eso no contestaba?

_-¿Qué le pasó a Tetsuya? ¿Esta bien?!-_ Podía oírse la desesperación a través de su voz.

-Sii~~ Kurochin golpeó a Minechin en la cara con una pelota, Minechin quedó más feo de lo que ya estaba y lo trajimos al hospital. Yo me los encontré cuando fueron a comprar hielo en la tienda donde compro mis paletas. – Explicó el gigante.

Akashi pudo respirar, al menos no le había pasado nada a su peli celeste.

_-… Bien, me hubieras explicado eso antes.-_ El pelirrojo sintió por un momento algo que tenía años sin experimentar. El miedo a perder a alguien. No quería ni pensar en qué sería capaz de hacer si algo le ocurría al oji azul,

-Lo siento Akachin…- Se disculpó el alto. Escuchó a Akashi suspirar por la línea.

Ahora el pelirrojo entendía por qué el oji azul había tenido su celular apagado. Se tranquilizó un poco hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que le acababa de decir el alto.

Tetsuya había golpeado a Daiki con la pelota, lo cual significaba que estaban jugando, y por ende, pasaron toda la tarde juntos. Una ola de celos lo atravesó ¿Acaso había apagado su celular porque no quería que nadie interrumpiera su tarde con el moreno?

-No te preocupes Akachin. Yo los estoy vigilando por ti.- El gigante morado sabía que era lo que estaba pensando su ex capitán. Después de todo, él fue el primero al que el pelirrojo le contó lo que sentía por el peli azul.

_-… Bien. Muchas gracias Atsushi… te lo encargo.-_ La voz del pelirrojo se oía fría. Murasakibara agradeció que no estuvieran frente a frente, de lo contrario se hubiera asustado de ver a su amigo en tal estado. _–Mantenme informado, y no le digas a Tetsuya que llamé.- _

-Si~~ Akachin.- Respondió el alto, al escuchar su respuesta el pelirrojo colgó.

Akashi estaba colérico… Aomine había vuelto a aparecer en la escena. Ahora tendría que cambiar sus planes drásticamente, ya no sabía si había sido algo bueno que Shintarou le hubiera regalado el llavero al oji azul…

Murasakibara estaba a punto de guardar el celular de Kuroko cuando este volvió a vibrar.

"¿Será Akachin de nuevo?" Pensó.

-¿Akachin?- Contestó sin ver quién era el que marcaba.

_-… Nooo~~ Soy Kise-kun Kurokocchi! ¿Por qué no contestaste mi mensaje ehh? ~~ No seas tan malo conmigo! (sniff)… Te intenté hablar pero no entraba la llamada… ¿Te enojastee? Discúlpame Kurokocchi te lo juro que no estuvo en mis manos! -_ Pareciera que el rubio no necesitaba respirar.

-¿Kisechin?- Preguntó el alto.

_-… ¿Murasakibaracchi?-_ Al rubio al fin le caía el veinte de que no estaba hablando con Kuroko.

-… Sí- Respondió simplemente el peli lila.

_-… Ah… ano… ¿este es el número de Kurokocchi?... ¿Cierto?-_ El modelo se sentía apenado, al menos no había dicho cosas más comprometedoras.

-Siii ~~- Respondió el gigante, volviendo a su tono habitual.

_-… Entonces, ¿Me lo puedes pasar?-_ Kise no entendía por qué había respondido Murasakibara.

-Noo ~~- Pareciera que el alto estaba jugando, causando que Kise se molestara.

_-…! ¿Por qué no?!-_El rubio no entendía por qué rayos se oponía el peli lila.

-Porque solo traerías más problemas a Akachin~~- Al parecer, respondió sinceramente.

Kise no era nada tonto e inmediatamente entendió. Su voz chillona cambió en un instante.

_-… Entiendo… entonces volveré a llamar cuando sea Kurokocchi el que conteste.-_ Dijo seriamente, luego agregó. _–Y para que lo sepas, yo ya no sigo órdenes…-_ Y colgó.

Aún le temía a su ex capitán, pero si se trataba del peli celeste era capaz de enfrentarse a él… Por ahora, tendría que esperar a mañana para poder hablar con su Kurokocchi.

Murasakibara no se ofuscó nada, tampoco creía que el modelo representara un problema. Pero por si las dudas, era mejor alejar a toda la competencia posible. Ahora sí pudo guardar el celular, y afortunadamente lo hizo a tiempo pues podía ver a Kurochin acercarse.

La verdad tenía mucha curiosidad en por qué tantos de sus amigos estaban tan obsesionados con el pequeño. "Quizás sabe delicioso…" Pensó, imaginando el sabor del chico…

-Perdón por la tardanza.- Se disculpó el oji azul.

-No te preocupes Kurochin~~ ¿Te perdiste?- Preguntó el pelila.

-No… creo que ya no debo tomar tantas malteadas en un mismo día.- Respondió el peli azul rascándose la mejilla. Después de todo Kagami-kun tenía razón…

Esperaron así por una hora, platicando de cosas banales y de uno que otro recuerdo de secundaria que venía a sus mentes.

Kuroko llamó a su casa para avisar a sus padres que llegaría tarde. La que contestó fue su abuela, a la cual le dio mucha risa y gusto escuchar el por qué llegaría más noche. No era que se regocijara del sufrimiento de Aomine, pero se le hacía curioso cómo estaban volviendo a ser los mismos amigos de antes. Ella siempre pensó que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que volvieran a hablarse.

El peli azul jamás pensó en revisar su historial de llamadas, por lo cual nunca se dio cuenta de que Akashi y Kise habían llamado esa noche.

Cuando Aomine por fin salió, Kuroko y Murasakibara se levantaron a recibirlo y preguntarle qué le habían dicho.

-Tsk, no te preocupes Tetsu, no es nada serio. Sólo se me hinchó.- Dijo tranquilamente el moreno. Traía como una pequeña férula en la nariz. El peli azul agradeció que no fuera nada que marcara a su ex luz para siempre. –Los doctores dicen que volveré a la normalidad en un par de semanas… Solo me dieron un cóctel de des inflamatorios.-

El peli celeste suspiró aliviado.-Me da gusto Aomine-kun- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces ya no serás un deforme? ~~ - Preguntó el peli lila, obteniendo una mirada de "muérete" por parte del moreno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los tres chicos salieron al fin del hospital, dispuestos a irse a descansar a sus casas.

Murasakibara no se separó de ellos hasta que ambos tomaron sus diferentes caminos. Le había dicho a Akashi que los vigilaría, y eso hizo. Le tenía mucho aprecio a su pelirrojo amigo, y de verdad quería que fuera feliz, sabía que nadie más que él se lo merecía.

Además, no estaba nada feliz con la idea de que Minechin quisiera tener algo romántico con Kurochin, al menos ya no. Ya lo había hecho sufrir bastante en el pasado y creía que el peli celeste se merecía a alguien mejor.

El peli lila iba a tomar el rumbo a su casa, no sin antes pasar nuevamente por la tienda para comprar otra orden de deliciosas paletas. La verdad era que Kurochin sí que sabía hacer buenas recomendaciones en cuanto al sabor…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aomine caminaba hacia su casa, preguntándose cómo le haría para que su familia creyera que no se había vuelto a pelear. Probablemente sus padres lo iban a castigar, y lo peor del caso era que esta vez no había hecho nada malo, más que saltarse la práctica de baloncesto, pero nada más.

Se puso feliz al recordar su encuentro con Tetsu… no le gustaba creer mucho en esas cosas del destino. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír como tonto al pensar que su encuentro había sido algo mágico…

Su celular sonó, indicando que había recibido un mensaje.

-Je, es de Tetsu- Se dijo a si mismo felizmente, abriendo el mensaje.

"_Yo también te extrañé." _

Quizás era un mensaje corto, pero muy significativo. La sonrisa del moreno le duró toda la noche, a pesar del regaño y castigo de sus padres.

"Valió la pena." Pensó felizmente el chico, aunque no podría salir en una semana más que a la escuela.

Estaba acostado en su cama, aún sin muchos deseos de dormir. Tomó su ipod y puso una canción que había escuchado mucho desde la secundaria, le recordaba mucho a su querida sombra…

_(I miss you de Blink 182)_

_Hello There, The Angel From My Nightmare/ Hola, Ángel De Mi Pesadilla_

_The Shadow In The Background Of The Morgue/La Sombra en el fondo de la Morgue_

_The Unsuspecting Victim Of Darkness In The Valley/ La desprevenida víctima de la Oscuridad en el Valle_

_We Can Live Like Jack And Sally If We Want/Podemos Vivir Como Jack Y Sally Si Queremos_

_Where You Can Always Find Me/ Donde Siempre Puedes Encontrarme_

_We´ll Have Halloween On Christmas/ Tendremos Halloween En Navidad_

_And In The Night We´ll Wish This Never Ends / Y Por La Noche Desearemos Que Esto No Acabe Nunca_

_We´ll Wish This Never Ends/ Desearemos Que Esto No Acabe Nunca_

_(i Miss You, Miss You) / Te extraño_

_(i Miss You, Miss You) / Te extraño_

_Where Are You And I´m So Sorry / ¿Dónde estás? __Y lo siento tanto_

_I Cannot Sleep, I Cannot Dream Tonight/ No puedo dormir, no puedo soñar esta noche_

_I Need Somebody And Always/ Necesito a alguien y siempre_

_This Sick Strange Darkness / Esta enfermiza y extraña oscuridad_

_Comes Creeping On So Haunting Every Time/ Se acerca arrastrándose tan inquietante cada vez_

_And As I Stared I Counted / Y mientras miraba contaba_

_Webs From All The Spiders / Telerañas de todas las arañas_

_Catching Things And Eating Their Insides / Atrapando cosas y comiendo sus entrañas_

_Like Indecision To Call You / Como la indecision de llamarte_

_And Hear Your Voice Of Treason / Y escuchar tu voz de traición_

_Will You Come Home And Stop This Pain Tonight / ¿Volverás a casa y aliviarás este dolor esta noche?_

_Stop This Pain Tonight / Alivia este dolor esta noche_

_Don´t Waste Your Time On Me You´re Already / No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, Tú ya eres_

_The Voice Inside My Head (i Miss You, Miss You) / La voz dentro de mi cabeza (Te extraño)_

_Don´t Waste Your Time On Me You´re Already / No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, Tú ya eres_

_The Voice Inside My Head (i Miss You, Miss You) / La voz dentro de mi cabeza (Te extraño)_

_Don´t Waste Your Time On Me You´re Already / No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, Tú ya eres_

_The Voice Inside My Head (i Miss You, Miss You) / La voz dentro de mi cabeza (Te extraño)_

_Don´t Waste Your Time On Me You´re Already / No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, Tú ya eres_

_The Voice Inside My Head (i Miss You, Miss You) / La voz dentro de mi cabeza (Te extraño)_

_Don´t Waste Your Time On Me You´re Already / No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, Tú ya eres_

_The Voice Inside My Head (i Miss You, Miss You) / La voz dentro de mi cabeza (Te extraño)_

_Don´t Waste Your Time On Me You´re Already / No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo, Tú ya eres_

_The Voice Inside My Head (i Miss You, Miss You) / La voz dentro de mi cabeza (Te extraño)_

_(i Miss You, Miss You) / Te extraño_

_(i Miss You, Miss You) / Te extraño_

_(i Miss You, Miss You) / Te extraño_

_(i Miss You, Miss You) / Te extraño_

Al parecer, ya era momento de buscar una nueva canción para él y su sombra. Pues tenía el presentimiento de que ya no lo extrañaría tanto, sobre todo si iba a buscarlo todos los días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Al fin salió Murasakibara! Yay! ^^**

**Y ASDFGHJK! Cada vez me quedan más largos! . **

**También por eso tardé más :( y lamentablemente no pude acabarlo en un solo día como los demás capítulos :( la escuela me quita mucho tiempo…**

**En fin, ya apareció toda la Kiseki! Al fin XD**

**Puse imagen y canción porque pues con ellas me inspiré :P es probable que siga poniendo más y más. Me inventé los autores de los que hablan Akashi y Kuroko XD si pensé en poner reales pero luego me iba a sentir mal de hablar de obras que ni he leído :P así q mejor así ficticios XD**

**Espero les haya gustado :) Dejen su review y opiniones ^^ Ya mandé a Midorima a buscar sus llaveros XD**

**P.D. No sé ustedes, pero a mí me encanta Aomine! Tiene una voz bieeeen profunda y sexy…y como que este wey tiene como, inteligencia sexual? Jajaja no sé, se me hace bien macho :9 XD la verdad le traigo ganas -.- XD bueno, creo que le traigo ganas a toda la kiseki xD**

**Gracias por leer! Las leo pronto ^^**


	6. Capitulo 6: Reunión Kiseki Parte 1

**Hola! Nuevamente muchas gracias por seguir en esta historia ^^**

**Pude actualizar antes de la semana ¡yay! Y si lo hice es porque quiero hacer otro cap en estos días, y poder tener otro para el cumpleaños de Kuroko! ^^ Ojalá alcance… recen porque no me dejen tarea o exámenes XD si no ya valió u.u…**

**¿Se fijaron? Un capítulo con nombre! XD Espero que los nombres no spoleen mucho el contenido XD.**

**Creo que a todos les gustó lo que le pasó a Aomine XD jeje ^^ Y Murasakibara es super divertídisimo de escribir ^^ yo también me estaba carcajee y carcajee cada vez que imaginaba la escena XD**

**En fin, infinitas gracias a todos los que han leído, dado fav o follow a esta historia. Y por supuesto, unas gracias especiales a los y las que dejan review! **

**kote-chan54, Sayuki Yukimura, AmanthaB, mooniemouse27, Nai-Nyan, EmiWasHereEV, Mary-chan Rodriguez, Nozomy, nickyLOL31, Ariasu-sama, Kiryu Zero, DaiCris, y por supuesto, también a:**

**kyaaaan: Jajajajaja XD siiiii yo también! Mis amigos tan nada toqueteables y sabroseables XD Quiero un harem de hombres bellos sino nah xD. Jejeje siiiii, Akashi está super mega enamorado obsesionado con el Kuroko, como quisiera ser él XD Y sep, Aomine no se queda nada atrás, además Tetsu ya había estado enamorado de él… Así que quien sabe que pueda pasar jojo :B Jejeje ay pobre Kise, pero no preocupaos! :B … solo puedo decirte eso XD pd. Jajaja lo siento! No pude evitarlo, alguien más tenía que sufrir a parte de Kise XD**

**rocio e-chan: Waah! Que bueno que te gustó :) me hace muy feliz de verdad ^^ Jajaja XD pobre Aomine, pero le tenía que pasar, una vez que lo imagino ya no lo puedo cambiar XD Oh siii, es cansado ir a la escuela ¬¬, una parte de mi ya quisiera trabajar y no llegar a hacer tarea. Pero a otra parte de mi le da terror entrar al mundo adulto XD bueno, no me falta tanto, si todo sale bien este año empiezo 0.0 pero me da harto mello XD Jejeje no importa! Yo solía salir mucho pero la verdad como que ya me aburrí, siempre son las mismas borracheras, así que también prefiero quedarme en casa a ver animes y leer fics ^^ En mi colonia tampoco pasa nada, pero así la prefiero jeje, tranquila y callada :) Siii, ese Kuroko tiene mucha suerte, invisible pa' los ladrones y con un harem que todas quisiéramos tener XD Akashi es super sexy, sobre todo cuando es malo :B yo también estoy enamorada de los kisekis! Y de Kuroko! Y de Kagami! Y de los de Seirin! XD jaja de todos jajaja XD Oh si, Murasakibara es un amor :3 por ahora… XD Nooo las tijeras de Akashi nooo XD porfa, mira actualice más rápido jeje ^^ Espero que te guste este cap!**

**Inochan-uchiha xD: Siii ya salió Murasakibara ^^ Y… no quiero spolearte pero…. Pero…. Muajajaja XD ten por seguro que algo pasará ^^ Ufff siii, Aomine para mí es una máquina sexual :9 XD**

**Guest: Este fic tendrá musho Akakuro por aquí, Akakuro por allá, Akakuro por delante y Akakuro por detrás XD Pero hay muchísimas más parejas, jeje XD Nadie puede odiar a Akashi, si lo haces amaneces muerto XD Así que por decreto real todos debemos amarlo XD Jajaja a mi también me fascina su locura, su maldad, y su linda obsesión-amor con Kuroko XD creo que también tengo serios problemas jajaja XD pero siempre lo he dicho, mejor adicta al shaoi que a las drogas XD Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja XD tu comment me hizo reír un buen no manches XD No es por ser negro jajajajaajajaja XD buena esa, quizás la aplique en un futuro para hacerle bullying a Aomine XD Y si, no es porque sea negro, la neta si es un creído :P. Siii Murasaki es un amor de dos metros, Y podre Midorima XD a ver como le va con su jefe Akashi. Jejeje, no te preocupes por Kise… es todo lo que puedo decirte XD**

**Night: Che Aomine sensualón y maleante! Es tan asdfghj! Lo quiero en mi cama pero ya XD Ok no… quiero a toda la kiseki en mi cama pero ya! XD Y siii, Kagami es tierno y tonto y lindo y sexy :9 también lo quiero en mi cama XD**

**Nana-chan: Me da mucho gusto que te haya hecho reír ^^ jajajaja exaaacto, Murasakibara es todo un lokillo jajaja XD A mi también me daba mucha risa mientras lo estaba escribiendo. Jajajaja entiendo esa sensación, mi familia también me ve así cuando leo fics XD así que ntp :) no eres la única a la que su familia juzga loca jajaja XD Siii, Akashi es un amor aunque de miedo XD está bien requeté enamorao-obsesionao XD Jajaja yo le digo lo mismo a Akashi pero no quiere XD Solo tiene ojos para Tetsuya. Yo también quiero trío XD pero creo que terminaría siendo una expectadora… por supuesto que no me molestaría XD Solo me los quedaría viendo y grabando cada detalle en mi pervertida mente jajaja XD Ay ese Aomine :9 no sé ni por donde empezar, y Kise XD jajajajaja, pobre Kise, afortunadamente ha descansado un poco de que lo bulleen XD .**

**P.D. Jajajaja siiiiii, me encanta su personalidad de acosador y de querer tener vigilado a su Tetsuya TODO el tiempo jaja, no se lo vayan a robar :P**

**P.D.2. Jajajaja siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, TODOS! Yo también jajajajaaja XD**

**Yui-Chan: Viva Akashi! VIVA! Viva el Akakuro! VIVA! XD jejeje, pronto habrá mucho más de esta pareja ^^ Así que no te lo pierdas!**

**Yukie: Muy bien Yukie! Gracias por seguir aquí y que bueno que te siga gustando ^^. A mi también me gusta el Aokuro (bueno la verdad me gustan todas XD) Y si pobre Kise XD si está como la cola del perro XD (creo que si había escuchado esa expresión aquí en México XD ) pero no te preocupes… jeje ^^ Espero te guste este cap también ^^. Que bueno que te gusten las canciones! Eres la primera que me menciona algo del tema XD gracias!**

**Himiko Uzumaki: Jeje ^^ me da muchísisimo gusto que te haya hecho reír tanto jaja XD Siiii, pobre Aomine deforme XD esperemos que vuelva a la normalidad XD Jajaja ntp por Kagami, yo también espero que reaccione a tiempo sino quien sabe que vaya a pasar XD A mi también me gusta el Kagakuro ^^ y siiii Murasakibara es un amor! ^^**

**Kizumi: Waaa! Que bueno que te gustó esa escena :D a mi también se me hizo bien tierna y me encantó escribirla! Fue bien romántico XD Ohh! Enserio gritaste? XD jeje me da gusto saber que el fic les cause algún tipo de reacción XD solo espero que buena jeje. Siii! Habrá buen rato de Kuroko para todos y todos para Kuroko XD A ver si Kagami no manda a volar a la tipa tan rápido jajaja XD**

**Izaya: Que bueno que te gusten esas parejas! A mi también me encantan! :D Y sip, pobre Aomine XD pero ya era hora de que le pasara algo XD. Oh… voy a decirte que… si :B pero tu shhhhh XD Byee!**

**Moka shijagami: Ay si, Akashi es un amor cuando esta desesperado! :) Jajajaja lo siento, no me pude resistir con lo de Aomine XD Oh si, el tierno gigante al fin salió ^^ Y seeh, si yo también fuera Kuroko ya me los hubiera echado a todos y cada uno de ellos :9 XD**

**Bueno ahora si comencemos con el cap XD**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N:** **IMPORTANTE** _(Busquen primero en youtube watch?v=J0Ah5WUFnhs si pueden verlo al mismo tiempo que leen sería mejor XD)_

La nieve caía, al parecer era invierno nuevamente.

"Tan rápido…" Pensó Kuroko. Eran las últimas vacaciones de invierno que pasaría en la secundaria Teikou.

Decidió ir un momento al gimnasio, aprovechando que no habría nadie. Sus ojos azules veían con nostalgia el lugar donde había pasado los momentos más felices de su vida. Recuerdos que ahora no eran más que dolorosos…

_Sekai de ichiban daiji na hito ga / Aun cuando la persona más importante en el mundo  
Inaku natte mo hibi wa tsudzuiteku / Desaparece, los días deben seguir  
Omoidase naku naru sono hi made / Hasta el día en que me olvide de ti  
Nani wo shite nani wo mite / ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo ver?  
Iki wo shite iyou / Solo respiraré…_

Salió del lugar. No logró soportar estar más tiempo ahí, de lo contrario sentía que comenzaría a llorar. Todo dentro de la cancha le recordaba a él…

Camino a casa, se detuvo a observar la nieve.

"Es hermoso…" Pensaba. Pero no pudo evitar que hasta la nieve le recordara al moreno, los momentos que habían pasado juntos, su hermosa sonrisa… Todo terminaría pronto.

"No… ya terminó." Pensó suspirando, viendo hacia el cielo, mientras un pequeño vapor salió de su boca.

_Hirahira kagayaku kono yuki mo kisetsu mo / En esta estación, con esta brillante nieve  
Semete anata ga soba ni ireba / Deseo que estuvieras cerca de mi  
Ima de wa tada tsumetakute / Ahora no hay nada, solo frío  
Jamakusai dake ne / Solo una molestia  
Samui ne tte ittara / Yo te diría "Hace frío"  
Samui ne tte kikoeru / Tu responderías "Si, lo hace"  
Are wa shiawase datta no ne / Eso me hacía feliz ¿sabes?_

Los días en que ambos sonreían, en que ambos eran felices. Cuando compartían la misma sombrilla, cuando comían helado juntos, y las incontables ocasiones en que el moreno tuvo que cargarlo después de la práctica, ya que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Cómo extrañaba esos días…

Intentó llamarle una vez más… "Una última oportunidad" Pensaba, aunque su orgullo y dignidad estuvieran más que en contra, era obvio que el moreno no quería saber nada de él.

Pero no podía evitarlo, lo amaba... Necesitaba oír su voz, sentirlo cerca… Nunca esperó nada más que su amistad. Entonces ¿por qué?... ¿Por qué se había alejado?

Entendía que estuviera deprimido y desesperado por no encontrar a un digno rival. ¿Pero era necesario apartarlo de tal manera?... ¿Acaso se alejaba porque sabía lo que sentía?... ¿Por asco?...

Al menos quería, que una vez más, volvieran a chocar sus puños, como en los viejos tiempos cuando ambos entrenaban en el gimnasio de la tercera división.

_Tatoeba anata to ita hibi wo / Si pudiera borrar de mi memoria  
Kioku no subete wo keshisaru koto ga dekita toshite / Todos los días que pasé contigo  
Mou sore wa watashi de wa nai to omou / Ese ya no sería yo  
Shiawase hitotsu wo wakeatte ita no dakara / Porque hemos compartido la misma felicidad_

Quizás era tiempo de aceptar la realidad… Nada volvería a ser como antes. Le dolía, le dolía mucho. ¿En qué momento se enamoró tanto de su luz?... Ya no recordaba, no podía pensar bien. Solo iba a dejar fluir sus lágrimas, esperando que el dolor desapareciera algún día…

_Watashi no hanbun wa anata de / Tú eras mi otra mitad  
Soshite anata no hanbun wa Watashi de dekiteta no ne / Y yo era lo mismo para ti  
Sore nara konna ni itai no mo / Por eso es que este sufrimiento  
Namida ga deru no mo / Y estas lágrimas  
Shikata ga nai koto da ne / No pueden parar  
_

Recordó la última vez que intentó acercársele. Preguntarle el porqué de su cambio de actitud.

El moreno le gritó, apenas puso su mano sobre su brazo y el otro lo retiró inmediatamente. Como si no quisiese que lo tocase ni un poco, como si le repugnara el simple hecho de que lo tocara…

Parecía que todo se derrumbaba. También sus otros compañeros del equipo habían cambiado, no quedaba rastro alguno de la amistad que alguna vez tuvieron. Pero eso no significaba que ellos no lo extrañasen…

_Anata no suki datta fuyu no ue de / En medio de tu querido invierno  
Itsuka shita kenka wo omoidashiteru / Recuerdo que un día tuvimos una pelea  
Haru ni nareba mata kitto / Cuando la primavera llegue de nuevo  
Hana wa saku'n dakedo / Seguramente, las flores florecerán  
Mou nanimo nanimo / Pero ahora no hay nada, nada  
Dekinai mama de / No puedo hacer nada  
Dare mo dare mo/ No hay nadie, nadie  
Kanashi ima made / Solo estoy triste…_

Seguía caminando rumbo a su casa, aun intentando olvidarse de todo… Quizás el dolor desaparecería algún día…

Una llamada del moreno le sorprendió, pareciera que por fin había logrado lo que buscaba, comunicarse con él… Pero no pudo hacerlo, también estaba harto de ser tratado así…

El poco orgullo que le quedaba se apoderó de él y lo único que pudo salir de su boca fue un "Sayonara…"

Provocando que al otro lado de la línea, el moreno golpeara la pared, lleno de coraje. Pero sabía perfectamente que no podía culpar a nadie, más que a sí mismo.

_Tatoeba anata to ita hibi wo / Si pudiera borrar de mi memoria  
Kioku no subete wo keshisaru koto ga dekita toshite / Todos los días que pasé contigo  
Mou sore wa watashi de wa nai to omou / Ese ya no sería yo  
Kanashimi hitotsu mo wakeatte ita no dakara / Porque hemos compartido la misma tristeza_

Había decidido actuar demasiado tarde, y se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos demasiado tarde…

No… siempre lo supo, pero se negó a verlos. Ahora, él también se había condenado a vivir sin la única persona que había querido de verdad…

_Watashi no hanbun wa anata de / Tú eras mi otra mitad  
Soshite anata no hanbun wa / Y yo era lo mismo para ti  
Watashi de dekiteta no ne / Es por eso que estoy seguro  
Sore nara konna ni itai no mo / Que no soy el único  
Namida ga deru no mo / Llorando  
Kitto watashi dake ja nai ne / Y sufriendo… ¿Cierto?_

El peli celeste caminaba hacia su nueva escuela, esperando un nuevo futuro. Quizás aquí, de alguna manera, podría demostrarles a sus ahora ex compañeros y a su ex luz, que se habían equivocado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-BEEP BEEP BEEP- Sonó el despertador del oji azul, avisando que era hora de levantarse.

El pequeño peli celeste abrió lentamente sus ojos. Estaba modorro y no era para menos, después de todo se había pasado toda la noche recordando sus buenos tiempos en Teikou, y pensando en lo que haría si resultaba tener más suerte en el amor por la que cualquier chica mataría.

-… ¿Un sueño?- Se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras frotaba sus ojos. "No… más bien recuerdos." Pensó, quizás las cosas no habían pasado exactamente igual que en su sueño, pues en la realidad Aomine-kun nunca le llamó… Pero los sentimientos si eran los mismos.

Tal vez era su subconsciente recordándole todo lo que había sufrido el último año de secundaria. Pareciera que lo había olvidado ayer en la noche, sobre todo cuando envió ese mensaje... Y no era que quisiera tener su dolor del pasado presente todo el tiempo, después de todo no era una persona rencorosa.

Pero las cosas que le había dicho Midorima y el inesperado encuentro con su ex crush, hicieron que su corazón desempolvara sentimientos que creía tener olvidados, inclusive muertos.

"No Kuroko no empieces…" Se dijo así mismo, sentándose en la cama y tocando su frente, como dándose topes.

No podía, ni quería volver a sentir algo por el moreno. Quizás estaba malinterpretando las palabras de Midorima, simplemente no era posible que Aomine hubiera sentido lo mismo que él.

"Je… Como si eso fuera posible…" Pensó. Pero suponiendo que ese hubiera sido el caso, no sabría que sentiría.

De algo si estaba seguro, Kagami le seguía y seguiría gustando. Aunque el alto pelirrojo tampoco le daba muchas señales de que tuviera algún tipo de oportunidad… El peli azul suspiró hondo.

"… Creo que tengo que dejar de fijarme en heterosexuales…" Al pensar en eso, una imagen de Akashi-kun y Kise-kun vino a su mente.

"… Akashi-kun…" Kuroko no sabía qué pensar respecto a su ex capitán. Al parecer, y por imposible que pareciera, el joven millonario si tenía un interés romántico hacia él. ¿Pero cómo…? El peli celeste siempre pensó que su ex capitán saldría con alguna heredera millonaria, inteligente y hermosa, al igual que él.

"Hmm… indirectamente, acabo de decirle a Akashi-kun hermoso…" Pensó el oji azul soltando una pequeña risita. ¿Qué diría el pelirrojo si escuchara que había sido descrito con tal adjetivo? "Probablemente se molestaría" Agregó el peli azul en su mente, aunque sabía que sería un tipo de molestia falsa.

Consideraba al pelirrojo como uno de los hombres más guapos que había visto, además de que su voz y poderosa aura lo hacían parecer un Dios. Pero como siempre lo consideró alguien inalcanzable, jamás pensó en él de una manera romántica. Si hubiera creído que tenía algún tipo de oportunidad, lo más probable es que se hubiera enamorado perdidamente... Después de todo, gracias al joven de ojos monocromáticos era que había sido capaz de cumplir su sueño, jugar baloncesto como un regular.

"Pero Akashi-kun parece un príncipe…" Se dijo a sí mismo. Se suponía que él debía salir con una princesa, no con un chico fantasma que nadie notaba ni volteaba a ver dos veces…

Ahora, pensando en Kise-kun, llegaba casi a las mismas conclusiones.

Kise era un modelo, era guapísimo. Y probablemente en algún momento no muy lejano, superaría a varios de sus compañeros kisekis, pues esa habilidad que poseía lo haría prácticamente invencible.

¿Por qué Kise se había fijado en él?... ¿Por qué eran opuestos…? No estaba seguro, pero creía que la cosa iba por ahí. Quizás el rubio se había hartado de llamar tanto la atención y de que todas se le arrojaran a los pies. Mientras que Kuroko nunca sobresalía y siempre había sido algo indiferente con el modelo.

No era que el rubio le diera igual, al contrario. Internamente siempre le tuvo algo de envidia, pues Kise era todo lo que Kuroko no podía y tal vez quería ser. Claro que al peli azul no le gustaba admitir esa última parte.

"Hmm… probablemente fue por eso…" Pensó tomando su barbilla. Quizás era precisamente por ser tan diferente e indiferente a la vez, que el rubio se había "enamorado" de él.

"Pero aun así…" Prosiguió. Las discrepancias entre ambos eran titánicas. Este era el caso donde las diferencias no los unían, sino que los separaban más y más.

Definitivamente el peli celeste tenía la cabeza hecha un lío…

-Tetsu, querido.- Llamó su abuela a la puerta. –Ya levántate, se te va a hacer tarde-

-Ah… si ya voy.- Contestó mientras volteaba a ver su reloj.

–Oh, oh- Dijo notando lo tarde qué era. Agradecía ser casi invisible, así nadie notaría que llegaría más de media hora tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Wey, te estuve marcando buen rato en la noche y nunca me contestaste.- Dijo el chico tigre con molestia a su amigo invisible. Estaban en un descanso entre clase y clase.

-¿Ah sí?- Respondió el peli azul, fingiendo ignorancia.

-¡¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?! Ya no te pude marcar después de las diez porqué se me terminó la batería… -

-¿Y por qué no lo cargaste?- Preguntó el pequeño, aunque ya sabía el por qué.

-No encuentro el cargador…- Fue su respuesta, mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Era la verdad, pero le daba vergüenza aceptarlo. Kuroko siempre le hacía bromas sobre lo despistado y "Bakagami" que era.

-Tan típico de Bakagami-kun- Dijo el oji azul, como si fuera una verdad universal.

"Por eso no quería decirte" Pensó el alto enojado, entrecerrando sus ojos con molestia.

-… En fin, ¿Por qué no contestabas?- Preguntó la luz del dúo dinámico, tratando de recobrar el tema.

-…- Kuroko no respondió, estaba pensando qué decirle. No era como si pudiera contarle todo lo que había pasado los últimos días…

-¿Midorima te pudo ayudar? ¿Qué pasó con Kise?- Kagami estaba ansioso de que le contara.

-No, Midorima-kun no pudo ayudarme. Y Kise-kun me dijo que tenía una importante sesión de fotos.- Respondió el pequeño, diciendo nada más que la verdad.

-Y entonces ¿qué le pasó a tu celular? ¿Por qué no regresaste a entrenar?- El pelirrojo sabía que su sombra aún estaba ocultándole cosas.

-… Porque… me encontré con Aomine-kun.- Kuroko al fin decidió contestar, contaría solo hechos. Aún no se sentía listo para decirle al pelirrojo que un tipo de maldición del amor lo estaba persiguiendo desde hacía unos días.

-… ¿QUÉ?!- Preguntó el alto con lo que Kuroko veía como indignación.

-¿Cómo que te encontraste con ESE?!- La molestia de Kagami era evidente, medio salón volteó a verlos con curiosidad.

-Baja la voz Kagami-kun.- Dijo el peli azul casi susurrando. No quería que todos se enteraran de sus problemas.

Kagami no dijo nada y solo se sentó en su silla, volteándolo a ver. Suspiró fuerte y luego dijo.

-… Ok, no voy a gritar… Aun.- El pelirrojo trataba de tragarse el enojo. ¿Por qué carajos Kuroko se había encontrado con Ahomine?

Kuroko también suspiro al darse cuenta que el alto tarde que temprano iba a explotar. Así que decidió empezar con su pequeña historia.

-Iba caminando por el parque, vi una cancha de baloncesto donde había una persona jugando y decidí acercarme para jugar con ella- Explicó. Su luz solo asintió, como dándole a entender que continuara.

-Esta persona resultó ser Aomine-kun.- Dijo mientras veía al otro a los ojos. Pudo notar el odio hacia el moreno en su mirada.

-Él estaba igual de sorprendido que yo.- Prosiguió el oji azul.

-Deberas que no entiendo…- Interrumpió Kagami. - Tokio es tan grande, ¿Por qué carajos tenías que toparte con él?- El pelirrojo parecía hablar más consigo mismo que con su sombra.

-No lo sé… - Respondió el chico. Como el otro no dijo nada, el peli azul prosiguió.

-Jugamos un rato, hasta que le mandé a Aomine-kun un ignite pass kai- Continuó el pequeño, de inmediato se arrepintió de haberle contado eso. Los ojos de Kagami parecían dos higueras llenas de odio y algo que parecía ser ¿celos…?

-Creí que ese pase solo era para MÍ.- Dijo el alto, completamente indignado y enfatizando el mí.

-Pero si se lo he pasado a nuestros sempais también.- Respondió Kuroko.

-¡Ese no es el punto!- Gritó el pelirrojo, consiguiendo de nueva cuenta que el salón volteara a verlos.

-… Si te hace sentir mejor, Aomine-kun no pudo recibir el pase adecuadamente.- El pequeño oji azul de verdad esperaba que ese hecho hiciera sentir mejor al otro.

-Bah! ¿Qué me va a hacer sentir mejor eso?!- Kagami estaba que echaba fuego, tenías unas ganas enormes de golpear al moreno y gritarle que dejara de atosigar a su sombra.

-Recibió el pase con su cara…- Dijo al fin el peli celeste, al principio parecía que el pelirrojo no había entendido esas palabras.

-Eso no importa!... ¿Por qué tenías qu-…. ¿Qué?!- Su cara de enojo, cambio inmediatamente a una de confusión. ¿Qué acababa de decir Kuroko?

-Casi le fracturo la nariz… Lo acompañé al hospital después de eso, la verdad es que si se veía muy mal…- Contó Kuroko, sinceramente se sentía culpable de casi dejar deforme de por vida a su ex luz, pero no era su culpa que este se hubiera distraído justo en el momento en el que envió el pase.

-…..- Kagami se quedó callado, observando al peli azul con cara de ¿WHAAAAT?.

–JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Hasta que su estruendosa risa se dejó escuchar, causando que nuevamente, por enésima ocasión en el día, todo el salón volteara a verlos.

-Karma is a bitch! You know!- Dijo Kagami en inglés, como si el oji azul pudiera entenderle. Kuroko no iba tan mal en la materia, pero todavía no acostumbraba su oído. Por lo que cada vez que este le hablaba en inglés, no estaba seguro de qué era exactamente lo que había dicho.

-… ¿Bitch?...- Repitió el peli celeste, al parecer era lo único que había captado.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Seguía riendo el pelirrojo, su estómago comenzaba a dolerle y unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a salir.

-Kagami Taiga ¿Quiere callarse por favor?- Ordenó el maestro que acababa de entrar. Había podido escuchar su risa desde que venía por el pasillo. "Estos muchachos americanos sí que son una molestia…" Pensó, tomando en cuenta que el pelirrojo era demasiado expresivo para ser un japonés.

-… Ahh… si, si.- Respondió el pelirrojo tratando de recobrar la compostura, aun soltando una que otra pequeña risa.

Ahora sí que Kuroko le había hecho el día, hasta agradecía que se hubiera topado con el moreno. Quizás si había sido cosa del destino que el oji azul pudiera meterle un madrazo en la cara al engreído ese. Kagami hizo una nota mental de ir a visitar a Aomine a Tou, simplemente para reírse en su cara, además de recordarle que ya no era la luz del peli celeste y que lo dejara en paz.

Kagami no entendía por qué, pero cada vez se sentía más sobreprotector del pequeño chico fantasma. Y no le estaba agradando nada que de un día para otro, se encontrara con todos sus ex compañeros que en algún tiempo lo hicieron sufrir.

"Hmm, bueno… " Pensó Kagami, no era como si pudiera decirle a Kuroko: "Ellos son tu pasado, tu futuro está en mis brazos, Kuroko" Inmediatamente se sacó de onda por lo que pensó. ¿Ven a mis brazos…? ¿Qué carajos…? ¿Por qué dijo eso tan…tan gay?

Decidió no preguntarse más a fondo, después de todo él no era del tipo de los que se psicoanalizaban. Así que mejor lo dejo pasar y le mandó una pequeña nota al oji azul, no sin antes verificar que el maestro estuviera escribiendo en el pintarrón.

"_!Al fin es viernes wee! :D Vamos a Maji después de la práctica :9 y porque no te quedas esta noche en mi casa? Podemos ver videos de Michael Jordan y sirve que lees la nueva revista de baloncesto que me mandó mi papá. " _Leyó el peli azul con la voz del pelirrojo, estaba muy feliz. Nada lo ponía de mejor humor que pasar toda la tarde y noche con su mejor amigo… aunque este también fuera su crush actual.

"_Ok :)"_ Escribió simplemente, mandándole el papel a Kagami.

Kagami lo leyó y volteó a ver a Kuroko con una gran sonrisa. Él también estaba feliz, solo se sentía así cuando: 1) Jugaba baloncesto, o 2) Estaba con Kuroko.

"Va a ser un excelente día." Pensó el pelirrojo, sin imaginarse lo que les esperaba…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En plena práctica, Kuroko sentía que todos sus problemas desaparecían. Aunque si recibió un fuerte regaño por parte de la entrenadora, pues ella no se creyó del todo que el chico hubiera estado enfermo el día anterior. Su capacidad para analizar el estado atlético de los cuerpos también le permitía ver si alguien estaba enfermo, aunque no se necesitaba ningún tipo de poder especial para notar si alguien tenía o no diarrea. Pero igual Riko decidió no regañarlo tanto, con duplicar su rutina bastaba.

-Jaja, eso te pasa por mentirle a la entrenadora.- Se burló Kagami en voz baja cuando pasó al lado del peli azul. Este no dijo nada, solo lo observó con su mirada perdida, fijamente. Causando escalofríos al pelirrojo.

"Oh… rayos, creo que me va a golpear…" Pensó con algo de miedo, no era que Kuroko fuera tan fuerte como para temerle, pero siempre que lo golpeaba le dolía horrible, sobre todo por el lugar donde lo aplicaba y porque siempre era "sorpresa".

-¡Kagami deja de chismorrear y ponte a correr!- Gritó Riko, nada se le escapaba a la mujer y siempre veía cuando esos dos se ponían a comadrear. No le molestaba en lo absoluto, de hecho sabía que era lo mejor para su tipo de relación, pues entre más confianza mejor sería su conexión en la cancha.

Con miedo el pelirrojo se alejó inmediatamente de su amigo, Riko podía ser una chica, pero le temía más que a cualquier hombre u entidad fantasmal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cierto pelirrojo acababa de llegar a su casa en Tokio, agradecía infinitamente que su padre estuviera en América, cerrando un importante contrato con algún corporativo multinacional. Lo cual lo mantendría terriblemente ocupado.

"Hmm, que mal." Pensó el chico con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Los sirvientes no se sorprendieron al verlo pues el joven amo ya les había avisado que estaría ahí el fin de semana, por motivos personales. Nadie se atrevió a preguntar ni a decir nada. Además, siendo el hijo "perfecto" que había sido, sabía que no había motivos para que lo restringieran en algo. Podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana, hasta cierto punto claro. Siempre y cuando cuidara las apariencias.

El pelirrojo llegó a su cuarto, se dio una ducha rápida y se cambió. Fue la primera vez que tardó en decidir su atuendo, soltó una pequeña risa, pensando en las cosas que cierto peli celeste le hacía hacer. Optó por una simple camisa roja, una chaqueta y un pantalón negro. Arregló un poco su cabello y salió del cuarto.

-Akashi-sama, Voy a preparar la limosina.- Dijo su mayordomo personal, haciendo una reverencia.

-No es necesario Kimura-san, pero se lo agradezco.- Respondió el pelirrojo. Colocándose unos lentes oscuros.

El mayordomo no respondió nada, solo se quedó extrañado. Akashi prosiguió.

-Yo voy a manejar.- Dijo simplemente. El mayordomo se extrañó todavía más, pero igual hizo una reverencia. Después de todo no podía contradecir al muchacho. Además, sabía que era un conductor excelente, ya que él mismo le había enseñado…

-Por supuesto Akashi-sama. Si me permite preguntar ¿Qué auto llevará? ¿Gusta que lo mande preparar por usted?- Preguntó el señor.

-Llevaré el Ferrari rojo Kimura-san, y no se preocupe. Yo me encargo de todo.- Dijo el joven con una sonrisa. –Tómese el día libre por favor, y dígale a los demás que planeo llegar tarde.-

-Sí, Akashi-sama… Muchas gracias.- Respondió amablemente. Aunque estaba más extrañado que nunca. Al parecer el joven amo había cambiado mucho, sobre todo de unos meses para acá. No era que le molestara, al contrario, el joven al fin se veía… "¿Feliz…?" Pensó. Fuera cual fuera el caso, agradeció a Dios por ello.

Pareciera que el joven pelirrojo tenía un corazón que latía nuevamente…

Akashi salió a su garaje y se dirigió hacia el auto que había escogido de entre su grande y costosa colección. Aventó su chamarra al otro asiento y abrió la puerta. Rápidamente encendió el auto y salió de su propiedad.

"Hmm, la escuela de Tetsuya está a media hora…. Llegaré a tiempo para cuando termine su práctica" Pensó, mientras encendía la radio. Esperaba oír las noticias, pero al parecer estaba en una estación de música romántica. Inmediatamente pudo reconocer la canción, "Every breath you take" de The Police.

_Every breath you take / Cada respiro que tomes_

_Every move you make / Cada movimiento que hagas_

_Every bond you break / Cada compromiso que rompas_

_Every step you take / Cada paso que des_

_I'll be watching you / Te estaré observando_

_._

_._

_._

Akashi sonrió al escuchar la melodía, era como si ese fuera el soundtrack exacto para ese preciso momento. Subió el volumen y comenzó a cantar disimuladamente con la canción.

_Oh can't you see / Oh, acaso no puedes ver_

_You belong to me / Tú me perteneces…_

Sí, exactamente como decía la letra. ¿Qué Tetsuya no podía ver que le pertenecía…? Quizás aún no, pero estaba seguro, cien por ciento seguro, que haría que el peli azul aceptara este hecho como una verdad absoluta. O dejaría de llamarse Akashi Seijuuro.

Aunque el pelirrojo no sabía que iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía. Pues había más chicos que estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo que él…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando al fin terminó la práctica, Kuroko estaba tirado en el suelo, parecía un muerto.

-¡Oi! !Kuroko!- Gritó Kagami pero porque estaba lejos de él, no por preocupado. Ya estaba acostumbrado al ver al chico en tal estado después de algunos entrenamientos.

-Vamos a las regaderas.- Dijo arrodillándose a su lado. –Oi…- Picaba su hombro con su dedo, como simulando que estaba picando a una ardilla muerta con un palo.

-…N-no… no puedo…- Respondió el peli azul, apenas audible. Todo le dolía, hasta el cabello y las uñas.

Kagami suspiró fuerte. –Ay Kuroko, eso te pasa por mentir ya ves.-

-Mmm…- Musitó el pequeño, solo quería quedarse ahí tirado y no moverse para nada.

El pelirrojo lo tomó por los hombros para ayudarlo a levantarse. Kuroko casi no estaba poniendo nada de su parte.

-No manches, no pesas nada.- Dijo Kagami, cargando al peli celeste tipo princesa, pensaba cargarlo por su espalda pero se dio cuenta que el pequeño se dejaría caer si lo hacía. No tenía fuerza ni para agarrarse de su cuello. El peli celeste al fin reaccionó al darse cuenta de su posición.

-Kagami-kun… Kagami-kun…- Repitió el chico jalando la playera del otro, mientras era cargado hacia los lockers.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el pelirrojo, como si nada pasara.

-Bájame…- Ordenó suavemente. Se sentía feliz de ser cargado así por su luz, pero no le gustaba que lo trataran como mujer y menos que todo el club de baloncesto los estuviera viendo.

-Nah, ni puedes caminar- Respondió el pelirrojo.

-Pero- Refutó el pequeño, siendo interrumpido nuevamente.

-Nada de peros, ya hombre no pasa nada. Todos aquí saben que estás agotado.- Explicó Kagami, entendía que a su sombra no le gustaba que lo tratasen como chica, pero definitivamente este no era el trato que él le daría a una chica. No podía imaginarse cargando a Kana de esta manera.

"… No, definitivamente no." Pensó con un poco de escalofríos, imaginando la escena. Quizás no cargaría así a una mujer, pero por alguna razón no le molestaba nada cargar al peli azul de esa manera las veces que fuera necesario.

-Kagamiii! Yo también estoy cansadooo, ¿cárgame sí?- Gritó Furihata al otro lado de la cancha, burlándose de lo melosos que se veían sus compañeros. Fukuda también se rió fuertemente.

El pelirrojo solo volteó a verlos con una mirada que definitivamente decía "muéranse" causando escalofríos a los otros dos, pero aun así no pudieron dejar de reír.

El peli azul recargó su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo, suspirando. Si no podía hacer que el chico lo bajara entonces al menos disfrutaría del camino. Sería algo que recordaría para siempre, la sensación de tener a Kagami tan cerca y de escuchar su respiración, y los latidos de su corazón en su oído. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo, como suspirando su esencia. Por un momento deseó que pudieran quedarse así para siempre.

Ya habían llegado a los vestidores y Kagami no sabía qué hacer con Kuroko. Pensó que se había quedado dormido, se veía tan tierno que no quería despertarlo.

"Se ve tan adorable…" Pensó el chico. El peli azul le recordaba a un niño, después de todo el pequeño tenía facciones muy finas y lindas.

-Oi… Kuroko- Dijo suavemente. –Levántate para que te duches.- Al parecer el chico si estaba en el octavo sueño, pues no hubo respuesta. Kagami pensó en algo que pudiera hacerlo despertar.

-Hey Kuroko… si no te despiertas… te voy a bañar yo…- Dijo sin pensar, un fuerte sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas.

El peli azul abrió lentamente sus ojos, viendo detenida y modorramente los de su luz.

-Kagami-kun pervertido…- Dijo con su típica voz. Aunque por dentro sentía que el corazón quería escapársele del pecho. La idea de que Kagami lo bañara le resultaba increíblemente excitante. Así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para que el pelirrojo lo soltara, antes de que notara un bulto extraño en sus shorts.

-…! ¿Estabas despierto?!- Gritó el otro. Estaba seguro que el oji azul estaba bien getón. O al menos eso había creído.

-Caray Kagami, no sabía que eras de esos…- Agregó Kiyoshi, que acababa de entrar al cuarto.

-¿Qué?!- Gritó el pelirrojo apenado, ya era suficiente con que Kuroko lo hubiera tomado así.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Hyuuga, que también acaba de llegar.

-Que parece que Kagami es un morbosón.- Respondió el castaño más alto.

-¿QUÉ!?- Volvió a gritar el pelirrojo todavía más sonrojado. ¿Cómo que morbosón? ¿Qué carajos era eso?

-¿Haa? ¿Y eso?- Preguntó el capitán de Seirin, con curiosidad.

-Pues creo que Kagami se quería aprovechar de Kuroko mientras estaba dormido.- Explicó Kiyoshi. –Si no hubiéramos llegado no sé qué hubiera pasado-

-Oh!- Dijo Hyuuga al fin entendiendo. –Kagami! ¿Qué hacías eso en América?!-

-…! Por supuesto que no!... Kuroko! Diles algo!- Gritó con desesperación. No entendía como rayos era que las cosas se habían malinterpretado así.

-Gracias por llegar Kiyoshi-sempai.- Respondió tranquilo el peli azul.

-Eso no idiota! Explícales!- Volvió a gritar el otro.

-Jajajajajajaja! Ay Kagami- Río Hyuuga. -¿Qué no puedes aguantar una pequeña broma?-

Kiyoshi y Kuroko también reían, causando que Kagami se enojara más. Ya sabía que los japoneses hacían bromas pesadas, pero esto era demasiado.

-Vas a ver Kuroko…- Dijo con supuesto odio, acercándose hacia a él. –Para que se te quite si te voy a meter a bañar… Quieras o no quieras…-

-¿eh…?- Preguntó con miedo el oji azul, antes de ser cargado como costal por Kagami, se dirigían directo a las regaderas.

Quizás en otra situación, el peli azul se hubiera vuelto a emocionar. Imaginando que Kagami era como un hombre de las cavernas que tomaba a su hembra por la fuerza. Pero para su desgracia este no era el caso.

Kiyoshi y Hyuuga decidieron que era mejor dejarlos en paz. Si Kagami desquitaba su furia con Kuroko que mejor para ellos.

-Kagami-kun… Kagami-kun- Repitió el oji azul con un poco de desesperación, apenas perceptible para Kagami.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó molesto.

-Al menos hay que quitarnos la ropa…- Dijo tímidamente el pequeño, ya estaban a solo pasos de la regadera.

-..Nah, este es tu castigo.- Y se metió con Kuroko así como estaban.

-Ah!... Está fría!- Semi gritó el peli celeste, temblando en el proceso.

Kagami ciseo. Si, el agua estaba muy fría, quizás debió dejar a Kuroko solo en el chorro de agua y no meterse junto con él, pero para cuando pensó en ello ya lo había hecho.

De repente y sin aviso, sintió un golpe en sus costillas, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarlo, pero si para hacer que se doblara. Dejando caer al oji azul en el proceso.

Kuroko aprovechó su oportunidad y empezó a correr, pero el pelirrojo reaccionó rápido y alcanzó a tomar su tobillo haciendo que cayera.

-Jajaja, ¿a dónde crees que vas?... My phantom boy…- Dijo el pelirrojo riendo. Sin pensar dos veces en lo que había dicho.

-…- El peli azul no dijo nada. No sabía si había entendido bien o no… ¿Kagami acababa de llamarlo "MI niño fantasma"?...

No estaba seguro y le daba demasiado miedo preguntar. Así que solo se quedó viendo a su luz con una sonrisa hasta que él también comenzó a reír. Le encantaba jugar así con él, sentía que eran un par de tórtolos enamorados.

-Bueno ustedes dos! ¿Qué demonios les pasa?!- Una voz que conocían muy bien los sacó de su pequeño juego. -¿Qué creen que el agua es gratis o qué?!-

Inmediatamente los dos se pararon y se pusieron tensos.

-¡Ah Riko!- Gritó Hyuuga que ya había entrado también a la regadera, mientras tapaba sus partes. -¿Qué carajos te pasa a ti?!-

-Pues escuché un montón de risitas y tuve que venir a ver.- Explicó la mujer, volteando hacia su compañero.

-¡Ten un poco de decencia!- Gritó nuevamente el capitán.

-Ay por favor, ni que no los hubiera visto en las aguas termales.- Dijo la muchacha cerrando los ojos. Completamente despreocupada.

–Sé que no me pierdo de NADA. Kagami y Kuroko, dejen de jugar o la próxima semana les triplicaré sus rutinas.- Y salió del lugar, causando que ambos chicos tragaran saliva fuerte y comenzaran a ducharse como se debía.

Si bien la chica había actuado por instinto cuando escuchó a Kagami y a Kuroko riendo, no pensó en sus actos hasta que se vio rodeada de un montón de chicos desnudos horrorizados. Realmente no le causaba mucho pudor, después de todo sabía que a varios de ellos ni les gustaban las mujeres… Pero eso no quitaba que de vez en cuando quisiera echarse su taco de ojo…

-Jajaja, Ay Hyuuga, ¿te da miedo que Riko vea tus miserias?- Dijo Kiyoshi, apenas entrando con los demás.

-¿MISERIAS?! ¿Qué coño te pasa?! yo no tengo miserias!- Gritó el chico completamente enojado.

Kiyoshi solo se limitó a reír, como dándole a entender "Bueno, si te comparas conmigo, pues…"

-Cállate maldito gigante cara de oso Teddy.- Respondió el otro con desprecio.

Kiyoshi y todos los demás presentes comenzaron a reír. Kuroko se sentía feliz, al parecer iba a ser un excelente viernes, y aún faltaba lo mejor…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por fin se habían duchado y el dúo dinámico de Seirin estaba listo para ir a comer a Maji. Apenas salieron al pasillo y se toparon con alguien que no esperaban ver.

-… ¿Midorima-kun?- Preguntó el peli celeste. ¿Por qué estaba Midorima ahí?

-Kuroko.- Dijo simplemente el peli verde, que estaba recargado en la pared y se empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

Kagami lo veía con cara de "¿Y este wey qué hace aquí?"

-Necesitamos hablar.- Continuó el alto. –A solas.- Mientras le dirigía una mirada de desprecio al pelirrojo.

-Uy que lástima.- Interrumpió Kagami sarcásticamente. –Qué crees que ya vamos de salida, así que ahí te ves cuatro ojos.- Midorima trató de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar ese comentario, ahora no podía distraerse con Kagami.

El pelirrojo tomó a Kuroko del brazo para jalarlo y salir del lugar. Lo cual fue imposible pues Midorima tomó el otro brazo.

-Es urgente Kuroko… Tu horóscopo hoy…- Contó el peli verde, realmente se veía preocupado. Al escuchar la mención de su horóscopo los ojos del pequeño se abrieron con sorpresa.

-… Umm, Kagami-kun…- Dijo el peli celeste a su luz. –Esto solo tomará un momento.- Explicó.

-¿Haaa? ¿Desde cuando te interesa tu horóscopo?- Preguntó extrañado el chico tigre.

-Desde el lunes.- Respondió simplemente, ese era el día que todo había comenzado.

Kagami dedicó una mirada inquisitiva a su sombra, definitivamente algo muy raro estaba pasando. Pero por ahora tendría que esperar. Después de que terminara de hablar con el cuatro ojos le preguntaría.

-Está bien, pero no te tar- El pelirrojo no pudo terminar.

Una mancha amarilla apareció de la nada. Ninguno de los tres se había dado cuenta de donde rayos había salido, pero ya estaba ahí.

-Kurokocchiiiiiiiiii!~~- Gritó el rubio modelo, mientras asfixiaba al peli celeste. –Te extrañeeeé muuuchisísisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisismo! ~~- Parecía un gato super meloso. Su agarre se volvió más fuerte.

-Ki-Kise-kun- Trató de decir el peli azul.

-Oh no… creo que ya empezó…- Dijo Midorima, más preocupado que antes. –Rápido Kuroko, no tenemos mucho tiempo.- Volvió a tomar el brazo del oji azul, pero no pudo jalarlo mucho. El chico aún estaba en los brazos de Kise.

-Kise…- Mencionó el peli verde con desprecio.

-¿Qué?- Respondió el otro, haciéndose el tonto.

-Suelta a Kuroko.- Ordenó Midorima.

-No quiero.- Kise no tenía intención alguna de dejarlo ir.

-Que lo sueltes!- Siguió el peli verde.

-Que no!- Respondió el rubio.

-Suéltalo…- Volvió a ordenar el chico con anteojos, mientras jalaba el brazo de Kuroko.

-No- Definitivamente no había nada que dijera que pudiera convencer al modelo. Este también jaló al pequeño hacia su dirección.

-Yo llegué primero.- Dijo Midorima, esperando en vano que esa razón funcionara.

-No es cierto- Refutó Kise, él había llegado dos horas antes. Y cuando vio que el oji azul no salía decidió entrar a buscarlo.

-Claro que si- Siguió el alto.

-Claro que no- Seguían jalando al pobre Kuroko, que aunque se pelearan por él parecía que nadie tomaba en cuenta.

-Qué si-

-Que no-

-¡Oigan!- gritó Kagami, tratando de quitarles a su sombra. – ¡Déjenlo respirar!-

El peli celeste estaba que ya casi se desmayaba. Inmediatamente Kise y Midorima cambiaron la fuerza de su agarre, pero no lo soltaron.

-cof..cof…- Tosió el pequeño, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Parecía que esos dos se habían olvidado que estaba ahí, con todo y que él era la razón de la pelea.

-Jajajaja, que tontos se ven peleándose así.- Comentó una profunda voz que venía del fondo del pasillo.

-Oh no…- Volvió a decir Midorima. Ya era demasiado tarde…

-¿Ahomine?!- Preguntó Kagami con obvio desprecio, al poder vislumbrar al moreno. -¿Qué carajos haces aquí?!-

-Pues vine a buscar a Tetsu.- Dijo simple y despreocupadamente, ignorando el insulto que el otro había hecho. Causando que el pelirrojo se enfureciera más.

-… ¿Aominecchi?- Preguntó Kise, estaba muy sorprendido. Al parecer no solo Midorima y él habían coincidido para venir a ver a Kurokocchi. "Esto no es bueno…" Pensó el chico, ya tenía suficiente competencia con Akashi como para que Aomine decidiera unirse al club.

Sus pensamientos pararon en cuanto vio la férula que traía Aomine en la cara. Al parecer todos pensaron lo mismo pues todos se quedaron callados, a excepción de Kagami que se estaba aguantando la risa.

-… ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?- Preguntó con curiosidad el rubio. Midorima también lo veía extrañado. Kuroko, que ya había recuperado el aliento, se rascó la mejilla tímidamente y volteó hacia otro lado.

El moreno estaba a punto de contestar. Cuando otra voz que venía atrás de él se le adelantó.

-No sean malos (munch) Minechin siempre ha sido feo ~~ ¿Qué ya no se acuerdan? ~~- Dijo cierto gigante, mientras comía una bolsa de papas.

-¿Quieres dejar eso de un puta vez?!- Gritó Aomine enojado, ya estaba harto de que Murasakibara le dijera así. ¿Por qué rayos tuvo que toparse con el peli lila? Y todavía peor ¿Por qué el peli lila se le había pegado como chicle desde la estación? … Bueno, no tenía que ser un genio para conocer la razón…

-Eeehh ~~ Pero si es la verdad (munch)- Respondió el gigante, completamente despreocupado. –No te preocupes Minechin, nosotros te queremos igual aunque quedes todavía más deforme~~ - El moreno lo vio con una cara de "Vor a madrearte ahora y no me importa que midas dos metros" pero fue interrumpido por la sorpresa de los demás chicos.

-¿Murasakibara?!- Preguntaron todos al unísono a excepción de Aomine, claro con las diferencias en los sufijos que cada quien utilizaba.

-Hola~~- Dijo simplemente el peli lila.

Kuroko y Midorima se voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo. Si ellos estaban aquí, solo podía significar que…

-Vaya… No esperaba encontrarme con TODOS ustedes aquí…- Dijo una fría y dura voz, que todos conocían muy bien. Había enfatizado de una manera especial el "TODOS".

–Shintaro, Ryota, Daiki, Atsushi… y por supuesto, Tetsuya- Los primeros tres sintieron un estremecedor escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Todos voltearon hacia la entrada del gimnasio para ver a su temido ex capitán de Teikou.

Al parecer no veía nada feliz ¿y quién lo estaría? Acababa de darse cuenta que ganar el corazón del amor de su vida iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía… Definitivamente, tendría que tomar medidas drásticas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**OMG! Al fin terminé XD**

**Enserio que cada vez me quedan más largos, gracias por leerlo hasta el final :)**

**Sep, hasta Akashi canta cuando se siente inspirado jaja XD ¿Quién no lo hace?**

**Y sep, Riko es una pervertida, quien no lo sería si tuviera un montón de amigos homosexuales que están bien buenotes! XD**

**Lo del morbosón lo saqué de un vago recuerdo que tengo de un capítulo de winnie pooh XD pero recuerdo que ahí decían morbosón cochinón XD Tendré que rectificar con mi hermana mayor si esto es verdad o producto de mi imaginación :P**

**En fin, nuevamente gracias por leer :D Dejen un review porfavor! **

**Los y las leo pronto! ;)**

**P.D. Tengo unas ganas ENORMES pero ENORMES de escribir hard yaoi jajaja XD caray, porque voy tan lento. Yo que ya quiero que haya besos y apapashos jajaja XD**

**P.D.2. En cada cap (si me acuerdo) les diré un dato curioso o morboso de cada personaje en mi fic. El primero será Akashi :B**

**¿Sabían que a Akashi-sama le gusta el bondage? No, pues ahora lo saben XD**

**Disculpen mi pervertidez XD es muy grande para no dejarla salir de vez en cuando XD Además he visto demasiadas imágenes yaoi últimamente, asi que ASDFGHJ! XD**

**Ahora si, nos leemos pronto! jeje **


	7. Capítulo 7: Reunión Kiseki Parte 2

**Hola! :D**

**Perdón por actualizar hasta ahora u.u Si me dejaron bastante tarea y bien difícil T.T Así que la culpa la tienen mis profesores que piensan que solo vivo para hacer sus tareas..¬¬ méndigos…**

**Bueno, nuevamente muchas gracias por seguir aquí :D no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hace :D**

**Gracias a TODOS TODOS los que leen, en especial a los que dejan review :B**

**adicctioncr-lovespn, inochan-uchiha, AmanthaB, Sayuki Yukimura, mooniemouse27, Ariasu-sama, TsukuyomiUchiha, Nai-Nyan, Linne-'Malfoy, Kiryu Zero, EmiWasHereEV, kote-chan54, LadyDy, RainbowSheep say oink y por supuesto a:**

**yukie: Hola! :D que gusto que te de risa y te gusten los extraños acontecimientos XD Jajaja siii, yo también amé el madrazo que le metió Kuroko a Aomine jajaja XD Oh sii, si yo estuviera en el lugar de Riko diario me echaría mi buen taco de ojo :9. Jajajaja! Me encantó eso de calentar hasta el agua fría jajaja :B mmm, buena idea :9 jiji. Pos pasaron muchas cosas XD cuando están todos juntos solo puede significar algo: shaoi! :B jojojo XD Disculpa que me tardé en actualizar.. fue culpa de mis profes lo juro! Jajaja siii se pasan Midorima y Kise, peleándose por Kuroko como si fuera un juguete jeje. :D Me hace super feliz que te gusten las canciones! ^^ Si no podía dejar de poner esa canción jaja, le queda muy bien a Akashi XD. Pd1: Lo sé, está muy triste u.u pero es pa' meterlas más en la historia y así XD Pd2: Oh no pienses que en México decimos Morbosón XD todos dicen morboso XD yo lo puse porque se me hacía muy chistoso como se oía y creo que lo escuché de una caricatura XD pero no recuerdo :P Nos vemos! Recibo tus saludos desde Chile y te mando saludos desde México! :D**

**Misaki27: Jojojo, ijole ps todavía no puedo adelantarte el final ^^' aún no puedo decirles con quién se quedará Kuroko, pero si puedo asegurarte que habrá montones de Akakuro! Y este capítulo es muestra de ello :B**

**NIGHT: Hola! Lamento la demora en subir u.u. Siii! La Kiseki al fin toda junta XD Y Kagami está a punto de despertar a sus sentimientos gays! XD Sí u.u Aomine quedó como un maldito, pero luego explicaré bien qué peo con él jeje. PD: La verdad no sé porque no lo puedas seleccionar con el psp u.u Y no te preocupes :) lo subiré a amor yaoi en estos días ;).**

**Izaya: Jojojoj siiii, cuando la Kiseki se reúne solo puede pasar una cosa: SHAOI XD jaja bueno, todavía no u.u jeje. Sip, Akashi les llegó de sorpresa XD y porfa espera un poco con el Murakuro, te ASEGURO que si va a haber :) pero todavía falta un poco para ello u.u así que espera please! ^^**

**Yui-Chan: Yo también amo a Akashi! Y el Akakuro! Hagamos Banzai juntas! XD jajaja. Oh muchas gracias Yui-can :') me vas a hacer llorar jeje :) gracias a ti por leer y comentar! ^^**

**Nana-chan: No te preocupes por el doble review XD no hay ningún problema! ^^ Jajajaja yo también quiero abrazar a Tetsu así! Y estrujarlo y asfixiarlo como Kise jajaja XD Jajaja siii, Akashi-sama es hermoso! Y si, Tetsu está medio desubicado, todavía no se da cuenta de lo adorable que es T.T Jajajaja me uno a la fiesta! Yo también quiero bailar el punchis punchis jajaja!** **~(^o^)~ yay! ****XD… ****Oh, eso me da mucho gusto :') que las parejas que no les gusten les empiecen a gustar aquí, si he intentado hacerlo lo más coherente posible, pa' q se sienta medio real jaja XD Siií Kagami es todo un celoso y aún no has visto nada de sus celos jojo :B. Jajajajaja no manches! Me cagué de la risa con lo de tu lapicera jajajaja XDDD bueno, a quien no le ha pasado? Jajaja XD Jajajaja yo también quiero echarme a Akashi :9 pero ps necesitaría ser Tetsu TvT… Jajaja si, Kuroko es un adolescente normal con hormonas normales, así que como cualquier chavo piensa en sexo varias veces al día jajaja XD Jajaja siiií XD Kuroko también tiene su sentido del humor, sobre todo para bulear a Kagami :) Y oh yes! Apareció toda la Kiseki y el feo de Aomine como por arte de magia XD Lamento haber tardo en actualizar… pero aquí está el nuevo! Pd: Siiiiiiiiiiii, a Akashi le gusta el bondage…. Así que imagínate lo que espera jojojo! :D Pd2: Waaah! Tu también me caes re-bien! :D gracias! Pd3: Jajaja siiii, me encanta contestarles y leer sus reviews! Un hermoso placer de la vida! XD Pd4: Jajajaja no te preocupes, tu rellena lo que quieras XD Nos vemos!**

**Asaba-san: Por supuesto que la voy a seguir Asaba-san! :D No te preocupes por ello, este fic llegara a las últimas consecuencias XD Waah gracias! :') que les guste tanto me anima a escribir más ^^. Seep, los capítulos son más largos cada vez XD es como una tradición jaja :P. Siii, y esperáte porque todavía faltan más celos de Kagami :B siii, que emoción de tener a toda la Kiseki reunida! ^^ jajaja yo también me quiero volver chango! Como pude tardar en subir T.T … Pero aki ta el nuevo! :B Oh! Pues ahora lo sabes! Así que porfavor ^^ no te vayas son comentar si? :3 jeje nah no te mataré… solo te amenazo XD nah ntc jeje. PD: Disculpa la tardanza u.u. PD2: Recibo tus saludos y besos, yo también te mando unos y XD Yo también te amo! Jajaja :D gracias! Pd3: No te preocupes! Me encanta! Jajaja XD nos vemos! ^^**

**Kyaaaan: Siiií se está volviendo como una especie de tradición-maldición que los caps me queden más y más largos XD pero que bueno que te gusten :)… Te prometo que habrá hard el próximo cap jojo… aunq sea en un dream XD pero shhh! XD No sé si será bonito jajaja :P depende del contexto XD. OMG no quiero matar tus Aokuro feelings… :( sorry u.u pero era necesario en la historia, descuida, Aomine y Kuroko también tendrán cosas lindas jeje, no solo un pasado triste, oh entiendo lo de no llorar, yo solía ser así pero ya no XD ahora lloro de todo XD… Sep, todos quieren darle duro a Kuroko XD y Kagami apenas se está dando cuenta de sus pensamientos gays jaja XD jajaja siiiiiiiii, Kagami lo violara ya XD punto final de la historia jajaja XD pd: Jajaja yo también quiero amigos gays lindos! Tengo un montón, y están dos dos… sus novios no tanto jajaja XD pero si, ellos consiguen pareja más fácil que yo ¬¬, me pregunto why?! XD Nos vemos!**

**rocio e-chan: Yay! Bolsa de dulce de Mura-kun! Kyaa! ^^ que bueno que te gustó el cap ^^ disculpa la tardanza u.u… y si Bakagami es lento según las leyes de la física jaja XD Ohh que genial que te gusto la escena de las duchas :B yo también haría lo mismo que Riko XD Siií XD ahora que lo mencionas XD creo que nadie hace eso de psicoanalizarse inmediatamente después de levantarse XD pero bueno, Kuroko es especial :P Jajaj seeh! Che Kuroko suertudo! Debería aprovechar caray XD… Sii! Reunión Kiseki en el gimnasio de Seirin jojo :B Casi corre Sandra y en varias ocasiones XD aquí te dejo el cap y nos leemos luego! De verdad disculpa la tardanza T.t no me mates con las tijeras! XD**

** : Enserio? 0.0 también me gusta Kuroko con todos ellos! XD por eso decidí escribir el fic jeje, y sinceramente a mi también me va a doler en el alma TvT pero solo puede escoger a uno…sniff..sniff… Siiiip, si va a aparecer Ogiwara, pero no aún :B cuando aparezca va a causar todo un revuelo jojo, ya verás ^^ pero ps si espera un poco porque todavía falta para eso :P… Si, ahora si la pelea por Tetsu empieza! Yay! ^^ Y ya verán que onda con Kagami jeje, ah a mi también me duele en el alma cuando hacen sufrir a Tetsu u.u pero a veces es necesario para el avance del fic… No te preocupes por dejar review así ^^ sea como sea los leo y respondo a todos ^^. Si pienso subir mi fic ahí en estos días :) nos vemos!**

**Rue-Kirkland: Jejeje antes si actualizaba cada tres días XD ahora con la escuela no puedo u.u… Ah muchas gracias :D espero te guste este cap que está super largo XD Jajajajaja siiii, tienes mucha razón XD A Kuroko le va a doler el culo jajaja xD Muchas gracias de verdad ^^ aprecio mucho que te guste, y aunque me tarde si lo pienso continuar ^^ Nos vemos!**

**Moka shijagami: Jajajajaja siiií! Hasta Akashi-sama canta XD quine lo diría XD la verdad no pude resistirme D:… así lo imagine y fue tan ASDFGHJK! XD Jajaja siií XD yo también me reí de Aomine junto a Kagami jaja :P siiii, jue un lindo momento entre esos dos ^^ a ver si cuando escriba el hard pongo una escena de las regaderas jajaja XD- PD: No manches! Jajaja, yo no me atrevo a leer fics en clase porque me da horror que el profe me cache y se de cuenta que estoy leyendo jajaja XD (si eres mala jejeje XD pero apoyo tu maldad! :B)**

**Tasumi Uchiha: Que bueno que te haya gustado ^^ Ojalá lo sigas leyendo :) a mi me gustan todas las parejas, pero te aseguro que habrá harto Kagakuro :B así que no te lo pierdas! ^^**

**Anonimo: Siii! Kise es un amor con patas XD aunque ahorita parezca que nadie lo pela ya veras después jeje.**

**Ijole, ahora si fueron retehartos reviews… GRACIAS! :D Aún no contestó a los que tienen cuenta, denme tantito chance ^^ en un momento más lo haré.**

**Eeeeen fin, sigamos con el cap! :D**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-… ¡¿AKASHI?!- Preguntaron casi todos al unísono, con las diferencias en que cada quien decía su nombre.

Kise y Aomine cruzaron rápidamente sus miradas. Sabían perfectamente lo que significaba que su ex capitán estuviera en ese lugar y ambos entendían que no era nada bueno.

Él único que no se sorprendió fue Murasakibara que ya sabía que el pelirrojo iba a llegar.

-Akachin~~- Saludó el gigante. –Te tardaste mucho, Akachin~~-

-Disculpa Atsushi, había algo de tráfico.- Explicó el chico de ojos monocromáticos, para después posar su mirada sobre Tetsuya, una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, causando que el peli celeste se sonrojara.

-… Buenas tardes, Akashi-kun.- Saludó el chico invisible, algo nervioso.

-Buenas tardes Tetsuya, qué gusto me da verte de nuevo.- Contestó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

El otro pelirrojo presente en el gimnasio hizo una mueca. ¿Por qué rayos estaba toda la Kiseki aquí? ¿Se habían puesto de acuerdo o qué?

-Akashi… ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?- Preguntó Kagami con evidente molestia en su voz. De verdad que no entendía porque todos sus rivales en el "básquet" estaban ahí.

-Ah… Taiga, buenas tardes.- Respondió simplemente el capitán de Rakuzan. –En cuanto a tu pregunta…-

-EJEM…- Una voz femenina se escuchó en el lugar.

–Disculpen que interrumpa su pequeña reunión muchachos… pero ya están por cerrar la escuela.- Dijo Riko entre un tono amable y nervioso.

A pesar de haber derrotado a esos cinco chicos, tenían un aura indescriptible capaz de hacer vacilar a cualquiera, y más si estaban todos juntos.

–Ya no tarda el velador en venir a corrernos… así que por favor…- Continuó la entrenadora, señalando hacia la salida del gimnasio. Los chicos asintieron levemente con la cabeza, dispuestos a continuar con su pequeña "reunión" en el exterior.

-Ah sí, tenemos que irnos pronto porque aquí espantan…- Agregó Kiyoshi. Él y Hyuuga siempre se quedaban hasta el final con Riko para cerrar el gimnasio o tratar cualquier tema referente al club. Y ya más de una vez les habían pasado cosas sin explicación, que sinceramente preferían no recordar…

Aomine y Kagami se crisparon al oír eso. A pesar de tener la finta de ser los más rudos, ambos eran un par de miedosos si se trataba de fantasmas y cosas paranormales.

-S-sí… ya vámonos todos.- Ordenó nerviosamente el moreno, empujando a Kise que aún tenía abrazado al oji azul.

-Au.. ¡Aominecchi! ¡No me empujes! ¡Vas a hacer que yo y Kurokocchi nos caigamos!- El rubio estaba que casi se tropezaba con las piernas del peli celeste.

Akashi volteó a verlos. Sus ojos mostraron evidente molestia al ver como tenía agarrado el joven modelo a Tetsuya. Kise sintió su fuerte mirada y por un momento fue capaz de regresársela, cómo dándole a entender que no soltaría al peli celeste, ni ahora ni nunca.

-Por primera vez concuerdo con Ahomine.- Dijo Kagami, también caminando hacia la salida tan rápido como podía.

-Eehh ~~ ¿A Kagachin le dan miedo los fantasmas como a Minechin?- Preguntó el peli lila que acababa de terminarse su bolsa de papas.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Gritó el chico tigre. – ¡Yo no soy tan cobarde como ese!-

-¡¿A quién estas llamando cobarde?!- Aomine no iba a dejar que nadie lo llamara así… aunque fuera la verdad. El pelirrojo alto ya no le respondió, le importaba más salir del gimnasio rápidamente.

-Los fantasmas no les darían miedo si tuvieran su objeto de la suerte.- Comentó Midorima confiado.

-Hablando de eso, Midorima-kun… ¿hoy no traes tú objeto de la suerte?- Preguntó Kuroko, mientras lo observaba curiosamente. Era verdad, el peli verde no traía ningún extraño objeto entre las manos.

-Si lo traigo…- Respondió el oji verde, desviando la mirada.

Riko, Hyuuga y Kiyoshi caminaban atrás de ellos. Estaban muy extrañados de ver a todos ahí, pero más extraño se les hacía verlos convivir como amigos normales, sin la presión de demostrar quién era mejor que quién.

-Vaya… casi parecen chicos de su edad.- Comentó el capitán de Seirin, viéndolos con algo de nostalgia.

-Pues yo siempre los vi normales.- Contestó alegremente Kiyoshi. –Después de todo solo son chicos.-

-Comparados contigo todos son normales.- Hyuuga sabía que Kiyoshi era raro entre los raros.

-Oye ¿qué intentas decir Hyuuga? No lastimes mis sentimientos.- El castaño fingía que le dolían las palabras de su capitán.

-Ja, créeme, si supiera como lastimarte ya lo hubiera hecho.- Respondió el de lentes. Por mucho que aparentara que sus palabras eran sinceras, todos sabían que no era el caso.

-Oye, eso es muy cruel Hyuuga…- El alto aun trataba de fingir tristeza.

La joven entrenadora solo rió, siempre era lo mismo con ese par.

"Ahh… cuando salgamos de la prepa, cómo los voy a extrañar…" Pensó la chica, dándose cuenta que no faltaba mucho para que comenzaran su tercer año de preparatoria.

Iban a la mitad de la cancha cuando las luces de todo el gimnasio se apagaron. La única luz proveniente era la que venía de afuera de la puerta principal, que continuaba abierta.

Todos los chicos se pararon en seco. Kagami y Aomine trataron de ahogar un grito y se abrazaron a lo primero que tenían cerca como si no hubiera un mañana. Aomine abrazó a Kise y a Kuroko, y Kagami a Murasakibara, que lo miró extrañado.

-¿Hay alguien más aparte de nosotros?- Preguntó tranquilamente Akashi.

-… No.- Fue la respuesta de Riko. Se le hacía increíble que pasara algo así habiendo tanta gente, aunque ya estuviera anocheciendo. –Quizás se fue la luz…-

-Hmm, quizás.- Agregó el pelirrojo, nada convencido de que esa fuera la razón.

-Ya les dije que aquí espantan. No estaba mintiendo.- Reafirmó seriamente Kiyoshi, logrando que todos los muchachos se tensaran y que Aomine y Kagami corrieran como locos hacia la salida.

- Eehh ~~ sí que esos dos tenían miedo ¿verdad?- Comentó el más alto de todos que acababa de sacar una bolsa de paletas de su mochila, mientras veían a la luz y ex luz de Kuroko salir despavoridamente del lugar. Por la velocidad con que corrieron pareciera que ambos habían entrado a la zona.

-Bue-bueno… creo que es mejor que ya nos vayamos.- Kise apretó más al peli azul.

-Kise-kun ¿también tienes miedo?- Preguntó el peli celeste con curiosidad, levantando su cabeza para ver al otro.

-¡Por-por supuesto que no Kurokocchi! ¡Yo soy muy valiente!- Gritó el rubio, esforzándose por parecer fuerte.

Akashi sonrió burlescamente hacia su dirección, sabía que si intentaba impresionar a SU Tetsuya no lo iba a lograr de esa manera.

-Ya vámonos pues.- Ordenó Hyuuga. –No sé ustedes, pero yo no quiero esperarme a que pase algo más…-

Y como si hubiera invocado algo, justo en ese momento se escuchó un ruido estruendoso, proveniente del cuarto de los lockers. Como si algo muy pesado se hubiera caído.

-…- Todos se quedaron callados y voltearon a verse. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso!? Se suponía que ya no había nadie más que ellos… se suponía…

Debido a la oscuridad del lugar muy apenas podían verse los rostros.

-Emm… mañana vemos que fue lo que se cayó…- Dijo la entrenadora nerviosamente. Al parecer ninguno de ellos quería ir a ver qué había originado tan estrepitoso sonido.

Por un segundo Kuroko entrelazó su mirada con la de Akashi, el miedo que había comenzado a surgir en su pecho desapareció completamente. La mirada de su ex capitán le transmitía confianza y seguridad, haciendo que todo lo demás desapareciera. El pelirrojo le sonrió ligeramente y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Kuroko le sonrió igual.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por Kise e inmediatamente empujó al peli celeste para interrumpir su pequeño momento y salir del lugar. El rubio sintió muchos celos, si Kurokocchi estaba asustado ¿por qué no se recargaba en él? Él podría protegerlo fácilmente de lo que fuera que hubiera sido ese ruido… bueno, si había sentido miedo, pero por el lindo peli celeste era capaz de enfrentarse a lo que fuera, inclusive al demonio que tenía por ex capitán.

-Ahh ya vámonoss ~~… ¡Jamás pensé que tu escuela estuviera tan embrujada Kurokocchi!~~ ¡Y eso que se acaba de fundar!- Dijo tomando al otro por los hombros, hasta que al fin salieron y se toparon con Kagami y Aomine. El rubio ahora puso su brazo alrededor del peli celeste como si fuera un novio posesivo.

Si no fuera porque el moreno y el pelirrojo alto estaban que se morían del miedo, rápidamente hubieran liberado a Kuroko del agarre de garrapata al que estaba siendo sometido.

-Yo tampoco sabía…- Contestó pensativamente el oji azul. Ya había escuchado muchas veces los rumores, pero nunca les había pasado nada ni a él ni a sus amigos, por lo cual nunca creyó en ellos.

"Hmm… pero quizás a la entrenadora, a Kiyoshi-sempai y a Hyuuga-sempai si…" Pensó el chico, dándose cuenta de que al parecer no era la primera vez que a ellos les sucedía algo similar. Volteó hacia atrás para rectificar que sus amigos vinieran cerca. No quería pensar mucho en el tema pero, el recuerdo de todas las películas americanas de terror le había dejado una gran lección: No separarse. Quizás estaba exagerando al pensar que podría pasarles algo, después de todo esto no era una película y tampoco eran americanos… bueno, Kagami un poco. Pero prefería no correr ningún riesgo.

El peli azul suspiró aliviado cuando vio salir a Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima y a sus sempais del gimnasio. Riko, Kiyoshi y Hyuuga cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Ah! ¡Deberíamos traer a un monje para exorcizar este lugar!- Exclamó el capitán de lentes. –Como que esto ya está pasando muy seguido.- Agregó con un suspiro y una cara de molestia.

-Deberían poner amuletos de Oha-Asa- Comentó Midorima mientras se ajustaba los lentes. –Son increíblemente buenos contra los espíritus chocarreros.-

-¿Ehh? ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Kiyoshi con curiosidad.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no conozcas a Oha-Asa?!- Dijo incrédulo Midorima, era como si a un fanático religioso se le dijera que nunca habían escuchado hablar de su Dios.

-Eh.. no, no… yo me refería a "espíritu chocarrero".- Explicó el alto, un poco sorprendido de la reacción del peli verde al creer que no conocía a Oha-Asa. Kuroko ya le había contado que tenía un "esotérico" ex compañero en la generación de los milagros, el tirador estrella, Midorima Shintarou.

-Chotto, chotto.- Interrumpió la única chica presente, antes de que continuaran con la plática sobre amuletos fantásticos. –Ya he hablado con el director sobre este tema. De hecho, él siempre me advirtió que no nos quedáramos después de las 8, pero realmente nunca le hice caso…-

-¿Ya les había sucedido esto antes?- Preguntó Akashi, aunque como siempre, ya sabía la respuesta.

-Sí, varias veces…- Respondió la entrenadora.

-¿!Q-qué!?- Preguntó Kagami ¿cómo era posible que su escuela estuviera embrujada y él no lo supiera? Sentía ganas de regresarse a América pero ya.

Su sombra lo veía extrañado, jamás pensó que el rudo chico tigre fuera tan miedoso. Una ligera sonrisa burlona, casi imperceptible, se formó en su rostro. Kuroko estaba seguro que después utilizaría esto para burlarse de su luz.

El peli celeste no notó que su ex capitán lo veía cuidadosamente, poco después frunció el ceño.

"Quizás del único rival del que deba preocuparme por ahora, ni siquiera este en la competencia." Pensó.

Al parecer, por el momento, Tetsuya solo tenía sentimientos por Kagami. Akashi creía que eso le facilitaba increíblemente las cosas. Sería pan comido hacer que su Tetsuya se olvidara del chico de América si este no sentía nada por él, lo cual parecía ser el caso… o al menos eso creía.

-Jajaja Bakagami, eres un coyón.- Se burló Aomine, como si él no tuviera miedo. El pelirrojo volteó a verlo con enojo, estaba listo para contestar cuando se le adelantaron los otros.

-Ehh~~ Pero si Minechin fue el primero en salir corriendo del gimnasio~~- Dijo el peli lila, causando que Aomine lo viera con más desprecio. ¿Qué no era suficiente con toda la carrilla que le había tirado sobre su cara?

-Siií! ~~ Todos te vimos Aominecchi!- Comentó felizmente el modelo, era cómo si al fin todos hubieran dejado de hacerle bullying por hacérselo a Aomine. Y al parecer el rubio ni había notado que la presa que había cuidado con suma cautela, se había escapado de sus brazos.

-Efectivamente.- Agregó Midorima, poniendo su granito de arena. –Tu horóscopo dijo hoy que tendrías mucho miedo, pero no creí que fuera tanto… Hasta que te vi correr de esa manera.-

-¿Ustedes también?!- Preguntó incrédulo el moreno, mientras Kagami se aguantaba la risa al ver que a Ahomine le había salido el tiro por la culata.

-¡Oi Akashi! ¡Diles algo!- Gritó desesperado, creyendo que el maduro de su ex capitán pondría en su lugar a sus ex compañeros.

-Muchachos, ya basta.- Dijo seriamente el pelirrojo, causando que todos se callaran. Al parecer las palabras del chico seguían siendo absolutas. –Si siguen así van a hacer llorar a Dai-chan.-

Ahora si todos se quedaron callados, pero por la sorpresa. Akashi… ¿acababa de unirse al bullying contra Aomine?

Una pequeña risa atrás del moreno los distrajo de la broma del pelirrojo.

-¡WAAH!- Gritó el as de Tou, mientras se le trepaba a Murasakibara, que estaba enfrente, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Are? ~~- Preguntó el gigante con sorpresa, mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio con Aomine encima. -Minechin~~… estás pesado Minechin.- El moreno no hizo caso a la queja del peli lila, prefería sentirse seguro en la altura que el gigante le brindaba.

-Jeje… Aomine-kun, no has cambiado nada.- Comentó cierto peli azul, aun riendo. –Sigues siendo igual de miedoso.-

Al fin Kise se dio cuenta de que algo le faltaba.

-¿Eehh? ¡Kurokocchi! ¿¡Cuándo te escapaste de mis brazos?!- Preguntó el modelo chillonamente.

-Hace rato.- Respondió simplemente el chico. No había sido difícil zafarse cuando toda la atención se enfocó en Aomine.

-…! ¡Tetsu! …¡Tú!- El moreno tenía ganas de hacerle cosquillas al pequeño hasta que le doliera. Que hasta Tetsu y Akashi se burlaran de él ya era demasiado.

Acababa de soltar a Murasakibara y se acercaba hacia su ex sombra, estaba a punto de abrazarlo cuando la mano de Akashi se lo impidió.

-Oh no. No vas a hacer eso. Y menos en mi presencia.- Dijo el pelirrojo, su comando fue absoluto. Sus ojos no mostraban más que frialdad y odio. No iba a dejar que Aomine abrazara a su Tetsuya, y menos que le hiciera cosquillas como si fueran un tipo de pareja cariñosa.

La atmósfera del lugar cambió en un segundo. Kise, Midorima y Murasakibara también se pusieron serios, al parecer acababan de recordar por qué habían ido a Seirin.

Kagami se quedó extrañado ¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar…? ¿Akashi VS Aomine? ¿Por Kuroko? … Entendía que el loco de los ojos de diferente color no quisiera que golpearan al chico invisible, él también pensaba interponerse de no ser porque el ex capitán se le adelantó. Pero parecía que la pelea no era exactamente por esa razón...

-Ja… Akashi… Veo que tú tampoco has cambiado…- Aomine retiró su brazo bruscamente. Su rostro mostraba la misma sonrisa que le dedicaba a sus rivales en el baloncesto, como diciendo "Bring it on".

-… Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun no iba a golpearme.- Agregó el peli celeste, inocentemente creyendo que el pelirrojo había detenido al moreno porque pensó que lo iba a lastimar.

-Lo sé Tetsuya.- Respondió simplemente el chico, sin voltear a verlo a los ojos. En ese momento tenía una guerra de miradas con Aomine, que fácilmente hubiera ganado de no ser porque la entrenadora de Seirin volvió a interrumpirlos.

-EJEMM… muchachos, siento interrumpirlos nuevamente pero…- La chica no había querido decir nada, sin darse cuenta se había quedado como una espectadora ante la reunión de los kisekis. –Ahí viene el velador.- Agregó, ahora si tenían que irse de la escuela.

-Sí, el gimnasio no es el único lugar donde espantan.- Siguió Kiyoshi.

-¡Ya deja eso! ¡Solo nos pones más nerviosos!- Dijo Hyuuga, la verdad prefería que dejaran el tema al menos hasta que estuvieran a varias cuadras de su preparatoria.

Todos los chicos al fin caminaban hacia la salida de la escuela, dejando de lado la pelea que casi comenzaba. Al menos por el momento.

-Ohh~~ qué interesante que la escuela de Kurochin y Kagachin este embrujada. – Comentó el peli lila con ligera emoción. Lo paranormal era de lo poco que lograba llamar su atención. –Deberíamos hacer una prueba de valor algún día~~-

-¡Siiií! Así yo sería pareja con mi Kurokocchi~~ - Dijo alegremente el rubio. Mientras imaginaba la "romántica" situación.

-No gracias.- Respondió Kuroko, si Kise se la iba a pasar todo el recorrido estrujándolo prefería irse solo.

-¡Ahh! ¡No seas cruel Kurokocchi! ~~- Al rubio se le asomaban unas lagrimotas por el frío trato que le daba su amor platónico.

-Ryota, Tetsuya irá conmigo en la prueba de valor.- Afirmó Akashi. ¿Acaso el modelo era tan tonto como para creer que sería pareja con su peli celeste?

-Irá conmigo Akashi.- Refutó Aomine, él y Kuroko irían juntos le pesara a quien le pesara… Aunque pensándolo bien, quizás no era tan buena idea. Conociendo a Tetsu lo más probable era que intentaría asustarlo a más no poder…

-Yo opino que deberíamos dejarlo a la suerte.- Midorima sabía que si lo dejaban al azar, la pareja de Kuroko sería Akashi…o él…

-¿Qué rayos!?- Preguntó Kagami, empezaba a sentirse ignorado por todos ellos y eso no le gustaba nada. Era como si opacarán su presencia. –En primera tendrían que pedir un permiso para hacer eso aquí, lo cual dudo que obtengan. Y en segunda, si alguien va a ser pareja de Kuroko voy a ser yo!- Agregó, mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

El pelirrojo millonario arqueó su ceja con curiosidad y molestia, quizás se equivocaba respecto a los sentimientos de Kagami por su Tetsuya…

Kuroko se sintió feliz al escuchar a su luz. Quizás Kagami decía las cosas sin pensar, pero al menos sabía que el chico lo quería, como amigo o incluso como hermano, pero de que lo quería lo quería. Y una clara prueba eran los "celos" que mostraba cuando se trataba de sus ex compañeros de Teikou.

-Nah, tú no juegas Kagami.- Dijo Aomine molesto. Con Akashi era suficiente para pelearse por el peli celeste.

-Bah! ¿Cómo qu…- Kagami no pudo terminar.

Escucharon a lo lejos, proveniente del fondo de la escuela, un llanto de mujer. Que definitivamente no parecía de una mujer viva.

-A la chingada… ¡yo me largo de aquí!…- Y Aomine salió disparado nuevamente por la puerta. Seguido por Kagami, Kise y Hyuuga.

Midorima les siguió, pero él solo iba caminado rápidamente, en lugar de ir corriendo. Sabía muy bien que no debía meterse con las cosas que no pertenecían a este mundo, su querida Oha-Asa se lo había advertido esta mañana.

Murasakibara le siguió, a pesar de que el tema le interesaba le daba miedo un tipo de contacto tan cercano. Con ver videos en internet bastaba.

Riko y Kiyoshi caminaron a paso normal, no era que no tuvieran miedo, solo preferían no mostrarlo. Por su experiencia sabían que era lo mejor.

Akashi tomó la mano del oji azul, que se había quedado como perdido viendo hacia la dirección de donde había venido el grito.

-Tetsuya- Dijo cálidamente.

-¿Ah?- Preguntó Kuroko, un poco distraído.

-Vámonos.- Ordenó el pelirrojo, logrando que el peli celeste obedeciera inmediatamente.

El oji azul se sonrojó al darse cuenta que Akashi tomaba su mano, y que sus dedos estaban entrelazados.

-…Akashi-kun fue el único que no se olvidó de mi…- Dijo tímidamente, dándose cuenta que todos los demás chicos habían corrido sin voltear atrás. Bueno, no era como si eso no pasara ya, y no era como si necesitara que alguien lo cuidara como a un niño pequeño. Pero se sentía bien que una persona se hubiera dado cuenta de su trance y fuera por él.

-Tetsuya, yo nunca me olvidaría de ti.- Aseguró el pelirrojo, sonriéndole con sinceridad.

-G-gracias.- Contestó el chico tímidamente, como recordando que ese guapo, inteligente y millonario joven sentía algo por él…

-No te vuelvas a quedar en la escuela tan noche. Hay algo aquí…- La verdad era que el ojo del capitán de Rakuzan no solo servía para predecir movimientos. Pero no pensaba contarle eso a Tetsuya, no ahora.

-Sí, generalmente no nos quedamos tan noche. Fue por culpa de Kagami-kun.- Explicó el chico. Cuando mencionó el nombre de su luz, sintió que la mano de Akashi se tensó. Quizás no era buena idea mencionar tanto a su mejor amigo. Si el pelirrojo realmente sentía algo por él era obvio pensar que sentiría celos. Kuroko se sentía sorprendido, jamás pensó que podría darle celos a alguien, y menos a alguien como Akashi Seijuuro.

-Tetsuya…- Akashi sacó al oji azul de sus pensamientos.

-¿Huh?- Preguntó el pequeño.

-¿Por qué te quedaste viendo así hacia allá?- Akashi tenía curiosidad, una reacción normal era la que habían tenido todos los demás. No como la de Tetsuya, que parecía que había entrado en una especie de trance.

-Ah, es que mi abuela me había contado una historia sobre esta escuela.- Contó el peli celeste, con toda la intención de continuar, pero se detuvo cuando vieron al velador de la escuela.

Este los miro extrañado por varias razones. Una era porque era extraño ver chicos a esa hora, y otra, porque eran chicos que no eran de la escuela, al menos el pelirrojo. Y quizás la que más lo sacó de onda fue, ver a Akashi y a Kuroko tomados de la mano. No que le molestara, simplemente era que eso no se veía en su época.

"Estos jóvenes de ahora…" Pensó el hombre. Al parecer él no había escuchado el grito, o ya estaba tan acostumbrado que ni cuenta se dio.

Riko y Kiyoshi llegaron primero a la salida, también notaron al velador y le hicieron una señal de despedida. – ¡Buenas noches!- Dijeron ambos chicos, el hombre solo les sonrió.

Voltearon hacia atrás para ver al peli azul y al pelirrojo caminar hacia ellos, tomados de la mano. Los dos se sorprendieron.

El alto castaño estaba a punto de decir algo, pero la entrenadora lo detuvo.

-No, déjalos.- Ordenó con una sonrisa picarona. Ahora entendía por qué toda la Kiseki había ido a su escuela ese día. Definitivamente iba a ser algo entretenido de ver.

-¿Eh…?- Preguntó extrañado Kiyoshi.

-Solo déjalos ser.- Respondió Riko suspirando hondo. Ahhh, el amor en Seirin iba a ser algo muy interesante este año.

Akashi esperaba que sus ex compañeros estuvieran tan asustados que se hubieran ido directamente a sus casas. Lo cual, para su desgracia, no fue el caso.

Justo a la salida se encontraba toda la Kiseki, más Kagami, esperándolos.

Los sempais siguieron su rumbo y se despidieron rápidamente de todos ellos. Entendían que ya no podían seguir ahí, fuera lo fuera que iban a tratar esos muchachos solo les correspondía a ellos.

-¡Nos vemos luego chicos!- Se despidió la chica, al igual que el centro y el capitán de Seirin. Los chicos también se despidieron de ellos.

Aomine y Kise vieron con evidente molestia cómo venían Akashi y Kuroko. Apenas se distraían unos segundos y el pelirrojo se las ingeniaba para tomar la delantera.

-Oi-oigan… ¿Qué fue ese grito?- Preguntó Kagami aún muy asustado. Todavía no notaba la mano que tomaba fuertemente a su sombra.

-…- Ninguno de los chicos respondió, realmente no conocían la respuesta.

-Sea lo que haya sido, no era de este mundo.- Respondió Akashi.

El chico tigre tragó saliva con dificultad. Agradecía infinitamente que esta noche no la iba a pasar solo.

–Ay Kuroko, gracias a Dios que te vas a quedar a dormir conmigo.- Dijo el pelirrojo con gran alivio, sin pensar en las consecuencias que esto iba a ocasionar.

Estaba a punto de abrazar al peli celeste cuando el otro pelirrojo se lo impidió. Jalando a Tetsuya para abrazarlo él mismo, posesivamente.

El peli celeste se sonrojó, y al fin Kagami notó cómo el loco de las tijeras sostenía a su mejor amigo. Sintió algo extraño revolverse en su estómago, pero inmediatamente creyó que se debía al hambre.

-Tetsuya… ¿Vas a quedarte esta noche en casa de Taiga…? – Preguntó el ex capitán, su mirada denotaba que estaba sumamente molesto. Al igual que los otros jóvenes presentes.

-… Sí.- Respondió simplemente el chico. Sabía que no tenía caso mentir.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Preguntaron Aomine y Kise al mismo tiempo. La mirada de Akashi se tornó más oscura.

-¿¡Por qué Kurokocchi?!- A pesar de su chillona voz, Kise se sentía destrozado al enterarse de esto. En incontables ocasiones había invitado al oji azul a una "pijamada" en su casa y este siempre se había negado rotundamente.

-Kagami-kun me invitó esta tarde a pasar la noche en su departamento. Es algo que hacemos muy seguido.- Explicó el peli celeste.

El ex capitán de Teikou sentía unas enormes ganas de asesinar a Kagami. Sabía que no harían nada indebido, pero el simple hecho de imaginarlos durmiendo en la misma cama hacía que le hirviera la sangre. Al parecer Aomine se sentía igual, pues parecía que quería asesinar al chico tigre con la mirada.

-Sinceramente no los entiendo… ¿A ustedes que más les da lo que yo y Kuroko hagamos?- Kagami ya se estaba hartando de la reciente obsesión que mostraba la generación de los milagros hacia su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo que de la noche a la mañana a todos se les antojaba ir y buscarlo así como así? ¿Qué ya se les había olvidado cómo habían sido con él? ¿Cómo lo habían abandonado y cómo lo habían menospreciado?

-Para que lo sepas, a mí me importa mucho, Kagami.- Dijo Aomine molesto.

-Tú eres el que menos debería hablar.- Le contestó el pelirrojo. El moreno era al que más desprecio le tenía.

-¿Ah sí? Pues intenta callarme, daho.- El moreno lo retó. No le importaba volverse a lastimar la cara, a pesar de que los médicos le habían prohibido tener cualquier tipo de actividad física. La verdad es que ya tenía tiempo que quería agarrarse a golpes con la actual luz de Tetsu. Principalmente por los celos que sentía.

-¡Pues eso voy a hacer!- Estaban a punto de comenzar la pelea cuando ambos sintieron un horrible y conocido dolor en las costillas.

-No pelen por favor.- Dijo cierto peli celeste, aplicando su conocido golpe mortal. Se había acercado sigilosamente a ambos para poder calmarlos.

-¡Kuroko!-

-¡Tetsu!- Gritaron ambos chicos, retorciéndose de dolor.

-No está bien que peleen, pero si van a hacerlo no lo hagan enfrente de la escuela, por favor.- Agregó el chico, regañándolos.

-Ambos son unos salvajes.- Midorima entendía el deseo que tenían de matarse mutuamente, hasta él mismo sentía ganas de meterles un buen golpe. Pero nunca se metería en una pelea mano a mano a menos que su querida Oha-Asa se lo indicara.

-Hmm, concuerdo con Tetsuya. Ambos llevan sus uniformes, si se meten en problemas solo darán mala fama a sus escuelas.- El ex capitán tenía un buen punto. –Además de una probable suspensión, o incluso expulsión.- Agregó pensativamente.

Kagami y Aomine seguían sobándose los costados, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que les habían dicho. Algún día harían pagar a Kuroko por todos esos golpes sorpresa que les había aplicado en incontables ocasiones.

Kagami fue el primero en recuperarse.

-¡Argh!... ¡Ya estoy harto!- Dijo el pelirrojo, tomando bruscamente a su amigo invisible por el brazo.

-¡Kuroko! ¡Ya vámonos de aquí! ¡Si seguimos con estos no sé qué más nos pueda pasar!- Gritó el chico tigre con desesperación.

-¡Oye! ¿A quién llama estas llamando "estos" huh?- Preguntó indignadamente el moreno. Kagami hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para hacerse el sordo.

-¡Ignorémoslos y ya vámonos a Maji! Tantos sustos me dieron hambre.- Dijo a su luz. Sin pensar en que no debía revelar el sitio al que se dirigirían.

-Eehh~~ Yo también voy, a mí también me dio hambre~~- Dijo el peli lila, era verdad que tenía hambre. Ya había pasado buen rato desde que se había terminado sus paletas.

-¿Quieres ir con nosotros, Murasakibara-kun?- Preguntó el oji azul, ignorando completamente las súplicas de Kagami.

-Sii ~~ Vamos todos Kurochin~~- Respondió el gigante.

-¿QUÉ!? ¡No! ¡Kuroko! ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir?!- Suplicaba el chico tigre.

-Agh tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme un caballo.- Aomine decidió que también era mejor ignorar a su archi enemigo por un momento. Una tregua momentánea en lo que llenaba su estómago.

-Aominecchi, siempre has sido un tragón. ¿Cómo le haces para no engordar?- Preguntó el modelo con curiosidad. Para variar, también ignoró a Kagami.

-Pues a diferencia de ti, ikemen-kun, yo puedo comer lo que se me dé la gana. Tengo un metabolismo muy rápido.- Respondió orgullosamente el chico.

-Ehh~~ Yo pensé que era porque Minechin hacía mucho del baño.- Dijo el peli lila, causando que casi todos soltaran una risa.

-¡Oi! ¡Esas cosas no se dicen!- gritó Aomine apenado.

-¿Entonces si es verdad? ¿Minechin? ~~- Preguntó el gigante.

-¡P-por supuesto que no!- Respondió el moreno aun avergonzado.

-¡Oigan!- Gritaba inútilmente Kagami.

-Hmm, una hamburguesa no suena mal.- Agregó Akashi. Uno creería que por ser multimillonario el chico jamás se pararía en un lugar de comida rápida, pero desde que entró a Teikou y conoció a sus compañeros, ir a esos lugares se había vuelto algo habitual. Además, él iría a cualquier lugar que Tetsuya quisiera ir.

-A mí tampoco me caería mal una.- Comentó el peli verde. A él también le había dado hambre con toda la emoción de su pequeña y anticipada reunión.

Caminaron una cuadra lejos de la escuela cuando casi todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Kagami fue el único que no, ya que aún intentaba que Kuroko le hiciera caso y fueran a otro Maji, solo ellos dos.

-… ¿Y esta belleza?- Dijo Kise, muy sorprendido. A pesar de ser modelo nunca había visto un Ferrari rojo de verdad, al menos no de tan cerca.

-¡WOW! ¡Se ve mejor que en las revistas!- Agregó el moreno igual de sorprendido. Aparte del baloncesto y las revistas de las idols que coleccionaba, también le gustaban los autos.

Midorima se ajustó los lentes. Él sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía ese automóvil. "¿Será que intenta lucirse frente a Kuroko?" Pensó el peli verde, Akashi nunca había sido una persona a la que le gustara mostrar su riqueza, así que era raro que lo hiciera para tratar de deslumbrar a cierto peli azul.

El peli celeste también estaba sorprendido. Uno no caminaba por las calles y simplemente se topaba con un auto así. Su ex capitán lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quieres subirte Tetsuya?- Dijo en la voz más seductora que pudo musitar.

No era que intentara ganarse al peli celeste con sus bienes materiales, lo hacía porque quería consentirlo, mimarlo, y mostrarle que era lo más importante para él en este mundo. Además de que estaba dispuesto a darle cualquier cosa que quisiera, aunque conociendo a Tetsuya, sabía que con un balón de baloncesto y una malteada de vainilla era suficiente. Era una de las tantas cosas que amaba del chico, su sencillez.

-¿Eh…?- Preguntó el oji azul. ¿Ese auto era de su ex capitán?

-Oi Kuroko! ¡Que me hagas caso!- Gritó Kagami, poniéndose enfrente de ellos. Para luego quedarse igual de lelo que los demás. ¿Un Ferrari? ¿En Japón? ¿En esa zona no tan nice?

-Wow… amazing…- Comentó igual de sorprendido que los otros.

-… ¿Es tuyo Akashi-kun?- El peli celeste estaba impactado. Ya sabía que Akashi era muy, muy rico. Pero ver las cosas que se podía comprar con sus propios ojos era diferente.

-Me lo regaló mi abuelo en mi cumpleaños.- Respondió el pelirrojo. Si él hubiera querido se hubiera comprado el auto que se le diera la gana desde mucho antes. Pero viendo que su abuelo materno se lo había regalado, no tenía más opción que usarlo, y que mejor que para salir con Tetsuya.

-Está muy bonito…- El peli azul no dejaba de sentirse sorprendido.

Akashi tomó su mano para guiarlo hacia el asiento del copiloto y abrir la puerta para que pudiera subir.

-¡¿Akashicchi?! ¿¡Es tuyo?!- Preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

-Sí, Tetsuya y yo los vemos en Maji.- El pelirrojo estaba a punto de abrir su puerta.

-¿Qué!?... Ah no!… ¿a dónde crees que vas Akashi? ¿No puedes dejar que todos nos vayamos a pata o sí?- Aomine intentó de hacerse el ofendido, no quería que Akashi y Kuroko se fueran juntos, pero más que nada también tenía unas ganas enormes de subirse al Ferrari. Si no lo hacía ahora no sabía cuándo sería capaz de subirse a uno.

-Este carro solo es para dos personas.- Respondió el pelirrojo tajantemente. No había manera de que se subieran todos, y la verdad solo quería estar con Tetsuya.

-Yo también quiero subir Akachin~~ Así llegaría más rápido~~- Comentó el peli lila, quizás a él no le interesaba nada subirse a un Ferrari, pero mientras más rápido llegara a Maji más pronto saciaría su hambre.

-¡Siiií Akashicchi! No seas malooo!~~- Kise también quería subirse, pero su razón principal seguía siendo no dejar al peli celeste solo con el ex capitán.

Kuroko los observó por unos momentos, a él no le interesaba tanto subirse en el dichoso auto. Si tanto querían subirse sus ex compañeros, gustosamente le cedería el lugar a alguno.

Antes de que se saliera, Kagami garraspeó un poco, llamando la atención de todos.

-Ejem… Creo que sé cómo podemos caber.- Dijo el chico tigre, Akashi hizo una mueca.- En América existe un término conocido como auto sardina.- Al parecer Kagami también quería treparse en el lujoso carro.

-¿Auto sardina?- Preguntó Midorima, repitiendo lo que había dicho el muchacho para ver si había escuchado bien.

-Sí.- Contestó simplemente el alto pelirrojo.

-¿Es un auto de sardinas? ~~- Preguntó Murasakibara, imaginándose un auto hecho de esos deliciosos pescados. El hambre lo hacía alucinar la comida.

-No.- Kagami no sabía si había una palabra específica para ese término en japonés, así que él lo dijo con la traducción directa. –Amm, ¿Han escuchado el dicho "todo cabe en un jarrito sabiéndolo acomodar"?- Agregó.

-Sí.- Respondió el peli verde, todos los demás asintieron con la cabeza. "Oh no…" Pensó Akashi, ya sabía para donde iba esto.

-Les voy a mostrar…- Dijo el chico tigre, inmediatamente empezó a dirigirlos para que se acomodaran todos y cada uno de ellos, sobre el lujoso auto. Kagami había hecho esto muchas veces en América, pero nunca en un Ferrari, por lo cual le costó más trabajo. Al final, él también se logró acomodar. Sólo Dios sabía cómo habían cabido todos ahí, tomando en cuenta que la mayoría eran de talla grande.

Kagami, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise y Kuroko, acomodados unos sobre otros en un lugar muy pequeño. Ni se podía ver bien quien era quien y dónde iba cada uno de ellos.

-No… No pueden ir tantas personas en un mismo carro. Y menos en uno como este.- Dijo al fin Akashi que estaba sentado en el lugar del conductor. No había dicho nada porque él también se quedó sorprendido de ver cómo se iban acomodando, y de cómo al final, lograron caber todos.

-¡Pero Akashicchi! ¡Ya estamos todos arriba!- Chilló Kise.

-¡Estas pesado Kise! ¡No te muevas tanto!- Regañó Aomine, en algún lugar.

-¡Hey! ¡Los modelos somos sensibles respecto a ese tema!- Gritó nuevamente el chico.

-Kisechin es sensible respecto a todo~~- Dijo el peli lila.

-¡No es cierto!- El modelo sentía que volvían a hacerle bullying.

-Kise es enserio, deja de moverte como lombriz.- Comentó Midorima, nada cómodo de tocar a todos sus ex compañeros al mismo tiempo.

-Bájense…- Dijo Akashi con una voz fría. Más que una orden, era una amenaza.

-Pero Akashi-kun…- Se escuchó la voz del peli celeste, se oía suplicante.

-Tetsuya… no es correcto. ¿Y si un tránsito nos ve?- Akashi quería complacer a su peli azul en todo lo que le pidiera, pero esto era diferente.

-Le das una mordida- Comentó Aomine.-No seas codo Akashi, si tienes para un Ferrari obviamente tienes para darle una mordida a cualquier tránsito o poli-

Akashi ignoró ese comentario para volver sus ojos sobre el peli celeste. Oh no, ahora este lo estaba viendo con unos ojos suplicantes.

-Pero está muy cerca…- Siguió el pequeño, Akashi no sabía si lo estaba haciendo a propósito o no, pero parecía que Tetsuya estaba aplicando todos sus lindos encantos para convencerlo.

-Por eso, mejor que caminen.- Dijo el chico, no dejándose convencer.

-Akashi-kun… por favor.- Kuroko no se iba a dar por vencido. Él chico se sentía muy, muy feliz de poder pasar el tiempo así con todos sus amigos. Se sentía como si estuvieran nuevamente en los buenos días de Teikou.

-Tetsuya…- Akashi no quería ceder.

-… ¡Ya sé!- Dijo el pequeño, ligeramente animado. Al parecer se le acababa de ocurrir una idea para que todos fueran más cómodos y sobre el auto. El chico salió de su apretado espacio, causando que los demás se quejaran.

-¡Tetsu no te muevas! ¡Ya estábamos bien acomodados!- Le dijo Aomine, aunque se sintió aliviado de tener un poco más de espacio.

-¡Kuroko! ¿A dónde vas?- Gritó Kagami, no quería que volvieran a desacomodarse después de todo el trabajo que le había costado meterlos.

El peli celeste hizo algo que los sorprendió a todos. Se sentó en las piernas de Akashi. Él más sorprendido parecía ser el pelirrojo.

-Así cabemos mejor… Sé que es peligroso pero el lugar está cerca, y las calles no son tan transitadas.- Explicó el oji azul. ¿Qué tan inocente podía llegar a ser? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo?

El ex capitán hizo una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, se sentía increíblemente feliz… y excitado.

-Ok, me convenciste Tetsuya.- Dijo Akashi mientras encendía el auto. Wow, la cosas sí que pintaban bien para él.

-¿QUÉ!? ¡NO! ¡Si Kurokocchi tiene que irse en las piernas de Akashicchi yo prefiero irme a pie!- Gritó el rubio, esto había salido peor que dejarlos irse solos.

-¡Yo también!- Aomine también quería bajarse pero ya.

-¿Qué rayos haces Kuroko?!- Preguntó enojado el as de Seirin. Se sentía increíblemente molesto.

-Auto sardina.- Respondió simplemente el oji azul a su luz, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Antes de que Kise y Aomine pudieran saltar afuera para que Kuroko no se fuera en las piernas de su ex capitán, este aceleró rápidamente, sin dejarles ninguna salida de escape. Ni loco pensaba dejaba ir esta oportunidad.

Jamás pensó que podría tener al peli celeste sentado sobre sus piernas tan pronto. No que se quejara, todo lo contrario…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al fin habían llegado a Maji. Todos los chicos menos Akashi, Kuroko y Murasakibara tenían un enorme puchero en sus rostros. Inclusive parecía que Kise se había ido a llorar a un rincón.

"Jamás pensé que mi primera vez subiéndome a un Ferrari sería tan horrible…" Pensó Aomine mientras se deprimía más.

-Qué bueno que no nos topamos con algún tránsito.- Dijo Kuroko, los otros solo lo vieron con cara de qué exactamente eso hubieran deseado. Verlo sentado sobre Akashi había sido un golpe muy duro para ellos.

-Así es Tetsuya.- A Akashi nadie podría quitarle la sonrisa del rostro. El recuerdo de la sensación del oji azul sobre él le daría varias horas de fantasías eróticas por no decir pornofráficas, con el peli celeste.

-Ya vamos a ordenar~~- Interrumpió el gigante, tenía muchísima hambre y no podía esperar más.

Las personas en el lugar los miraban extrañados, no era común ver a tantos jóvenes tan guapos juntos, además de que su presencia era muy fuerte.

Murasakibara pidió todavía más comida que Kagami y Aomine. Estos dos, de mala gana, también pidieron una gran cantidad. Kise, Midorima, Akashi y Kuroko, se conformaron con solo una hamburguesa y una bebida.

Cuando notaron que no había una mesa tan grande para 7 personas, preguntaron a una de las empleadas si podían juntar dos. Esta les contestó nerviosamente que sí. Ninguno de los chicos quería sentarse lejos del lindo peli azul.

-Y bien… ¿Se puede saber por qué vinieron todos?- Preguntó al fin Kagami, masticando. Ya sabía que era para ver al peli celeste, pero él quería saber el por qué querían verlo.

El primero en responderle fue Akashi.

-Yo vine a ver a Tetsuya. Mañana tenemos una cita.- Dijo el chico. Causando que casi todos escupieran lo que traían en la boca. Hasta Kuroko se atragantó, no recordaba que su cita con Akashi-kun iba a ser mañana.

-… ¿QUÉ!? – Preguntaron el moreno, el otro pelirrojo y el rubio con gran asombro.

-Tetsuya y yo vamos a salir.- Volvió a repetir el chico, era de las pocas cosas que no le molestaría repetir tantas veces como fuera necesario.

-¡Kurokocchiii! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!- Chilló el rubio. –¡Yo te iba a invitar a salir mañana!-

-¡Oi Tetsu! ¡Eso mismo iba a hacer yo!- Dijo Aomine.

Kuroko tragó saliva, no sabía que hacer o que decir. Se sentía tan extraño que todos quisieran invitarlo a salir. Todavía sentía o quería creer que se trataba de una especie de malentendido.

-Pues todos fueron muy lentos ~~ (Munch)- Dijo Murasakibara, masticando sus hamburguesas, sus papas y tomando de su soda. –Akachin fue el primero en invitar a Kurochin~~-

Kagami era lento, pero al fin entendió el porqué de las extrañas acciones de los kisekis… Acababa de darse cuenta que casi toda la generación de los milagros querían a su sombra, de una manera no precisamente normal…

Kise, Aomine y Murasakibara siguieron en una especie de dimes y diretes, los primeros dos argumentaban que no era justo que el ex capitán monopolizara al pequeño todo el sábado. Ellos también querían verlo, Murasakibara les decía con sus extrañas palabras, que era mejor que desistieran.

El chico tigre se sentía en shock, ya entendía por qué Aomine y Kise habían ido, inclusive por qué el gigante estaba ahí. Pero todavía faltaba alguien más por responder.

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué viniste?- Preguntó seriamente a Midorima. Akashi y Kuroko también dejaron de poner atención a la pequeña pelea de los otros, para ver que respondía el peli verde.

Algo le decía a Akashi que Midorima no había ido a "vigilar" a Tetsuya, como habían quedado. Así que estaba más que ávido de escuchar la respuesta del chico. También después le preguntaría el por qué le había colgado en su última llamada telefónica… Probablemente tenía que ver con lo que Atsushi le había contado ese mismo día…

-… Mi horóscopo decía que tenía que advertirle a un acuario de la reunión que se avecinaba.- Respondió el de lentes. Akashi se dio cuenta que Midorima había tardado en responder, al parecer no mentía, pero tampoco estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

-Je, pues le advertiste demasiado tarde.- Le respondió Kagami, tragándose por completo que solo era eso.

El ex capitán de Teikou decidió dejarlo pasar, al menos por ahora. Ya después le preguntaría al peli verde, a solas, qué era lo que le estaba ocultando.

Kuroko también creyó que solo esa había sido la razón. Aunque pensándolo bien, era un poco extraño que el chico sólo fuera a advertirle sobre eso. Sobre todo al recordar las palabras que este le había dicho: "Rápido Kuroko, antes de que sea demasiado tarde…" ¿A qué se refería?

-Tetsuya ¿Ya no vas a terminarte eso?- Preguntó Akashi sacando a Kuroko de sus pensamientos, ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que el oji azul no tocaba su hamburguesa, le faltaban solo unas cuantas mordidas más para terminarla.

-Ah, no. Ya estoy satisfecho.- Dijo el chico.

-¿Puedo comérmela?- Preguntó Kagami con la boca llena.

-Qué asco Kagami, ¿que no te enseñaron modales en América?- Preguntó Midorima, horrorizado por los modales o la ausencia de ellos que mostraba el pelirrojo. El chico tigre solo le hizo una mueca y le contestó algo en inglés, que ninguno pudo entender pues seguía con la boca llena.

-Adelante.- Le dijo Kuroko, no le gustaba desperdiciar la comida, pero realmente no podía comer más cuando ya se sentía satisfecho.

A Akashi no le pareció mucho que Kagami mordiera la misma hamburguesa que su Tetsuya, era como una especie de beso indirecto. Pero entendió que por el momento le convenía que fuera así, él también ya había terminado con su comida.

-Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos.- Dijo el pelirrojo. Parándose de la mesa y tomando el brazo del peli celeste para que se levantara también.

-¿EH?! ¿A dónde crees que lo llevas?!- Kagami se levantó de la mesa, si Akashi creía que podía llevarse a Kuroko así como así estaba muy equivocado. Kise y Aomine estaban a punto de pararse también.

-No te preocupes Taiga, yo lo llevo a tu casa.- Le respondió tranquilamente el ex capitán. Aún no estaba nada de acuerdo con que Tetsuya se quedará a dormir con Kagami, pero por ahora sabía que no pasaría nada de lo que debiera preocuparse. Cuando el peli azul fuera su novio oficial, entonces si hablarían de las pijamadas.

-¡Oi Tetsu!-

-¡Kurokocchi!- Gritaron Aomine y Kise poniéndose de pie.

-Ahh… perdón Aomine-kun, Kise-kun… Hablamos después ¿Sí?- Les dijo el oji azul, rascando su mejilla tímidamente. Sabía que por el momento solo podría hablar con Akashi-kun, aunque eso lo ponía más nervioso.

-Nos vemos luego Shintarou, Atsushi, Ryota y Daiki.- Dijo el ex capitán, victoriosamente. A pesar de que las cosas no salieron exactamente como él las había planeado, no podía quejarse. –Taiga, llevo a Tetsuya a tu casa en una hora.- Y con eso se fueron el peli celeste y el pelirrojo.

-¡En una hora?!- Gritó Kagami, desesperado. Aunque ya no lo escucharon. Al parecer iba a esperar afuera de su edificio un buen rato, ni loco pensaba meterse solo a su departamento con todo lo que les había sucedido.

Kise sentía unas grandes lágrimas formarse en sus ojos… No era justo, él era el primero que se le había declarado al oji azul y ni siquiera había podido tener una plática decente con él. Y así como así llegaba Akashi y se lo llevaba… no era nada justo.

Aomine estaba más que molesto, si Akashi creía que le iba a ganar al peli celeste estaba muy equivocado. Después de todo él había sido el amor del chico en la secundaria, sería fácil hacer que volviera a quererlo… o al menos eso quería pensar.

-Oigan.- Dijo Midorima, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo. –Ya vámonos.- Les dijo seriamente.

-Ehh~~ No~~ Yo quiero quedarme a comer más ~~ - Les dijo el gigante.

"Perfecto." Pensó Midorima, al parecer estaba planeando algo.

Los otros tres se levantaron para irse, ya ni sentían tantas ganas de comer.

Antes de que se alejaran más de la mesa el peli lila les dijo.

-Yo que ustedes no hacía nada para enojar a Akachin~~- Aunque su voz era la misma de siempre, sus ojos estaban más serios que nunca.

-Pues dile a "Akachin" esto…- Le respondió Aomine, molesto. –Me vale madres…- Y se fue, seguido por los demás.

-Esto no me huele bien ~~- se dijo el peli lila, tendría que hablar pronto con Akachin sobre la actitud de los demás…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Al fin podemos hablar.- Comentó el peli verde, unas cuadras lejos de Maji.

Los otros tres se quedaron viéndolo extrañados.

-Sé cómo podemos arruinar la cita de Akashi y Kuroko.- Les dijo.

Aomine, Kise y Kagami lo vieron todavía más extrañados. ¿Qué acababa de decir Midorima? ¿Qué no se suponía que él estaba del lado de Akashi?

Como no le dijeron nada el peli verde continuó. –Sé a dónde van a ir mañana…-

-Midorimacchi… ¿Acaso tú también…?- Kise estaba sorprendido. Se lo esperaba de Aomine, de Akashi, incluso no se la haría extraño que Kagami también dijera que se había enamorado de Kuroko… ¿Pero Midorima?

-…¿Q-quieren que los ayude o no?- Contestó el peli verde molesto y sonrojado, mientras volteaba la mirada.

-Ja… no manches… no lo puedo creer…- Aomine también estaba sorprendido, creía que si alguien más se unía a la lista de fans de Tetsu sería Kagami, no el loco de los horóscopos.

-Oh my God…- Dijo Kagami. La generación de los Milagros estaba llena de raros… lo peor era que él comenzaba a darse cuenta que se sentía igual… quería arruinar a toda la costa la cita de Akashi, con su querido phantom boy, Kuroko…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**FAAAAAQ!**

**Esto me salió monstruosamente largo XD **

**¿Quién no se ha ido en un auto sardina? XD Yo siempre cuando estaba en la prepa, a lo más que nos llegamos a trepar eramos 8 en un Tsuru. Pero me llegaron a contar de 15 personas arriba de un vocho XD Oh my gah! XD**

**Ah, dar mordida a un policía o tránsito en México significa sobornarlos, darles dinero para que te dejen ir sin multa.**

**Y sip, la prepa Seirin está requeté embrujada, hasta tienen una especie de llorona japonesa jaja XD Esto paso porque vi muchas cosas de terror últimamente XD I regret nothing! XD**

**Aunque este capítulo fue más Akakuro, descuiden :B Si va a haber algo con TODOS y cada uno de ellos XD Todavía no se adelanten, es muy pronto para saber con quien se quedará Tetsu :B**

**Como no tuve mucho chance de pensar, les voy a volver a dar un dato morboso sobre Akashi XD Pero no se preocupen, SI voy a poner de los demás también :)**

**Una de las fantasías de Akashi-sama, es que Tetsu se disfrace de maid y le diga "Akashi-sama"… Para luego violárselo bien duro XD**

**Ja XD ya les di un adelanto del sueño húmedo del próximo capítulo :B**

**Bueno, nos leemos pronto :D Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer :) Y dejen un review porfavor! Alimentan mi imaginación jojo :B**


	8. Capítulo 8: Sabor a Vainilla y Chocolate

**Hola!**

**GOMEN! Les juro que desde cuando quería actualizar, pero con la escuela, los parciales, y mi cumple que fue este sábado me fue imposible T.T Lo siento de verdad…**

**También me disculpo porque en este cap no está el sueño húmedo de Akashi T.T Lo siento pero es que no cupo, si lo dejaba iban a ser muchísisisimas hojas más y pos no… hubiera actualizado hasta el sábado de ser así.**

**En fin, muchas gracias por seguir aquí. De verdad no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen :D… Por favor téngame paciencia, la historia va lento XD muy lento XD pero a paso seguro jeje.**

**Gracias a todos todos los que leen, dan fav, follow y sobre a todo a los que dejan review :D En especial gracias a:**

**jaken'na-kokoro, Nai-Nyan, Mary-chan Rodriguez, AmanthaB, kote-chan54, Ariasu-sama, luxie-chan, himeangi, Himiko Uzumaki, TsukuyomiUchiha, RainbowSheep say oink, Sayuki Yukimura, LadyDy, mooniemouse27, EmiWasHereEV, TheSaku, Nozomy, Ritsuki-Nyan, Kiryu Zero, Sora Crosszeria, y también a:**

**Guest: Siiiiii :D El Akakuro es hermoso! Y sep, Akashi es todo un pervertido jaja :P creo que se le ve con esa cara de loco que tiene jaja XD pero me encanta! Sip, amo ver a todos peleándose por Kuroko XD por esa razón comencé el fic jeje, aunque cuando me lo imaginé pensé que me iba a quedar muchísimo más corto XD Disculpa que en este cap no haya actualizado tan rápido, tuve parciales… asi que ya te imaginarás.. No podía escribir T.T… Lo del sueño de Akashi pensaba agregarlo en este cap, pero no pude. Si lo hacía me iba a quedar algo como de 35-40 hojas en Word XD y como que no, no creo que lo haga en un extra. Me imagino que lo haré aquí mismo jeje, aunque no lo sé… todavía no lo termino y me está quedando muy largo XD pero lo más probable es que sea parte de un cap :P Nos leemos! Y muchísimas gracias de verdad! Enserio disculpa por la tardanza, pero aki tá el nuevo! Al fin! XD**

**Anonimo: Muchas gracias! :D me hace muy feliz que lo consideres asi de bueno jeje. Siiiii, todas me reclamaban que era muy mala con Kise XD así que el bullying a Aomine me cayó como una bendición del cielo XD a mi también me resulta super divertido jaja :P Siii, Kuroko se pasa de inocente a veces XD aunque no creas… el también tiene sus fantasías jaja :P Claro que seguiré el fic ^^ disculpa si me tardo en actualizar, pero porfavor ténganme paciencia, la escuela de vez en cuando no me deja hacer muchas cosas T.T Lo de la cita de Akashi lo verás en el siguiente cap :D OOOOHHHH! Tu idea es buenísima! XD quizás te la robe jeje :D muchas gracias! Nos leemos!**

**Kyaaan: Jajajajaja no te preocupes querida! No eres la única pervertida aquí :P Yo soy muy muy pervertida XD jajajaja siii, no pude resistirme a escribir lo de la llorona japonesa! Es que había escuchado tantas cosas de terror en esa semana que simplemente no me pude resistir XD Siiii! Así como dicen en el face, si tu escuela no estaba embrujada no tuviste infancia jajaja XD Mi facultad es vieja, pero nos cambiaron a un edificio nuevo hace pocos años, y ya hay como veinte fantasmas jaja XD ve tu a saber de donde salieron, pero bueno… mi uni está en un cerro en medio de la nada XD creo que es normal que espanten jeje. OOHH! Tú eres la única que notó ese pequeño detalle! :B pueeees, si, ya sé que esa razón no convenció mucho XD iba a poner otra pero podía revelarles muchas cosas XD Solo puedo decirte que si hay una razón más chida XD con el transcurso de la historia lo sabrás :B Jajajaja sep, el bullying a Aomine es refrescante XD ya hacía falta molestar a alguien más aparte de Kise. Y tienes razón, Kuroko y él se conocieron en circunstancias de ese tipo jeje ^^. Jajaja ya sé que todas quieren ver los fetiches de Akashi XD disculpa que no haya podido incluirlos en este cap, pero en el siguiente ya sin falta si :) Oh! Lo del qipao es una buena idea, mi mente pervertida comienza a trabajar muajaja :D creo que si se puede ajustar a uno de los tantos fetiches de Akashi XD gracias por la idea! Nos leemos!**

**Tasumi Uchiha: Hola! Una disculpa por hacerte esperar T.T Culpo a los parciales! ¬¬ como los odio XD Siii, cada vez son más largos XD pero estoy intentando hacerlos de 20 hojas máximo, sino tardo demasiado en actualizar T.T … Siiií, la noche entre el tigre y el phantom boy comienza aquí :D Nos leemos!**

**Nana-chan: Waah, discúlpame! No era mi intención asustarte u.u Jajajajajaja siiiiiií! Todavía no puedo sacarme la imagen de Kagami abrazando a Mu-kun XD jajajajaja XD lo que te hace hacer el miedo caray XD … Jojojo, si che Midorima esotérico, da miedo con lo obsesionado que está XD Y oh! Su objeto de la suerte :B jojojo, eres la única que pregunto, y ntp, pronto lo sabrás… solo puedo decirte que era algo pequeño, que fácilmente podía meter en el bolsillo… además de flexible… :B XD Jajajajajaja, no pude resistirme en hacer a Aomine igual de miedoso que Kagami, los dos se sienten bien rudos y rufianes XD y cual jajaja, son un par de niñitas cuando se trata de eso jeje. Seep, Mu-kun es todo un lokillo XD Kise será feliz por buen tiempo de que no le hagan bullying solo a él XD y Kuroko no podía dejar de unirse al bullying contra Aomine XD Jajajaja si pobre Kagami, los gachos de la Kiseki no lo quieren juntar XD se pasan :P Siiii, Akashi es un amors! Él si sabe como atacar XD pero creéme, los demás no se van a quedar atrás… aunque por ahora no lo parezca XD Siiiii *w* yo también amé la parte de las piernas! No sabes como quería ser Tetsu y sentarme sobre Akashi-sama *w* Sep, Midorima también quiere a Tetsu, aunque no lo acepte abiertamente XD y pos… no te adelantaré nada de la cita, será en el próximo cap y ahí podrás ver si logran arruinárselas o no :P Jejeje. Muchas gracias por escribir! :) PD: Disculpame por no agregar la fantasía de Akashi en este cap, te prometo que estará en el sig cap sin falta! PD2: Siiiiii! Por supuesto que me caes re-bien! :D Nos leemos!**

**Yui-Chan: … :') No manches Yui-chan! Me haz hecho llorar de la felicidad con tus hermosas palabras! :') conozco ese fic que mencionas! Jamás creí que alguien consideraría mi fic tan bueno como el de Curlies-san, sinceramente te mando un abrazo y un gran GRACIAS! Me hace muy feliz saber que este fic te hace sentir cosas, y neta, gracias por checar diario si lo he actualizado. Disculpa que me haya tardado tanto en actualizar, pero como mencioné antes fue por culpa de los parciales T.T… Gracias Yui-chan! No tienes que llamarme sama jiji :P aunque la neta me siento halagada! :O Me encantaría leer tu trabajo, avísame cuando lo tengas listo ^^ y gracias por considerarme parte de tu inspiración. Jajaja yo también te adoro! :D de verdad! Jejeje, waah, espero poder actualizar más pronto ahora que ya pasaron mis parciales ^^ (Siiiiiiii, Akashi es un amor! Y no no, aún faltan muchas cosas de esos dos :D yo también lo amo!) (Jajajaja no te preocupes! A mi también me dicen lo mismo xD pero yo no hago caso y sigo con mi yaoi jeje.) Neta, neta, neta XD gracias a ti por leer lo que escribo :D enserio haces que me inspire más y que me ponga a escribir de madrugada XD Nos leemos pronto! :D**

**Zonomi: Jajajaja siiiii! Y todavía falta mucho hard yaoi! XD todo se pondrá más hot :9 jajaja XD Sep, estoy tratando de que los caps me queden igual de largos XD más de 20 hojas ya es muy pesado, creo yo XD Siii, ese Akashi le trae unas ganas al Tetsu pero si bien fuertes XD Y sip, primero tenemos que ver la "pijamada" XD Jajajajaja, pos si tenía mucho sueño XD pero con lo que les pasó se le fue XD Jajajajaja, yo también pensé "Neeh, ese Kuroko se sentó a propósito en las piernas de Akashi ¡A mi no me engañas!" jajaja XD Jeje, puedo decirte que un futuro el peli azul si se aprovechara de su sensualidad XD pero falta mucho para eso. Oh yes! Kagami es un tigre! Y como tu dices tiene instintos! :B a ver que pasa jeje. Ay si pobeshito de mi Kise, pero descuida, ya pronto llegara su oportunidad de brillar XD Sep, Midorima tambien se une al club jeje, y oh si… aun no es seguro pero probablemente pase algo sexual con cada uno XD aun no lo sé XD Iba a haber lemon en este cap pero no me cupo u.u lo siento mucho, en el siguiente te prometo que si estará ;) Love ya too! :D Nos leemos!**

**Yukie: Hola querida! Aysh no hay de que ^^ tu también eres un amors! Ahh que bueno que te haya gustado ^^ con todo y los espíritus chocarreros de Seirin jaja XD Siii, Kiyoshi es experto en hacer eso jaja XD y la neta si, que pasados Kagami y Aomine, pero bueno, tendrán su chance de brillar después jeje. Siiiií, por el momento podría decirse que Akashi es el que lleva la delantera, pero aguanta, aún falta muuuuucho por ver, y creeme cuando les digo que los demás todavía tienen chance XD Yess! Akashi tendrá muchos sueños húmedos XD Disculpa que no lo haya puesto en este cap, ya no cupo T.T… pero te prometo que en el otro estará sin falta. Siiiiiiií! Kagami ya se está dando cuenta! Al fin! :D los desesperados de Kise y Aomine seguirán de desesperados jajaja XD al menos por un tiempo xD Oh, el plan lo verás en el próximo cap :B Y Mura-kun seguirá comiendo ahí por buen rato jajaja XD Disculpa por tardarme en actualizar u.u malditos parciales! ¬¬… Pd: Jajajajajaja, bueno, sé que no se tardan leyendo una hora XD pero yo si me tardo muchas horas escribiendo XD sobre todo por la maldita tarea u.u pero bueno… Pd2: Jajajajaja yo pensé lo mismo de Nigou! XD jajajajajaja, podría ser… pero no :B Seirin si está de verdad embrujada XD PD3: Wahh muchas gracias! A mi reencantan tus reviews! :D Pd4: Jajajaja siiii, es apalabra se escucha muy graciosa y yo también la digo pero solo con mi hermana XD :O oh! Acá también hacemos eso de deformar el idioma XD como te habrás dado cuenta escribo con "hartos" modismos de México XD pero es que no lo puedo evitar… XD Nos leemos!**

**Asaba-san: Querida Asaba-san, TE AMO! XD jajaja :P muchas gracias por tu review! Neta, tus palabras me han hecho muy muy feliz! No manches! 7 de la mañana y no habías dormido nada? XD es horrible, también lo hecho pero ya a esa hora divago más que nada XD Oh no tienes que agradecerme por responder ^^ yo lo hago con todo el gusto de mi goldo corazón ^^ más bien gracias a ti por comentar! :D Jajajajajaja, eso de rodar sobre la cama es divertido XD aunque entiendo que hayas despertado a tu mamá si comenzaste a reírte así XD Jajajaja, yo me pongo así cuando leo sus reviews XD y mi familia también me tacha de loca jaja XD pero no les hago caso :P Gracias por seguir comentando ^^ y por supuesto que seguiré subiendo, disculpa por tardarme en actualizar u.u fue culpa de los exámenes y las tareas… Jajajaja! Querida, ojalá supiera donde viven mis profes y con gusto te decía XD y ps si… los muy méndigos no me dejaron actualizar la semana pasada T.T… yo también ti kero! *w* Siii! Ese momento fue re tierno, y parece que Akashi piensa igual XD porque en este cap repite esa acción muchas veces XD No te preocupes por cambiar de tema, yo también lo hago jeje :P No hay de que agradecer ^^ subir este fic para mi ha sido todo un placer y yo también te abrazaría si te tuviera enfrente! :D Siii, pobecito Kise, pero descuida! Él también tendrá su momento jojo :B solo espera un poco más ;) Siiií, Midorima acaba de unirse XD aunque no lo acepte abiertamente jeje XD waah! Me encanta saber que sienten cositas y muchos feels al leer :'), me da gusto de verdad ^^ Otra vez disculpa por no actualizar pronto T.T… ahora que han pasado mis parciales espero poder subir pronto otro cap ^^ Recibo tus saludos y abrazos y yo también te mando unos! Pd: I love you too! :D, Pd2: Jajajaja, cuando sepa te la digo XD, Pd3: A mi también!, Pd4: Si son kawai! XD Pd5: Yo tengo sueño! Pero quiero escribir más! XD Pd6: mmm helado! Que rico! XD, Pd7: No lo sé XD, Pd8: Nah! No eres una bazofia, eres bien chida! XD, Pd9: Me gusta vainilla y chocolate, no he probado muchos sabores acá diferentes XD, Pd10: Wow! Tú si conoces de helados XD, Pd11: Jajaja ya lo hiciste XD pero tu repítelo cuanto quieras jajaja XD ti amo también! :D Nos leemos prono Asaba-san!**

**Selene Ramos: Muchas gracias! :D Jijiji, todas queremos hard pero ya!, y descuida, Kagami ya se está dando cuenta de sus sentimientos :B Sip, la historia va a quedar mega mega larga XD disculpa por no actualizar tan pronto, solo hay una razón para eso: parciales y tareas ¬¬ XD pero bueno, ya pasaron, espero poder actualizar más pronto ^^ Jejeje siii, y espérate porque aun faltan más peleas! Y si, Akashi es tan lindo *w* Oh muchas gracias! Me encanta que te hayan gustado las canciones ^^ Gracias por ser mi fan #1 *w* jamás creí que tendría una fan XD GRACIAS! Nos leemos pronto!**

**rocio e-chan: Hola! Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Tijeras de Akashi-sama! XD *w* siempre quise unas! Jajajaja si, en todas las historias no debería faltar la llorona jajaja xD Jajajaja siiiiii, esos weyes se creen bien rudos y miralos! Bien cobardes a la hora de lo paranormal XD Jeje no lo había pensado, Aomine asustado de un chihuahua sería algo muy divertido de ver XD gracias por la idea! Jajajajaja en México nunca puede faltar el auto sardina XD oh si, siempre hay afortunados como Akashi XD Pero desgraciadamente a mi nunca me ha tocado XD siempre voy encima de amigos que no me gustan o amigos gays, así que ps ni como emocionarme jaja :P Siiiií XD como que a Kagami le llegó el aire de la rosa de Guadalupe XD se ha iluminado al fin! Y en este cap se muestra más de eso :P oh la cita será en el sig cap ^^ y ahí verás como intentan arruinarla XD jajajaja pobre Midorima, como le irá con las tijeras XD… Jajaja pos si estabas a algunos km de mi casa :P yo soy del bajío ^^ y wow! Que bueno que vieron porque tardé en actualizar XD Disculpenme, esta vez fue por parciales y tareas, si quieren hacerle una visita a mis profes estoy completamente de acuerdo xD Ahora que pasaron mis parciales espero poder actualizar más pronto ^^ gracias por la bolsa de dulces de At-chan! ^^ y porfa XD ténganme paciencia jeje :P Nos vemos!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Muy bien…- El pelirrojo tigre se rascaba la cabeza, tratando de sacar paciencia de algún lado. -Entiendo que no podíamos tratar esto en la calle… Pero, ¿¡por qué tenían que venir todos ustedes a mí casa?!- Kagami estaba molesto, desde que Midorima les dijo aquellas palabras buscaron un lugar donde pudieran platicar, ya que no era cosa que pudieran hablar al aire libre.

Viendo que la noche cada vez se hacía más fría, Kise propuso que fueran a la casa de Kagamicchi. Recordaba que Kurokocchi le había dicho que el chico vivía solo, así que definitivamente era la mejor opción. Él hubiera propuesto su casa, de no ser por sus hermanas mayores... Si las chicas se enteraban de esto nunca lo dejarían en paz. Suficiente tenía con las sospechas que tenían sobre quién era su amor platónico. Kise suspiró fuerte, no pudo evitar pensar que hasta en su propio hogar lo bulleaban.

-Pues porque tu casa es la que estaba más cerca, baaka.- Aomine estaba acostado en el piso, hojeando una de las revistas de baloncesto del pelirrojo.

-¡Oi! ¿A quién estás llamando baka!?- Kagami estaba furioso ¿que ni siquiera por ser su casa lo iban a respetar? -¿Y quién te dijo que podías agarrar mis revistas?- en cuanto dijo eso le arrebató a Aomine la revista que supuestamente leía, ya que esta estaba en inglés. El moreno apenas reaccionó, logrando ofuscar a Kagami todavía más.

-No veo a ningún otro baka cerca… Bueno, también está Kise.- Dijo Aomine, con obvio desinterés en su voz. Quizás en otro momento se hubiera enojado más con Kagami y habrían empezado a pelear, pero no ahora. Su mente divagaba en su ex sombra, ¿qué estaría haciendo? ¿Qué le estaría haciendo Akashi? Acaso, ¿Estaba sentado sobre sus piernas nuevamente…? Un pequeño golpe del rubio lo regresó a la realidad.

-¡Aominecchi! ¡Yo no te hice nada para que me digas así!- Refunfuñó molesto. La riña iba a seguir de no ser porque el peli verde ya se estaba hartando. Una vena comenzaba a saltarle en la frente.

-¡Quieren callarse de una vez!- Les gritó Midorima. Desde que llegaron no hicieron más que pelearse y molestarse entre ellos. El tirador estrella pensaba que parecían chicos de preescolar, aunque sinceramente veía a los de preescolar comportarse mejor que ellos.

-… Midorimacchi, no te enojes.- Kise trató de calmarlo, logrando que el peli verde solo lo viera más feo.

-Si Midorima, relájate viejo.- El moreno trató de actuar cool, cómo dándole a entender a su esotérico amigo que exageraba.

-Yo concuerdo contigo, cuatro ojos.- A pesar de que el pelirrojo concordara con él, no lo hacía nada feliz que lo llamara así. –Ya cálmense o los corro.- Agregó el chico pelirrojo mientras veía feo al rubio y al moreno.

-Jaja anda, inténtalo Bakagami, para que te mueras del miedo en lo que llega Tetsu.- Aomine tenía un punto, y la cara de Kagami fue más que obvia. Ni loco quería quedarse solo. –Imagínate que te salga la niña del aro en el baño.- Agregó burlonamente, aunque trató de no imaginárselo porque a él también le iba a dar miedo.

-¡Waah! ¡Cállate!- Gritó Kagami mientras se escondía atrás del peli verde.

-¡Ah~~! ¡Ya lo había olvidado Aominecchi! ¡Para que nos lo recuerdas!- Quizás el rubio no era tan miedoso como la ex luz y actual luz de su Kurokocchi, pero lo que les había pasado en Seirin le iba a quitar el sueño por varias noches.

-¡¿Bueno quieren saber cómo arruinar la cita de Kuroko sí o no?!- Dijo al fin Midorima, completamente harto del comportamiento infantil de sus ex compañeros y del pelirrojo.

-…- Los tres chicos se callaron y asintieron con la cabeza. Realmente en ningún momento habían dejado de pensar en el tema.

-Entonces… ¿vamos a hacer tregua temporal? ¿O qué?- Preguntó Aomine, rascándose la cabeza. Sus ojos ya no mostraban el desinterés y la flojera de unos minutos atrás.

-Supongo… Al menos en lo que sacamos a Akashicchi de la competencia.- Contestó el rubio. Sinceramente, por el momento Akashi era su más fuerte rival, si no hacían algo pronto les iba a quitar a Kuroko muy, muy rápido.

Aomine asintió, era su mejor opción por el momento. Una vez que su ex capitán estuviera fuera, entonces sí sería más fácil reconquistar al peli celeste.

El rubio puso su mano hacia adelante, como cuando estaban a punto de comenzar un partido y todos ponían sus manos una sobre otra, para después decir palabras de aliento o alguna porra, gritar y levantar las manos. Todos los presentes lo vieron extrañados.

-¿Qué rayos haces Kise?- Preguntó el peli verde, si iban a seguir haciendo babosadas juraba por Oha-Asa que los iba a golpear.

-¿Qué no es obvio?- El rubio pensaba que sus acciones eran claras para todos.

-No bobo.- Le dijo Aomine, el modelo lo vio feo pero trató de ignorarlo, para luego explicar.

-Es para que hagamos una promesa, no nos vamos a atacar entre nosotros hasta que saquemos a Akashicchi.- Explicó.

Midorima dejó su mueca, Kise solo tenía la cara de tonto pero realmente no lo era.

El as de Tou se acercó rápidamente hacia el modelo, poniendo su mano sobre la de este, la idea se le hacía un poco lela pero era mejor que la establecieran de una vez. Él también creía que el único que podía quitarle a Tetsu era Akashi, así que iba a necesitar de toda la ayuda necesaria hasta que por fin no tuviera que preocuparse por él. Inmediatamente volteó a ver al peli verde y al pelirrojo, ambos desviaban sus miradas. ¿Por qué se demoraban tanto y no ponían sus manos también?

-¿Y qué? ¿Ustedes dos no van a aceptar que les gusta Tetsu?- Les dijo, su rostro no mostraba rastro alguno de sarcasmo, o de intentar molestarlos. Él ya había pasado por esa etapa, la conocía perfectamente: la negación. Debido a ella pasó lo que debieron ser sus mejores años de adolescencia arrepintiéndose de lo que pudo haber sido…

-…- Midorima no dijo nada, solo se acercó lentamente hacia ellos. Estaba rojo como jitomate, trataba de desviar la mirada lo más que podía de los ojos de Kise y Aomine hasta que al fin puso su mano sobre la de estos.

-¡Bien hecho Midorimacchi~~!- Kise sonreía como si de verdad estuviera feliz, hasta que le cayó el veinte de que esto solo significaba que algún día habría más competencia. Su sonrisa desapareció y se puso serio. "Bueno… Me preocuparé de eso cuando llegue el momento." Pensó el chico.

-Bakagami, no tenemos toda la noche ¿Recuerdas?-El moreno presionaba al pelirrojo, entendía que el chico estaba en un gran shock, después de todo salir del closet no era cualquier cosa. Pero tenían que apurarse. -Akashi dijo que traería a Tetsu en una hora… y ya llevamos media, así que apresúrate.- No sería nada bueno que el ex capitán y el peli celeste los encontraran ahí.

La cabeza de Kagami estaba hecha un lío. La pregunta de Aomine le había caído como un balde de agua fría. ¿Le gustaba Kuroko…? Realmente nunca lo había pensado así. Podía asegurar que amaba a su amigo, inclusive podría dar la vida por él si fuera necesario, pero nunca pensó en él de esa manera. Nunca pensó que él mismo fuera gay… Pero de unos días para acá, con todo lo que había pasado, ya no estaba tan seguro… No podía evitar recordar la sensación que tuvo cuando Kise le confesó lo que sentía por Kuroko, los contantes celos que sentía cuando su sombra le hablaba de Aomine, y la imagen que no lo iba a dejar en paz en muchos días, Kuroko sobre las piernas de Akashi… Quizás ahora no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, ni de su sexualidad. Lo único que tenía claro era que nunca iba a aguantar ver a Kuroko siendo abrazado, besado… y manoseado, por otro hombre. La simple idea se le hacía insoportable…

En cambio, imaginar que él era el que lo abrazaba, besaba… y manoseaba, resultaba… extraña, escalofriante y… endemoniadamente excitante, incluso perfecta…

"¿¡WHAT!?" Pensó el chico. Sus mejillas se tornaron increíblemente rojas.

-Oh damn…- Dijo Kagami un poco frustrado, más a si mismo que a los demás chicos.

"Does this mean I'm gay?" Pensó. Puso su mano sobre su frente, lo que acababa de pensar era una de las cosas más locas y raras que se le habían ocurrido. Además de que esta decisión era de las más importantes que haría en toda su vida, todo cambiaría después de esto, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Quizás aún no entendía del todo de sus sentimientos, o si era gay o no. Pero de algo estaba seguro, era mejor hacer algo que quedarse viendo como un espectador cómo le quitaban a Kuroko.

El chico tigre se acercó hacia los otros tres, y puso su mano sobre la de estos.

Oficialmente, Kagami Taiga acababa de entrar a la competencia por el peli celeste.

-Bueno… ¿Y ahora qué Kise?- Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Ah pues… amm, no sé…- Contestó el rubio, ligeramente apenado por no haber planeado en qué decir después de que todos se acercaran.

El peli verde, el pelirrojo y el rubio se sorprendieron cuando vieron que el que decidió hablar fue Aomine.

-Digamos algo como que… no sé, que juramos solemnemente ayudarnos hasta que saquemos al maldito de Akashi del camino… Después de eso cada quien podrá atacar como se le dé la gana…- El moreno se rascaba la cabeza con la otra mano, fingiendo desinterés como siempre.

-¡Y el que no la cumpla que le den hemorroides!- Agregó Kise. Todos lo vieron con cara de "what the fuck?", a lo cual Kagami realmente dijo.

-… Eso no era necesario.- Aomine veía a Kise como si fuera un bicho muy raro,

-Bueno, solo es para asegurar que NADIE, absolutamente NADIE quiera romper la promesa y atacar antes que los demás.- Explicó el rubio.

-Supongo que entonces está bien…- Dijo Midorima, entendiendo el punto del modelo, aunque sinceramente hubiera preferido que escogiera algo menos asqueroso.

-Ok. Prometo cumplir nuestra promesa.- Kagami estaba decidido, no quería que Akashi fuera el novio de su sombra, ni tampoco que le dieran hemorroides.

-Yo también lo prometo.- El peli verde también accedió.

-¡Y yo!- Pareciera que Kise se imaginaba que estaban haciendo un pacto de amistad, no de "guerra".

-Lo prometo…- Aomine finalmente accedió.

Lamentablemente, Kagami no se dio cuenta que los otros tres chicos habían cruzado los dedos al prometer…

-Bien, ahora si vamos a planear…- El peli verde se acomodó los lentes. Mientras todos soltaban sus manos. –Kuroko y Akashi van a ir a…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Media hora antes, afuera de Maji Burger, cierto pelirrojo tomaba la mano de un Kuroko muy nervioso.

-A-Akashi-kun…- Dijo el pequeño.

-¿Si Tetsuya?- Le preguntó Akashi, fácilmente podía escucharse la felicidad en su voz.

-Amm… la gente… nos pueden ver…- Kuroko desvió la mirada hacia sus manos, aun le resultaba incómodo ir por la calle tomado de la mano de un chico como si nada pasara.

-No te preocupes Tetsuya, si alguien dice algo o nos ve feo, lo mataré.- El pelirrojo sonreía como si no hubiera dicho nada malo.

El peli celeste se rió nerviosamente, sabía que su ex capitán estaba bromeando… ¿cierto?

Pero Akashi solo se limitó a sonreírle de nuevo, hasta que llegaron a su auto y soltó su pálida mano para abrirle la puerta.

El peli celeste no se quejó del gesto de caballerosidad del chico, seguía pensando en la posibilidad de que Akashi-kun matara a las personas que se dignaran a enviarles una mirada de desprecio.

Sí, el chico invisible estaba seguro, Akashi era capaz de asesinar. A pesar de que ya había aceptado que no era absoluto y se podía equivocar, parecía que aún conservaba la mayor parte de su personalidad controladora compulsiva obsesiva…

"Supongo que hay algunas cosas que nunca cambiarán…" Pensó el chico, suspirando.

-tsuya… Tetsuya.- Oh, parece que su ex capitán lo estaba llamando y Kuroko no se había dado cuenta. El capitán de Rakuzan ya estaba sentado en el asiento del piloto.

-¿Huh?...- Contestó despistadamente, mientras volvía a la realidad.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?- El pelirrojo tenía curiosidad, su Tetsuya se veía tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que simplemente tenía que preguntar.

El peli celeste contestó sincera e inmediatamente, casi por inercia. Vieja costumbre de sus días en Teikou.

-En Akashi-kun.- Respondió sin pensar, hasta que vio la cara que hizo Akashi, unos ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y una hermosa sonrisa, al principio ligeramente tímida, para después ser desplazada por una de satisfacción y algo más. Kuroko no sabía que esa era una cara llena de deseo y lujuria.

-¿Ah sí?- Pregunto Akashi, poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de Tetsuya y acercándolo más hacia él. -¿Y qué pensabas sobre mí?- Volvió a preguntar, con la voz más sexy que pudo sacar.

-Amm..en..en… en que Akashi-kun…- El oji azul se sentía nervioso, estaba tan cerca de su ex capitán, y este lo veía tan fijamente. No estaba nada acostumbrado a recibir tanta atención, o a que su espacio personal se redujera tanto… Bueno, Kise nunca había respetado su espacio personal, pero eso era diferente. El rubio nunca lo veía con esa mirada tan fija que le dedicaba Akashi, sentía como si el pelirrojo estuviera viendo su alma.

-¿Sí?- Siguió presionando el pelirrojo, mientras su otra mano se posaba en la rodilla de su Tetsuya.

El pelirrojo sentía que no podía contenerse más. Quería probar el dulce néctar de esos labios que lo tenían hipnotizado.

-Ah..en…en que Akashi-kun podría ser… un asesino serial…- Kuroko pudo responder al fin, y como estaba tan nervioso no pensó en lo que había dicho.

Los ojos de Akashi volvieron a abrirse por la sorpresa. Y el peli celeste hizo una cara de miedo y de arrepentimiento, aunque claro, apenas perceptible. Si hubiera estado en Teikou hubiera salido corriendo del lugar, gritando disculpas sin sentido esperando a que su ex capitán lo perdonara.

"Oh no… la cagué…"Pensó con miedo, creía que quizás se le estaba pegando algo de la estupidez de Kagami-kun, sobre todo porque estaban juntos todo el tiempo.

Akashi continuó observándolo por unos segundos más, y el oji azul no sabía que pensar ni que hacer. Hasta que la melodiosa risa del ex capitán se escuchó en el lugar.

-…jajajajajajaja, ay Tetsuya, que cosas dices jeje.- Rió el pelirrojo entrecerrando sus ojos, sin mover sus brazos de la posición en que los tenía.

El peli celeste volvió a quedarse embobado, pero esta vez por la faceta de Akashi que apenas conocía. Verlo reír era un hermoso espectáculo que no quería perderse.

-Jeje, me encanta esto de ti… - Afirmo el pelirrojo con una tierna sonrisa, para luego agregar. -Nunca puedo leerte, ni saber lo qué dirás o harás… -

Kuroko se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Y quién no lo haría? ese guapo pelirrojo acababa de decirle "me encanta esto de ti", aunque por los nervios el chico no entendió a qué se refería su ex capitán.

-Eres un lindo misterio, que me tiene completamente cautivado…- Akashi se acercaba cada vez más y más hacia esos lindos labios.

El oji azul no se pudo mover, pareciera que todo se había congelado en ese momento. Ni siquiera podía pensar.

El pelirrojo estaba a solo unos milímetros de sus labios. Se detuvo para susurrarle justo ahí, donde sus alientos se mezclaban.

-Tetsuya… - Le dijo dulcemente. Como tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios, la cara extremadamente sonrojada del peli azul denotaba el mar de nervios que sentía.

¡Al fin! el momento que había esperado por tres años estaba a punto de llegar…

Hasta que el maldito celular del oji azul empezó a vibrar.

Kuroko se separó ligeramente, debido la sorpresa. Además de que se sintió ligeramente aliviado, su corazón estaba a mil por hora. No era que no quisiera que lo que estaba a punto de pasar ocurriera… solo que no sabía cómo reaccionar, no podía creerlo. Akashi Seijuuro estaba a punto de besarlo, a él, el chico invisible que nadie veía, hasta ahora…

El oji azul tomó su teléfono y al ver de quien era la llamada, inmediatamente contestó.

"¡¿P-pero qué demonios?!" Pensó el ex capitán. Tartamudeó por la creciente rabia que estaba sintiendo. No era posible que nuevamente ese maldito celular le impidiera besar a su peli celeste. ¿Y qué no le había dicho a Tetsuya que lo apagara cada que estuviera con él?

Ah no, estaba vez nada ni nadie iba a interrumpir su momento, estaba a punto de quitarle el celular y aventarlo lejos. Después le compraría otro, uno con detector GPS y dónde pudiera escuchar todas y cada una de sus llamadas. Tenerlo bien checadito nunca estaba de más.

Sus pensamientos de acosador millonario y su rabia asesina pararon cuando escuchó con quien estaba hablando el oji azul.

-Ah, sí abuela… lo siento. Se me olvidó avisarles que llegaría tarde…- Dijo Kuroko, tratando de recuperar su calma y su habitual poker face.

"¿Su abuela?" Pensó el pelirrojo, calmándose también. No podía molestarse con alguien de la familia de su Tetsuya. Después de todo, algún día, también serían su familia. El ex capitán suspiró derrotado. Al parecer, tampoco en ese momento podría tener su primer beso con el peli celeste. Bueno, aún les quedaba buen rato de la noche…

-Sí abuela, en un momento llego. Hasta luego.- Y con eso el peli azul colgó. Inmediatamente volteó a ver a Akashi, que aún se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para ponerlo nervioso.

-Umm, Akashi-kun… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- Le dijo tímidamente.

-Por supuesto Tetsuya.- Fue la respuesta del pelirrojo. Ya no había rastro de la rabia que había sentido momentos atrás.

-Antes de llevarme a casa de Kagami-kun ¿Podrías llevarme primero a mí casa?- Preguntó el oji azul.

-Claro que si Tetsuya.- Akashi le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, le encantaba que el peli azul le pidiera cosas. En su mente era como imaginar que ya estaban casados, y el lindo peli celeste le pedía cosas a él, su esposo.

-Gracias Akashi-kun.- Kuroko también le sonrió ligeramente. Quizás no estaba acostumbrado a recibir mucha atención, pero tenía que admitir que se sentía bien viniendo de alguien como su ex capitán. Lo hacía sentir tan escuchado y tan especial.

-No hay de que Tetsuya.- Akashi se acercó nuevamente a su rostro, logrando que el oji azul se pusiera rojo como jitomate en tiempo record. Posó sus labios tiernamente sobre su mejilla, dejando un suave y cálido beso.

El ex capitán tuvo que resistirse las ganas que tenía de lamerlo justo ahí, de echársele encima y violarlo como en tantas de sus fantasías. Pero jamás lo haría, lo que sentía por Tetsuya era algo muchísimo más grande que solo deseo y pasión. Esperaría a que fueran novios y el chico decidiera entregársele por propia voluntad, entonces ahí sí, sería momento de hacer sus fantasías realidad.

El pelirrojo separó su rostro del de su querido amigo, viendo con gran satisfacción el sonrojo del que él era responsable. Se acercó al oído del pequeño, seductoramente, para luego agregar:

-Después de que salgamos de tu casa, vamos a continuar donde nos quedamos.- Le susurró.

Kuroko no sabía que él fuera capaz de sonrojarse tanto, y aunque no pudiera verse lo sabía perfectamente. Podía sentir como la sangre subía rápidamente hacia su cabeza y hacia sus orejas.

-…- No salió palabra de su boca, ni si quiera pudo voltear a ver a su ex capitán a los ojos. Se sentía tan nervioso, y había otro sentimiento que no sabía identificar bien. ¿Acaso era ansiedad? ¿Ansiedad por qué quería que Akashi-kun lo besara ya?

El peli celeste paró su mar de pensamientos cuando volvió a sentir otro beso, pero este fue sobre su oreja.

Volteó a ver al pelirrojo con unos grandes ojos sorprendidos.

Akashi quería grabar esa imagen en su mente para siempre. Kuroko sonrojado a más no poder, siendo rodeado por sus brazos. Y viéndolo con una linda cara de sorpresa, mostrando lo hermosos y grandes que eran esos ojos azul cielo. Era de las pocas veces que sus emociones eran mostradas tan natural, y eso le fascinaba al pelirrojo.

-Bien Tetsuya, vamos a tu casa.- El pelirrojo removió la mano que tenía sobre la rodilla del pequeño y encendió el auto. No quitó el brazo que tenía sobre los hombros de Kuroko. Fácilmente podía conducir en esa posición, y sinceramente quería hacerlo. No tenía ganas de soltar al peli celeste. Si pudiera, al llegar a la casa de su chico invisible le pediría su mano a sus padres. Si hubieran sido otros tiempos ya lo hubiera hecho, pero bueno, primero quería conquistar al peli azul, hacer que lo amara tanto que ni él pudiera resistir la idea de estar lejos.

Kuroko no supo que decir, no se podía mover… ¿O quizás no quería? No estaba seguro, pero fuera como fuera sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su casa. No había mucho tráfico y su hogar estaba relativamente cerca de la zona del Maji Burger.

El peli azul agradecía que no hubiera ningún vecino afuera, de lo contrario al día siguiente sería bombardeado con preguntas incómodas e innecesarias. Estaba a punto de bajar del lujoso auto, pero la mano de Akashi se lo impidió.

-Espera- Le ordenó, mientras él se bajaba del auto y le daba la vuelta hasta quedar enfrente de su puerta, para después abrirla gallardamente y ofrecerle su mano.

Kuroko frunció el ceño, realmente no le gustaba que lo trataran como a una chica.

-Akashi-kun, no es divertido.- Dijo el oji azul. ¿Por qué todos sus amigos se empeñaban en tratarlo así?

-Yo tampoco lo encuentro divertido, Tetsuya.- A pesar de sus palabras el ex capitán tenía una ligera sonrisa. El peli azul pensó que lo estaba molestando a propósito.

-Akashi-kun, enserio… No soy una mujer, puedo salir de un auto yo solo.- Sus ojos azules mostraban algo de molestia, pero para el pelirrojo era una cara bastante linda y tierna.

-Jeje Tetsuya, no me malinterpretes. Sí ayudaría a una dama a salir de un auto por caballerosidad. Pero contigo no lo hago por esa razón.- Explicó el de ojos bicolores, viendo que el peli celeste no decía nada, continuó. - No es que quiera tratarte como a una mujer, o que quiera hacerte sentir menos hombre. Solo lo hago porque me gusta consentirte, quiero cuidarte y hacerte sentir seguro. Por eso lo hago.-

"Oh…" Pensó el oji azul. ¿Por qué Akashi-kun tenía que tener una respuesta así para todo? Kuroko no sabía ni podía responder a eso. Sentía que nuevamente, por la décima cuarta vez en el día, iba a sonrojarse a sobre manera.

Afortunadamente la puerta de su casa se abrió, haciendo que ambos chicos voltearan.

-¿Tetsu? ¿Eres tú querido?- Una mujer de aproximadamente setenta y algo años se asomó.

-Ah, sí abuela.- Dijo el peli azul.

La anciana salió un poco más. Al vislumbrar a ambos jóvenes les sonrió. Pareciera que no tomó en cuenta el auto en el que estaba su nieto.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo, dirigiéndose principalmente al pelirrojo.

-Buenas noches Señora.- Le respondió Akashi. -¿Cómo está?-

-Oh muy bien, muy bien. No puedo quejarme.- La anciana sonreía, quizás estaba en la edad de dolencias por aquí y dolencias por allá. Pero dentro de todo eso se sentía de maravilla.

-Abuela ¿Recuerdas a Akashi-kun?- Preguntó el oji azul. Sabía que su abuela estaba cuerda como cualquiera, inclusive su memoria era mejor que la de muchos chicos de su edad. Aun así sintió que debía recordarle quién era el pelirrojo.

-Pero por supuesto Tetsuya, nunca olvidaría a un chico tan apuesto.- Dijo la señora. Había ido a uno que otro partido de su nieto en la secundaria, donde Kuroko le había presentado a todos sus compañeros. Lo hubiera seguido haciendo de no ser porque el Doctor le prohibió asistir a lugares encerrados y concurridos. Su corazón ya no era el mismo que antes.

-Me halaga Señora.- Le respondió Akashi con una sincera y educada sonrisa.

-Oh no seas modesto, Sei-chan.- La señora le devolvió la sonrisa, como si la manera en la que se dirigió al pelirrojo fuera de lo más común.

El peli celeste abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa.

-¡Abuela!- Gritó ligeramente. Nadie debía hablarle así a Akashi, o al menos eso sentía él. Tomando en cuenta que el pelirrojo era todo un bocchan.

-Descuida Tetsuya, no me molesta en lo absoluto.- Aseguró el ex capitán. Si se trataba de sus abuelos, de la familia de Tetsuya o del mismo peli celeste, no le molestaba para nada que lo tratasen con tanta familiaridad. Pero si se tratara de cualquier otra persona, seguramente recibiría un ataque de tijeras.

-Ah muchachos ¿pero que hacen ahí? Vengan, les prepararé algo de chocolate caliente.- La anciana les hizo una señal con su brazo para entraran a la casa, unos segundos después desapareció por la puerta.

-Vamos Tetsuya, no dejemos esperando a tu Abuela.- Akashi se sentía feliz, era como si ya fuera parte de la familia.

Kuroko estaba a punto de salir del auto por su cuenta, pero nuevamente, el pelirrojo se lo impidió. Puso su mano enfrente de este para que la tomara. El peli azul suspiró derrotado ¿Algún día le ganaría a Akashi-kun…? Probablemente no, pero bueno, tenía que intentar.

Al fin tomó la mano de su ex capitán. Este le ayudó a salir, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Juntos entraron así a la casa, tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la sala de estar.

-Ah, Akashi-kun.- Dijo el oji azul, sus nervios ya eran un poco menores comparados con los que tuvo a lo largo de todo el día, pero aún se sentía nervioso. –Voy a tomar unas cosas de mi cuarto, espérame un momento por favor. No me tardo.- Y se fue hacia la escalera.

Por mucho que el pelirrojo quería seguirlo y ver cómo era esa habitación que consideraba un santuario, decidió que era mejor quedarse y esperar. La Abuela del peli celeste ya no debía tardar.

Pasaron unos minutos y el pelirrojo comenzó a observar detenidamente las fotos que había en la sala.

Su mirada se detuvo en las que el peli azul era aún un infante.

"Wow, que lindo se ve…" Pensó el chico con asombro. Definitivamente era un Tetsuya muy diferente al de ahora. El de aquel entonces se veía tan alegre, tan lleno de vida y con emociones. Akashi no podía evitar sentirse culpable, recordando que él mismo le había dicho que tenía que ser lo más transparente e invisible posible. Aunque pensándolo bien, no era del todo malo. Así se aseguraba que nadie más notaría lo lindo que era su peli azul.

-¿Verdad que era todo un primor?- Preguntó la abuela de Kuroko, tomando completamente desprevenido al ex capitán.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Akashi saltaba del susto, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente por la sorpresa e inmediatamente volteó hacia dónde provino la voz.

-¡Ay perdón! ¿Te espanté Sei-chan?- La mujer traía tres tazas con chocolate, Akashi no tardó en ayudarle con ellas.

-Un poco Señora, es que estaba distraído.- Explicó el chico, aunque él sabía muy bien que no era nada normal no sentir la presencia de otra persona en la habitación, al menos para él. Inclusive siempre notaba la de Tetsuya.

-Ay Sei-chan ¿De dónde crees que sacó sus poderes de invisibilidad mi lindo nietesito?- Preguntó la abuela sentándose en una silla. Afortunadamente Kuroko no se encontraba ahí, sino se ofuscaría más al oír que su abuela lo llamaba "lindo nietesito" enfrente de su ex capitán.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió, la mujer no se veía para nada como su chico invisible, inclusive parecía tener una presencia muy fuerte. ¿Cómo era posible que lo de la invisibilidad viniera de ella?

Como leyendo su mente, la abuela le respondió.

-Jeje, mira la foto de hasta arriba, en la pared de allá.- Dijo la anciana, mientras señalaba el lugar.

Akashi se dirigió hacia donde le dijo, unos segundos después su rostro se veía sorprendido. Parecía una foto de unos 55 o 60 años atrás. Estaba en blanco y negro, pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver a la versión femenina de su Tetsuya. Ya había visto a su madre, y se parecían demasiado. Pero la chica que se veía en la foto era Kuroko Tetsuya, más una larga peluca.

-¿Es usted?- Preguntó al fin el chico.

-Sí, ¿era hermosa verdad?- Preguntó la Abuela, mientras suspiraba.

-Sí, mucho…- Contestó el pelirrojo, todavía asombrado. Era curioso pensar qué así sería Tetsuya si hubiera sido mujer.

-Ahh, qué tiempos aquellos. La juventud es cuando más bellos nos vemos, pero más inseguros somos.- Akashi sabía que la mujer se refería a su nieto, el peli celeste no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo hermoso que era, y ambos lo sabían. –Bueno, creo que tú si sabes lo bello que eres, Sei-chan.- Agregó con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo también sonrió, mientras se sentaba enfrente de la mujer. –Se hace lo que se puede, Señora.-

Ambos tomaron unos sorbos a sus chocolates.

-¿Sabes? me recuerdas muchísimo a mi esposo. Al abuelo de Tetsuya, que en paz descanse.- La anciana lo veía fijamente, observando sus rasgos y sus movimientos faciales.

-¿Ah sí?- Preguntó Akashi, sonriendo a sobre manera. Era como si le dijeran que era el destino diciéndole que si la abuela y abuelo de Tetsuya terminaron juntos, ellos también.

-Sí ¿No iremos a ser parientes tú?- La pregunta de la mujer le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Se atragantó con el chocolate y escupió un poco en el proceso. Su rostro se vio petrificado por unos segundos. ¿Qué!? ¿Parientes?! ¿Él y Tetsuya?!

-¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Ay Sei-chan! ¡Hubieras visto tú cara! Jajaja…- La abuela no paraba de reír. Akashi se limpió con una servilleta y tosió un poco para eliminar los restos de líquido presentes en su garganta. En lugar de molestarse suspiró aliviado.

"Ya veo… sólo se trataba de una broma." Pensó. Si él y Tetsuya resultaban ser parientes, sus sentimientos no cambiarían para nada. Pero debía reconocer que todo se volvería todavía más difícil.

-No te enojes Sei-chan.- La mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos. –Era una broma jeje. El abuelo de Tetsuya nunca fue tan apuesto como tú.- Al parecer el peli celeste y ella habían sido casi idénticos en la adolescencia, pero ahora parecían ser polos opuestos. El peli azul jamás sería capaz de hacer bromas de ese tipo.

-Ah… no, no se preocupe Señora. No me molesté, es solo que… me sorprendió.- Explicó el ex capitán, realmente aliviado.

-Jeje, bueno, gracias a ello pude comprobar algo.- La mujer recuperó la compostura y tomó otro sorbo de su tasa, Akashi la veía extrañado. ¿A qué se refería?

-Sigues enamorado de Tetsu ¿Cierto?- Dijo al fin. El pelirrojo volvió a sorprenderse ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera eso…? Aun así, contestó rápidamente, si se trataba de Tetsuya no iba a vacilar.

-Sí…- Le respondió. - ¿Cómo es que…?- Preguntó el muchacho, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Bueno Sei-chan, a mi edad es muy fácil reconocer cuando un joven está enamorado.- La mujer lo siguió observando fijamente por unos segundos. Siguió tomando sorbos de su tasa, como pensando lo que iba a decirle. –Aunque debo decir, que tú lo ocultaste muy bien…-

El pelirrojo pocas veces se sentía así de sorprendido. Ya había tratado con mucha gente mayor, y era la primera vez que se sentía como un crío frente a uno, la abuela de Tetsuya definitivamente era alguien especial.

-Mi favorito siempre había sido Dai-chan.- Le dijo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos nuevamente y volviéndolo a sorprender, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

-Pero bueno, él tuvo su oportunidad y no supo aprovecharla...- Akashi no sabía que decir. No era que hubiera subestimado a la mujer, simplemente nunca creyó que la señora fuera tan perspicaz... Al parecer ella estaba enterada de todo… ¿Y cómo qué su favorito era Aomine? ¿Por qué? Si él había hecho sufrir a Tetsuya más que nadie.

-Así que quizás, ahora mi favorito sea Ryota-chan. Él verdaderamente quiere a mi nieto. Aunque bueno, ahora que lo pienso creo que hay otro mejor…- Su mirada aun sobre Akashi, no le veía dura ni fríamente. El pelirrojo no sentía ninguna vibra de hostilidad hacia él, por lo que concluía que no le contaba esto para que se alejara de su nieto. La mujer tomó otro sorbo de chocolate y continuó hablando.

-Pero ahora a Tetsu le gusta su nuevo mejor amigo…- La señora se tomó un respiro, tomando su cabeza con una mano, simulando un dolor de cabeza. –Me gustaría que se fijara en alguien que lo haga feliz… que lo haya valorado desde un principio...-

-Yo quiero, y puedo ser esa persona.- Akashi no estaba seguro de cómo era que la abuela sabía todo eso. Definitivamente no creía que Tetsuya le hubiera contado.

-¿De verdad? ¿Sei-chan?- Le preguntó la mujer, volteando a verlo a los ojos.

-Por supuesto.- El pelirrojo estaba seguro de ello, y nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar de parecer.

-Debió haber sido muy duro para ti ver a Tetsu enamorado de Dai-chan, creí que habías desistido…- Continuó la abuela.

-Fue… extremadamente difícil…- Akashi tragó saliva, muchos dolorosos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, pero prefirió reprimirlos. Ese era el pasado, y ya no tenía caso sufrir por él. –Pasaron muchas cosas pero… Nunca pude sacar a Tetsuya de mi mente, ni de mi corazón. Sé que aún me falta crecer y madurar, pero puedo asegurarle que amo a Tetsuya más que a nadie en este mundo, eso jamás cambiará. Y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para ganarme su corazón.-

La mujer no dijo nada, solo lo seguía observando fijamente. Akashi sentía que era como si tratara de buscar algo de mentira en sus palabras. Pero él estaba tranquilo, no había dicho nada más que la verdad.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando el señor Akashi se entere?- Le preguntó al fin. Akashi sabía perfectamente qué responder a eso.

-Lo enfrentaré.- Dijo, con sus ojos más decididos que nunca.

-¿Y si te deshereda?- Siguió la mujer. Al parecer lo estaba probando.

-Que lo haga.- Respondió Akashi, nunca le importó mucho la exorbitante fortuna de su padre. Sabía muy bien que el mismo podría hacerse igual de rico con sus habilidades. Además, sus abuelos maternos nunca le darían la espalda.

-¿Crees qué te dejará salirte con la tuya tan fácilmente? Después de todo, eres su único heredero.- La abuela tenía un punto y Akashi lo sabía. No era como si su padre le fuera a decir "Ah, ¿Con que eres gay? Pues dejas de ser mi hijo." Para nada, estaba seguro que el hombre se opondría y movería cielo mar y tierra para evitar que fuera feliz.

El pelirrojo decidió responder con la verdad, cualquier otra persona a la que le dijera eso se espantaría. Pero por alguna extraña razón, casi por instinto, sabía que la verdad era la mejor respuesta para la abuela de Tetsuya.

-Sino me deja… lo mataré…- Sus ojos se tornaron de un ligero brillo asesino. La mujer no hizo ningún tipo de reacción hacia ese comentario, continuó observando al pelirrojo fijamente, hasta que se relajaron sus hombros.

-Hmm, bueno. Creo que con eso me basta.- Dijo mientras suspiraba.

-¿…?- El ex capitán esperaba que la mujer reaccionara al menos un poco diferente. Pero parecía aliviada y satisfecha con lo que le dijo. Cualquier abuela se espantaría y le prohibiría acercarse a su nieto, pero no la abuela de Tetsuya, ella sí que era diferente.

-Si amas lo suficientemente a Tetsu como para decir que matarías a alguien de tu propia familia, te has ganado mi aprobación, Sei-chan.- Dijo la mujer. –Cuando dije que te parecías a mi difunto esposo, no me refería al físico, sino a la forma de ser…- La mujer suspiró, recordando el pasado. Tomó otro sorbo de su chocolate para luego agregar:

-Sé que cualquier persona normal reaccionaría diferente, pero Sei-chan, tú y yo no somos normales. Puedo ver a través de ti…-

Akashi continuó observándola, sorprendido. Tetsuya y su familia estaban llenos de sorpresas, definitivamente se sentía orgulloso de haber escogido a alguien como él.

-Bueno, ya no ha de tardar Tetsu, le escondí toda su ropa interior para que se tardara lo más posible.- La abuela rió un poco tras decir esto, el pelirrojo también, imaginando al pobre peli celeste buscando su ropa.

Ambos escucharon las pisadas del chico acercarse por el segundo piso. Los dos voltearon a verse, como una especie de acuerdo sin palabras. Ninguno le mencionaría algo de su plática anterior al peli azul.

-Espero que le eches ganas Sei-chan, aunque tienes mi aprobación, aun no eres mi favorito. Aunque bueno, el que decide a final de cuentas es Tetsu.- Le dijo la mujer, finalizando al fin su conversación, pues Tetsuya bajó por las escaleras.

Akashi suspiró resignado, pero de algo estaba seguro. Le demostraría a ella y a Tetsuya que él era el mejor para ser su novio.

Al parecer el peli azul sabía muy bien quien le había escondido la ropa, pues miró a su abuela con unos ojos molestos. Sin embargo, no le dijo nada. Probablemente porque su ex capitán se encontraba ahí.

-Lamento la tardanza, Akashi-kun.- Dijo el muchacho. –No encontraba… unas cosas.- Agregó mientras se rascaba la mejilla tímidamente.

-No te preocupes Tetsuya.- Le aseguró el pelirrojo con una sonrisa. –Tu abuela me hizo compañía.-

Kuroko volteó a ver a su abuela inmediatamente. Eso solo podía significar problemas.

-Abuela ¿Qué le dijiste?- El oji azul sabía muy bien que la mujer tendía a tener extrañas conversaciones con las visitas. Generalmente asustándolas por lo excéntrica que era.

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte cariño.- Su abuela solo le sonrió, mientras se ponía de pie. –Ah sí, casi lo olvidada. Tus padres ya no tardan en llegar. Pero dijeron que estaba bien si querías ir a dormir con Kagami-kun.-

-Ah, ok.- El peli celeste no recordaba haberle dicho nada a la anciana sobre su pijamada, pero no se extrañaba. Siempre había sido así.

-No es que los corra muchachitos, pero ya váyanse antes de que se les haga más tarde. Tetsu, tómate tu chocolate antes de que se enfríe.- Ordenó la mujer.

El peli celeste obedeció y tomó un poco de la bebida, pero no se la terminó, ya se encontraba satisfecho desde Maji Burger. Tomó su mochila y se acercó hacia el pelirrojo, dándole a entender que ya estaba listo para irse.

-Señora, fue un placer verla de nuevo y platicar con usted. – Dijo Akashi poniéndose de pie, y dando una pequeña reverencia.

-Ay Sei-chan, qué caballeroso eres.- La abuela también le sonrió, encantada con los modales del chico.

-Oh, por cierto Señora. ¿Cree que pueda salir mañana con Tetsuya? Estoy este fin de semana en la ciudad y quisiera visitar muchos lugares con él.-

-¡Ah pero por supuesto!- Le respondió ella. Le encantaba que el pelirrojo le pidiera permiso y toda la cosa.

Kuroko se atragantó con el último sorbo de chocolate que aún conservaba en la boca. Su cita con Akashi-kun iba a ser mañana, y no había pensado en que ponerse.

"¿¡…!?" Pensó el chico, extrañándose y dándose un zape mental por haber pensado como una chica.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias Señora. Como son muchos lugares quizás lleguemos algo tarde… ¿Cree que pueda traerlo después de la media noche?- Preguntó Akashi, el peli celeste recordó que el chico quería llevárselo TODO el día.

-No creo que haya ningún problema, no te preocupes por los papás de Tetsu, yo hablo con ellos.- La mujer sabía que su hija y su esposo no se opondrían, les encantaba que su hijo tuviera un amigo como Akashi y que conservaran su amistad.

-Muchas gracias.- El pelirrojo estaba agradecido.

-Um… Akashi-kun, ya hay que irnos. Le dijiste a Kagami-kun que me llevarías en una hora a su casa.- Dijo Kuroko mientras veía su reloj. Akashi volteó a verlo con una cara de molestia, no hacia él, sino a la preocupación que mostraba por el chico tigre. El peli azul agregó. –Es que Kagami-kun es muy miedoso… tú lo también lo viste, y lo más probable es que nos esté esperando afuera de su casa.-

El pelirrojo suspiró, no le gustaba nada ver cómo se consternaba Tetsuya por Kagami, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. El chico era su mejor amigo, era normal que se preocupara por él.

-Está bien Tetsuya.- Le respondió el ex capitán, resignadamente. Quizás hoy Tetsuya dormiría en la casa del otro pelirrojo, pero él se iba a asegurar de que toda esa noche el peli celeste solo pudiera pensar en él.

-Señora, nuevamente muchas gracias. Que pase una excelente noche.- Akashi le dirigió una última sonrisa a la anciana, mientras tomaba la mano del oji azul.

Kuroko no se negó, volteó a ver a su abuela para despedirse y está le dedico una sonrisa picarona, el chico solo suspiró. Sabía que su abuela conocía toda su historia amorosa, no que él le hubiera dicho. Ella dedujo todo y era de esperarse, lo conocía de pies a cabeza desde que era un bebé.

-No hay de que Sei-chan, váyanse con cuidado.- Les dijo al fin la Señora antes que salieran por la puerta.

Akashi llevó al peli celeste tomado de la mano hasta la puerta del carro, le abrió la puerta y le ayudó a subir. Esta vez el chico no le dijo ninguna queja. El pelirrojo se subió también al auto y lo encendió.

-Amm, Akashi-kun ¿Enserio mi abuela no te dijo nada extraño?- Preguntó preocupado el oji azul.

-No Tetsuya, aunque depende de para ti que sea extraño.- Dijo el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa divertida.

-Es en serio Akashi-kun, mi abuela tiende a decir muchas… incoherencias.- Agregó Kuroko, solo esperaba que su abuela no le hubiera contado cosas vergonzosas de su infancia.

-Pues no me dijo ninguna incoherencia, todo lo contrario.- Le respondió.

Kuroko suspiró aliviado, al parecer no le había dicho nada lo suficientemente raro como para asustarlo, o al menos eso parecía.

-Aunque debo decirte que, tu Abuela es alguien bastante especial…- Agregó Akashi, manejando el auto para salir de la calle del peli azul.

El oji azul hizo una ligera mueca, al parecer su abuela si le había dicho cosas extrañas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Entonces… así quedamos.- Midorima se reajustaba sus lentes. Los demás chicos asintieron con la cabeza, se sentían agotados a pesar de solo haber pasado un pequeño rato planeando.

Kagami no podía creer que hubieran armado un plan A, B, C, D, y hasta E, en caso de que fallaran todos los anteriores. Y menos en tan poco tiempo. Ya sabía que todos los chicos de la generación de los milagros eran excepcionalmente inteligentes, incluso el rubio tonto del grupo. Pero como nunca utilizaban su inteligencia más que para el baloncesto, nunca pensó que fuera de ahí también pudieran brillar.

-¡Waah! ~~ ¡Siento que se me secó el cerebro! ~~- Gritó el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Se sentía agotado.

-Ja, pero si tú naciste con la cabeza hueca.- Le dijo Aomine, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡No seas cruel Aominecchi!~~ Yo solo soy rubio, ¡no tonto!- Kise mostraba unas lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Bueno, si ya terminamos ahora si cáiganle todos a su casa.- Interrumpió Kagami, si ya no iban a planear nada más ya no quería estarlos aguantando. Pero al parecer, fue completamente ignorado por Kise y Aomine.

-Oye Bakagami tengo hambre, antes de irnos prepáranos algo de comer.- El moreno no mentía respecto a tener hambre, el rubio también comenzaba a sentirla.

-¡Siiii Kagamicchi!~~ Después de todo somos tus invitados, tienes que invitarnos algo de comer~~. – Dijo Kise suplicantemente.

-¿¡Qué!?- Preguntó el pelirrojo incrédulo. -¡Ni madres que les preparo algo de comer! ¡Ya váyanse!- Los volvió a correr. Kise y Aomine siguieron gritándole quejas y súplicas de que los alimentara.

La paciencia de Midorima estaba llegando a su límite, ya no podía escuchar de nuevo sus tontas peleas.

-¡CÁLLENSE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- Les gritó, los tres chicos se callaron instantáneamente.

El peli verde jadeaba un poco, al fin había dejado salir toda la frustración que había acumulado a lo largo del día.

Aomine y Kise sabían que cuando Midorima se ponía a gritar así, era mejor no decirle nada. A menos que quisieran recibir una especie de maldición, cortesía de algún artículo especial de Oha-Asa.

Kagami también prefirió callarse y esperar a que el oji verde se calmara. Cuando Midorima contó hasta diez en su mente, volvió a hablarles.

-Sí, es mejor que ya nos vayamos… Kuroko y Akashi ya no tardan en llegar.- Dijo el alto, al fin recuperando la calma.

El moreno y el rubio tenían mucha hambre, pero al ver sus relojes se dieron cuenta de que era mejor irse que toparse con su ex capitán. Si el pelirrojo se enteraba de su pequeña reunión todos sus planes podrían venirse abajo.

Kise y Aomine recogieron sus mochilas y se pararon del suelo donde ya llevaban rato acostados.

Kagami respiró aliviado, al fin se irían. Le preocupaba un poco quedarse solo, pero sabía que Kuroko no tardaría en llegar.

Todos iban caminando hacia la puerta, cuando escucharon el motor de un auto muy especial pararse justo enfrente del edificio.

-…- Los cuatro muchachos voltearon a verse. No hubo necesidad de decir algo, sus ojos hablaron por ellos.

"Shit, demasiado tarde." Pensó Kagami. El chico de ojos bicolor y el phantom boy acababan de llegar. Ahora no podrían salir, al menos no hasta que se fuera el ex capitán.

El chico tigre se dirigió hacia su ventana, rápida pero sigilosamente. Lo siguieron los otros tres.

-Dejen me asomo solo yo, ustedes mejor quédense aquí.- El pelirrojo sabía que Akashi tenía una visión periférica impresionante, así que mejor no arriesgarse asomándose todos por la ventana. Los otros tres asintieron en silencio, entendían perfectamente que era lo mejor.

La luz de Kuroko se asomó por la ventana, y sí, efectivamente, estaban ahí en el Ferrari rojo, el capitán de Rakuzan y su sombra. Parecía que solo estaban platicando.

-Hey Kagamicchi… ¿Qué ves?- Preguntó Kise en voz baja. Ellos aún no estaban seguros de si se trataba de su ex capitán y del peli celeste.

-¡Shhhh!- Calló Kagami, no era como si Akashi pudiera escucharlos desde esa distancia, pero sabía que ese loco tenía unos poderes bastante increíbles, por lo cual prefería no correr ningún riesgo.

En ese momento, justo como si el ex capitán los hubiera escuchado, volteó a ver rápidamente hacia la ventana. Posando sus ojos sobre Kagami, el cual se sorprendió tanto que inmediatamente cerró la cortina. El as de Seirin sintió que con solo una mirada Akashi era capaz de saber que estaba pensando, lo cual hizo que tomara medidas desesperadas.

Midorima, Kise y Aomine vieron que la mirada de Kagami lo decía todo. Al parecer, si era Akashi el que estaba afuera. Como el chico tigre no supo que hacer empujo a los otros tres hacia su habitación.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Qué te pasa Bakagami!? ¡No me empujes!- Le gritó Aomine. Entendía que Kagami se hubiera espantado al ver al otro pelirrojo allá afuera, pero no era para tanto.

-¡Oi Kagami! ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó indignado el peli verde al ser empujado como ganado.

-¡Au! ¡Kagamicchi!- Kise también le gritó. ¿Por qué los empujaba así, hacia su habitación…? ¿Hacia el closet…?

-¡Quédense ahí hasta que se vaya el loco de Akashi!- Kagami, con toda la fuerza que pudo juntar, empujó a los tres chicos hacia dentro de su closet. Ellos al darse cuenta de que lo que el pelirrojo intentaba hacer, pusieron resistencia, pero Kagami fue más rápido y rápidamente cerró la puerta, poniéndole seguro.

-¡Kagami! ¡Kagami! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!- Le gritó Aomine. – ¡Si esto es una broma créeme que está muy lejos de ser graciosa!-

-¡Kagamicchiiii! ¡Abre!- Gritó Kise también, dando golpes sobre la puerta. -¡Está muy pequeño aquiií!-

-¡Kagami! ¡Nos hubiéramos pasado a tu cuarto y ya!- Midorima entendía que se tenían que esconder, pero con entrar a su habitación o al baño era suficiente. No había necesidad de meterlos a los tres en un espacio tan pequeño.

-¡Shhh! Ya no se quejen y quédense callados…- El pelirrojo sabía que su decisión había sido muy drástica, pero al recordar como los ojos del ex capitán lo habían visto, prefería ser lo más drástico posible. Además, era muy seguro que Akashi acompañara a Kuroko hasta la puerta del departamento, y si se le ocurría entrar estarían en problemas, serios problemas.

–Dejen voy a ver… no hagan ruido.- Les dijo antes de salir de la habitación. Los otros tres chicos se quedaron petrificados ¿De verdad pensaba dejarlos encerrados ahí?

-¡KAGAMI! ¡KAGAMI! ¡¿A dónde carajos vas?! ¡Ábrenos la maldita puerta!- Volvió a gritar Aomine, golpeando la puerta con los puños y con las piernas. Pero como no tenía mucho espacio, una de sus patadas fue directamente hacia el rubio.

-¡AAH! ¡Aominecchiii! ¡¿Por qué me pegasteee?! ¿¡Yo que te hiceee!?- Chilló Kise, la patada del moreno si le había dolido y le preocupaba que le fuera a dejar un moretón. -¡Pasado mañana tengo una sesión de fotos en traje de baño!-

-Bah, a mí qué.- A Aomine le podía importar menos lo que el modelo hiciera o dejara de hacer. Su desinterés causó que Kise se molestara de verdad, haciendo que se pusiera serio y le diera un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

-¡Auuu! Demonios Kise ¿¡Por qué fue eso!?- El moreno ya sabía la respuesta, pero era extraño que el rubio respondiera con golpes tan fuertes.

-Hazte el idiota, Ahomine.- Contestó. Cuando Kise dejaba de ponerle cchi a sus nombres era porque estaba realmente enojado.

La ex luz de Kuroko no pensaba dejarse, y le regresó otro golpe igual de fuerte.

-Ja, si hablamos de quien golpea más fuerte y más rápido, creo que sabemos quién sale ganando.- Aomine se sentía confiado respecto a sus habilidades de vándalo.

El rubio solo se lo quedó viendo feo, estaba tan harto que le valió madres y solo siguió aventándole golpes. Gran parte de ellos eran debido a la frustración de saber que su Kurokocchi estaba con Akashicchi. Aomine no se quedó atrás, aunque realmente no podían hacer mucho por el espacio tan pequeño.

Midorima había estado haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano hasta el momento, tratando de ignorar a ese par de tontos. Su paciencia se agotó cuando le tocaron un par de golpes también.

-Con un carajo… ¡Ustedes dos ya me tienen harto!- Y también les soltó un porrazo en la cabeza, a cada uno.

-¡Ah! ¡Midorima tú también!- Le gritó el moreno.

-¡Midorimacchii~~!- El rubio se sobaba la cabeza.

Se quedaron quietos unos momentos, el peli verde suspiró aliviado, parecía que ya se habían calmado... pero no, segundos después volvieron a empezar, y ahora hasta a él también le tocaban más golpes. Ya no pudo más y se unió a la tonta pelea dentro del closet. Solo esperaba que Akashi no fuera a entrar al departamento, con el escándalo que traían estaba seguro que los podían escuchar hasta en el piso de abajo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagami se acercó hacia la ventana sigilosamente. Se asomó viendo con solo un ojo, pero para su sorpresa, Akashi y Kuroko ya no se encontraban ahí. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, que ya venían subiendo… El pelirrojo se apresuró hacia la puerta, quería recibir a Kuroko y asegurarse de que Akashi se largara. Abrió su puerta rápidamente, pero nada lo había preparado para la imagen que sus ojos estaban viendo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

/Unos minutos atrás, afuera del edificio de Kagami.

-Ah, parece que tu amigo ya está dentro de su casa.- Dijo el de ojos bicolor al notar que el chico tigre se había asomado por la ventana. Acababan de estacionarse justo enfrente del edificio donde vivía.

-Sí, que extraño. No creí que se atreviera a entrar solo. Quizás tuvo ganas de ir al baño y ya no se aguantó.- Le respondió Kuroko.

El camino había sido tranquilo, él y Akashi se la habían pasado platicando principalmente de su abuela, de que prácticamente ella lo había criado debido a que sus padres siempre habían tenido que trabajar, por lo cual eran muy cercanos.

Ahora que habían llegado el peli celeste se sentía nervioso. No podía evitar recordar lo qué le dijo Akashi, que iban a continuar donde se habían quedado…

-Tetsuya.- Al parecer el peli celeste se había quedado muy perdido en sus pensamientos, pues Akashi ya estaba parado enfrente de él, ofreciéndole su mano para bajar del auto.

-Ah…- El pequeño accedió sin quejarse, ya sabía que era una pelea que no podía ganar, aparte de que los nervios que estaba sintiendo no lo dejaban pensar en otra cosa. –Gracias, Akashi-kun.- Le dijo tímidamente.

-No hay de que Tetsuya.- Akashi le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

El pelirrojo tomó su mano y lo ayudó a salir del auto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y poniendo la alarma.

Caminaron en silencio, tomados de la mano hasta entrar al edificio. Kuroko comenzó a preguntarse si realmente iban a continuar donde se habían quedado. Al parecer no, pues ya estaban en el piso de Kagami… el peli celeste se sentía decepcionado…

"¿Eh?" Se preguntó el chico. ¿Acaso estaba triste por qué … porque Akashi-kun no iba a…?

-Tetsuya.- El pelirrojo le llamó.

-¿Ah?- Preguntó despistadamente.

-¿Cuál es el departamento de Kagami?-

Oh, ya era seguro, no iban a continuar dónde se habían quedado. El peli azul tuvo que aceptar qué realmente esperaba que pasara algo más… realmente **quería** que pasara algo más.

-Ah… es el de allá, el del fondo.- Kuroko trataba de esconder su decepción lo más posible.

-Bien.- Akashi tomó su mano y lo guió hasta estar a unos cuantos metros de la puerta.

El peli celeste iba a seguir caminando, pero la mano de su ex capitán se lo impidió.

-… ¿Akashi-kun?- Preguntó el pequeño, extrañado.

El pelirrojo jaló con un sutil movimiento al oji azul. Poniéndolo contra la pared, aprisionándolo. El corazón del peli azul comenzó a latir apresuradamente, y volvió a sentir que un intenso rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

La cara de Akashi estaba más seria que nunca. El pelirrojo ya no quería ni podía aguantar más, esta vez no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie le impidiera besar al hermoso chico de ojos y cabello azul cielo, que lo tenía enamorado desde la primera vez que lo vio hace tres años.

-Tetsuya…- Le susurró suavemente. Su rostro estaba tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban. –Voy a hacer algo que… me muero de ganas por hacer…-

El peli celeste no contestó nada, ni siquiera podía pensar coherentemente. Solo se lo quedó viendo con sus ojos grandes y su sonrojo escarlata. El ex capitán tomó su silencio como una especie de permiso.

Y sin más, acercó sus labios hacia los del otro chico. Al fin tocándolos con los suyos. Kuroko se puso todavía más rojo, Akashi Seijuuro estaba besándolo… y se sentía excelentemente bien…

El peli celeste cerró al fin sus ojos, disfrutando del momento. Akashi se sentía el hombre más feliz de la tierra ¡Por fin estaba besando al amor de su vida!

Al principio solo fue un tierno roce de labios, el peli azul no sabía si él estaba haciéndolo bien o no, pero en ese momento poco le importaba, sentía como si estuviera flotando. Tampoco sabía si habían pasado uno o dos minutos, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido…

De repente y sin aviso, sintió una lengua lamer sus labios. Abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, para encontrarse con la mirada ardiente del pelirrojo. El chico abrió su boca lentamente, respondiendo a la plegaria sin palabras de su ex capitán… Akashi se aseguró de ir lento, no quería espantar su peli celeste besándolo con locura y con pasión.

Se tomó su tiempo para probar el sabor a vainilla y a chocolate que emanaba de la boca de Tetsuya, desde ahora serían su sabores favoritos.

El peli celeste jamás pensó que besar se sentiría tan bien, no era la primera vez que lo hacía… pero de algo estaba seguro, no recordaba que se sintiera tan perfecto y tan hot al mismo tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta, un gemido escapó de sus labios. No notó que lo había hecho hasta que el pelirrojo se separó un poco de él, rompiendo el beso para observar su sonrojado rostro detenidamente.

-..Ah..ah.. lo siento yo… no sé por-por que hice es-mmph!- El peli celeste intentó disculparse por el extraño sonido que había hecho, pero fue interrumpido por Akashi, que esta vez lo besó más fuerte y pasionalmente. Pasaron así unos segundos hasta que ambos se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Me encanta escucharte Tetsuya, no te contengas…- Le dijo el pelirrojo, susurrándole con la voz más sexy que Kuroko jamás había escuchado. El peli celeste no contestó nada debido a la pena que sentía, pero más que eso se sentía feliz.

Akashi comenzó otra sesión de candentes besos, nuevamente con más pasión que las veces anteriores.

No pudo contener las ganas de presionar ligeramente su cadera sobre la del otro chico y tomarlo por la cintura para acercarlo aún más. Si Tetsuya sentía su erección… bueno, esperaba que no se fuera a espantar…

Y todo lo contrario, el peli azul le correspondió de igual manera. Siguieron así por varios minutos, besándose, abrazándose, y separándose cada que necesitaban un poco de aire, para empezar de nuevo.

Hasta que la puerta del departamento de Kagami Taiga se abrió…

Kuroko no se dio cuenta, debido al estado de éxtasis en el que se encontraba. El ex capitán lo notó y no le importó. Una de las razones por las que había besado a Tetsuya en ese lugar era para que el chico tigre los viera, así se aseguraba de marcar su territorio.

Aunque la predicción de Akashi fue incorrecta. Al ver esa escena, Kagami Taiga reconoció de una vez por todas, que lo que sentía por Kuroko era mucho más que amistad… Y aunque unos minutos atrás estaba terriblemente asustado del ex capitán, ahora estaba a punto de partirle la cara...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Al fin un beso! Wii! :D**

**Y si, la abuela de Kuroko tiene poderes XD por qué… no sé XD pero los tiene :P**

**Y Kagami al fin salió del closet! :D yay! Deberíamos hacer una fiesta jaja! XD**

**El sueño húmedo ahora si viene en el siguiente cap, más la primera parte de la cita de Akashi y Kuroko! ^^**

**Esta vez no se me ocurrió nada morboso de nadie XD así que haré esta pequeña sección llamada: "Sección de Preguntas Morbosas Frecuentes" XD, así que aquí les van:**

**1. ¿Habrá más parejas aparte de Akakuro?**

**POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! :D La historia apenas está en pañales XD todavía faltan muchísisisimas cosas, y aunque Akashi lleve la delantera, Oh no, espérense! :D**

**2. ¿Midorima y Murasakibara se unirán a la competencia?**

**SEEEH, aunque denles tiempo XD**

**3. ¿Habrá sexo con todos?**

**Sexo no sé XD romance sí, ese de a webo que si habrá con todos XD**

**4. ¿Habrá sexo con más de uno?**

**SI. Definitivamente XD no quiero que Kuroko parezca un promiscuo, por eso necesitamos que avance la historia y la relación con cada uno de ellos, para que a la hora que cojan sea por cariño y no por puro deseo XD**

**5. ¿Saldrán Midorima, Aomine y Kise del closet?**

**XD Si, en el próximo capítulo xD**

**6. ¿Murasakibara sigue comiendo en el Maji Burger?**

**Si XD muy probablemente jaja XD**

**7. ¿Aparecerá Ogiwara?**

**SIIIIIIIIIII, y será todo un caos cuando salga jaja :B pero como les he dicho… falta tiempo XD**

**Nuevamente disculpen la tardanza ^^ espero que ya no me dejen tanta tarea u.u**

**Bueno, creo que es todo… ahora si me despido y nos leemos pronto!**

**Dejen review porfavor! ^^**


	9. Capítulo 9: Sleepless Night

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Muchas gracias por seguir aquí ^^ esta vez me tardé en actualizar no por las tareas… sino porque andaba algo depre por problemas en el amors…. Pero bueno, eso ya pasó :) y debo decirles que leer sus reviews me sirvió de mucho :D deberas que me hacen sentir ultra mega feliz, así que muchas gracias! :D**

**Gracias a todos los que leen, dan fav y follow, y como siempre a los que dejan review :D los amo!**

**Mary-chan Rodriguez, TsukuyomiUchiha, Nai-Nyan, Ariasu-sama, TetsuAkashi, Sora Crosszeria, luxie-chan, Fairy-Osphim, RainbowSheep say oink, himeangi, Himiko Uzumaki, Aswang, EmiWasHereEV, Ritsuki-Nyan, LadyDy, mooniemouse27, Gelala, Kiryu Zero, Konoee y por supuesto, también:**

**Asaba-san: Hola Asaba-san! Waah! Me hace a mi más feliz leer tu hermoso review! :D Jajajaja enserio, jamás creí que alguien sentiría tanta emoción por leer mi fic :') significa el mundo para mi, so, thank you! :') … 4:30 am? No manches! Eso es muy tarde! O temprano XD como sea :P qué hacías despierta a esa hora? XD jejeje siii, intenta no gritar a esa hr porque sino definitivamente te van a querer agarrar a palos XD (oh, que bueno que tu padre no te cachó despierta XD)… WOW…enserio mi fic es tu favorito? :') (llora de la felicidad y de la emoción (****・****Д****・****)****ノ ****Te mando mis más sinceras GRACIAS y un enorme abrazo, te prometo que me seguiré esforzando para que te siga gustando este fic ^^) Sho también ti AMO! :3 neta, reviews como el tuyo me hacen tener una sonrisa todo el día, and no matter what happens, mi sonrisa sigue ahi! So, GRASHIAS! (Oh! No he leído "pecado de hermanos", pero "está en los genes" sí, y me siento super halagada de estar juntos a ellos en tus favoritos :D) Siii, que bueno que te agradó la abuela de Kuroko ^^ es bien troll jeje, y seeh, el príncipe Akashi (suspira) ahh como lo amo XD Oh! Ahora en este cap verás más celos de Kagami, además de que por fin comienza a hacer algo XD Jejeje seeh, Ogiwara va a aparecer, y creo que todos y todas ustedes ya se huelen lo que eso significará :B muajaja, yo tampoco puedo esperar! Jejeje pues quizás si funcionó el ataque de la carrot XD no me dejaron mucha tarea… pero anduve depre por un mal de amors u.u weno, ya ando mejor :)… El sueño húmedo ya está aquí jiji :B espero que lo disfrutes! Jajaja yo me sentía igual que tú XD gritando *pelea, pelea!* en el fondo jajaja XD Jajajaja querida, yo también me siento como colegiala enamorada cuando leo tu review *w* XD jajajaja oh! Ahora veo porque tu pasión hacia el helado jajaja (te digo una cosa, gracias a tu pregunta de los helados fue que obtuve la idea del nombre del cap anterior XD gracias!) Dios mío, 6:36? XD si si, no te desveles jeje, el cap estará esperándote ahí al día siguiente :P Yo también te mando un gran abrazo :) sabes que también te amo! XD Pd: Gracias! Me encantan tus posdatas ^^. Pd2: Aunque no tengas sueño tienes que dormir :P. Pd3: Jajaja exacto XD. Pd4: Jajaja ntp, me encanta que hagas tus reviews así, los amo *w*. Pd5: Yo no me siento completa si no las leo XD Pd6: Si XD son muy tiernas XD Pd7: Gracias por esperar, espero de todo corazón te guste este cap ^^ Pd8: Yo también te amo Asaba-san ^^ nos leemos!... Oh! Acabo de leer tu otro review :P muchísimas gracias de nuevo! XD eres un amors! Y enserio, muchas gracias por tu comprensión :) espero que este largo cap recompense toda la espera ^^ ora si, nos leemos!**

**Yumi: :O este es el único Akakuro que te ha gustado? *w* muchas gracias! Tomaré muy en cuenta tu sugerencia ^^ por el momento solo puedo asegurarte que habrá muchísisisimos momentos Akakuro! Y en este cap hay mucho de ello ^^ espero que lo disfrutes! Nos leemos!**

**Kyaaaaan: Siiii, apasionadamente y ensalivadamente! Y akashi comenzaba a mover sus caderas contra Kuroko! *w* (faq! Quiero lemon ya! XD) jajajajaja tienes razón XD yo también pensé lo mismo que tu con eso que dijo la abuela jajaja XD Así que hagan sus apuestas! jaja XD Ogiwara aparecerá…. En varios caps adelante XD El hard está AQUÍ! Espero que te guste :D aunque solo sea un sueño húmedo XD jajajajajajajajajaja XD no había pensado en eso fíjate XD me diste una idea para un fic XD donde el armario de Kagami los lleva hacia Narnia jajajaja XD jeje, quien sabe… puede que Kuroko sea violado por todos XD no nomás por Akashi :3 pero ya veremos ya veremos ^^ Siiiii, la cara de Kagami cuando los vio besarse es priceless! XD y.. no mames! No mames! Me hiciste reir un chingo con ese comment jajajajajajajajajajajaja XDDDDDD "oh no kuroko, no dejes que te violen, o shit, shitshitshit soy gay :gay music playing in the distance:" jajajajajajajajajaja, neta XD casi me hago pipi de la risa XD pd1: me aweone? No entendí xD pd2: sip, pero espera unos caps más y verás que no jiji :P. pd3: Aquí está tu hard ^^ que lo disfrutes! Nos leemos!**

**Yui-Chan: Hola Yui-chan! Jajaja siii XD yo tampoco podía dejar de gritar jeje XD aww me da gusto que te haya dejado una sonrisa :D así estoy yo también cada que leo sus hermosos reviews! ^^ waah! Gracias! *w*! espero que sientas emoción al ver este cap, que me quedó re largo XD pero bueno XD jajajaja siiiiiií! :D las fujoshis tenemos una gran imaginación! XD eso que ni qué! Waah */* me sonrojan cada que me dicen Kitty-sama XD gracias! Pero puedes llamarme con chan también :P XD Oh! Si te gustó el beso espero que te guste el lemon de este cap jeje :P que bueno que te cayó bien la abue de Kuro de Kuro ^^ luego veremos más de ella! Byee! :)… Ahh! Gracias por la felicitación! :D**

**Yukie: Gracias por dejar review Yukie-chan! ^^ Disculpa por tardar en actualizar, antes fue por tareas y ahora por mi corashonshito de poio! T.T… pero bueno, ya pasó :P… Jajajajaja siiii, su pacto bien acá jajaja XD me recordó a unas series o películas noventeras XD jajaja siiií! No puedo esperar para escribir las babosadas que harán esos XD Jajaja siiií, Akashi también tiene su lado tierno y lindo, y sí! Yo también quería que se le echara encima pero ya! Jaja XD Oh! Jajaja siii la abuela de Kuroko es medio oha-asa jajaja xD siiii! Su abue está al pendiente de quien será el novio de su nieto ^^ al igual que nosotras :D Y siii! Al fin Kagami ha despertado! Es un milagro TvT… en este cap también se ve más de Kagami celosín :B y jiji, realmente lo habrá perdido? Ya veremos :B (jajjaa claro! El wey va a sufrir por haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos demasiado tarde) Jejeje siii, ese beso estuvo bien ensalivado D:… espero te guste el lemon! :D Jajajja tienes razón! Hay momentos en los que si me quiero volver chango! XD pero ya me relajé jeje ^^ No hay nada que agradecerme, yo también te quello harto! ^^ Pd: El primer lemon será con Akashi… pero pronto vendrán más jeje, Pd2: Siiiiiiiiiii, perdón por dejarlas con las ansias XD Ogiwara si va a llegar, pero se va a tardar XD Pd3: Muchas gracias! Y por favor, dilo cuantas veces quieras! Eso me hace muy feliz :D, Pd4: Jajajaja tienes razón! No lo había pensado XD pobre Mukkun! XD Saludos desde México! :D te mano beshos y abashos ^^ byee!**

**Selene Ramos: Jejeje nah como crees! No molesta! Para nada :D yo amo tus reviews! *w* Waah siiii, esa escena fue muy linda y creo que yo también me sonrojé al escribirla */* (espérate al lemon jaja XD ahí tuve muchísimos desangramientos nasales XD) Oh! Que bueno que te gusta el Kagakuro, porque el Kagakuro está comenzando! :D Siiiii! Ogiwara solo traerá más problemas XD pero descuida :P falta para eso XD Jajajaja si no manches, esto es todo un circo carae… neta que no me imaginé que iba a salir así… pero weno xD qué se la va a hacer :P… Ah muchas gracias! Creerás que al principio yo solo pensaba poner drama y romance XD todo lo demás sepa como salió… pero me alegró ^^ Gracias por esperar, sé que me tardé otra vez pero lo siento… espero ya poder subir más seguido! Quiero avanzar ya! XD Nos leemos querida! Y mil gracias por ser la fan #1! :')**

**Nozomi: Hola Nozomi! Gomen por hacerte esperar T.T … porfa tenme paciencia TvT…. Todavía no pueden saber el final jeje, como se han dado cuenta, aunque la historia en estos momentos se centre en Akashi, no quiere decir que así será siempre…y con quién se quedará Kuroko? Mhh… ya veremos XD Oh! Habrá Kagakuro en este cap! … además, el Kagakuro por fin comienza muajaja :B (ay si! Kagami tiene un montón de cualidades que simplemente te hacen amarlo!) Y sep, el corazón de Kuroko aun lo tiene Kagami, pero el chico tigre tiene que ponerse las pilas porque se lo están bajando! TvT waahh que pasará? XD Jajajaja si! Che Akashi con sus poderes de psicótico! A quién no le daría miedo? XD Jajajaja, esos tres ya no tardan en salir del closet ntp XD Jajaja así es, aunque Akashi sea bien acá, ni se imagina lo que le espera con esos dos en su contra :B y exacto, ellos están bien dispuestos a desafiarlo! Gracias por todo querida :) me hizo muy feliz tu review ^^ espero te guste este cap y nos leemos luego! Y ah si xD de nuevo, disculpa la tardanza ^^'.**

**Night: Hola night! Una enorme disculpa! Lo olvidé completamente T.T gomen! Lo subo ahora síno a más tardar mañana TvT (PERDÓN!) Y, siii jajaja esos méndigos tramposos! Pobre Bakagami que es el único sincero u.u jejejejejeje… el primer beso de Kuroko aun es un misterio… pero solo te diré que por ahí vas XD Pd1: Muchas gracias TvT, pd2: Tomaré muy en cuenta tu sugerencia :D porfa lee la nota de al final del cap ^^, pd3: El Kagakuro comienza aquí :B y el Aokuro ya no tarda.. espero XD pd4: Jajajaja no te preocupes! A mi tampoco me gusta el Aokaga XD así que te aseguro que eso no pasará! XD**

**Tasumi Uchiha: Waah perdóname TvT te he hecho esperar mucho :( gomen! … muchas gracias! Nunca creí que pudiera narrar algo XD así que gracias! Muchas gracias por tus saludos :D yo también te mando un abrazo! :D Saludos desde de México! ^^ gracias!**

**Moka shijagami: Hola! No te preocupes! Yo sé que a veces se puede y a veces no :D gracias por seguir comentando! Oh! Yo también estaba en exámenes, así que te entiendo T.T malditos exámenes! Jajajaja siii, esos dos son unos miedosotes XD jajaja no había pensado en eso xD pero buena idea XD quizás haga un cap así tipo proyecto de la bruja de Blair pero en Seirin XD Jajaja siii! Kuroko es un suertudo! Yo también quiero sentarme en las piernas de Akashi! XD Pobre Kagami T.T fue el único honesto en el pacto… y sip, la abuela de Kuroko tiene poderes :B de ahí saco Kuro sus dotes mágicos XD Seeeeh, Akashi y Kuroko al fin se besaron! (y en este cap hay lemon! Aunq solo sea un sueño u.u… jajajaja seeh, se pasaron la lengua y toda la cosa XD :9) jejeje seeh! En este cap viene la confrotación Kagami vs Akashi! Espero te guste ^^ y sip, al fin esos tres salen del closet jajaja xD nos vemos!**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos de verdad, nuevamente disculpen la tardanza… este cap quedó más largo que todos… espero le guste! A los que tienen cuenta les contesto mañana… gomen… ya me muero de sueño T.T**

**Por cierto, al fin está el lemon! :D también decidí cambiar el fic a M, just in case XD y… si no les gusta el bondage o si se ofenden con esos temas sexuales tipo BDSM, pues mejor sáltense esa parte. Ya están advertidos! No quiero pervertir a nadie! XD Y bueno, hasta eso creo que el lemon quedó light… pero pues eso lo deciden ustedes, ahora si aquí está el cap!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece. Solo las locas ideas y situaciones planteadas aquí.**

**IMPORTANTE: Lean la nota de hasta al final, porfavor.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No… Simplemente No. Kagami no podía pensar, su respiración se entrecortaba más con cada segundo en el que continuaba viendo la manera en la que su peli azul amigo era besado por alguien más.

Kagami no sabía cómo describir la ira que estaba sintiendo, y no tenía que hacerlo. Siempre había sido un hombre de acciones y no de palabras.

Estaba a punto de dejar su posición en la puerta para arrancar a ese desgraciado que estaba comiéndose a su sombra, cuando el otro pelirrojo volteó a verlo. Su mirada solo hizo que su rabia incrementará aún más.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para entender lo que esos ojos bicolores estaban diciéndole: Que Tetsuya era suyo, y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Pero Akashi se equivocaba si creía que la luz de Kuroko se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. El chico tigre no pudo resistirse más, e inmediatamente se abalanzó hacia el ex capitán. Su brazo izquierdo, que ahora era más fuerte que el derecho por todo el entrenamiento que había realizado para la Winter Cup, se dirigió con gran velocidad y fuerza hacia la cara del otro pelirrojo.

Pero no por nada el ex capitán de la generación de los milagros era tan temido y respetado. Su ojo del emperador vio venir el golpe e inmediatamente lo esquivó. Sólo movió la cabeza un poco. No hubo necesidad de soltar a su Tetsuya.

-¡DESGRACIADO! ¡SUÉLTALO!- Ordenó el alto, jadeando por la ira que sentía más la frustración de haber fallado su golpe letal.

Kuroko al fin cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y su rostro dejo ver una cara llena de emociones y miedo. Ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer ni como escaparse de la situación que había evadido durante tanto tiempo.

"Oh no…" Pensó el chico. Su luz acababa de verlo… siendo besado por otro hombre… Ahora sí, no había vuelta atrás, Kagami sabría que era gay…

Toda la felicidad y el éxtasis que había sentido desaparecieron en unos segundos. Quizás se dejó llevar por su ex capitán, no dudaba que había algo en él que lo comenzaba a atraer, además de que este le dejo muy en claro el interés que le tenía.

Pero el corazón del peli celeste seguía perteneciéndole a su luz, aunque no tuviera oportunidad con él. Lo menos que quería era que este se alejara como Aomine-kun lo había hecho, la idea de volver a pasar por eso se le hacía insoportable.

-¿Qué te pasa, Taiga?- Preguntó el ex capitán con una voz calmada. Ya no subestimaba al alto pelirrojo, pero en estos momentos, Kagami sentía que ese tono era uno de burla.

-¿¡Cómo que qué me pasa!?- Le contestó molesto. -¡Suéltalo de una vez!- Ahora Taiga no perdió el tiempo y tomó a Akashi del cuello de su camisa, al fin liberando a su sombra de este.

-Ka-Kaga…mi-kun…- Susurró el peli azul, un poco asustado de la pelea que podía comenzar.

-Ahora no Kuroko.- Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

El ex capitán volteó a ver al pequeño, y no le gustó nada lo que vio.

Parecía que el chico estaba a punto de llorar. No pudo evitar sentir un horrible dolor en el pecho, uno por ver al peli azul así, y otro, por saber que esa cara era por su luz… Al parecer, Taiga estaba más metido en su corazón de lo que pensaba.

-Tetsuya…- Le dijo el pelirrojo de menor estatura, tratando de acercar una mano hacia el rostro de este en un intento de reconfortarlo. Pareciera que ignoraba el hecho de que el joven tigre estaba a punto de golpearlo.

-¡Tetsuya nada! ¿¡Qué coño te pasa Akashi!?- El as de Seirin sacudió al ex capitán, haciendo que regresara toda su atención hacia él. Este solo se le quedó viendo fijamente, sin miedo alguno. Pareciera que trataba de leer su mente.

-¿Eres homofóbico Taiga?- Preguntó al fin. Esperando que su respuesta fuera afirmativa, de ser así, Tetsuya sería suyo sin mayor problema.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Gritó Kagami. ¿Sólo por qué no había mostrado pruebas de ser del otro bando todos los consideraban homofóbico?

Al ex capitán no le gustó nada esa respuesta. Si Kagami no era homofóbico, entonces estaba actuando así por celos… Antes de seguir con su análisis, el chico tigre volvió a gritarle.

-¡No vuelvas a tocar a Kuroko así! ¡¿ENTIENDES?!- Con el escándalo que estaban armando seguro que algún vecino se iba a quejar, o peor aún, a llamar a la policía. Pero a estas alturas al alto le valía lo que pudiera pasar. Solo quería dejarle bien en claro a ese capitán enano que no volviera a poner sus manos sobre su preciada sombra.

Akashi trató de permanecer paciente y no armar un alboroto. Pero no iba a dejar que nadie, y menos ese idiota de Kagami, le ordenara qué hacer o no, sobre todo con Tetsuya. Puso ambas manos en las muñecas del alto, que lo miró extrañado.

- Taiga… No sé si te diste cuenta, pero ¿no te parece obvio que ambos estábamos disfrutando del momento? Si por tu cabeza pasó que había obligado a Tetsuya estas muy equivocado.- En ese momento los ojos de Kagami se abrieron al darse cuenta. Era verdad… Kuroko... Kuroko había correspondido a Akashi… Acaso eso significaba que ¿A su sombra le gustaba su ex capitán…?

Antes de seguir sumergido en ese mar de pensamientos, el chico tigre sintió un dolor inmenso en sus muñecas, justo donde el otro pelirrojo tenía sus manos.

-Y debo recordarte que, si intentas interponerte, yo… - Akashi continuaba apretando las muñecas del alto, hasta que éste al fin lo soltó. Kagami no entendía de dónde rayos sacaba tanta fuerza, era cómo si las leyes de la física no aplicarán para él. Como en aquel momento en la final de la Winter Cup donde Akashi hizo una clavada, con todo y su no tan grande estatura.

-¡Akashi-kun!- Gritó el peli azul. No se iba a quedar como un espectador viendo cómo ambos se lastimaban.

-No te metas Tetsuya.- Ordenó el ex capitán. Logrando molestar al peli celeste. ¿Pero qué rayos les pasaba a ambos? Al parecer ellos también lo estaban excluyendo e ignorando cómo hacían todos los demás, con todo y que la pelea era por él.

-Ja… No te tengo miedo Akashi.- Kagami sacudió sus muñecas para mitigar el dolor, al parecer no había mayor daño en ellas.

-Deberías, Taiga.- Le respondió el chico, odiaba cuando alguien se le revelaba. Quizás ya no podía decir que era absoluto, pero aún tenía unas ganas enormes de decir que mataría a todo aquel que lo contradijera. Si se estaba conteniendo era para no espantar a Tetsuya.

-Pues no lo haré.-El pelirrojo alto ya estaba harto de tales amenazas. Sabía muy bien que Akashi estaba loco y todo, pero no por eso iba a asustarse y obedecer todo lo que le dijera. Antes de que el otro pudiera contestar, Kagami se le adelantó. Tenía muchas cosas que quería decirle cara a cara. -¿Y qué? ¿ Kuroko te gana en la Winter Cup y de la noche a la mañana decides qué te gusta? Ja, no me hagas reír.-

Ese comentario tomó por sorpresa al ex capitán, pero más al peli celeste. Nunca había pensado en eso. ¿Desde cuándo Akashi-kun comenzó a mostrar tal interés en él? Kuroko no recordaba ningún indicio, hasta el día en el que obtuvo el fatídico llavero…

El ex capitán no tardó en responder, no iba a dejar que el chico tigre le envenenara la cabeza al peli azul con semejantes mentiras. Después de todo él había sido el primero de la generación de los milagros en desarrollar un enamoramiento hacia al oji azul. Quizás nunca se lo mostró, pero tuvo sus razones…

-Ese no es tu problema. Pero para que lo sepas, mi interés por Tetsuya no fue de la noche a la mañana.- Contestó Akashi, molesto. Ese maldito Taiga se estaba pasando de la raya, si continuaba así, ni siquiera porque Tetsuya estuviera presente se iba a contener…

Pero la respuesta del muchacho de ojos bicolores no convenció para nada a Kagami.

-Cualquier cosa relacionada con Kuroko me concierne.-Le dijo, sentía que él tenía más prioridad sobre el oji azul que nadie. Luego agregó.

-Y ay si como no. Después de que todos ustedes se volvieron locos, y fueron unos arrogantes, creídos, engreídos, petulantes y completos idiotas. ¡Hicieron a un lado a Kuroko! ¡Lo trataron mal y lo ignoraron! ¡Y ahora solo porque se les hincha vienen y resulta que les gusta! ¡No mamen!- Gritó. Al fin había dejado salir lo que siempre les había querido decir a los ex compañeros de su amigo. A Kagami no se le hacía nada justo ni creíble que ahora todos estuvieran como perros falderos atrás de su sombra.

-Taiga, los errores que haya cometido en mi pasado son mi problema. Si Tetsuya no me guarda rencor tú no te metas.- Le dijo Akashi. El peli celeste comenzaba a verlo con miedo, sus ojos comenzaba a tornarse de un color rojo infierno. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que se agarraran a golpes, si no, probablemente alguien iría directo al hospital. A pesar de la diferencia de tamaños, el chico invisible sabía muy bien quien ganaría esa batalla.

-¡Kuroko!- Le gritó su luz, haciendo que este volteara a verlo.

-¡Este tipo te llamó inservible! ¡Un prototipo viejo! ¿Qué ya se te olvidó? ¿Además qué? ¿Ya lo perdonaste por lo que le hizo a tu amigo Shige? Yo que sepa él no se siente nada culpable por eso.- El chico tigre hizo escupió ese comentario esperando hacer entrar en razón a su mejor amigo. Esperaba que con eso no volviera a dejar que el ex capitán se le acercara, y mucho menos que lo besara.

-…- El peli celeste se quedó callado, pero no por las palabras de Kagami, él sabía perfectamente todo eso, pero no quería ni iba a juzgar a Akashi por sus acciones del pasado. Quizás no sabía todo respecto a la vida del pelirrojo del ojo dorado, pero tenía muy en claro que su vida había sido la más difícil…

Toda la paciencia de Akashi se había esfumado, no iba a permitir que Taiga continuara hablándole de esa manera, y pero aun, que siguiera poniendo a Kuroko en su contra.

-Taiga… No me hagas repetir, tú **NO TE METAS** en mis asuntos con Tetsuya.- Sus ojos lo veían con un odio indescriptible. El pequeño emperador ya no iba a dejar que ese estúpido le siguiera faltando el respeto así.

Pero a Kagami le pudo importar menos, Akashi se creía invencible, y el chico tigre le iba a recordar quién lo derrotó solo unas semanas atrás.

-¿Qué? Ahhh, no me digas que toqué un tema sensible, ¿pero sabes qué? ¡No es nada más que la verdad!- Le gritó, con toda la intención de molestarlo más. Lo cual consiguió, ahora sí, ambos estaban a punto de romperse la cara a putazos.

-Kagami-kun- Interrumpió el peli azul.

-¡Ahora no Kuroko!- Le gritó el alto.

El dueño del ojo del emperador no se movió del lugar, ni hizo alguna posición de combate. Solo continuó viendo al chico tigre detenidamente.

Kagami fue el primero en atacar, mandó un fuerte golpe director a la cara de Akashi… Y el ex capitán lo detuvo con su antebrazo, como si no se tratara de nada.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Taiga?- Le preguntó.

El chico tigre no iba a dejar que se burlaran de él y rápidamente le mandó otro golpe con el otro brazo. Pero Akashi fue más rápido, y con una sutil patada cerca de la rodilla hizo que el alto perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo de sentón en el suelo.

El ex capitán se rió de él, burlándose. Kagami no pensaba soportar eso y tan rápido como pudo se puso de pie.

-Ja, prepárate Akashi… no te he mostrado nada…- Le dijo, la pelea apenas comenzaba y el chico tigre estaba más que confiado en sus habilidades de pelea callejera y algo de box, que había practicado en América. Sabía que el ex capitán no sería capaz de predecir todos sus movimientos, sobre todo si estos eran extremadamente continuos.

Esta vez Kagami dio un golpe más fuerte y rápido hacia Akashi, la cara del ex capitán mostraba desinterés, y justo en ese momento el chico retiró el brazo y aventó el otro, justo como en el box. El alto se sintió feliz, estaba seguro que ese golpe si llegaría al rostro de su contrincante… o eso creía.

Se oyó un guamazo, pero el golpe no aterrizó sobre el emperador.

Los ojos de ambos contendientes se abrieron. Si Kagami no había golpeado a Akashi… entonces había golpeado a…

-¡TETSUYA!-

-¡KUROKO!- Gritaron ambos chicos, viendo como este caía hacia el suelo.

¿¡En qué momento se había atravesado el peli azul!? Ni Akashi ni Kagami se habían percatado de ello.

-¡Tetsuya! ¡¿Estás bien?!- El pelirrojo de menor estatura fue el primero en acercarse a él. Lamentaba profundamente el hecho de no haber puesto más atención, odiaba saber que Tetsuya había sido lastimado justo enfrente de él y no había hecho nada para evitarlo.

El chico tigre estaba a punto de quitarlo de no ser porque otra persona apareció en el lugar.

-¡Kagami Taiga! ¡¿Quiere decirme qué es todo este escándalo?!- Gritó un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años. Al parecer era el portero del edificio.

"Oh Oh…" Pensó el alto. Estaban en problemas, afortunadamente los vecinos decidieron llamar al portero y no a la policía. Y bueno, era mucho mejor arreglarse con el portero que con la policía.

-Este…-Vaciló el muchacho, tratando de encontrar las palabras para hacer su explicación creíble.

-Estos jóvenes de ahora. ¡Tienes a todo el edificio molesto con tu escándalo!- Regañó el señor. Sabía que Kagami vivía solo, y el chico nunca antes le había dado problemas. El señor hizo una nota mental de llamarle al padre del pelirrojo y contarle todo respecto al percance.

-No se preocupe…- Dijo otra voz, logrando asustar al portero. ¿Quién habló? Si solo estaban ahí él, Kagami… y el otro pelirrojo… ¿cierto?

Y de repente vio a Kuroko, parado justo enfrente de él.

-¡WAAH!- A primera instancia el señor creyó que se trataba de un fantasma, hasta que notó que los demás presentes también lo veían. -¡TÚ! ¡¿De dónde saliste niño?!-

-Yo ya estaba aquí.- El peli azul no tenía idea de cuántas veces había tenido que usar esa respuesta. -Ano… discúlpenos por el escándalo de hace rato… le juro que no volverá a pasar.- Le dijo el chico, mientras realizaba una pequeña y lenta reverencia, debido a que el golpe de su luz lo había dejado un poco mareado. Fue ahí que comprendió que Kagami-kun nunca lo había golpeado con toda su fuerza, el chico tigre siempre había sido cuidadoso cuando se peleaba con su pequeña sombra.

-¿Eh?- Fue la respuesta del hombre. ¿Por qué se disculpaba ese muchacho? Hasta dónde él pudo notar los que discutían eran los pelirrojos.

-Esa pelea… fue por mi culpa. Así que por favor, no tome represalias contra Kagami-kun.- Explicó el chico invisible. Ese comentario molestó un tanto al emperador, el peli azul siempre protegía o ayudaba a su luz, a pesar de que el idiota ese lo había golpeado.

-También fue mi culpa.- Agregó Akashi, no pensaba dejar que Tetsuya tomara toda la responsabilidad, cuando realmente la culpa no había sido de él.

-¡Ah! ¡También mía!- Se incluyó Kagami, ni loco iba a permitir que el ex capitán actuara como todo un "Knight in shining armor" enfrente de Kuroko.

El portero suspiró frustrado, primero tenían su escándalo ¿Y ahora actuaban como buenos amigos cubriéndose unos a otros? Definitivamente no entendía a las nuevas generaciones.

-Hmm… bueno, pero ya párenle a su escándalo.- Les dijo. Esperando que de verdad no volvieran a cometer algo así. -Los vecinos dijeron que ya llevaban rato peleándose dentro del departamento, y ahora afuera de él. Entiendan que pueden molestar a la gente. Y por favor, no se peleen a golpes o me veré obligado a llamar a sus padres… o a la policía.- Y con eso el señor se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Akashi frunció el ceño. ¿Qué llevaban rato peleándose dentro del departamento? Ellos no habían entrado, y dudaba que su pequeña pelea pudiera escucharse cómo si hubieran estado dentro del lugar…

-O-oi Kuroko… ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó al fin el chico tigre a su sombra, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de este, realmente preocupado. Nunca antes lo había golpeado tan fuerte.

En lugar de contestarle, el peli celeste le dio su golpe mortal, directo a su costado izquierdo. Causando que Kagami se retorciera por el dolor.

-¡AH! ¿¡Oye!? ¿¡Eso por qué fue!?-

-Ya estamos a mano.- Respondió el oji azul, su cara al fin estaba volviendo a su estado de quietud natural.

-¡Pero lo mío fue un accidente!- Reclamó el pelirrojo, odiaba que nunca pudiera predecir cuándo su sombra lo iba a golpear. Quizás Kuroko no tenía tanta fuerza como él, pero siempre le pegaba dónde más le dolía.

-… Lo mío también.-

-¿HAAA? ¡Por favor! ¡Tú me pegaste con toda la intención de hacerlo!- El chico tigre detestaba cuando su sombra se hacía el menso. Cada vez que se ponía en ese plan no tenía como ganarle. Siguieron discutiendo así, sin sentido alguno, parecía que habían olvidado que el otro pelirrojo seguía ahí.

Akashi no pudo evitar sentirse celoso. Tetsuya realmente tenía un lazo con ese idiota de Taiga, y lo que más le dolía era que el chico se veía realmente feliz… No pudo evitar recordar los días de Teikou, cuando el peli celeste se había enamorado completamente de Daiki, dejándolo con el corazón roto y sin ninguna oportunidad… y lo peor fue cuando se enteró que Daiki sentía lo mismo…

"No, no voy a permitir que vuelva a pasar lo mismo…" Se aseguró así mismo. En aquel tiempo, no pudo hacer mucho por evitarlo. Pero ahora estaba a tiempo, Tetsuya había correspondido a su beso, y eso era un gran avance.

-Tetsuya.- Dijo al fin, logrando que el dúo dinámico de Seirin dejará su pequeña discusión.

-¿Seguro qué estás bien? Puedo hacer que te vea el mejor médico de la ciudad ahora mismo.- El ex capitán acercó su mano hacia la mejilla del peli azul, tocándola cuidadosamente. El chico se retorció un poco por el dolor.

-Au… no Akashi-kun. Si me duele pero ya estoy bien. Kagami-kun no pega tan fuerte.- Le dijo, molestando al alto pelirrojo.

-¿Seguro?- Volvió a preguntar el emperador, tenía la esperanza de poderse llevar al chico de ahí, aunque el peli celeste no quiso ceder.

-Sí Akashi-kun, pero muchas gracias de todas maneras.- Le aseguró.

-No hay nada que agradecer Tetsuya, cuando se trata de ti no puedo evitar querer protegerte y cuidarte.- El ex capitán seguía acariciando la mejilla del peli azul, y al decir esas palabras el chico volvió a sonrojarse. Por unos momentos, Kuroko había olvidado completamente que se habían besado, pero ahora el recuerdo volvía a implantarse en su cabeza.

-Akashi… creo que es hora de que te vayas.- Amenazó Kagami. Su ira hacia al pelirrojo aún estaba presente.

El poseedor del ojo del emperador ignoró por completo al chico tigre.

-Tetsuya, por favor, no vuelvas a atravesarte de esa manera.- Ahora sus brazos se posaron sobre los hombros del peli azul.

-Pero- Dijo el pequeño, siendo interrumpido por su luz.

-Kuroko… solo en esto concordaré con el loco de tu ex compañero. Si me estoy peleando con alguien no vuelvas a hacer eso.-

-Pero-

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Te pude haber lastimado de verdad!- Le gritó Kagami, realmente molesto. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si algo le pasaba al peli azul por su culpa? Jamás se lo hubiera perdonado.

-Tetsuya, ese golpe no me hubiera lastimado y lo sabes.-Siguió Akashi, sin imaginarse que la respuesta del peli celeste le iba a doler tanto.

-Lo sé Akashi-kun. No estaba preocupado por ti, sino por Kagami-kun.- Dijo Kuroko, sin tener la más mínima idea de lo hirientes que estaban siendo esas palabras para su ex capitán… Los ojos del emperador se abrieron por la sorpresa, y de repente su mirada se tornó hacia abajo.

"Solo… ¿por Taiga?" Pensó el emperador, podía sentir cómo si literalmente algo hubiera oprimido su corazón.

-¿Haaa? ¿Por mí?- Preguntó el alto, molesto. ¿Acaso Kuroko no creía que pudiera ganarle a Akashi?

-Sí. Kagami-kun, si no los detenía hubieras acabado en el hospital.- Explicó Kuroko. Kagami frunció el ceño.

-¡Ay, por favor!- El alto pelirrojo no creía que eso fuera verdad… sabía que Akashi era perfecto en casi todo, ahora solo faltaba que el tipo también fuera un experto en las artes marciales…

-Tetsuya.- Dijo Akashi, recuperando su compostura. Ya sabía que Kuroko estaba enamorado de Kagami… y le dolía en el alma, pero eso iba a durar poco. Iba a lograr que el peli celeste solo lo amara a él… sin importar qué o cómo…

Y entonces, jaló al pequeño hacia sí, tomándolo por la cintura.

-¿A-Akashi-kun? ¿Qu-mpfh!- Kuroko no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, su ex capitán le estaba plantando un apasionado y ensalivado beso, introduciendo su lengua desde el primer segundo. Los brazos de su ex capitán alrededor de él lo sostenían fuertemente, como si no quisiera soltarlo jamás.

-¡…!-Kagami se quedó unos segundos viendo como espectador, mientras su ira continuaba acumulándose. ¡Ese maldito de Akashi estaba volviendo a besar a su Kuroko! ¡En su cara!

Estaba a punto de arrancarlo de él, por la segunda ocasión, pero antes de hacerlo el ex capitán se separó. No sin antes dar una sexy lamida a los labios del peli azul.

-Te veo mañana, mi lindo Tetsuya…- Dijo con una sensual y confiada sonrisa, mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Después sus ojos se posaron sobre Kagami, viéndolo fríamente.

-Taiga… si lo vuelves a golpear, te mató.- Y con eso, el ex capitán se dio media vuelta y se retiró.

Estaba seguro que con ese beso estaría en la mente de su peli azul, aunque este estuviera con Kagami… No quería dejarlo ahí, pero sabía que Taiga no intentaría algo con él, al menos no ahora. Además, tenía que hacer unas pequeñas modificaciones a su cita, sobre todo si quería ganarse el corazón del chico fantasma lo más rápido posible. Con Daiki nuevamente en el juego no podía tomar ningún riesgo…

-¡Kuro…!- Gritó Kagami, pero se detuvo al ver la cara sonrojada del pequeño. No pudo evitar pensar que se debía a que al peli azul le gustaba Akashi… Y se sintió más enojado que nunca…

Kuroko se encontraba en una especie de shock, confundido y a la vez en las nubes. La manera en la que su ex capitán lo había besado había sido tan, tan, perfecta… tan pasional, lo hacía sentir en las nubes… Y también lo hizo sentir excitado y con ganas de más.

Volvió a la realidad cuando su luz lo jaloneo hacia dentro del departamento.

Kagami azotó la puerta tras de ellos y empujó a Kuroko contra esta, dio un golpe con su puño justo al lado de la cabeza del chico fantasma, y ahí dejo el brazo. Continuó viendo a Kuroko, su mirada se veía más molesta que nunca.

Ahora sí, la confrontación que el peli azul siempre había temido iba a llegar…

-Ka-Kagami-kun…- dijo con miedo.

-¿¡POR QUÉ PERMITISTE QUE TE VOLVIERA A BESAR!?- Le gritó el alto. –En primer lugar… ¿¡POR QUÉ PUTAS DEJASTE QUE TE BESARA!?-

-…- Kuroko solo desvió la mirada. No sabía que contestar, solo entendía que cada que estaba cerca del ex capitán se sentía demasiado nervioso, y este lo hacía sentir tan especial… Además, no era como si tuviera que reservarse para alguien, después de todo el chico que le gustaba estaba a punto de tener novia…

-¡Responde Kuroko!- Siguió gritando Kagami, quería saber la verdad.

-¡No lo sé!- Respondió el peli azul, si bien no gritaba tan fuerte como su luz podía verse que él también estaba molesto.

-¿¡Cómo qué no lo sabes!?- El chico tigre volvió a golpear la puerta.

Kuroko se molestó más. ¿A Kagami qué más le daba a quién besara? Después de todo él ya tenía con quien hacerlo y este nunca le reclamó.

-¡¿Y a ti qué?! ¿¡Por qué te molesta tanto!?- Gritó el oji azul, jadeando un poco, si no se calmaba pronto podía decir cosas que después se arrepentiría de mencionar. -¡Tú tienes a Kana! ¡¿No?! ¡Que más te da a quien bese yo!- Demasiado tarde.

Kagami se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras. Él ya ni recordaba a la muchacha, quizás si nada de lo que había pasado la última semana hubiera sucedido, en estos momentos estaría con ella. Pero no, no ahora que sabía que su sombra era todo un "male magnet", y muchos menos sabiendo que sentía algo especial por él.

-Ku-Kuroko… Acaso, tú estás… ¿celoso de Kana?- Aunque el alto fuera lento, pudo darse cuenta de ello.

-…- El peli azul no respondió, y rápidamente desvió la mirada.

-Oi…- El chico tigre tomó la barbilla del oji azul, obligándolo a que lo viera a los ojos. –Kuroko… ¿Te gustan los hombres?- Preguntó al fin, lo miraba cálidamente en un intento de hacer sentir a su sombra segura, quería transmitirle que él jamás lo iba a dejar, y menos por algo así.

Al escuchar la pregunta del alto, el peli celeste agachó la mirada. No pensaba que ese momento llegaría tan pronto, tenía tanto miedo de la reacción de su luz, pero cuando volvió sus ojos sobre los del otro, se dio cuenta que el chico no lo veía como si lo juzgara, al contrario, parecía una mirada de… ¿Amor…?

Lamentablemente, su momento fue interrumpido.

Un ruido estruendoso se escuchó, proveniente del cuarto del pelirrojo. Ambos entraron inmediatamente al lugar.

Kagami no tenía miedo, debido a que ya sabía "qué" había ocasionado el escándalo, pero Kuroko estaba seguro que verían a un fantasma, aun así su cara no mostró emoción alguna… solo sorpresa, cuando vio a tres de sus ex compañeros tirados en el suelo.

Definitivamente, hoy había sido un día muy pero muy extraño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unos segundos antes de que entrara el dúo dinámico de Seirin al cuarto, estaban tres muchachos que aún continuaban peleándose en el closet. Ya no podían más, estaban tan hartos, frustrados y acalorados, que si no salían pronto se iban a desmayar.

Pero la que ya no aguantó fue la puerta, al parecer habían logrado zafar un tornillo haciendo que esta callera, junto con los tres muchachos. Midorima y Aomine cayeron encima del pobre rubio, haciendo que a este se le saliera el aire.

-¡Mi puerta!- Gritó Kagami al entrar al cuarto. Estaba más preocupado por el objeto que por aquellos tres.

-…- Definitivamente, Kuroko no sabía que decir. Estaba más sorprendido que nada. ¿Qué rayos acababa de ocurrir? ¿Por qué estaban Midorima, Kise y Aomine en la casa de Kagami? Y peor aún, ¿En el CLOSET?

El peli verde respiró aliviado, al fin estaban fuera. Sentía que si pasaba más tiempo ahí le iba a dar un ataque de claustrofobia. El moreno también se sentía aliviado, y Kise… Kise se sentía aplastado. Ninguno de ellos notó que cierto peli celeste estaba ahí.

-¡Waah~~! ¡Quítense! ¡Están pesados!- Gritó el rubio, todo apachurrado. Pero el único que se retiró fue Midorima, solo porque no quería seguir tocando a esos dos, no porque el rubio se lo pidiera. Aomine continuó aplastando al modelo, se sentía demasiado cansado como para moverse.

-Tsk. Cállate Kise, estoy recuperando el aliento.- Le dijo, desinteresadamente. El rubio solo se rodó haciendo que Aomine callera.

-Umm, Kagami-kun…- Dijo Kuroko, olvidando por completo su discusión con su luz.

El pelirrojo no contestó, solo lo volteó a ver, sabía muy bien qué era lo que Kuroko estaba pensando. Tenía que armar rápidamente una excusa creíble o todos sus planes se vendrían abajo.

-¿Por qué estaban Kise-kun, Midorima-kun y Aomine-kun en tu closet?- Preguntó el chico con gran curiosidad, de verdad que no se lo explicaba.

Aunque tardaron, al fin esos tres notaron la presencia del pequeño. También comenzaron a preocuparse por inventar una explicación creíble y lógica.

-Ah pues… este…- Kagami se rascaba la cabeza tratando de encontrar inspiración de cualquier lugar, al ver que los segundos pasaban y nada se le ocurría, decidió echarle la responsabilidad a otro. –Pues es que… cuatro ojos - Volteó a ver Midorima. - ¿Explícale no?-

El peli verde se sorprendió. "Maldito Kagami…" Pensó, Kuroko le había preguntado a él, no era justo que le echara la bolita a los demás. Oh no, ahora el peli celeste estaba viéndolo detenidamente… tenía que decir algo pronto o si no…

-¿Qué!?...ahh, pues… es que… Mi horóscopo… Oha-Asa…- Comenzó a decir, sin mucho sentido, solo logrando que Kuroko tuviera más curiosidad. Al parecer esos cuatro le estaban ocultando algo, y ese algo parecía ser muy importante.

-¡Kurokocchiii~~!- Dijo el rubio, llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el cuarto. Quizás a él se le había ocurrido una buena idea. -¿Me creerías si te digo que hay un vortex en el closet de Kagamicchi?- O quizás no. Los ojos de Kise parecían estrellitas, que brillaban con el poder de su imaginación.

-No.- Fue la respuesta fría y cortante del oji azul.

Los otros tres chicos pensaban lo mismo que Kuroko. Justo cuando Kagami comenzaba a creer que el rubio no era tan tonto.

-¡Waah~~! ¡Kurokocchi~~! ¿Qué no crees en la magia?- Chilló el modelo, parecía que él de verdad creía que Kuroko podía tragarse su explicación.

-Sí Kise-kun, pero no en tus extrañas fantasías.- Respondió el peli azul, con su rostro inexpresivo.

-¡Hidoiii~~!- El modelo se agachó deprimido a llorar.

Antes de que el rubio siguiera tratando de convencer a Kuroko, Aomine habló.

-Tetsu, es que el bobo de Kagami estaba que se moría de miedo y decidimos acompañarlo en lo que llegabas.- El chico se rascaba la cabeza, tratando de actuar lo más natural posible.

El peli celeste volteó a verlo, esa explicación era más lógica. Pero aun así, había algo que no cuadraba…

-¿Los tres?- Preguntó el chico. Sabía que Kagami-kun ni se llevaba bien con ellos, por lo cual era extraño… pero viendo lo miedoso qué era, quizás si les había pedido ese favor, quizás…

-SEP.- Contestó confiadamente el moreno. Kise dejó su drama para ayudar a su ex compañero.

-Ah, es que recordé que nos habías dicho que Kagamicchi cocinaba delicioso, y como paga por acompañarlo Kagamicchi nos iba a preparar la cena, ¿verdad Kagamicchi~~?- Agregó Kise, apoyando la mentira de Aomine.

-Ehh… seeh… si, así fue Kuroko.- El pelirrojo tartamudeó un poco y miro a los lados, solo esperaba que su sombra no viera a través de él, ya que nunca había sido bueno mintiendo.

El peli celeste los veía nada convencido.

-¿Y por qué estaban en el closet?-Preguntó al fin.

Ahora sí, ninguno de los cuatro sabía que responder a eso. No era como si pudieran decirle que se habían metido, los tres, a cambiar un foco o a buscar algo ahí y la puerta se había cerrado tras de ellos.

El silencio en la habitación duró varios segundos, logrando incrementar las sospechas del peli azul.

-Ah… este, solo hay una explicación para eso…- A Kagami se le acaba de ocurrir algo brillante, según él.

-Seven Minutes in Heaven.- Agregó confiadamente. Era la explicación más lógica y no podía fallar. Estaba matando dos pájaros de un tiro. Molestaba a esos tres y, si el peli celeste la creía no preguntaría más.

Al principio ninguno de los presentes habló, pues no habían comprendido lo que el pelirrojo había dicho…

Hasta que les cayó el veinte.

Kuroko se puso más pálido ¿Seven Minutes in Heaven?... ¿¡Siete minutos en el cielo!? ¿¡El juego de los fajes en el closet!? ¿¡Los **TRES**!?

-No sabía…-Dijo el peli azul, pausando al escoger sus palabras y rascando su mejilla. -que les gustaban los tríos…-

-¿EH!?- Preguntaron sus ex compañeros al mismo tiempo. ¿Q-qué carajos…?

-Lo entendería si solo hubieran entrado dos… pero los tres juntos… ¿es demasiado no creen?... Me han sorprendido.- Dijo Kuroko, por no decir que le habían revuelto el estómago.

-¡No! ¿¡Kuroko qué dices!?- Gritó Midorima, horrorizado con la idea. Las ropas desarregladas, más lo greñudos y sudados que habían quedado no ayudaban en nada a que el peli azul entendiera que era un malentendido.

-Si. Todos ustedes me dan asco.- Agregó Kagami. Oh sí, se sentía tan bien hacerlos quedar mal enfrente de su sombra.

-¡Oi!- Gritó el moreno al pelirrojo. -¡Te recuerdo que por tu culpa estuvimos encerrados ahí!- Aomine no podía creer que Tetsu creyera que el sería capaz de hacer eso con Kise y Midorima. Imaginarse la escena hacía que tuviera unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

-¿Tú les propusiste jugar, Kagami-kun?- El peli celeste no estaba nada convencido de que esa fuera la verdadera razón, pero bueno, era divertido seguir el juego y molestar a sus ex compañeros.

-No, no. Estos que se aprovecharon de mi hospitalidad para hacer sus cochinadas.- El pelirrojo estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse.

-¡Waah~~! ¡Kagamicchi! ¿Por qué nos haces esto? ¡Creí que éramos amigos!- Gritó el rubio con unas lagrimotas de cocodrilo.

-¿Hee? ¿Desde cuándo?- Preguntó Kagami, molestando más al modelo.

-¡Hidoii~~! ¡Eres igual de cruel que Kurokocchi!-

-Kise, todos son crueles contigo.- Le respondió, logrando que el rubio se fuera a llorar a un rincón. Nadie le hizo caso.

-No quiero ni imaginarme lo que estaban haciendo ahí.- Dijo Kuroko, volteando hacia Midorima.

-¡Kuroko! ¿Cómo osas pensar eso de nosotros? ¡Yo jamás cometería tal abominación!- El peli verde estaba horrorizado.

-¡Kurokocchiii~~! ¡Tú eres el único con el que me gustaría jugar siete minutos en el cieelo~~!- El rubio parecía ser octapolar, hace unos momentos estaba sumergido en su desgracia y ahora estaba como colegiala enamorada, tomando las manos del peli azul en las suyas, imaginando la escena.

-… No gracias… y menos después del trauma que me han dejado. Creo que ya no podré verlos igual…- Con ese comentario el joven modelo volvió a hundirse en su desgracia. Su Kurokocchi siempre lo rechazaba tan educadamente.

-¡Kuroko no mames! ¡No tengo tan mal gusto!- Gritó Aomine, molestando al rubio y al peli verde. Estaban a punto de decirle qué eso mismo iban a decir ellos, pero la observación que después hizo Kise los detuvo.

-Kurokocchi... ¿Qué le pasó a tu mejilla?- Su cachete comenzaba a inflamarse y a ponerse morado

-Ah…- El pequeño se lo acarició, frunciendo su cara en el proceso. Estaba comenzando a dolerle. -Fue un… accidente.-

-¿QUÉ? ¿¡Acaso ese maldito de Akashi te golpeó!? ¡Sabía que le gustaba el sadomasoquismo pero jamás pensé que te haría algo así tan pronto! ¡Maldito! ¡Cuando lo vea te juro que lo voy a MATAR!- Gritó Aomine casi perdiendo el aliento, dejando a todos sin palabras.

Akashi ya era escalofriante, y bueno, siempre supieron que el pelirrojo era todo un sádico. Pero imaginarlo practicando BDSM era… aterrador.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando a Kise le dio una hemorragia nasal, cayendo al piso y manchándolo de sangre.

-¡Wah! ¡¿Kise qué te pasa?! ¡Estás manchando mi piso!- Gritó el pelirrojo, más preocupado por su piso que por el rubio.

-Oi, Kise.- Aomine lo pateaba con su pie. -¿Qué carajos te pasa?-

-¿Midorima-kun?- Preguntó el peli celeste viéndolo extrañado. El tirador estrella de la generación de los milagros tenía su mano sobre su nariz, al parecer a él también le estaba dando un derrame nasal. -¿Estás bien?-

-…N-no…- Kuroko trató de acercársele pero el peli verde se alejó inmediatamente. -¡N-nos vemos luego!- Y el muchacho salió corriendo del cuarto y del departamento, evitando cualquier contacto visual con el peli celeste.

-¿Pero qué rayos les pasa?- Preguntó Kagami, más que extrañado. ¿Primero Kise y ahora Midorima? ¿Quién seguía?

Y justo en ese momento, el moreno se quedó petrificado. Al parecer acababa de entender por qué a Kise y a Midorima les había dado la hemorragia… Rápidamente agarró a Kise por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡N-nos vemos mañana! ¡Cuida bien a Tetsu, Bakagami!- Y salió del cuarto, arrastrando al desmayado y desangrado modelo consigo.

-¿Are?- Preguntó el pelirrojo. ¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar?

-Hay que tener cuidado, Kagami-kun.- Le dijo el peli azul. –No vaya a ser algo contagioso…-

-Eso espero…- Contestó el alto, viendo hacia la puerta.

Ahora solo se encontraba su sombra y él, por fin podrían platicar largo y tendido…

-Kuroko…- Llamó al chico. Este volteó como normalmente lo hacía. Kagami quería retomar el tema que habían dejado inconcluso, pero no pudo hacerlo, tenían que atender la herida de su rostro primero. Suspiró como si estuviera cansado, que en realidad lo estaba, pero más que nada por todo el estrés mental del día.

-Ahh, vamos a curarte esa herida.- Dijo mientras tomaba su mano para guiarlo a la cocina.

El peli celeste se sonrojó, no era la primera vez que Kagami lo tomaba de la mano. Pero esta noche se sentía diferente…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aomine paró después de correr varias cuadras lejos de la casa del chico tigre. Estaba jadeando, correr arrastrando a Kise había sido más difícil de lo que creía.

"Eso estuvo cerca…" Se dijo a sí mismo. De haber durado más tiempo ahí, le hubiera sucedido lo mismo que a los otros dos.

-Auu…- Se quejó el modelo, al fin recuperando el conocimiento.

-¡Al fin despiertas idiota!- El moreno lo pateó, haciendo que el rubio se parara todo asustado.

-¡Wah! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y mi Kurokocchii~~?- Preguntó desesperado.

-¡Te desmayaste idiota pervertido! ¡Tuve que sacarte de ahí cargándote! ¿¡Sabes lo pesado que estás!?- El moreno estaba molesto, si el rubio no hubiera sido el primero en tener esos pensamientos, probablemente él tampoco los hubiera tenido.

-… ¡Waah! ¡¿Entonces fue un sueño?! ¡Nooo! ¡Yo y Kurokocchi estábamos en medio de una sesión d- Aomine no lo dejo terminar. Lo golpeó para que recuperara la cordura y se callara. No quería tener una visión mental del sueño de Kise con su Tetsu.

-¡Au! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?- El modelo ya estaba harto de que Aomine lo golpeara, suficiente tuvo con el rato que estuvieron encerrados en el closet del pelirrojo.

-Ya Kise… es tu culpa… que este así.- Le dijo Aomine, viendo hacia otra dirección. Él jamás había pensado en Tetsu y en el BDSM juntos. Pero después de ver que Midorima y Kise lo habían hecho, miles de imágenes y fantasías aparecieron en su cabeza.

Le tenía unas ganas increíbles al peli azul desde que estaban en la secundaria, aunque en ese tiempo hizo hasta lo imposible para suprimirlas… Pero ahora, que estaban un poco más grandes y en plena adolescencia, su cuerpo ardía en deseo por el chico fantasma. Si aquel día en el que Kuroko le madreó la cara no hubieran ido al hospital, estaba seguro que hubieran terminado teniendo sexo en algún callejón.

No era que solo quisiera tener sexo con el chico, para nada. Sus sentimientos por él seguían ahí, e inclusive seguían creciendo…

-¡iugh! ¡Aominecchi! ¿Corriste arrastrándome por la ciudad con semejante erección? ¡La gente ha de haber pensado que querías violarme!- Bromeó el rubio.

-¡Wácala Kise! ¿¡Quién rayos querría violarte!?- Le gritó el moreno.

-Miles de fans.- El rubio estaba medio orgulloso de ello. Sabía que era guapo y deseable para cualquiera… Aunque realmente, cambiaría todo eso por ser guapo y deseable solo para cierto peli celeste…

-Porque no te conocen.- Aomine estaba seguro que si la gente conociera bien al modelo, no pensarían que es tan "maravilloso" como creían. –Además ¡tú fuiste el primer pervertido que se emocionó! De no ser por ti ninguno de nosotros hubiera imaginado… eso…- Agregó el moreno.

Bueno, Kise no se sentía culpable de ello. Fue inevitable para él, después de todo había tenido sueños húmedos con el peli celeste prácticamente diario. Así que cuando escuchó lo de Akashi, primero se enojó, pero luego imaginó al chico invisible amarrado de manos y con los ojos vendados… en su cama.

Y… oh no, de nuevo la sangre salió de su nariz.

-¡Kise! ¡Ya párale!- Le gritó el alto, haciendo todavía más escándalo.

-¡Waah~~! ¡No puedo evitarlooo~~!- El rubio se tapó la nariz, aunque aún continuó saliendo un poco del líquido.

La gente veía extrañado al par de muchachos, eran demasiado altos, guapos y escandalosos. Aunque uno tenía una férula en la nariz, y al otro le estaba saliendo sangre… por alguna razón.

-Oigan… ¿ese no es Kise-kun?- Dijo una chica de entre la multitud.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí es él!- Contestó otra.

-¡KYAAAAAAA!- Y el mar de mujeres se les dejo ir.

-¡…!- Aomine entró "in tha zone" para que no lo atropellara la estampida de las locas fans de Kise.

-¡Aominecchi! ¡AYÚDAME!- Suplicó el rubio, pero el moreno no lo escuchó. En unos segundos Kise se vio completamente rodeado.

-¿¡Kise-kun!? ¿¡Estás herido!? ¿¡Por qué estas sangrando!?- Preguntaron varias chicas, desesperadamente. Kise no pudo ni responder pues sus fans empezaron a toquetearlo por aquí y por allá. Unas jalaban sus ropas y otras hasta su cabello. No tardaron en comenzar las riñas entre ellas. Y el toqueteado rubio aprovechó la confusión para escapar. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, tapándose la cabeza, hasta que llegó a un lugar menos concurrido. Se sentía completamente exhausto.

-Jajajajajajajaja, tenías razón Kise.- La risa del moreno lo sorprendió. –Si te quieren violar miles de fans jaja.-

El modelo se molestó con su amigo, ese no era el momento para hacerle bullying.

-¡Aominecchi! ¿¡Por qué no me ayudaste!?- Le reclamó.

-Jaja, eras tú o yo. Y obviamente preferí salvarme a mí… Así tendría uno menos con quien competir.- El rubio se puso serio al escuchar esas palabras. –Sabes… creí que mi única competencia sería Akashi… pero hay algo en ti que no me deja tranquilo…- Agregó Aomine.

-Eso es porque Kurokocchi y yo estamos destinados el uno para el otro~~- Dijo Kise, él estaba seguro que haría hasta lo imposible por conquistar al chico invisible.

-Ja, si como no… en fin, nos vemos mañana… más te vale que canceles todas tus cosas de modelo, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.- El moreno se puso de pie, se dio media vuelta y levanto su mano hacia al rubio, despidiéndose y retirándose a su hogar.

-¡Hasta mañana Aominecchi~~!- Se despidió el rubio, segundos después su cara volvió a ponerse seria. Hoy había sido un día bastante largo, tenía que irse a descansar, pues mañana comenzaría la verdadera competencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kuroko y Kagami ya estaban acostados en la cama. Ni uno ni el otro habían mencionado algo sobre su plática anterior.

La mejilla del peli azul se veía un poco más deshinchada, pues el pelirrojo le había puesto una carne congelada por más de una hora, además de darle analgésicos y des inflamatorios. Kuroko se quejó al principio, pero una vez que se acostumbró a la temperatura se olvidó completamente del frío. Después de eso se bañaron, cenaron y platicaron como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero eso no significaba que no estuvieran pensando en el tema.

Kagami decidió que no podía seguir postergando su plática más. Tenía que hacerle saber a Kuroko que no le molestaba para nada que le gustaran los hombres, sino todo lo contrario…

-Umm… Kuroko…- El pelirrojo se volteó hacia su amigo, sabía que aún no estaba dormido, o al menos eso esperaba. Igual continuó hablándole.

-Mm… respecto a la conversación de hace rato… - Kagami pudo notar como la espalda del peli celeste se tensaba, esa era una clara señal de que estaba despierto.

-Este… sabes… está bien… si… te gustan… los hombres…- Su frase salió más pausada de lo que esperaba, y no era porque estuviera dudando, sino porque se le hacía difícil tratar de un tema tan íntimo. –Umm… digo, sé que es difícil y todo pero… tú y yo…we're best buddies ¿right?- El peli azul al fin giró, para estar frente a frente con su luz, a pesar de la oscuridad Kagami podía ver que la cara de su amigo mostraba más emociones que de costumbre.

Kuroko se sentía conmocionado. Entonces ¿Kagami estaba bien con eso? ¿No se iba a alejar como su ex luz?

El pelirrojo siguió hablando, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía en una lengua extraña para el peli azul.

-We're even more than best friends, ¿right?... I mean, You and I, are so close to each other… - Su mano acarició la mejilla herida del peli celeste, cuidadosamente. Kuroko frunció un poco la cara por el leve dolor, pero no hizo nada para que Kagami retirara la mano de su cachete. –It's like if we had some sort of… magical… or even mystical connection...-

"Si tan solo supiera que está diciendo…" Pensó el pequeño, mejor prefirió no cortarle la inspiración a su amigo, y tratar de entender o de memorizar lo más que pudiera.

-You… you're so awesome, you know… I can't even… I mean… I think that even I… about you…- Kagami estaba tan inspirado que no se daba cuenta que hablaba en inglés, quizás debido al cansancio físico y mental del día.

-Just like all your other crazy friends… I might be as crazy as them… about you…- Kagami sentía su corazón saltar, correr y volar. Todo al mismo tiempo. Una semana atrás jamás creyó que estaría declarándosele a Kuroko en su cama, pero ya no le importaba, hacerlo se sentía tan, tan bien, tan correcto… tan perfecto.

Kuroko tenía tanta curiosidad, se sentía muy arrepentido de no haber puesto más atención en sus clases de inglés. Al parecer, las cosas que Kagami estaba diciéndole eran importantes. Pues el pelirrojo lo veía detenidamente, y tenía un fuerte rubor desde las mejillas hasta las orejas.

-So… I want to know… if you, about me…- El pelirrojo acercó ligeramente su cabeza hacia su amigo.

Hasta que el peli azul respondió.

-¿W-what?...- Dijo, con un tono más japonés que nada. Fue entonces que el chico tigre se dio cuenta, que su sombra no había entendido ni una palabra de lo que le había dicho.

-…- El pelirrojo se frustró. Inmediatamente enterró su cabeza sobre la almohada. Todo su esfuerzo y sus palabras fueron en balde.

-¿Kagami-kun?- Preguntó el pequeño.

-Tú… ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que estaba hablando en inglés!?- Le reclamó, ahora apretaba ligeramente el brazo de su sombra.

-Es que te veías tan serio e inspirado, simplemente no pude detenerte.- Explicó Kuroko, con una ligera sonrisa.

-… ¡Te pasas!- El pelirrojo le dio un ligero golpe, para después acercarlo con su brazo hacia él, abrazándolo completamente.

-… Entonces…- El pequeño decidió hablar, su luz ya se lo había dicho pero tenía que confirmarlo. -¿No te molesta que… me gusten los…?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Interrumpió el alto. –Kuroko ¡como si no me conocieras! Además, vengo de América, allá todo mundo es gay, lesbiana, bisexual o todosexual. Por supuesto que algo así no me iba a espantar.-

-… Me alegro.- Dijo el peli azul, realmente feliz. No podía explicar la tranquilidad que su corazón sentía al escuchar esas palabras. Sentía que todo ese tiempo se había estado preocupando por nada.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, grábatelo bien en esa cabeza.- Kagami acercó más al peli celeste hacia su cuerpo, para oler el cabello recién lavado de este. "Hmm… huele muy bien." Pensó.

-No importa qué hagas, o qué te guste. Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.- Le dijo, bostezando un poco al final, el sueño al fin le estaba ganando.

-Kagami-kun… ¿Podrías repetir todo lo que me dijiste en inglés? Pero esta vez dilo en japonés, por favor.- Pidió el chico fantasma, sabía que su amigo ya no tardaría en dormirse, pero tenía que saber qué era lo que le había dicho.

-Umm… ehh… luego… ya mejor vamos a dormir ¿sí?- El pelirrojo no quería repetírselo de nuevo, al menos no ahora. El momento mágico se había esfumado, además de que ya estaba a punto de entrar al mundo de los sueños. Oh, pero aún tenía que decirle que se alejara del loco de Akashi….

-¿Seguro?- Insistió Kuroko.

-Seeh… Mmm, Kuroko… otra cosa…- Dijo el chico tigre, ahora más dormido que despierto.

-¿Sí?-

-No vuelvas a dejar que te…be..se Akas…- Y Kagami calló rendido, como un niño pequeño.

El peli azul volteó a verlo, sonriendo un poco. Kagami-kun siempre se quedaba dormido así. El chico fantasma decidió que también tenía que dormirse ya, después de todo mañana sería un día muy… especial.

El chico suspiró, acomodándose en el brazo y el pecho del otro. A pesar de que su luz le había dicho que no le importaba que fuera gay, eso no significaba que tuviera oportunidad con él… en cambio con Akashi-kun…

-… No puedo hacer eso.- Dijo el peli celeste, antes de cerrar los ojos. Respondiendo a lo último que le dijo su mejor amigo a medias, antes de quedarse dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Midorima estaba desesperado.

Había llegado a su casa, se había duchado y cenado. Inclusive ya estaba en su cama, listo para dormirse.

Y entonces se acordó… algo muy importante le faltaba… Pero ¿Qué era?

En un segundo su semblante cambió. Inmediatamente se paró de la cama y fue a revisar el bolsillo del pantalón que había usado ese día. Recordaba que camino a su casa no había revisado si su preciado objeto de la suerte para ese día continuaba ahí… Y ahora que lo pensaba, no lo había sentido… Con todo el escándalo que se armó en el departamento de Kagami, se le había olvidado por completo.

-No está…- Se dijo a sí mismo después de revisar a profundidad en el bolsillo del pantalón, con una cara de miedo y ansiedad.

Inmediatamente revisó por todo su cuarto, su mochila, sus cosas, esperando que el objeto se le hubiera caído por alguno de esos lugares. Pero no, su dichoso objeto de la suerte no estaba ahí.

Trató de hacer memoria de dónde pudo habérsele caído… Y ahora que lo pensaba, solo había un lugar…

El closet de Kagami Taiga… Si, estaba seguro. Debió caérsele cuando estuvo peleando con Aomine y Kise.

"Oh no…" Pensó. ¿Ahora cómo rayos le haría para recuperarlo? No podía dejar que Kagami lo encontrara, o peor aún… que Kuroko lo encontrara…

No sabría cómo reaccionaría el peli celeste si veía esa carta de amor dirigida hacia él… firmada con su nombre…

Desde que había escuchado que su horóscopo de ese día le pedía tener como objeto de la suerte, una carta declarándosele a su amor platónico, sabía que eso no podía ser algo bueno…

Por primera vez, Midorima deseó no haberle hecho caso a Oha-Asa…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Akashi se encontraba aun despierto en su habitación, había considerado varios escenarios posibles, varias situaciones, y ya tenía todo perfectamente planeado.

Mañana no podía salir nada mal… todo tenía e iba a ser perfecto.

Estaba a punto de acostarse cuando escuchó su celular sonar. Contestó inmediatamente al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Atsushi?- Respondió, podía notarse la sorpresa en su voz. ¿Por qué el peli lila le hablaba a esas horas?

-Akachin~~ Buenas noches.- Saludó el gigante.

-Buenas noches Atsushi, ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó el pelirrojo, sabía que su amigo no lo llamaría a esa hora a menos que tuviera una buena razón.

-Sí~~ te llamó para decirte que tengas cuidado Akachin~~ (munch)- Al parecer el gigante seguía comiendo, masticó un poco para después seguir. -Midochin, Minechin, Kisechin y hasta Kagachin están tramando algo en tu contra. No me dijeron nada pero lo pude sentir. Todos estaban actuando muy misteriosamente~~-

Akashi sonrió maliciosamente. "Lo sabía…" Pensó confiadamente, si esos cuatro creían que podían hacer algo para sabotearlo estaban muy equivocados. No se le hizo raro que Midorima lo hubiera traicionado, no después de su actitud de hoy, después pensaría en una manera de castigarlo.

-Hmm, no te preocupes Atsushi, yo también lo sentí…- Respondió el pelirrojo, agradecía infinitamente tener a un amigo tan leal como el peli lila. -De hecho, qué bueno que me llamas. Quería pedirte un favor.-

-Claro Akachin~~- Respondió Murasakibara.

-Verás, necesito que mañana…- Y continuaron con la conversación por varios minutos.

Cuando Akashi por fin pudo acostarse su reloj marcaba la 1:00 am, se sentía muy cansado y no era para menos. Después de todo había viajado desde Kyoto ese mismo día, visitado a Tetsuya y se había topado con la sorpresa de que todos sus ex compañeros se encontraban ahí. Lidiar con todos ellos era más cansado que estudiar para un examen, al menos para el ex capitán.

Bostezó ligeramente, no sin antes recordar al hermoso peli azul, a la sensación que tuvo al sentirlo sobre sus piernas, al hermoso sabor de esa linda boca, y lo excitado que se sintió al presionar su cuerpo contra el suyo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El joven heredero estaba dormido en su cama, era hora de que su mayordomo entrara a despertarlo. Pero no, el chico había pedido estrictamente que solo lo despertara el hermoso peli celeste.

Dicho chico se acomodó el uniforme antes de entrar, tenía que verse impecable, aunque sabía que después de salir del cuarto terminaría hecho todo un desastre.

-Ahh…- Suspiró resignado, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Después de todo, las órdenes del joven amo eran absolutas. No que le molestara, todo lo contrario…

Entró a la habitación sigilosamente, colocó el carrito con la bandeja del desayuno cerca de la cama y se apresuró a abrir las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz del día. Aunque no pudo hacerlo, pues una mano lo detuvo.

-A-Akashi-sama- Saludó, un poco espantado.

-Buenos días, Tetsuya.- Le respondió, sentándose en la cama.

-B-Buenos días Akashi-sama.- El pequeño trató de hacer una reverencia como pudo, ya que su brazo aún estaba atrapado por la mano del otro joven.

-Mmm, ya sabes cómo te he dicho que quiero me despiertes…- El pelirrojo lo jaló hacia él, sentándolo en sus piernas.

-P-pero Akashi-sama…-Contestó el peli celeste, completamente sonrojado. En esa posición podían verse fácilmente sus medias, que terminaban a la mitad de sus muslos. Su corto y ajustado uniforme no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pero bueno, si se trataba de una orden absoluta no podía hacer nada más que cumplirla.

-Tetsuya.- Dijo el pelirrojo, acariciando su mejilla.

El pequeño desvió la mirada, estaba más sonrojado que antes. No era que no quisiera cumplir con la orden, sino que se ponía tan nervioso que no podía hacerlo. Parecía que el pelirrojo entendía eso y dejo salir una pequeña risa.

-Hmm bueno, como eres tan bello y especial, te perdono.- Dijo, mientras le daba un cálido beso en los labios. Al principio fue dulce, pero pronto subió de intensidad, llenándose de pasión y lujuria.

-Mhf…- En la habitación solo podían escucharse los gemidos entrecortados del peli celeste, y el jugueteo de las lenguas que chocaban entre sí. Aunque claramente, una dominaba a la otra.

-A-Akashi-sa…sama- Kuroko no tardó en sentir la creciente erección que lo golpeaba latentemente, justo debajo de su trasero. Él también se sentía excitado, y no era para menos. Siempre se retorcía de placer cada que el pelirrojo lo besaba así. Además, la mano del joven emperador comenzó a vagar por una de las níveas piernas de su maid personal.

Acariciaba de la rodilla hacia arriba, hasta llegar en donde terminaba la media, justo a la mitad de su muslo.

-Hmm…- Akashi musitó con felicidad, al fin el chico usaba esa lencería especial que lo volvía loco. Su mano subió lentamente hacia la ropa interior.

-¡A-Akashi-sama!- El emperador no perdió el tiempo e inmediatamente metió su mano dentro de la lencería negra del chico, tomando la erección de este con la mano y masturbándolo con experiencia.

-¿Te gusta fuerte? ¿Verdad Tetsuya?- Susurró sobre su oído, para después lamerlo lascivamente.

-¡Ahh!- El peli azul no podía contestar, se encontraba en un estado de éxtasis.

El pelirrojo utilizó su otra mano libre para tomar las manos del peli azul, este en un principio no se dio cuenta, pero luego lo miró extrañado.

-… ¿A-Akashi-sama?- Preguntó inocente, viendo como el joven ponía sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-No te preocupes Tetsuya, es para evitar que tus manos me impidan… gozar de ti.- Y Volvió a lamer su oído.

-¡Ahhh!- El pelirrojo volvió a tomar la erección del chico maid. Acariciándolo fuertemente de arriba hacia abajo, causando que este gimiera y se retorciera más de placer. La sensación de tener sus manos inmovilizadas por el pelirrojo lo excitaba aún más.

Justo cuando el peli celeste estaba a punto de venirse, el pelirrojo se detuvo para susurrar en su oído.

-Aún no, mi lindo Tetsuya.- Y lamió su cachete, logrando que el peli azul gimiera.

Akashi tomó el lazo de una de las cortinas de su cama, y amarró las manos de su maid con ellas, fue un nudo especial, uno del que peli celeste no podría zafarse.

-Hmm Tetsuya, te ves tan delicioso así…- Le dijo, luego recostó al muchacho sobre las sábanas, y abrió sus piernas lo suficiente para poder posarse sobre él. Ahora su fuerte erección golpeaba la del peli celeste, aunque el pelirrojo aún conservaba su pantalón de pijama. Enseguida dio una ligera estocada junto a esta, a modo de jugueteo.

-¡Haaa!- Y la reacción del bello joven no se hizo esperar, estaba tan excitado que ese simple roce lo hacía sentir choques eléctricos por todo su cuerpo.

-Ohh, ¿no puedes más Tetsuya?- Al joven emperador le encantaba jugar así.

-…A-Akashi-sa-ama…- El chico apenas pudo responder, veía al pelirrojo suplicantemente con sus ojos azules, que se encontraban semi abiertos por el placer.

-Hmm, creo que esta parte de ti también quiere ser atendida.- El pelirrojo rompió sin mucho esfuerzo la parte de arriba del uniforme del peli celeste, quedando su pálido pecho al descubierto.

El peli azul abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, era la primera vez que el joven emperador mostraba ser tan salvaje. No pudo continuar pensando coherentemente, pues el pelirrojo comenzó a morder y lamer su cuello, para luego bajar hacia su pecho, dejando marcas por todos lados y poniendo especial atención en sus pezones. Algunas de las mordidas eran lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer gritar al maid de dolor, y no de placer.

-¡A-au! ¡A-Akashi-sama!... ¡Duele!- Le gritó, a manera de plegaria, no podía moverse debido a que sus manos estaban perfectamente amarradas atrás de su espalda y a que el peso del pelirrojo lo aprisionaba contra la cama. Pero aun así hizo lo posible por escapar de ahí.

-… Tetsuya…- Amenazó el emperador. Poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del chico, inmovilizándolo completamente. -¿Me estás desobedeciendo?- Sus ojos estaban llenos de malicia.

-N-no…- Dijo el joven con miedo, para luego agregar. –P-pero…- Oh no, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no debió de haber dicho eso.

El pelirrojo sonrió complacido, ahora tenía un pretexto para "castigar" a su maid.

-Tetsuya… has sido un mal chico ¿cierto…? Y los chicos malos tienen que ser disciplinados...- El emperador tomó otro de los gruesos listones que amarraban las cortinas, para acercarlo hacia la cara del peli celeste.

El chico se espantó. ¿Qué pensaba hacer el pelirrojo?

Akashi notó la cara de miedo del joven, y primero acercó su rostro hacia él, para susurrarle. –Descuida mi amor, te prometo que tus castigos se van a sentir tan bien… que querrás más.- Y le dio un apasionado beso, dejándolo sin aliento.

El peli azul se sorprendió de que el joven amo lo llamara "mi amor". Y eso le hacía muy feliz, pero, prefería que se lo dijera en otras circunstancias más… románticas. Apenas si notó que el pelirrojo le estaba poniendo el lazo alrededor de la boca.

-¿Mphf…?- Intentó hablar, pero eso fue lo único que se escuchó. Miro extrañado al emperador.

-Ahh… simplemente perfecto…- Akashi se sentía más excitado que nunca, la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos era más que perfecta. Tetsuya amarrado y amordazado, semi desnudo y con el uniforme roto, el pelirrojo se sentía como si fuera a deleitarse con el platillo más suculento de toda la tierra.

Pero antes de ello, tenía que "disciplinar" a su maid. Él también quería meterle su dura y dolorosa erección de una vez por todas, pero no, aun no. Le encantaba preparar al muchacho hasta que el mismo se lo rogara.

Volteó al chico de posición, haciendo que ahora se apoyara sobre sus piernas y hombros. El joven peli azul trataba de verlo pero le era imposible.

-¡Mmfm!- Musitó, retorciéndose un poco. La posición en la que estaba no era nada cómoda, además de que su cara se golpeaba constantemente con la almohada.

-Shhh…- Le dijo Akashi. –Has sido un niño muy, muy malo, Tetsuya…- Podía escucharse fácilmente el deseo y la lujuria en su voz.

El pelirrojo bajó la ropa interior de su maid, lentamente… pero no pudo. Apenas vislumbro ese lindo trasero y prefirió romperla. Ahh, como amaba romperle la ropa al peli azul.

El peli celeste trató de voltear nuevamente. ¿Por qué Akashi-sama siempre tenía que romperle la ropa?

-Hmm, es hora de disciplinarte…- Y Akashi le dio una sutil nalgada.

-¡Mmf!...-El chico al principio se asustó, pero después comenzó a sentirse extrañamente excitado. Los golpes que el pelirrojo le daba en el trasero solo conseguían ponerlo más caliente, más ansioso. Estaba gimiendo, pero sus lindos gemidos se quedaban entre el lazo que tenía en la boca y la almohada.

-¡Mgf…!- Volvió a gemir, esta vez más fuerte.

-¿Qué dices Tetsuya?...- Le preguntó el pelirrojo.

Como el peli azul no contestó, el emperador aprovechó el momento para quitarle el lazo de la boca, ya no podía aguantar más. Inmediatamente metió sus dedos dentro de esta. Causando que el peli azul lo viera extrañado.

-Lámelos.- Le ordenó.

El peli celeste obedeció, lamió todos y cada uno de los dedos del pelirrojo. Tetsuya no tenía idea de lo tentador que se veía haciendo eso… era endemoniadamente sexy… Akashi solo se deleitaba con la erótica escena.

Cuando el peli azul terminó Akashi volvió su atención hacia el lindo trasero que le estaba esperando, metió lentamente el primer dedo.

-…Ah!- Gimió el peli azul, temblando de placer.

-¿Qué deseas, Tetsuya?- El pelirrojo sabía la respuesta, pero quería escucharla de los labios del peli azul. Akashi insertó otro dedo dentro de la cavidad, ampliándola y entrando y saliendo de esta.

-… ¡AAH!.. ¡M-más!- Gritó al fin el chico, sintiendo un gran placer.

-Je… tienes que ser más específico…- Akashi insertó un tercer dedo, haciendo que el peli azul volviera a gritar. Los dedos del pelirrojo esperaron un poco para volverse a mover. Y cuando por fin lo hicieron, tocaron el lugar especial del chico, justo detrás de su próstata.

-¡AAAHH…!- Gritó y se retorció, ya no podía más. El emperador siguió jugando por un rato, hasta que retiró los tres dedos en un solo movimiento, dejando a Tetsuya jadeando y sintiéndose vació.

-Dime qué quieres.- Le susurró al oído. Kuroko ya no podía, tenía que decírselo o se volvería loco del placer y de la ansiedad.

-Qui… Quiero a… Akashi-sama… dentro de mí…- Dijo al fin, causando una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el pelirrojo.

-Oh… muy bien Tetsuya.- Akashi se posicionó en la entrada de su maid. El peli azul podía sentir la gran y caliente erección del emperador… golpeando su trasero para poder entrar.

Y sin más, el emperador se deslizó dentro. No tan lento como la primera vez, pero tampoco tan rápido como para lastimarlo.

-¡AAAHH!...- Gimió Kuroko, sintiendo como su cavidad era completamente llenada.

El pelirrojo esperó un poco, para darle tiempo a su amante de que se acostumbrara y a él de ajustarse. Oh, estar dentro de Tetsuya se sentía tan bien, si pudiera, le encantaría estar así todo el tiempo.

Comenzó a moverse con un ritmo lento, pero profundo, golpeando cada vez ese lugar especial que volvía loco a su Tetsuya, los incesantes gemidos del peli celeste no se hicieron esperar.

-¡AAAAH!... ¡Akashi-sama… m-más!... ¡AAAH! –El pelirrojo consideraba esos gritos como la mejor música para sus oídos, pero aun había algo que quería escuchar al chico decir.

-Tetsuya…- Lo tomó por la cintura, acercándolo hacia él, sin parar sus crecientes estocadas. –Dime… ¿Quién es tu amo?-

El peli celeste tardó en entender la pregunta. ¿Y quién no lo haría en semejante situación? A pesar de que se tomó su tiempo en responder, sabía exactamente qué era lo que el pelirrojo emperador quería escuchar.

Con su voz ronca de tanto gritar, y tratando de ahogar unos gemidos le dijo:

-Akashi-sama es mi amo… ¡AHHH!- Justo cuando el pelirrojo escuchó esas palabras su ritmo se aceleró, logrando que Tetsuya casi se desmayara del placer.

El joven de ojos bicolores tomó con una de sus manos la erección del peli azul, acariciándola con fuerza, mientras la otra tomaba la cintura del chico, manteniéndolo en su posición. También él se sentía cerca del clímax.

No pasó ni otro minuto cuando el peli azul por fin se vino, eyaculando sobre las sábanas y sobre su pecho desnudo. El pelirrojo tardó unos segundos más, corriéndose completamente dentro de la cálida cueva del peli celeste…

Ahh, cómo amaba despertar con una sesión de sexo candente… Pero más amaba a ese peli azul que yacía en su cama, aun amarrado y completamente agotado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ex capitán abrió sus ojos al escuchar el despertador.

"Hmm… otro sueño…" Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se tallaba lo ojos y se sentaba en la cama.

Pero esta vez no se sentía frustrado como en otras ocasiones, sino todo lo contrario… sabía que muy pronto podría estar así con su amor. De hecho, tomó su sueño como una especie de premonición.

Se paró de la cama con una sonrisa ¡Hoy iba a ser el gran día! ¡Al fin! Estaba tan feliz, no importaba que Taiga, Daiki, Shintaro y Ryota intentaran arruinárselo, sabía perfectamente que no podrían hacer nada contra él, después de todo, seguía siendo casi absoluto.

Lamentablemente, Akashi Seijuuro nunca checaba su horóscopo… y precisamente ese día, su suerte estaba muy lejos de ser la mejor…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Waah! que largo! **

**IMORTANTE: Muchos de ustedes me han pedido que haga un final alternativo para cada uno… me parece una idea grandiosa! Pero pues así como tengo estructurado el fic (solo en mi cabeza XD) se me haría algo difícil hacer eso, PERO si ustedes me dicen que les gustaría, veré que puedo hacer… (No puedo prometer nada u.u)**

**Así que digánme porfavor en sus reviews, o voten en el POLL que está en mi PERFIL, con quien les gustaría que se quedará Kuroko, o si quieren final alternativo con cada uno XD… espero sus respuestas!**

**Y bueno, este cap es el más largo que he escrito, nuevamente disculpen la tardanza u.u**

**¿Les gustó el lemon? XD Creo que me quedó leve, me lo esperaba más hard… pero se me secó el cerebro XD**

**Espero que también les haya gustado el inglés de Kagami-kun ^^ amé esa escena (aunque en el anime el inglés de Kagami este horrible! Jaja XD)**

**Bueno la verdad es que ya me muero de sueño xD disculpen si hay algo incoherente o una gran falta de ortografía… Nos leemos pronto y que estén muy bien! :D **

**Y ah si! El dato morboso/curioso de la semana es para Kuroko!**

**La abuela de Kuroko lo llevo de chiquito a clases de hawaiano y de canto (quería moldearlo a su imagen y semejanza) XD así que sí, nuestro peli celeste sabe bailar (Han leído las novelas de Teikou, Kuroko era un master en la pump it up! XD aunq nadie lo vio u.u ) y entonar bonito (Kuroko canta "fantastic tune" el último ending del anime!.. creo ) jajaja XD nos vemos!**


	10. Capítulo 10: Cita con Akashi-sama Parte

**Hola!**

**Gracias por leer este fic :D Disculpen la gran demora u.u Tuve muchísima tarea y también tuve de esos dolores que dan una vez al messs…. Por lo cual no pude escribir en varios días T.T**

**También les comentó que ya estoy mejor de mi corazoncito ^^ había sufrido una decepción amorosa, pero después de ver musho yaoi y de leer sus hermosos reviews me he animado mucho D: GRACIAS!**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a mi querida Ariasu-chan (Ariasu-sama), y a su hermano gemelo :D Los quiero chicos! Gracias por sus reviews que me han hecho reir bastante XD**

**Además, Ariasu-chan me hizo un fic de regalo por mi cumpleaños! Y está SORPRENDENTE! Yo lo amé :D así que vayan a leerlo!, se llama: "A la conquista de la sombra", se los recomiendo ampliamente ^^.**

**Pasando a los agradecimientos:**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, dan fav y follow, pero sobre todo a los que dejan reviews! ****LOS AMO!**

**Gracias a: **

**TsukuyomiUchiha, Fairy-Osphim, EmiWasHereEV, RainbowSheep say oink, Linne-'Malfoy, Ariasu-sama, Ritsuki-Nyan, , Mary-chan Rodriguez, TetsuAkashi, KuramaKun33, Nai-Nyan, Sora Crosszeria, luxie-chan, Konoee, Kiryu Zero, LadyDy, Aswang, y por supuesto, también a:**

**Asaba-san: Querida Asaba-san, no sabes la alegría que yo siento al leer tus reviews! *w* Son mega lindos y hacen a mi corazoncito saltar de felicidad ^^ Jajajaja, por favor XD no grites en medio de la madrugada XD me imagino que habrá pasado… y bueno, puedes echarme la culpa si quieres XD Jeje, sigo preguntándome qué haces despierta a esa hora? XD pero bueno… espero no te desveles leyendo este cap.. que está demasiado largo xD Jajajaj, creo que todas estábamos esperando a que se agarran más a golpes, pero no podía hacerlo sino me hubiera echado otro capítulo más XD Jajaja, si Akashi no ha matado a nadie es para no espantar a Kuroko, si estuvieran en otros tiempos creo que Akashi ya los hubiera matado a todos jajaja XD Siii, pobecillo Bakagami, tenía que declararse en inglés XD pero bah, que se podía esperar de un Bakagami? XD Jajajaja, siii, todos los kisekis son pero si bien perverts! *w* y me gusta! XD, oh… espero no haberte arruinado la inocencia que aun guardabas XD BDSM (soy una gran pervertida jaja XD)… jajaja si xD todos los días se puede aprender algo nuevo XD Oh yess! Midorin todavía tiene más cosas bajo la manga :B yyyy, yo también quiero que Akashi-sama me viole jajajaja XD *w* si tan solo fuera Tetsu XD En cuanto a los finales alternativos… dudo mucho que los haga, por esta simple razón: No me va a ser posible hacerlo XD Porque simplemente no sería coherente ni creible, al menos a como tengo planeado el fic, asi que ntp, llorarás de felicidad o de tristeza XD pero llorarás… Gomen u.u que más quisiera yo que poderles dar gusto a todos, pero no se puede TvT Oh, puedes decirme quien es tu pareja favorita, de verdad que no te preocupes, después de todo creo que ya tengo casi decidido con quien se quedará Kuroko XD sin importar lo que me exijan y amenacen :P Ay muchas gracias! Eres un amorss! Yo también te amo querida, eres bien linda :') Jajajaja XD te acabaste demasiado rápido el helado XD Jajajaja siiii, si me gusta Hora de aventura, aunque lamentablemente, desde la mitad de la carrera para acá, ya casi no veo nada de tele TvT salgo a las 8 de la noche de la uni, asi que solo vengo a casa a hacer tarea y escribir y leer fics jaja XD Además de comer y dormir XD oh! No te preocupes, me gusta Finn, pero lo respeto como tuyo XD a mi tampoco me agrada tanto la princesa… pero tampoco la detesto jeje :P, Pd: Noo no te tires de un puente, te extrañaría! :(, Pd2: Muchas gracias Asaba-san! Ya estoy mejor, y si seguí tu consejo! Funcionó de maravilla! :D , Pd3: Créeme que si me llegó tu alegría ^^ GRACIAS, Pd4: Jajajajajaja descuida XD si entendí que te referías a cosquillas y no a cosillas jajajaja XD ntp no pensé mal XD pero me hiciste reir con eso XD, Pd5: Puedes decirme, siéntete libre de hacerlo ^^, Pd6: Oh! Con Akashi? :B mm yo también amo esa pareja como ya te diste cuenta! Pero ps espérate, a pesar de que me he centrado mucho en esa pareja, todavía me faltan las demás :B PD7: Jajaja claro que no te mataré por eso XD el POLL, está en mi perfil, pero creo que solo lo puedes ver y votar si tienes cuenta, Pd8: Waahh eso se me hizo mega super tierno! GRACIAS! *W*, Yo también te amo querida! Y ah! Los últimos reviews te los respondí en un mensaje personal a tu cuenta, chécala de vez en cuando ^^ Nos vemos!**

**lia: Hola! :D Muchas gracias por considerar mi fic así ^^ me hace muy feliz! Jajaja XD me alegra que tu mente pervertida este feliz :B mi mente pervertida también lo está! XD Por supuesto que lo voy a continuar, aunque me tarde… pero de que lo acabo lo acabo :D Jojojoj :B yo también amo a Akashi-sama en modo Amo D:… super sexy! Y oh siiii! Kuroko va a bailar… ese tipo de bailes :B luego sabrás a quien!, gracias por tus saludos! :D yo te envio saludos desde México!^^**

**NIGHT: Hola Night! Disculpa que todavía no llegue a la par en Amor Yaoi… pero ya pronto! :D Nos leemos! ^^**

**Yui-Chan: Hola Yui-Chan! Yo también lloro de felicidad al leer tus hermosos reviews! TvT Gracias! Jajajaja, válgame XD tendré que ahorrar para esa cita del doc XD así que no te me desangres porfavor! XD Lo de los finales alternativos…. Va estar muy pero muy difícil que los implemente :(, gomen, pero es que ya revisé todo lo que planeo hacer… y… sería casi imposible TvT, si los hago no serían reales, se sentirían muy forzados… creo yo… pero bueno, aun no doy por muerta la idea… todo puede pasar XD Oh, muy acertado tu análisis sobre todos los muchachos, exactamente así se encuentran! :D, y si XD Atsushi todavía no entra… pero dale tiempo jeje, muchas gracias por tu apoyo decida lo que decida hacer, de verdad y de todo corazón GRACIAS! Jejeje sii se oye tiernesón XD así que ya sabes ^^ puedes llamarme así ;)**

**Kyaaaaan: Noooo! No mueras Kyaaaaan! Vuelve! Vuelve! XD que bueno que estés feliz :D Jajajajajajajajajajaja XD tienes razón! El inglés de todos ahí es Jorrible jajajaja! XD la neta, yo no sé como no los entrenan bien para que hablen mejor XD Ogiwara… si va a salir… algún día XD pero saldrá :P ten un poco de paciencia ^^ jajajaja siiiii, no podía dejar mi fic sin poner eso jajaja xD jajaja si pobrecillo Kise, pero créeme, tendrá su recompensa :) jajajaja siiii, a ver si no encuentra la bruja blanca la carta de Midorima XD aunque bueno, no es como si pudiera darle mucho uso jaja xD Jeje, si no escucharon aquellos fue porque también estaban con su escándalo XD Oh! Que genial que juegues LOL, yo lo jugaría si tuviera tiempo… pero algún día…amm, este cap quedó todavía más largo xD así que… préparate :B, Pd1: Ahhhh! Ahora recuerdo! Ya sabía yo que la palabra se me hacía conocida XD Descuida, a mi me pasa lo mismo, utilicé modismos a diestra y siniestra a lo largo de todo el fic u.u pd2: Pos imagines bien pervertidonas así como, Tetsu + bondage = hemorragia nasal XD Yo me imaginé algo tipo así Akihito de Finder, la mejor serie yaoi que he leído! Pero pos está medio fuerte, si aguantas el verdadero hard yaoi te lo recomiendo :B Pd3: Pronto habrá mas hard querida, aunque sea en sueños XD, Pd4: Jajajajaja siiiii, cuando yo la leí no me la creía jajaja, quiero ver a Tetsu bailar! *w* , pd5: Jajaja, continualas tanto como gustes ^^ pd6: Siii! No pares! XD Pd7: Nos leemos pronto querida!**

**Misaki27: Hola querida! Gracias por tu review ^^ Y siii, tu exígeme lo que quieras jeje, pero ps tendrás que esperarte hasta el mero final para enterarte de con quien se va a quedar Tetsu :P, en este capítulo habrá nuevamente mucho Akakuro! Espero te guste ^^**

**Nozomi: Siii Bakagami hablando inglés es muy tierno! :3 (creo que es el único de puras intenciones con Kuroko XD) jajaja claro que tiene que parecer gay! Él ya quería a Tetsu nomás q no se daba cuenta XD Que bueno que te gustó el lemon aunque no fuera de tu OTP, pero descuida, te prometo que si habrá lemon Kagakuro ^^ jajajajaja, es que a Kuroko le gusta que le peguen XD aunq no lo acepte :P Jajaja si, si Kagami le hubiera dicho todo en japonés la historia ya se acababa… y pos no… apenas comienza (Dioj mio esto me va a quedar larguísiisisisisimo T.T) Jejeje, pos no puedo decirte con quien se quedará Tetsu… solo te digo que estes abierta a todas las posibilidades :), lo que si puedo asegurarte es que si habrá harto Kagakuro y Aokuro. Kagakuro ha habido desde que comenzó el fic, pero ha sido medio tierno… en algunos caps más subirá la intensidad :D, Aokuro cobrará fuerza por ahí del cap 14 :B o por ahí! Espéralos con ansias jeje ^^ Por el momento me he concentrado más en Akakuro, sé que no describí mucho la noche que pasó con Kagami… pero espera un poco y verás :B Amm, no creo que en este fic haya MuraAka XD Murasakibara también le va a entrar al club de fans de Tetsu, pero aun no :P La cita… uy, ya pronto verás que onda :B yyy, si, no creo que pueda hacer los finales pa' todos, está rete difícil y simplemente no sería creible. Jajajaja XD no te agrada nada Akashi verdad? XD claro que tomo muy en cuenta sus sugerencias, pero ps sí, ya estoy casi un 95% decidida de con quien voy a dejar a Tetsu, sé que no podre darles gusto a todos por mucho que quisiera TvT pero bueno, falta mucho para el final jeje :P Soy tu escritora favorita? GRACIAS! :'), me haces llorar de la felicidad! :'D, oh XD soy mujer jajajaja xD Nos leemos!**

**Tasumi Uchiha: Waah muchas gracias! :D, me hacen sentir cosas re bonitas en mi corazoncito y en mi pansita cada que dicen que el fic está interesante ^^ Jajajaja XD Bakagami definitivamente es un Bakagami XD Disculpa la tardanza de este cap u.u… Oh, el Kagakuro cobrará fuerza pronto, y el Aokuro espero ya ponerlo pronto también! Por ahí del cap 13-14 o por ahí xD jajajaja no eres sucia! Solo tenemos una gran imaginación xD, waaah! Lo de los finales lo haría si supiera como hacerlos creíbles TvT está muy difícil que logre implementarlos… pero ps… todavía no doy por muerta la idea XD Gracias por tu apoyo! Jajajaja siii! Akashi-sama es un sucio jajajaja xD Nuevamente muchas gracias por tu review! Nos leemos!**

**Yukie: Hola Yukie! Siii, un mal de amorss, pero descuida ^^ ya toy mejor :) Jajajajaja XD las fantasías de Tetsu nunca las podré dejar de escribir XD y que bueno que te pareció gracioso lo del closet XD jajaja siiii, yo me reí bastante con lo de Kagami restregando el piso jajajaja xD Siii, Midorima también es bien pervert aunque el se crea muy propio XD jajajajaja pobre Bakagami, está bien mensillo XD Ohhhh, jojojo, seeeh :9 yo quiero escribir lo del callejón jajaja XD ya veré si lo puedo agregar :B Que bueno que te gusto el sueño de Akashi! Y siii Xd Mura sigue vivo jajaja XD oh! Ya lo irás viendo en este cap :D, Pd: Gracias! A mi me encantan tus reviews!, PD2: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja XD yo también espero no volverme chango entonces xD todavía tengo mucho yaoi que escribir! pD3: Waah muchas gracias! Yo también te quello 3 y te mando un gran abrazo!**

**Guest: Enserio? Waaaahhh! (grita y baila de felicidad) GRACIAS! Yo también amo el ALLXKuroko, es FASCINANTE! Y oh! Jeje :D gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerlo acá ^^ allá también iré a la par pronto… espero XD Gracias por tu voto :D lo tomaré en cuenta! ^^ Nos leemos!**

**Selene Ramos: Hola Selene! Jejeje siiii! Che Kagami menso que golpeó a Kuroko TvT pero bueno… ya pagará por ello jeje XD jajajaja siiii, yo imaginé a Kuroko siendo azotado y pfffff! Hemorragia nasal everywhere xD Oh! Que genial que hayas pensado lo mismo que yo jajaja XD es que era inevitable! Simplemente inevitable! XD Siii, Kagami tiene sus momentos romanticones 3 jue relindo escribirlos ^^ y pfff, Akashi-sama es tan sensual que ohh! Disculpa que me haya tardado tanto con este cap TvT la escuela fue muy pesada estas semanas… Oh, gracias por tu apoyo :) como les he dicho, no puedo decirles con quien se quedará Kuroko, solo que estén abiertas a todas las posibilidades, de verdad muchas gracias por tu aporo! Nos leemos!**

**Moka shijagami: Jajajajaja yo quiero hacer un fic así! xD me encanta la idea jajaja XD Seeeh, Kagami al principio se sentía con mucho miedo, pero por proteger su territorio fue capaz de enfrentarse al loco de las tijeras, que yo también amo! XD jajaja siii, Kagami es bien lindo cuando está inspirado, lastima que Kuroko no entendió nada u.u Jejeje siiii, ¿Qué pasará cuando Kuroko o Kagami lean la carta… 0.0? XD jajajajaja, no tengo ni idea de quien de esos tres sea mejor, los tres me gustan *w* jajaja siii, Akashi es bien BDSM XD y aquellos dos desangrados y el otro con su erección por la calle XD disculpa que me haya tardado con la conti, pero ya está aquí :D PD: Seeeeh, Kuroko es bueno bailando :B y… creo que ya saben porque haré que sea bueno bailando… obviamente porque.. le va a bailar a alguien! :B o a varios! XD ya lo verán XD PD2: Gracias! Jajajajajaja XD yo también quería ser Kuroko en ese sueño (y quien no? XD), PD3: Gracias por tu voto :D lo tendré muy en cuenta ^^ Y espera, aun no me des la definitiva! Todavía tienes que ver que los demás si tienen oportunidad!**

**Nuevamente muchas gracias por seguir aquí :D Ahora si con el cap!**

**A los que tienen cuenta les contestaré mañana porque ya me muero del sueño...**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kuroko Tetsuya estaba molesto.

Eran las diez y media de la mañana, había quedado de verse con el ex capitán a las once frente a la estación del tren. Akashi había insistido en pasar por él, pero el peli azul prefirió que no lo hiciera. Después del odio que su luz y el millonario se profesaban, prefería juntarlos lo menos posible.

Aunque en estos momentos hubiera deseado que así hubiera sido. Que el guapo emperador lo hubiera recogido de la casa de Kagami y este los hubiera visto, para que se volviera a enojar.

-… Estúpido Kagami-kun…- Dijo el peli azul en voz baja, mientras caminaba hacia su destino y pateaba una piedra en el camino. Apenas si podía notarse que sus cejas estaban un poco más arrugadas de lo normal. Además de que portaba un ligero puchero en su boca.

Después de la hermosa noche que habían pasado el día anterior, de las hermosas palabras que su luz le había dicho, aunque no entendió más de la mitad de ellas… ¿Por qué el tonto pelirrojo tenía que arruinar todo así?

No era que Kuroko se enojara sin razón, para nada. El peli azul era una persona bastante paciente y difícil de molestar, pero quizás su enojo era causado por otro motivo, como los celos…

Por la décima ocasión desde que salió de casa de Kagami, volvió a recordar cómo fue que el chico tigre lo había prácticamente corrido de su departamento… probablemente porque iba a salir con la tal Kana, o peor aún… porque la había invitado a su departamento para… para…

"No." Pensó el peli celeste, parándose en seco. No podía continuar así, tenía que dejar que Kagami hiciera lo que se le diera la gana. Después de todo, él también tenía una cita…

"Con Akashi-kun…" Agregó en su mente, sonrojándose al pensar en el pelirrojo emperador, y recordando los dos besos que este le había dado, tan sensuales y pasionales.

Sí, quizás debía concentrarse en su ex capitán, y dejar de lado a Kagami y a su estúpida Kana.

Kuroko hizo una nota mental de no volver a llamar estúpida a ninguna mujer, después de todo era un caballero, y sinceramente la chica no merecía ser llamada así. Ni ella ni Kagami habían hecho algo malo, aunque ambos fueran los responsables de sus crecientes celos. Además, lo más probable es que ninguno de los dos tuviera idea de cómo se sentía, por lo cual no podía ni debía guardarles rencor. Sobre todo, el alto pelirrojo ya le había dicho que lo aceptaba como era, ¿Qué más podía pedir? ¿Su amor…? Ja, si como no…

"…" El oji azul suspiró, viendo hacia el cielo. El amor sí que era una cosa frustrante. Cuando crees que has dado un paso hacia adelante, te sientes feliz, pero inmediatamente quieres más. Y si esa persona especial no puede darte más, estás perdido.

El chico sacudió su cabeza, tenía e iba a olvidarse de su luz, al menos por hoy. Lo cual sería sencillo estando al lado de su ex capitán, cada vez que estaba con él ni se acordaba de quien era Kagami. Pero debido a que aún no estaba con él, no pudo evitar volver a pensar en su amigo tigre…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-… Kuroko… Kuroko… Oi…- Kagami picaba a su peli celeste sombra en la mejilla donde no recibió su golpe, en un intento para despertarlo. El pelirrojo se había parado media hora antes para preparar el desayuno… Y comenzar la primer parte del plan A.

-…Mmh…- Dijo el pequeño, negándose a abrir los ojos.

-Oi… ya es tarde…- Dijo el alto. Ahora empujando su hombro ligeramente.

-5 minutos más…-El oji azul generalmente se despertaba apenas escuchaba el despertador, pero quizás todo el ajetreo del día anterior terminó por agotarlo. Logrando que se desistiera a despertar más de lo normal. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca, su sombra parecía un niño pequeño.

-Que cinco ni que nada, ¡O te paras ahora o te tiro de la cama!- Y le arrancó la cobija de un solo jalón. Al fin haciendo que el chico abriera sus ojos.

-Kagami-kun… así no es como debes tratar a tus visitas.- El chico fantasma veía a su amigo con desprecio. A cualquiera le molestaría ser despertado así.

-¡Tú ya no eres visita!- Le respondió Kagami, molestando más a Kuroko.

-…- El peli azul no le respondió, solo le dedicó una mirada que claramente decía "Vas a ver…" Provocando escalofríos en el pelirrojo. El alto tragó saliva e inmediatamente explicó a su amigo porqué había dicho eso.

-Me refiero a que… nos tenemos tanta confianza que, ya no te veo como visita. Eres prácticamente de la familia.- Le dijo tímidamente, sonriéndole con sinceridad. Si tan solo el pelirrojo supiera que esas palabras no alegraban para nada a su sombra.

El oji azul suspiró, ya no estaba en la "friend zone", ahora estaba en el abismo sin salida de la "family zone"…

El chico tigre tomó el silencio de Kuroko como una señal de que volvería a quedarse dormido. Pero no podía permitir eso, después de todo Aomine y Kise no tardaban en llegar…

-¡Get up!- Gritó, levantando al peli celeste y sentándolo en la cama. Pasó una mano por la cabeza de este, acariciándola con cariño y curiosidad. Siempre le causaba gran asombro ver como Kuroko se convertía en un "super saiyayin" por las mañanas.

-¿Qué hora es…?- Preguntó el peli azul aun modorro.

-Las nueve y media.- Contestó Kagami.

-Es muy temprano…- El chico invisible bostezó. ¿Por qué Kagami-kun lo estaba despertando tan temprano? Siempre que iba a su casa a dormir se quedaban dormidos hasta muy tarde, a menos que al día siguiente tuvieran clases.

-Sí, pero tengo planes.- Fue la respuesta del alto, respondiendo a las preguntas internas del peli celeste. Por un momento el chico se quedó estático, hasta que las palabras fueron bien comprendidas por su cerebro.

-¿Planes…?- Preguntó, abriendo ligeramente sus ojos aun hinchados por el sueño.

Kagami se quedó viéndolo con detenimiento, dispuesto a contestarle con cualquier mentira. Pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Apenas posó sus ojos sobre su sombra y se quedó embelesado con la imagen.

Nunca antes había caído en cuenta de lo adorable que era el peli azul. Sus hermosos y grandes ojos azul cielo, su inusual y hermoso cabello de igual color, y esa pálida piel de porcelana. ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes…? ¿Acaso había sido tan ciego todo este tiempo…? Sea como fuera, se arrepentía infinitamente de no haberlo hecho. De haber salido del closet antes de que todo pasara, no tendría que estarse preocupando por la horda de lunáticos que querían llevar a la cama a su mejor amigo, que de anoche para acá su mente comenzaba a llamar "babe".

-… Tengo, amm… cosas que hacer…- Respondió al fin, al notar que su sombra comenzaba a verlo extraño. El pelirrojo desvió la mirada intentando esconder un sonrojo, producto de sus anteriores pensamientos. Comenzó a ponerse algo nervioso, mentir no era para nada su fuerte.

Lamentablemente Kuroko no supo ver a través de sus palabras. El peli azul tomó su respuesta como un "No quiero decirte." O un "No es tu problema, así que no te metas". Causando que se molestara. ¿Por qué Kagami-kun no quería contarle…? ¿Y por qué se sonrojaba? ¿Por pensar en… ella?

-… ¿Qué cosas?- Preguntó de todas maneras, quería saber aunque la razón no le fuera a gustar nada. Su mente empezó a volar y a imaginar a Kagami-kun con Kana-san… riéndose, tomándose de la mano, abrazándose… y después…

-Ehh… pues…- El pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza, mientras buscaba inspiración de cualquier parte.

-Pues tú sabes… cosas…- Dijo vagamente.

-… Ok…- Kuroko inmediatamente se paró y se metió al baño. Dejando a Kagami con cara de "what?". ¿El peli azul se había enojado? ¿Por qué…?

-Umm… ¿Kuroko?- Preguntó, tocando la puerta. No obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Kuroko?- Volvió a preguntar, tocando más fuerte. -… ¿Estás bien?-

-… Kagami-kun, no puedo hacer del baño si estás pegado a la puerta, escuchando.- Dijo el chico, era obvio que mentía, pero sabía que Kagami se lo creería sin dudar.

-¡Oh! Ahh… ¡perdón!…- El pelirrojo se apenó, él pensaba que había molestado a su sombra, cuando quizás este solo sintió muchas ganas de ir al baño. – Amm, ya está el desayuno, te espero en la sala.- Y salió del cuarto.

El peli celeste se dejó caer deslizándose por la puerta. No podía dejar que Kagami lo viera tan seguido sin su poker face. Cuando el chico tigre no le quiso contar sobre sus dichosos planes, no pudo evitar imaginar que iba a salir con Kana-san. Y su cara definitivamente iba a dejar ver algo que no quería mostrar. De por sí, Kagami ya le había preguntado si estaba celoso de ella, y el peli azul no pudo contestar… No podía decirle que sí, simplemente no podía. El pelirrojo lo aceptaba y lo quería como era, pero eso no significaba que pudiera llegar a sentir algo más que amistad.

Kuroko suspiró fuerte y se levantó. Se dirigió hacia el lavamanos y se lavó la cara con agua fría. No podía ni quería pensar en lo que Kagami haría después, tenía que entender de una vez por todas que el pelirrojo solo era su amigo, su mejor amigo, su luz en el baloncesto, nada más.

Además, él también estaba a punto de hacer su vida. Si todo salía bien con Akashi-kun, quizás hasta…

Sus pensamientos volvieron a detenerse al pensar en su ex capitán y en la excelente manera en que besaba. Recordar eso lo hacía sentir gatos y perros peleándose en su estómago, además de que comenzaba a sentirse caliente…

"No… esto tampoco está bien." Pensó. No pudo evitar pensar que estaba actuando como una zorra. ¿Enamorado de Kagami pero deseando a Akashi? Y él que creía que no era como los demás hombres. Bueno, quizás no tenía oportunidad con Kagami, pero esa no era razón para arrojarse a los brazos del primero que le hablara bonito. Aunque pensándolo bien, no era que hiciera eso, quizás el emperador si estaba comenzando a entrar a su corazón, poco a poco…

Fuera como fuera, el peli azul decidió dejar esos temas por la paz, le estaba dando hambre y comenzaba a llegar a sus narices el excelente aroma del desayuno preparado por Kagami. Se apresuró en alistarse y salir del baño lo más rápido posible.

Ya en el cuarto, tomó su mochila y sacó la ropa que usaría ese día. Su atuendo consistía en pantalones beige, una playera a rayas y encima una ligera camisa azul claro. Quizás no era su mejor ropa para salir, pero definitivamente se sentía más cómodo con ella. Había considerado usar algo más especial, pero imaginó que no se sentiría a gusto con ropas más llamativas.

"Solo espero no desentonar tanto con Akashi-kun…" Pensó preocupado. Pero ¿A quién engañaba? Por supuesto que no desentonaría, si en un principio nadie notaría que estaba ahí. Lo más probable es que la gente vería al pelirrojo, y pensarían "Wow ¡qué guapo!" Y cosas por el estilo, mientras él sería completamente ignorado. No que le molestara, ya estaba más que acostumbrado… pero a veces comenzaba a sentir cierta frustración, que creía muerta desde sus días en Teikou, de ser notado como cualquier otro…

-¡Kuroko!- Le llamó el pelirrojo desde la cocina, sacándolo de sus pensamientos no tan positivos.

-Ya voy.- Respondió, tratando de gritar lo suficiente para que Kagami lo escuchara.

Cuando llegó a la mesa no pudo evitar olvidar, al menos momentáneamente, todos sus problemas y sentirse en el cielo. Comer con el chico tigre era de lo mejor.

¿Quién diría que Bakagami sería tan bueno cocinando? Kuroko no pudo evitar pensar que no se podía tener todo en la vida. Kagami era guapo, alto, súper deportista y excelente en la cocina. Así que obviamente su defecto tenía que ser su cabezota, que muchas veces parecía estar más hueca que un balón.

-Oi, ¿seguro que estás bien? Te tardaste mucho.- El chico tigre notó que su amigo estaba más serio de lo normal. Kuroko era callado, pero después de que no le quiso contar lo de sus planes, principalmente para no cagarla, el peli azul parecía distante.

-Estoy bien.- Respondió el peli celeste, embelesado con la comida y empezando a comer.

-Oh, ok…- Dijo Kagami, no muy convencido de la respuesta de su sombra. Tener la conexión que tenían en la cancha los había vuelto tan cercanos que él también podía notar cuando el oji azul le ocultaba cosas.

-… Estás… ¿Estás nervioso por…? ¿Por qué vas a salir con…?- Agregó el as de Seirin, tratando de no mencionar el nombre del otro pelirrojo. Había querido evitar la conversación, pero después de ver a su amigo tan callado, no pudo evitar pensar qué Kuroko estaba nervioso… nervioso por Akashi. Una sensación de molestia y celos comenzó a invadir su pecho.

El peli celeste se apresuró en contestar. ¿Por qué Kagami creía eso?

-No…- Dijo, aunque pensándolo bien, quizás si estaba algo nervioso… -Creo…- Agregó, desviando su mirada.

-Umm… oye Kuroko…- El pelirrojo quería decirle que no saliera con Akashi, que mejor saliera con él. Pero simplemente no sabía cómo… tenía cero experiencia en las cosas del amor. Ahora sí que se arrepentía de no haber puesto más a tención a las interminables pláticas de Alex sobre el sexo, el amor y las drogas. Bueno, quizás sobre las drogas no, pero saber una que otra cosa del amor y el sexo no le hubiera caído nada mal.

Además aún tenía una promesa que cumplir con el trío de idiotas que habían permanecido ayer en su closet. Nadie iba a hacer un avance con el peli azul hasta que sacaran a Akashi del juego.

"Tengo que arreglar esa puerta…" Se recordó a sí mismo. Después de que se fueron, Kagami solo la levantó y la recargó en una pared.

-¿Kagami-kun?- Preguntó el peli celeste, regresando a su luz a la realidad.

-¿Huh?- Preguntó el pelirrojo, despistadamente.

-¿Me ibas a preguntar algo?- Kuroko se había quedado esperando a que el chico le preguntara o le dijera algo, cualquier cosa. Pero después de que pasaron varios segundos, se dio cuenta que Kagami se había perdido en sus pensamientos. No le sorprendía, después de todo era su querido amigo Bakagami.

-¡Ah, sí es cierto! Ehh… emm…- El pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza, tratando de recordar lo qué estaba pensando y lo que iba a decirle, cuando nuevamente volvió a distraerse. Pero esta vez con unas boronas que se asomaban en las orillas de los labios del oji azul.

-Je, Kuroko ¿eres un niño o qué?- Preguntó burlonamente. El peli celeste lo vio extrañado.

Tomó una servilleta y la puso sobre la comisura de los labios del muchacho. Comenzó a limpiarle la boca, de una manera algo brusca.

-Au, Kagami-kun… duele.- Se quejó el chico.

-Jeje, aguántate, no seas nena.- Le dijo.

-No lo soy. Eres tú el que es demasiado bruto.- Refutó Kuroko, detestaba que lo trataran como mujer, pero también que lo trataran como a un niño.

-¡Oi!... No soy bru…- Kagami no terminó su frase, se quedó todo embobado viendo los suaves y rosas labios de su sombra. ¿Siempre se habían visto así? ¿Tan tentadores…? ¿Tan besables…?

El pelirrojo retiró la servilleta para tener una mejor vista de esa linda boca. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, Kuroko no tenía ni idea de lo que su luz quería hacer, ni Kagami sabía. Como siempre, el chico tigre actuaba por instinto y sin pensar.

El momento se interrumpió cuando el celular del pelirrojo sonó. El alto abrió sus ojos al ver de quien era la llamada e inmediatamente contestó, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de su sombra para que este no escuchara.

-Sí. Soy yo.- Dijo, dando una que otra mirada a Kuroko, haciendo más obvio que no quería que el peli celeste escuchara.

-¿¡Ahora!?- Preguntó sorprendido, no se veía muy complacido con lo que la otra persona le decía.

-¿¡Cómo que cambio de planes!?- El oji azul no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. ¿Cambio de planes…? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Acaso eran los planes de los que hablaba Kagami hacía unos momentos?

-Dame otros cinco minutos… Sí. Adiós…- Y colgó la llamada.

"¿Sería Kana-san…?" Se preguntó el oji azul. Aunque fuera ella, había algo extraño en el tono de su luz… Quizás no había hablado con ella, ¿Pero entonces con quién?

-Ah, Kuroko… Perdón pero... Emm…- El chico tigre salió de la sala hacia el cuarto, tomó la mochila del peli celeste y metió ahí las cosas que este tenía afuera… más un papel blanco que estaba tirado en el piso y que contenía su nombre. "¿Será una tarea?" Pensó, pero no tenía tiempo para preguntarle, así que la metió a la mochila, regresó a la sala y se la entregó al peli azul.

-Umm, perdón pero necesito que te vayas, ahora.- Ordenó a su amigo, logrando que los ojos del peli celeste se abrieran por la sorpresa.

-¿eh…?- Dijo, creyendo que quizás había escuchado mal. El pelirrojo lo llevó hacia a la entrada, le encajó los zapatos casi a la fuerza y lo colocó afuera del departamento.

-Nos vemos y emm… ¡Te hablo al rato! ¡Bye!- Y con eso, Kagami le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Kuroko se quedó parado ahí frente a la entrada del departamento por unos segundos. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Kagami? ¿Por qué lo había sacado de su casa así? ¿Por qué lo corría?

El peli azul se sentía molesto. Esta vez no pudo evitar parar los pensamientos que comenzaban a surgir sin control en su cabeza. ¿Acaso Kagami quería el departamento para él solo? ¿¡Para así poder coger con ELLA!?

Si alguien hubiera visto a Kuroko en esos momentos, no lo hubiera reconocido. Su cara mostraba mucha más molestia y expresión que en el juego contra Kirisaki Daiichi, donde Hanamiya Makoto había utilizado jugarretas y trampas para lastimar a sus sempais. El peli azul se había molestado mucho esa vez, pero esto era diferente, esta vez sentía que le hervía la sangre.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho, dio una fuerte patada hacia la puerta del pelirrojo, gritando. -¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-

Para después salir corriendo del edificio.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Kagami estaba buscando unas cosas necesarias para su plan cuando escuchó el golpe y el grito del peli azul. ¿Ese había sido Kuroko…? El chico decidió salir a comprobarlo, pero para cuando abrió la puerta, su sombra ya no se encontraba ahí…

Quizás debió manejar la situación de otra manera, y no sacar a Kuroko así…

Pero antes de continuar lamentándose por cómo había hecho las cosas, envió un mensaje a Midorima, informándole que su sombra ya había salido de su casa…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando el peli celeste por fin llegó al lugar donde quedó de verse con su ex capitán, se dio cuenta de que aún faltaban varios minutos para la hora acordada, así que se sorprendió muchísimo al ver un par de ojos inconfundibles.

"¿Akashi-kun…?" Pensó, viéndolo entre la multitud. Lo primero que hizo fue voltear a ver su reloj ¿Acaso ya era la hora…? No, faltaban veinte minutos… ¿Entonces por qué estaba el pelirrojo ahí…?

Cuando notó que el otro también ya lo había visto, decidió acercarse.

-Tetsuya. Buenos días.- Saludó el guapo ex capitán con una gran sonrisa. Se encontraba tan feliz de tener su primera cita con el lindo peli celeste y de que este también hubiera llegado temprano. ¿Acaso él también se sentía igual de ansioso por verlo? Esperaba que sí, su corazón latía con fuerza de tan solo pensar en ello.

-Buenos días Akashi-kun.- Kuroko regresó el saludo, para luego preguntar. –Umm, Akashi-kun, ¿Si quedamos de vernos a las once? ¿Cierto?- No podía quedarse con la duda, estaba seguro que habían acordado que esa sería la hora, pero cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera equivocado y hubiera dejado al pelirrojo esperando.

El pelirrojo río un poco.

-Jeje, si Tetsuya, quedamos de vernos a las once.- Le respondió, su sonrisa no había desaparecido ni un solo momento. Si alguien de su equipo de Rakuzan lo viera en estos momentos, pensarían que se trataba de otra persona. Akashi Seijuuro nunca sonreía tan brillantemente.

-Umm, entonces… ¿Por qué estás aquí tan temprano?- Preguntó el peli azul con curiosidad. El pelirrojo le dedico una tierna mirada, para después posar sus ojos sobre el cielo.

-Je, la verdad es que estaba tan ansioso que no quería quedarme esperando en mi casa… Apenas desperté y desayuné, me vine inmediatamente para acá.- El peli celeste no pudo evitar el creciente sonrojo que brilló en sus mejillas. No le molestaba que la gente fuera directa, de hecho, amaba la sinceridad. Pero no estaba nada acostumbrado a este tipo de sinceridad.

-… Oh.- Fue lo único que pudo responder. El ex capitán sonrió por la manera tan linda de apenarse del chico fantasma.

El emperador levantó su mano hacia la mejilla lastimada del peli celeste, para acariciarla. Sus ojos mostraron cierta preocupación.

-¿Cómo sigue tu herida?- Preguntó.

-Ya casi no duele.- A pesar de decir eso, el peli celeste se crispó un poco cuando el chico tocó la zona afectada.

Akashi retiró la mano y volvió a sonreírle tiernamente. No quería recordar cómo fue que el oji azul se había lastimado frente a sus ojos. Así que decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Y tú Tetsuya? ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?- Él tampoco esperaba ver a su cita llegar varios minutos antes, no que le molestara.

-Ah… porque…- El peli azul iba decir "Porque Kagami-kun me corrió de su departamento." Pero algo dentro de su interior, probablemente su sentido común, lo detuvo. No era que quisiera mentirle a su ex capitán, pero quizás decirle algo así solo acrecentaría el odio que le tenía a Kagami-kun, así que prefirió decir una media mentira, esperando que Akashi-kun le creyera.

-Yo también estaba algo… n-nervioso.- Dijo, era en parte la verdad. Y ahora que tenía al pelirrojo enfrente se sentía más nervioso, ocasionando que desviara sus ojos de los del chico y que sus palabras comenzaran a trabarse.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.- El ex capitán se sentía feliz, era obvio que hacía sentir cosas a Tetsuya, si seguía así, pronto esas sensaciones podrían convertirse en un profundo amor. –Bien, ya que ambos llegamos temprano, antes de ir a nuestra primera parada, ¿Quieres ir a almorzar algo?- Le preguntó, tomando su mano en el proceso.

-… A-Akashi-kun…- Kuroko no se sentía nada cómodo mostrando tales señales de "familiaridad" en la vía pública, y menos a plena luz del día. Pero la manera en la que el ex capitán sostenía su mano lo hacía sentir seguro, era como si su sola presencia pudiera lograr tranquilizarlo en un segundo.

-Descuida Tetsuya, ya te dije que si alguien se atreve a mirarnos feo, lo mataré.- Akashi daba miedo diciendo esas cosas, no por lo que decía, sino por la manera en la que las decía. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, muy hermosa y sincera, por lo cual sus palabras se volvían más escalofriantes.

-…Oh.- Dijo el oji azul, agachando la mirada por lo avergonzado que se sentía. Aunque poco a poco la sensación se volvió menos fuerte, pues recordó que lo más probable es que la mayoría de las personas ni lo notarían.

-Tetsuya.- El pelirrojo volvió a llamarlo. –Entonces ¿Si quieres ir a almorzar algo?-

-Ah… No, muchas gracias Akashi-kun. Acabo de desayunar.- Aunque Kagami lo había interrumpido a medio desayuno. Pero bueno, por ahora no pensaría en eso.

-¿No se te antoja una malteada de vainilla?- Preguntó el ex capitán, sabía que Tetsuya no se resistiría a ella.

Y si, efectivamente, la cara del peli celeste se iluminó ante la mención de su bebida favorita. Antes de que pudiera responder, el pelirrojo se le adelantó.

-Entonces vamos, después de todo estamos cerca de la cafetería que visitábamos en Teikou.- Dijo, guiando al peli celeste hacia la dirección de la cafetería.

-Sí… muchas gracias Akashi-kun.- Agradeció el peli azul, tímidamente. No pudo evitar pensar que cuando se encontraba con el ex capitán, no podía pensar en nada más que en él. Quizás el pelirrojo estaba más metido en su cabeza de lo que había creído…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Midorimacchi! ¿Estás seguro que este es el lugar?- Preguntó Kise, desesperado de seguir esperando. Además, tenía sus dudas respecto al lugar donde el peli verde les había dicho que sería la primera parada de Akashicchi y Kurokocchi.

-Por la décima vez Kise… ¡Ya te dije que sí!- Gritó Midorima. Logrando que algunos de los clientes voltearan a verlos.

-Kise, si sigues gritando como vieja loca, nos van a cachar luego luego. ¡Así que cierra el pico de una maldita vez!- Le gritó Kagami también, el rubio parecía uno de esos niños fastidiosos que siempre molestan con su "¿Ya llegamos? ¿Ya llegamos?".

-Si Kise, o te callas o te sacamos a patadas.- Aomine estaba harto de las quejas sin cesar del copy cat.

-¡Waah! ~~ Todos ustedes son muy malos conmigo…- Chilló el modelo, extrañaba los momentos donde el bullying era hacia el moreno y no hacia él.

Los jóvenes estaban sentados en una mesa para cuatro, en una de las cafeterías que solían frecuentar en Teikou.

Midorima, Kagami y Aomine portaban una gorra y lentes oscuros, mientras Kise traía una peluca negra, ligeramente larga, un sombrero de moda y lentes de diseñador. Se suponía que la cosa era ocultar sus identidades, pero el rubio olvidó el hecho de que también tenían que pasar desapercibidos.

Además, era muy extraño ver a cuatro chicos altísimos, con gorra y lentes, y más en la mañana. Mucha gente los veía con desconfianza.

-Creo que deberíamos quitarnos los lentes… Estamos llamando mucho la atención…- Dijo Kagami, mientras veía a su alrededor.

-¡No llamaríamos tanto la atención si a Kise no se le hubiera ocurrido disfrazarse de travesti!- Aomine no entendía cómo es que el rubio podía ser tan tonto. Si Akashi los veía así era obvio que no tardaría ni un segundo en reconocerlos.

-¿¡Travesti!? ¡No parezco travesti! ¡Tú que no sabes nada de moda!- Gritó el joven modelo, completamente ofendido. Bueno, quizás si había tomado el sombrero de su mamá… y los lentes de una de sus hermanas… pero la peluca la consiguió de la agencia, y esa si era de hombre… o eso creía.

Midorima suspiró, no pensó que pasaría por lo mismo otra vez… Aguantar a esos tres era lo más desgastante del mundo. – ¡Cállense de una vez! Si seguimos así, no nos daremos cuenta cuando Akashi y Kuroko entren.-

Y como si los hubiera invocado, justo en ese momento, vieron por la entrada a una cabeza pelirroja, seguida de una azul.

-¡Son ellos!- Gritó el rubio, parecía que él no entendía lo que el término espiar significaba.

-¡Shhhh!- Aomine le dio un fuerte zape en la cabeza. -¡Cállate idiota! – Le gritó, pero con voz baja. El rubio solo se sobó y ahogó sus chillidos, tenía que dejar de jugar y ponerse serio.

Los cuatro chicos se agacharon, como si estuvieran planeando, para que el ex capitán con poderes psicóticos/psíquicos no los escuchara ni fuera a ver.

-Bien… ¿Y ahora?- Preguntó Kagami, ya habían planeado lo que harían, pero Midorima les avisó de último momento que había un cambio de planes. Por lo cual el plan A ya no era el mismo…

-No manches Midorimacchi, me das miedo… La verdad no creí que fueras a atinar los lugares a los que irían…- El rubio estaba más que sorprendido. Nunca desconfió de los poderes de Oha-Asa, ya había visto que generalmente sus predicciones eran correctas, además de que sabía que cuando el peli verde utilizaba sus objetos, su suerte era de las mejores.

Pero algo era que diera suerte, y otra que pudiera predecir con tanta exactitud los lugares que frecuentarían dos personas, eso sí que era cosa seria.

Midorima se ajustó sus lentes, para luego decir.

-Conozco bien a Akashi… además, con la ayuda de Oha-Asa pude confirmar los lugares… – La verdad era que hasta él estaba algo sorprendido de los excelentes resultados.

-Concuerdo con Kise, Midorima. ¿Jugaste a la Ouija o qué?- Preguntó el moreno, con algo de miedo, aunque intentó ocultarlo bajo su típica actitud de gañán.

Los ojos del peli verde se abrieron por la indignación. Su querida Oha-Asa jamás se metería con cosas del bajo astral.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Como osas comparar a Oha-Asa con eso!- Le gritó al moreno, también olvidando que Akashi y Kuroko se encontraba solo a unas mesas lejos.

-Hey…- Dijo Kagami, intentando llamar la atención de los demás. Si seguían discutiendo así no solo Akashi los descubriría, sino que también los correrían de la tienda por tremendo escándalo. -¡HEY!- Gritó, y al fin, los otros tres se callaron y le pusieron atención.

-¿No creen que deberíamos empezar con el plan? – Los kisekis se quedaron callados unos segundos, para después asentir con la cabeza. Kagami tenía razón, debían empezar con su plan y dejar de pelear entre ellos.

-Primero esperemos a que tomen su orden…- Dijo Midorima. Todos voltearon, discretamente, hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el capitán de Rakuzan y la sombra de Seirin.

Inmediatamente una mesera se acercó hacia el pelirrojo y al peli azul, saludando en primera instancia al ex capitán, para después asustarse al notar al chico que lo acompañaba. Medio minuto después se retiró con la orden.

-¿Y ahora?- Susurró el rubio con curiosidad. No entendía por qué debían esperar a que les tomaran la orden.

-Aquí es donde entras tú Kise.- El peli verde lo veía seriamente, mientras ponía sobre la mesa una bolsa con un polvo rojo.

-¿Yo…?- Preguntó el modelo, con miedo. ¿Qué tenía que hacer…? Solo esperaba que el demonio de su ex capitán no lo fuera a matar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Tetsuya, ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las malteadas de Vainilla?- El millonario pelirrojo veía al oji azul detenidamente, prestando toda su atención hacia lo que este le decía. Akashi no solo sentía deseo y lujuria por el muchacho, también tenía una creciente obsesión hacia él, que cualquier persona normal creería que rayaba en lo enfermizo. Pero no para el joven heredero, él sabía que lo que sentía no era nada más que un profundo amor, que duraría por toda la eternidad.

-Mmm, creo que desde que las probé en la primaria…- Contestó el peli celeste, viendo hacia arriba como intentando recordar. –Sí, fue en la primaria.- Afirmó con una sonrisa.

Ambos chicos estaban a la espera de sus bebidas. Obviamente, el oji azul había pedido una malteada de vainilla mientras el pelirrojo había pedido un simple café americano.

-Hmm, me encantaría llevarte a Francia. Allá hacen unas malteadas deliciosas con la mejor vainilla del planeta.- Propuso el ex capitán, feliz de imaginar lo hermoso que sería viajar con Tetsuya por todo el mundo. Sería como si estuvieran de luna de miel.

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó Kuroko, abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules. Su cabeza y su sentido del gusto no podían ni imaginar el sabor de una vainilla de tal calidad.

-Si Tetsuya. Puedo llevarte cuando gustes.- El pelirrojo le sonreía a más no poder.

-Oh, muchas gracias Akashi-kun, pero creo que estaría abusando demasiado de tu gentileza…- Le dijo el peli celeste tímidamente. Sentía que hacer un viaje de ese tipo estaba reservado solo para parejas… Y Akashi y él… bueno, se habían besado, pero aun no eran pareja.

-Por supuesto que no, yo estaría más que encantado de llevarte a conocer todo Europa. Es más, todo el mundo.- Akashi no era de las personas que se distraían, pero en esos momentos todo su ser se enfocaba en el bello chico que tenía enfrente.

Así que no notó cuando un estrafalario joven, con sombrero y lentes de mujer, se acercó hacia la barra donde preparaban las comidas y bebidas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Umm… disculpee~~- Dijo Kise a una de las meseras que se encontraban en la barra.

El modelo estaba nervioso, si Akashi se daba cuenta de lo que iba a hacer podía considerarse hombre muerto, bien muerto.

¿Por qué lo habían mandado a él? ¿Qué no le habían dicho que era el que más llamaba la atención…? Bueno, quizás sí era el que más llamaba la atención, pero también el que menos se parecía…

- Si Señora ¿En qué puedo servirle?- Le respondió una mesera, que para desgracia del rubio lo había confundido con una mujer.

"¿¡Señora!?" Pensó Kise. Siempre pensó que si algún día lo confundían con una chica sería con una hermosa señorita… No con una señora…

Lo bueno que el tonto de Ahomine no había escuchado, si no, no se la acabaría con la carrilla de que efectivamente, parecía todo un travesti.

-Eehh… puede, ¿puede darme una malteada de frambuesa…?- Preguntó, volteando su mirada por toda la barra. Buscando dos bebidas en específico.

-Oh, por supuesto Señora. En un momento se la llevo a su mesa.-

-Ah no no~~, yo espero aquí…- Dijo el rubio, la mesera solo le sonrió y se dispuso a preparar la malteada. Unos segundos después Kise pudo ubicar las dos bebidas que le había dicho el tirador estrella. Una malteada de vainilla y un café americano… ahora solo tenía que acercarse lo suficiente…

-¡Ah! Disculpe Señora, esas bebidas son para otros clientes.- La mesera lo había cachado con las manos en la masa, estaba a punto de tocar el café.

-¡Ay perdón~~!- Dijo rápidamente, haciéndose el tonto, o en este caso, la tonta.

Kise esperó a que la chica se diera la vuelta nuevamente. Cuando lo hizo, el joven movió sus manos rápidamente, abriendo la pequeña bolsa y depositando el contenido de está en el café.

Cualquiera que lo viera creería que se trataba de una especie de agente secreto o asesino a sueldo, tratando de envenenar a alguien.

Un segundo después vino otra chica, tomando la malteada y el café en una charola, llevándola a su destino.

"¡Sí!" Pensó el modelo, triunfantemente. Se giró hacia donde estaban sus cómplices, haciéndoles una señal de victoria con la mano. Ahora solo les quedaba observar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Aquí tienen sus bebidas.- Dijo la mesera, mientras ponía la taza y el vaso en la mesa, interrumpiendo intencionalmente la conversación entre Kuroko y Akashi.

La chica no se resistió a coquetearle al pelirrojo, después de todo, no todos los días veía a un chico tan guapo como Akashi. Tenía que sacarle el número telefónico, o mejor aún, una cita.

-Y… ¿vienes mucho por aquí?- La muchacha no era fea, todo lo contrario. Pero tenía un gran defecto ante los ojos de Akashi.

No era Tetsuya.

-No.- Respondió el pelirrojo tajantemente. Entendiendo en menos de un segundo las intenciones de la mujer.

-Oh… pues deberías.- La chica sacudió su pelo en un intento de hacerlo sensualmente. Pero para el pelirrojo no era más que vulgar.

Kuroko se quedó mirando en silencio. Ya sabía que algo así sucedería, después de todo se trataba de Akashi-kun… ¿Por qué todos sus ex compañeros tenían que ser tan endemoniadamente irresistibles para todo el mundo?

El peli celeste no comprendía que él era el más irresistible de ellos, ya que había hecho que casi todos cayeran ante sus encantos, sin siquiera haberlo intentado. Pero lamentablemente, el chico estaba demasiado acomplejado por su débil presencia como para notarlo.

Antes de que la envidia pudiera invadirlo, llegó otra sensación a su pecho. Celos. Celos por una muchacha que ni conocía y que estaba seguro que su ex capitán jamás tomaría en cuenta. Pero ¿Quién se creía esa para tocar el hombro de Akashi-kun tan casualmente?

-Señorita ¿Podría irse por favor?- Pidió el ex capitán, tratando de actuar como un caballero.

-¿Huh? ¿¡Por qué!?- Preguntó la chica incrédulamente. Se creía más hermosa de lo que en realidad era, ¿por qué ese sexy pelirrojo no caía a sus pies como otros?

-Está interrumpiendo mi cita. Con **MI NOVIO**.- Cuando el pelirrojo dijo eso, no solo la muchacha se volvió pálida, también Kuroko que ya estaba tomando de su malteada. Causando que se atragantara levemente con ella.

¿¡Qué acababa de decir Akashi-kun…!? ¿¡Su novio!? ¿¡ÉL!?

La mujer se quedó callada unos segundos. Después de que su cabeza procesó bien lo que había dicho el joven, decidió retirarse sin decir ni una palabra.

El peli celeste continuó tosiendo levemente, hasta que se tomó otro sorbo y tranquilizó su garganta.

-No te preocupes Tetsuya, ya se fue esa molesta mujer.- El pelirrojo le sonreía como si no hubiera dicho nada raro hace unos segundos. Kuroko se preguntó si había alucinado esas palabras.

-Umm… Akashi-kun…- Dijo el peli azul, no estaba seguro si debía preguntar algo así… quizás si lo había alucinado. Aun así no pudo evitar el creciente sonrojo que comenzaba a verse en sus mejillas.

-¿Si, mi Tetsuya?- Respondió el otro, sabía muy bien qué era lo que el chico le quería preguntar. Y tenía tantas ganas de contestarle, y decirle todo de una vez.

Pero no, no debía adelantarse. Eso sería hasta su cena especial, en la noche…

-Umm…- El chico fantasma estaba escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente.

Entonces, el ex capitán tomó un sorbo de su café.

Por unos segundos no pasó nada, hasta que su garganta comenzó a sentirse extraña.

-¿A-Akashi-kun?- Preguntó Kuroko, viendo un poco preocupado la cara que estaba haciendo el pelirrojo. Parecía que algo le dolía.

-Cof…cof…- El chico comenzó a toser, primero levemente y después más fuerte. Causando que varias personas de la cafetería voltearan a verlos, en especial, un cuarteto de "infragantis" que los miraban desde una esquina.

La garganta del ex capitán picaba a más no poder. ¿Qué rayos había en ese café…? Él no había sentido nada diferente…

-¿Akashi-kun? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó más preocupado Kuroko.

-Coff… coff…ag…ua…- De alguna manera logró darse a entender. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero estaba seguro que era por culpa del maldito café.

Kuroko tomó lo más parecido a agua que tenía a la mano. Si una mesera la traía probablemente tardaría más. Así que removió la tapa de su malteada y se la dio a beber a su amigo.

El pelirrojo la bebió inmediatamente, aun tosiendo un poco, pero al fin su garganta comenzaba a dejar de picar.

Cuando se tomó más de la mitad, sus tosidos pararon casi por completo.

-Cof…- Sacó los últimos tosidos, tratando de eliminar cualquier rastro de picazón.

-… ¿Ya estás mejor?- Preguntó el peli azul, aun consternado por el pelirrojo. Jamás había visto a su ex capitán en tal estado.

-… Sí.- Le respondió, al fin respirando con normalidad.

-¿Qué te pasó?- El peli celeste pensó que quizás solo se había atragantado con la bebida.

-Ese café… tiene algo…- Dijo el pelirrojo, viendo la bebida con desprecio.

Si a Akashi le hubiera pasado eso antes de que Tetsuya lo derrotara en la Winter Cup, se hubiera encargado de que esa cafetería jamás volviera a abrir.

Pero no ahora, entendía perfectamente que los humanos cometían errores. Así que decidió hablar con el encargado, solo para decirle unas "suaves" palabras sobre la calidad y el servicio…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!- Rió Kagami, poco le importaba que los descubrieran. ¡Ver al "emperador" en semejante situación había sido priceless!

-¡Kagami! ¡Cállate!- Ordenó el peli verde, él también se sentía feliz de que su plan hubiera sido un éxito, pero eso no quitaba que debían seguir ocultándose.

-¿¡Vieron la cara de Akashicchi!?- Preguntó Kise, sus ojos grandes y brillantes por la emoción y la adrenalina que sentía.

-¡Sí! ¡No mames Kise! ¡Te luciste con eso jajajaja!- Lo felicitó el pelirrojo.

-¡Fue muy divertido~~!... Por cierto, Midorimacchi… ¿Qué era eso?- El modelo tenía curiosidad, hace unos momentos estaba tan nervioso que no se le había ocurrido preguntar qué era ese polvo.

-Es una especie de picante, proveniente de Latinoamérica.- Les dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes. –Es extremadamente fuerte, además de que no huele y no sabe. -

-¡Waah! ¡Sugueeee~~!- Dijo Kise, asombrado. Su ex compañero estaba lleno de sorpresas y monerías.

Kagami también estaba sorprendido. Él único que se mostraba serio y pensativo era el moreno, que no se había unido a la pequeña celebración.

-… Midorima ¿Y eso en qué carajos nos ayuda?- Habló Aomine, él era el único de los cuatro que consideraba que eso no los ayudaba en nada. No negaba que había sido divertido ver a Akashi casi ahogándose y sin saber qué hacer, pero eso no quitaba que Tetsu seguía con él. Si querían separarlos, tenían que hacer algo más que solo juegos de niños.

El oji verde también se puso serio.

-Esto es solo el principio.- Le dijo, entendía perfectamente que hacer algo así no iba a arruinar la cita.

-¿Ahora a dónde irán?- Preguntó Aomine, comenzaba a creer que el único que podría separarlos era él.

El peli verde volvió a acomodarse los lentes.

-Según las predicciones, ese lugar no ha cambiado, es el mismo que les dije ayer.

-¿Si van a ir a allá?- Interrumpió Kise, todo emocionado. Ese lugar era de sus favoritos sobre el planeta, aunque ahora no irían a divertirse.

-Sí.- Contestó el peli verde, los planes para arruinar la cita de esos dos comenzarían a ser más osados.

-Bien.- Y el moreno salió del lugar, aprovechando que Akashi estaba entretenido regañando a los encargados del lugar.

-¡Aominecchi! ¡Espéranos!- Gritó el rubio, mientras él, Midorimacchi y Kagamicchi seguían al as de Tou.

Antes de salir, Kagami vio de reojo a su sombra, que solo miraba calladamente como el ex capitán pedía una explicación por la horrible bebida que le habían servido.

El oji azul volteó a verlo casi instantáneamente. El chico tigre se espantó e inmediatamente volteó su mirada hacia otro lado, esperaba que Kuroko no lo hubiera reconocido…

Pero no, el peli celeste solo pensó que estaba comenzando a alucinar a gente que se parecía a su luz por todos lados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de la "sutil" queja que había puesto el millonario pelirrojo, y de hacer que probaran el café que le sirvieron, el gerente del lugar le ofreció una gran disculpa y prometió encontrar al culpable de tal error. Akashi solo les pidió de la manera más cortés que pudo, que tuvieran más cuidado. Ahora él y Tetsuya se dirigían hacia el lugar donde había estacionado su auto, para dirigirse a la primer parada oficial de la cita.

-Akashi-kun- Dijo Kuroko, mientras caminaban hacia el auto del ex capitán.

-¿Si, Tetsuya?-

- Te veías muy diferente… cuando te estabas ahogando…-

El pelirrojo soltó una pequeña risa. –Por supuesto que me vería diferente. No sé tú, pero conservar la compostura en semejante situación es prácticamente imposible.-

-Jeje lo sé. Pero me refiero a…- El peli celeste se detuvo para escoger sus palabras. –Siempre es… impresionante verte así. Pareces más humano…y me gusta…-

Akashi abrió sus ojos y se paró en seco. ¿Qué acababa de decir Tetsuya?

-No es que me guste verte en problemas. No, pero poder ver estas expresiones de ti… me hace sentir afortunado…- Kuroko no tenía ni idea de las cosas que estaba haciendo sentir a Akashi con esas palabras.

-…- Por una de las contadas ocasiones en su vida, el joven emperador no supo qué decir. Dentro de su cabeza y de su corazón sentía una gran felicidad… incomparable a cualquier otra sensación que había sentido. Si bien, Tetsuya no le estaba diciendo que le gustaba él. Pero el hecho de que le gustara algo de él, era un gran comienzo.

-¿Akashi-kun?- Le llamó el peli azul, volteándolo a ver. -… ¿Dije algo indebido?- Preguntó preocupadamente, quizás había dicho algo que había incomodado a su ex capitán.

-…N-no.- Respondió Akashi, apenas audible. Fue entonces que el peli celeste notó el creciente sonrojo que portaba el pelirrojo, sorprendiéndose mucho. No recordaba haber visto alguna vez al chico en tal estado.

-¿A-Akashi-kun…?- El pelirrojo jaló al pequeño hacia él, tomándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

-…Quiero mostrarte todas mis facetas… solo a ti…- Le susurró al oído. El ex capitán ya sabía que amaba a Tetsuya, pero jamás imaginó que escucharlo decir algo así se sentiría mejor que todos los sueños húmedos que había tenido con el chico.

-…- Kuroko también se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué lo estaba abrazando Akashi…?

Fuera cual fuera la razón, se sentía bien, muy bien…

Sin más, el pelirrojo volvió a posar sus labios sobre los del peli celeste. Esta vez fue un beso más corto que los anteriores, pero definitivamente, más lleno de amor y sentimientos. El peli celeste no se pudo separar, ni quería hacerlo. Poco le importó que estuvieran dando todo un show a mitad de la calle y en plena luz del día. Simplemente se dejó llevar…

El cuarteto conformado por los kisekis y por el as de Seirin, se estarían dando de topes si se dieran cuenta de lo que su pequeña broma había ocasionado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Ahomine! ¿¡A dónde vas!?- Gritó Kagami al moreno, que parecía que los ignoraba.

-Voy a esperar a que pasen.- Aomine al fin se paró cerca de un semáforo.

-¿Haaa?- Preguntó el pelirrojo. ¿Cómo que iba a esperar a que pasaran? ¿Acaso planeaba agarrarse a golpes con Akashi?

-Está bien si ustedes quieren adelantarse.- Agregó el as de Tou, bajando la mochila que traía.

-Aomine, ¡Si te quedas aquí vas a modificar todo!- Le advirtió Midorima, también pensando que el moreno quería confrontar a Akashi. No podía dejar que lo hiciera, si lo hacía lo más seguro es que fallaría y todos sus planes se vendrían abajo.

-¡Aominecchi!- El modelo tampoco estaba de acuerdo en que el moreno actuara como se le diera la gana.

Aomine se agachó detrás detrás de uno de los arbustos que había en la banqueta, y se dispuso a sacar algo de su mochila.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron qué era ese algo.

-¡A-Aominecchi! E-eso es…- Kise no podía creer lo que su ex compañero estaba sacando. Ni tampoco Kagami y Midorima. - ¡Entiendo tus sentimientos! ¡Pe-pero… no es para que mates a Akashicchi!- Gritó el rubio.

-Ja… no lo voy a matar… Aunque ganas no me faltan…- La ex luz de Kuroko no iba a dejar que su Tetsu le fuera arrebatado así de fácil, quizás se estaba viendo algo drástico… pero bueno, no era como si realmente fuera a matar a su ex capitán.

-¿Y entonces…? ¿Eso para qué es?- Preguntó el peli verde, igual de shockeado que el rubio.

-Me lo prestó mi Tío, trabaja en el zoológico.- Les explicó el moreno. Aunque bueno, más bien la tomó prestada sin permiso… pero para Aomine era casi lo mismo.

-¿Es legal traer una de esas en la calle?- Inquirió Kagami, haciéndose una nota mental de no volver a molestar al moreno… el chico era de armas tomar, literalmente.

-Naah.- Contestó despreocupadamente, causando que los otros tres tragaran saliva por el miedo.

-¿Entonces…?- Preguntó Midorima, ¿Qué carajos pensaba hacer Ahomine?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Akashi y Kuroko al fin habían llegado al Ferrari. Afortunadamente Japón era uno de los sitios más seguros de la tierra, sino, ese carro no hubiera durado estacionado ni un minuto.

-Permíteme.- Le dijo el pelirrojo al peli azul, adelantándose para abrirle la puerta.

-Ah… gracias.- Agradeció el chico, ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que Akashi siempre sería así de caballeroso con él.

Después del dulce beso que habían compartido calles atrás, los dos se quedaron callados hasta que llegaron al auto. No fue debido a incomodidad o algo por el estilo. Sino que, ambos se sentían tan cómodos uno con el otro, que cuando no había nada que decir no lo decían. Solo disfrutaban de sus presencias, y del calor de estar tomados de las manos.

-Umm… Akashi-kun…- Pero por ahora el peli azul si tenía cosas qué decir. Quería preguntarle qué sentía respecto a él…

-¿Sí?- Contestó el pelirrojo.

Oh, la manera en la que el ex capitán lo veía era tan cálida, tan perfecta. Sentía que su mirada se había suavizado mucho a comparación de unos meses atrás. Además de que esos ojos rojo y dorado lo veían como si fuera lo más preciado en este mundo.

-Ahh… ¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó. No era lo que quería preguntar en un principio, pero bueno, quizás era mejor esperar al momento indicado para decir algo así.

-¿Te gustan los juegos mecánicos, Tetsuya?- El ex capitán ya sabía la respuesta, a pesar de que el peli celeste era callado, sabía que disfrutaba de las diversiones fuertes.

-Sí.- Respondió simplemente el chico.

-Que bien. Porque quiero llevarte al mejor parque de diversiones de todo Tokio.- Le dijo, mientras arrancaba el auto.

Kuroko sonrió de felicidad y emoción. Esta cita iba a ser memorable por toda su vida…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Ahí vienen!- Gritó Kagami, estaba escondido atrás de un árbol un poco alejado del moreno. Para poderle avisar en cuanto divisara el auto. Al principio no había estado muy de acuerdo con ese plan, pero en cuanto el moreno le explicó lo que quería hacer, le pareció que era una brillante idea.

Los únicos que no estaban muy conformes eran Kise y Midorima. Sobre todo por lo insegura que podía ser.

Inmediatamente, Aomine apuntó su rifle, que solo había sido utilizado para suministrar dardos a los elefantes, y apuntó hacia una de las llantas del lujoso automóvil.

Le dolía hacerle eso a un hermoso Ferrari, pero no se sentía tan mal sabiendo que ese auto pertenecía a Akashi. Afortunadamente el carro tuvo que detenerse por la luz roja del semáforo, dándole todo el tiempo del mundo al moreno de apuntar correctamente.

Apenas dos segundos después, disparó, atinándole perfectamente a la llanta delantera derecha.

Sólo se escuchó un fuerte golpe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó inmediatamente el peli azul. Ese ruido lo había asustado.

-No lo sé…- El pelirrojo no sabía que había sido… pero parecía ser una de las llantas... ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

En el momento que quiso mover el carro, pudo comprobar que efectivamente, se trataba de una llanta ponchada. ¿Pero cómo era posible? El auto era un Ferrari, obviamente aguantaba pasar sobre clavos sin que nada le ocurriese. Inmediatamente se estacionó, no podía manejar en esas condiciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Aominecchiii! ¡Eso fue muy peligroso!- Le gritó el rubio, aunque susurrando, estaba más que molesto con el moreno. El jamás hubiera disparado un arma, aunque solo fuera de dardos, cerca del peli azul.

-¡Ya cállate Kise! Además todo salió bien.- Aomine era un muchacho práctico y de ideas como que el bien justificaba los medios. Así que obviamente no entendía la preocupación del modelo y del esotérico.

-¡Pero qué tal si el carro hubiera ido más rápido! ¡Pudiste hacer que se voltearan!- Siguió el joven rubio. Causando que el moreno hiciera una cara de fastidio, sí que Kise era dramático.

-¡No exageres!-

-Por primera vez concuerdo con Kise… Hay maneras de cambiar el destino… pero la tuya pudo haber tenido consecuencias fatales.- El peli verde exageraba casi igual que el rubio, pero él no lo decía con una voz chillona.

-¡Hey! ¡Ya cállense!- Los calló el pelirrojo. Kuroko y Akashi no estaban tan lejos como para que se pusieran a pelear así.

Kagami comenzaba a sentir que él era mucho más maduro que esos tres, con todo y que era Bakagami…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos chicos bajaron del auto y revisaron las llantas.

-Fue esta…- Dijo el pelirrojo, viendo como la llanta de su lado comenzaba a verse desinflada.

-… ¿Por qué se poncharía?- Kuroko no sabía mucho de carros, pero el también creía que era de lo más extraño que a un automóvil de tantos miles de dólares se le ponchara un neumático tan fácilmente.

Akashi se agachó para poder ver la rueda con mayor detenimiento. El peli azul vio con curiosidad como el emperador tomó un objeto con su mano, sacándolo de la llanta.

-Creo que fue por esto…- El pelirrojo tenía en su mano algo que parecía ser… ¿un dardo?

Kuroko lo miró extrañado, el ex capitán se encontraba igual. ¿Qué demonios hacía un dardo en su llanta? ¿Cómo rayos llegó ahí? Ambos voltearon a los lados, como buscando una explicación a tan bizarra situación.

El joven millonario podría casi jurar que se trataba de alguien… o más bien, de algunos, que estaban intentando arruinarle la cita.

Tenía que reconocer que no esperaba que llegarían a hacer algo así.

Pero bueno, después buscaría la manera de vengarse de ellos. Por ahora iba a marcar al seguro para ver que podían hacer. Sacó su celular e inmediatamente marcó el número, duró hablando alrededor de unos cinco minutos y cuando colgó, su rostro no se veía muy feliz.

-Hmm… los del seguro se van a tomar, mínimo, media hora en llegar…- Akashi estaba molesto, ni siquiera por ser alguien de una de las familias más ricas de Japón lo podían atender en cinco minutos. -Y si pido que nos manden otro auto desde mi casa, van a tardar lo mismo o más…- Agregó, se sentía algo frustrado. Quería llegar temprano al parque para así poderse divertir más tiempo con el peli celeste. Y no estar ahí, varados en pleno centro esperando a que les trajeran otro auto.

Kuroko entendía la frustración del pelirrojo, pero no se le ocurría en qué podría ayudarlo. Eso fue hasta sus ojos divisaron la entrada del tren subterráneo.

-Akashi-kun… ¿Por qué no llamas a que vengan a recoger tu auto?- Sugirió el peli celeste, acababa de ocurrírsele una idea. -Estamos muy cerca de la estación del metro. Mira.- Levantó su brazo para señalar la dirección.

-… ¿El metro?- Preguntó el ex capitán, arqueando la ceja ligeramente.

-Sí, si lo tomamos estaremos ahí en diez minutos.- Explicó el oji azul, con una sonrisa. El emperador no se veía muy convencido.

-No es… ¿Peligroso?- Dijo el chico, desconfiadamente.

-No.- El peli azul no entendía porque a su ex capitán podría parecerle peligroso. A menos que… -Akashi-kun… ¿nunca te has subido al metro?-

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada, como si le diera un poco de vergüenza admitirlo.

-… No…- Dijo al fin, no tenía por qué mentirle. La verdad es que nunca había tenido la necesidad de utilizar el transporte colectivo. Y no le molestaba, pero le preocupaba que Tetsuya creyera que lo hacía por engreído… -Pero he viajado muchas veces en el Shinkansen… ¿No es lo mismo?- Agregó.

Pero todo lo contrario, el peli celeste parecía un tanto divertido de enterarse de ello.

-Mmm, no…- Contestó con un sonrisa, para después reír levemente. -Jejeje, vaya, quien diría que el gran Akashi-sama jamás se ha subido al metro, eres más elitista de lo que creí.- Bromeó. Hace unos meses, platicar así con el emperador le hubiera parecido imposible, pero ahora se sentía tan natural.

-Oyee- Dijo el pelirrojo, fingiendo molestia y siguiendo el juego del chico fantasma. -No soy elitista… no tanto.- También portaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Yo entiendo que lo consideras un servicio de transporte para la plebe, pero créeme Akashi-kun, es bastante seguro y rápido.- Aseguró Kuroko. El pelirrojo suspiró derrotado, si había alguien que podía convencerlo de hacer cosas que creía que jamás haría, era Tetsuya.

-Bueno, si voy contigo entonces creo que está bien. No vayas a soltar mi mano, Tetsuya.- El chico de ojos monocromáticos tomó la mano del peli azul.

-Sí.- El peli celeste aceptó felizmente la mano de su amigo. Guiándolo hacia el metro subterráneo.

-Si me pierdo va a ser tu culpa.- Advirtió el emperador, juguetonamente.

-Jaja, no te preocupes Akashi-kun, te voy a cuidar bien.- Le aseguró el oji azul, logrando sacarle una sonrisa al ex capitán.

Justo eso quería, que Tetsuya lo cuidara bien, pero para toda la vida…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Midorima estaba molesto, ahora seguirlos en el metro iba a ser más complicado. Antes de que a Aomine se le ocurriera la brillante idea de poncharles la llanta, el peli verde estaba seguro de que el lugar a donde irían Akashi y Kuroko sería el parque de diversiones. Pero ya no estaba tan seguro, ¿Qué tal si habían decidido cambiar el lugar? Ahora no les quedaba de otra más que seguirlos en el tren subterráneo.

Solo esperaba que Akashi no los fuera a ver, aunque estaría difícil, el metro estaba llenísimo a esa hora.

-¡Te dije que esto no era buena idea! ¡Ahora tendremos que seguirlos de cerca!- Le reclamó el peli verde al moreno. ¿Por qué no se podían apegar a lo que ya habían planeado?

-¿¡Hee!? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no van a ir al parque de diversiones?- Preguntó la pantera de Tou, tranquilamente. Su despreocupación solo logró enojar más al tirador estrella.

-¡Ahora ya no lo sé! ¡Si cambias una cosa puedes cambiarlas todas!-

Aomine se quedó callado, como procesando lo que eso significaba.

-… Si me hubieras dicho eso antes…- Dijo, quizás si le hubieran advertido eso hubiera pensado un poco más en sus acciones.

-¡Tu no me escuchaste!- Midorima se lo repitió, una, dos, tres y más veces. Pero como siempre, había sido ignorado.

-Oigan… mejor dejen su pelea para después. Si perdemos de vista a Akashi y a Kuroko ya no sabremos en donde buscar.- Kagami era el único que había visto como interactuaban el ex capitán de Teikou y su sombra, ya que los otros tres habían comenzado a discutir entre sí. Midorima y Kise se habían puesto a regañar al moreno, y este solo trataba de hacerse el sordo.

Kagami nunca antes había sentido celos, hasta el día de ayer. Y podía decir que la sensación no le gustaba nada. Kuroko se mostró tan feliz y abierto con el ex capitán, hasta parecía que bromeaban… se veían tan felices, y lo peor fue que su sombra no se había negado a que el pelirrojo lo tomara de la mano…

-¡Sii! ¡Kagamicchi tiene razón!- El rubio se ajustó el sombrero y la peluca. –¡Vamos!- Gritó, logrando sacar a Kagami de sus pensamientos.

El rubio tenía razón, no se iba a dejar entristecer por algo así. Todavía había tiempo, y él estaba seguro que no dejaría que nadie de esa bola de locos se quedara con su sombra. Él tenía prioridad, después de todo sombra y luz tenían que estar siempre juntos… ¿Cierto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oh… solo había visto este lugar en la televisión, debo decir que es una experiencia completamente diferente estar aquí…- El emperador se sentía como un niño pequeño descubriendo el mundo. Tampoco podía ocultar el asombro de su rostro, quizás había ido varias veces con sus compañeros de Teikou a comer una hamburguesa o a salir al centro comercial, pero nunca se había subido al metro con ellos. Cuando llegaba la hora de irse, cada quien tomaba su camino, además, la mayoría de ellos vivía relativamente cerca. Razón por la cual no tomaban mucho el metro.

-Créeme Akashi-kun, una vez que te acostumbras no es tan especial.- Pero el peli azul entendía el pensamiento, probablemente es como se sentiría si el acompañaba al pelirrojo a un famoso restaurant o a una cena con millonarios y famosos. Completamente fuera de lugar…

No pudo evitar pensar que él y el pelirrojo venían de mundos completamente diferentes. Lo que era normal para uno, para el otro era un universo desconocido.

De un momento para otro, el vagón en donde iban comenzó a llenarse rápidamente, distrayendo a Kuroko de las diferencias entre él y el capitán de Rakuzan.

-¿Siempre se sube tanta gente?- Preguntó el ex capitán, con curiosidad.

-Siempre.- Le dijo el peli celeste. Estaba más que acostumbrado a ir todo apachurrado en el metro.

Akashi no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómodo de ver como Tetsuya era tocado, sin querer, por varios pasajeros que solo buscaban acomodarse. Rápidamente jaló al chico para tenerlo en contra de una de las paredes del vagón y él.

-¿…?- El peli azul no le dijo nada, solo lo vio con curiosidad, como preguntándole en silencio por qué había hecho eso.

En lugar de contestarle, el pelirrojo solo lo miro fijamente.

Se quedaron así unos momentos, hasta que Kuroko no pudo soportar más la pesada mirada de su amigo y tuvo que desviar la suya. Causando que Akashi creyera que era porque no quería verlo…

El peli celeste se dio cuenta, pues los ojos del pelirrojo se mostraban un poco tristes, así que hizo un intento para darle a entender que no era que no quisiera mirarlo, si no que se ponía nervioso. Lentamente, recargó su cabeza en el pecho del ex capitán. Sorprendiendo al muchacho.

Fue ahí que el peli azul se dio cuenta de algo que no le gustó nada. Su cabeza quedaba más abajo de lo que pensaba, por lo cual dedujo que Akashi-kun estaba creciendo… mientras él no había crecido ni un mísero centímetro desde que entró a Seirin.

Hizo un ligero puchero que no pasó desapercibido por el emperador. Este aún se encontraba asombrado y maravillado de que Tetsuya se hubiera recargado por propia voluntad sobre su pecho.

Iba a decir algo pero no pudo hacerlo, en la siguiente estación subió todavía más gente, causando que todos fueran más apretados. El pelirrojo se vio obligado a presionar su cuerpo contra el de su amigo, no que se quejara… todo lo contario.

Pero si continuaban así su parte baja iba a reaccionar… tener a Tetsuya tan cerca tenía sus consecuencias, además de que no podía controlar la creciente lujuria que sentía por ese bello ángel.

"Demasiado tarde…" Pensó, mientras sentía como su miembro comenzaba a erguirse.

Al principio Kuroko no lo notó, pero cuando el metro dio una pequeña sacudida no pudo evitar sentir "eso" presionar contra él. Su reacción no se hizo esperar, volteó a ver a Akashi con sorpresa.

El pelirrojo no era de los que se apenaba por algo así, así que decidió tomar ventaja de la situación. Empujo su cuerpo hacia el del pequeño, pero esta vez a propósito. Se acercó hacia su oído y le dijo.

-Lo siento Tetsuya… pero no puedo evitar sentirme así cada vez que estoy cerca de ti…- Le susurró sensualmente. El peli celeste se sonrojó en menos de un segundo.

"¿¡Q-q-que!?" Pensó, su mente estaba hecha un lío.

Una cosa era que su ex capitán lo besara y tuviera interés romántico en él, pero que esa persona tan perfecta lo deseara tanto era… era… casi increíble. Nunca se había sentido sexy, por lo que saber que alguien podía excitarse así solo de estar cerca de él era inimaginable…

-¿Te molesta?- Preguntó el emperador, ligeramente preocupado de haber incomodado al muchacho. Sabía que quizás si estuvieran solos el peli celeste no se incomodaría, al menos no tanto. Pero viendo que estaban rodeados de tanta gente lo más probable es que el chico prefiriera que no tuvieran ese tipo de contacto. Así que Akashi se sorprendió mucho cuando el peli celeste habló, apenas audible.

-N-no…- Su sonrojo estaba más escarlata que nunca.

El ex capitán mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción, y con un brazo envolvió fuertemente a Tetsuya. Ahora agradecía que el neumático se hubiera ponchado, sí que había sido buena idea irse en metro…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Los puedes ver?- Preguntó Kise a Aomine, habían logrado entrar al vagón de al lado y espiarlos por la ventana de la puerta. Pero con toda la gente que había subido, ahora era casi imposible.

-… No- Respondió el moreno. Akashi y Kuroko de por si eran algo bajitos… así que obviamente no sobresalían tanto entre el mar de gente.

-Déjame ver a mí.- Ordenó el chico tigre, empujando al chico pantera.

-Nah, yo tengo mejor vista que tú.- Pero este no quiso ceder su lugar.

-¿Haa? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó el pelirrojo, ligeramente ofendido. Le caía como patada al hígado que Aomine dijera que era mejor que él en cualquier cosa.

-Pues, es obvio no. Soy mejor que tú en el baloncesto.- Quizás Aomine si había cambiado desde que Seirin lo había derrotado, pero aún seguía siendo un engreído de primera.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Además, déjame recordarte quién te derrotó en el primer juego de la Winter Cup.-

-El pasado es el pasado, además, solo pudiste hacerlo porque Tetsu estaba ahí. Si fueras en uno a uno contra mí estarías perdido.-

-¿Ah sí?-

-Seeh-

-Pues demuéstralo.-

-Cuando quieras.-

-¡Ya estuvo!- Gritó el peli verde, dándoles un fuerte golpe a cada uno en la cabeza.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Bien hecho Midorimacchi!- Dijo el rubio felizmente, hasta él comenzaba a hartarse de lo seguido que estaban peleándose. Cuando vio que Aomine al fin había dejado el lugar libre, decidió echar un vistazo.

–Ahh… oigan…-Llamó a los otros, sino fuera por el tono serio que había utilizado, los tres muchachos lo habrían ignorado como normalmente hacían. -Akashicchi y Kurokocchi acaban de bajar…- Había podido notar como dos cabezas, una pelirroja y otra peli azul, habían salido del vagón hacía unos segundos.

Los cuatro se quedaron viendo unos segundos…

-¡Rápido!- Gritó Midorima. Tenían que apurarse si no querían que las puertas se cerraran y no los dejaran bajar.

Aomine y Kise apenas lograron bajar, ya que estaban un poco más cerca de la puerta. Midorima y Kagami se disponían a hacer lo mismo, pero la puerta se les cerró en la cara…

Bueno, al menos Midorima notó que se habían bajado en la estación más cercana al parque de diversiones… así que el plan seguía en pie. Aunque él y el pelirrojo iban a llegar algo tarde…

-Esto es tú culpa cuatro ojos.- Dijo Kagami con desprecio. Si el necio del oji verde no los hubiera golpeado esto no habría sucedido.

-Cállate…- Respondió el alto, si Kagami y Aomine se comportaran como personas decentes, él no hubiera tenido que golpearlos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kuroko y Akashi al fin estaba entrando al parque. El pelirrojo había reservado unos boletos especiales con su tarjeta, una tarjeta que solo un millonario podía tener. Así que obviamente no tuvieron que hacer fila para comprar los boletos.

Después de que salieron del metro, el ex capitán tuvo que aguantarse las ganas y acomodarse la erección para que esta no fuera tan notoria.

Por el momento no podía dejar que sus bajos instintos se apoderaran de él, primero iba a declarársele al peli celeste en su cena… y luego quizás… quizás… podrían irse a la cabaña de su abuelo…

-¿Akashi-kun?- Preguntó el chico, notando lo distraído que estaba el pelirrojo.

-¿Sí?- Respondió tranquilamente.

-Hay que subirnos a ese.- El peli azul apuntó hacia la mejor atracción de todo el parque. Una de las mejores, y más escalofriantes montañas rusas de todo el mundo.

-Oh…- El ex capitán no pudo evitar sentirse un poco intimidado. No era que le dieran miedo los juegos mecánicos, no realmente. Pero esa montaña rusa en especial, se veía realmente mortal. -Ok- Aun así le respondió con una sonrisa, por Tetsuya era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, además, no iba a mostrar miedo enfrente de él, jamás.

Kuroko sonrió levemente, no podía esperar a subirse a todos los juegos mecánicos más locos y mortales de todo Japón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué haces Aominecchi?- Preguntó el rubio, había decidido quitarse la peluca y el sombrero porque realmente llamaba mucho la atención con ellos. Solo se había dejado los lentes, al menos así ya no parecía una Señora.

Aomine estaba marcando un número en su celular, al parecer se lo sabía de memoria.

-Pidiendo refuerzos.- Contestó al modelo.

-Satsuki, soy yo. Oye, necesito un favor… ¿Puedes venir al parque de diversiones?... **AHORA**... Sí, es urgente… Sí, después te compro lo que quieras… Ok, pero apúrate.- Y colgó, dejando a Kise muy intrigado. Sabía que Momocchi sería de gran ayuda, la mujer tenía una habilidad sorprendente para observar, ella sí que era toda una espía.

Pero… ¿Qué ella no estaba enamorada de Kurokocchi también?... ¿Cómo rayos iban a explicarle que querían arruinar la cita de Akashicchi y Kurokocchi?

-Descuida, ya lo sabe…- Dijo Aomine, contestando a las preguntas que Kise no había expresado.

-Un momento… ¿¡Ya lo sabe!?- Preguntó el rubio. ¿Cómo que ya lo sabía…? Acaso, la chica estaba enterada de… ¿Qué todos ellos estaban igual, o más enamorados que ella de Tetsu-kun?

-Sí… larga historia… en fin, ya vámonos Kise, si perdemos a Akashi y a Tetsu de vista, después nos va a costar más trabajo encontrarlos.- El moreno apresuró el paso, realmente no quería explicarle a Kise cómo fue que Satsuki se había enterado…

-Umm, ok.- Eso sí que había sorprendido al rubio, jamás se esperó que Momocchi supiera, pero en fin, tenía que enterarse tarde que temprano…

-Qué curioso…-Agregó el modelo, hablando hacia nadie en específico, ya que Aominecchi iba lo suficientemente adelante como para escucharlo.

-Yo también hice lo mismo…- Su mirada se tornó oscura.

Quizás siempre aparentaba ser un tonto, pero no lo era, para nada. No era muy bueno para cosas de la escuela, pero cuando se trataba de encontrar la mejor solución para un problema de la vida real, su habilidad era tan buena… o quizás mejor, que la de Akashi.

-Prepárate Akashicchi…- Dijo seriamente.

Kise Ryota había encontrado a la única persona capaz de arruinar no solo la cita, sino la futura y probable relación de Akashi con el peli celeste…

Mayuzumi Chihiro, la ex sombra de Rakuzan, y al que Akashi una vez llamó "El nuevo modelo del hombre fantasma"… o, su reemplazo de Tetsuya…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Waargh al fin terminé! **

**Sé que no dije casi nada en la primer parte de la cita XD pero ténganme paciencia por favor :P tuve que cortarla porque sino hubieran sido hartas hojas en Word XD**

**Oh Kiseee! You're evil and I can feel it! :B muajajaja! ****Qué pasará ahora?**

**Les prometo que está vez subiré más pronto ^^' ya tengo como un tercio del siguiente cap :D**

**Ahh! Sigan votando porfavor… su opinión es muy importante para mí, aunque recuerden, no porque voten significa que esa opción va a ganar, o q si haré lo de los finales alternativos (lo cual dudo que haga porque va a estar muy difícil u.u). Principalmente, el POLL es para saber su opinión :) que es súper importante para mi ^^**

**El dato morboso de la semana va para Kuroko nuevamente!**

**Sabían que una de las fantasías del peli celeste es:**

**Que Kagami lo tome por detrás mientras le hace una mamada a Aomine, o que Aomine lo tome por detrás mientras le hace una mamada a Kagami? XD**

**(Soy una gran pervertida lo sé! XD :B amo los tríos! XD)**

**Nos leemos pronto! :D Dejen un review porfavorsss!**


End file.
